Back to Tomorrow
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Ketika semua masalah sudah terpecahkan. Tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman yang berakhir dengan bencana. Saatnya menikmati hidup dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai. YunJae - Epilog
1. Prolog

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

.

.

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Mata kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya tak mampu membohonginya.

Dia sangat mengenal mereka berdua lebih dari siapapun.

Bahkan melebihi orang tua ke dua orang tersebut.

Tertekan

Terluka

Sedih

Marah

Lelah

Namun tak mampu berbuat banyak

Itulah yang tergambar dari ekspresi wajah dan tatapan yang mampu di artikan dengan baik oleh namja cantik berkulit pucat tersebut.

Yunho- leadernya- Yunnie- _bear_-nya

Changmin-_magnae_-nya

Bergitu tersiksa, membuat pemilik nama lengkap Kim JaeJoong tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya.

Dia tak ingin lagi berpisah dengan keduanya, tak sanggup lagi melihat penderitaan keduanya. Semakin mereka menderita, semakin menderita pula dirinya.

Baiklah

Mereka memang mampu berpura-pura, tersenyum, tertawa, membohongi khalayak banyak, menyandang nama DBSK berdua saja, berjalan dengan angkuhnya, tersenyum dengan sombongnya, tertawa dengan bangganya.

Tidak

Tapi mereka takkan mampu membohongi seorang 'umma', sekeras apapun mereka berbohong dan mampu memperdaya masyarakat diluar sana.

Miris

JaeJoong begitu miris melihatnya.

Mengalah

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengalah pada manajemen lamanya.

Dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan kembali pada menajemen lamanya, bersama dua orang lainnya, yang selalu akan mendukung dan berada disampingnya.

Ya

Mereka kembali bersama.

Akhirnya. DBSK bukan hanya berdua saja, tapi berlima

Kembali seperti sedia kala.

Euforia jelas terlihat dari siapapun yang memuja mereka, kebahagiaan berlebih yang memang patut dirasakan oleh  
mereka, khususnya Cassiopeia atau apapun sebutan untuk fandom dari DBSK.

Namun …

Kebahagiaan itu hanyalah semu

Senyum mereka

Tawa mereka

Kehangatan yang mereka pamerkan

Semu …

Semuanya…

Nyatanya

Tidak satupun dari mereka mampu tersenyum tulus.

Seperti sedia kala.

Tak mampu mereka merasakan kehangatan, kebahagiaan, senyuman, canda tawa yang dulu selalu mereka bagi  
bersama.

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui mengapa.

Ego

Ya mungkin ego merekalah yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Mereka bersama

Namun sebenernya mereka tak bersama

Terpisah …

Terpisah dalam kebersamaan.

.

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

.

"ANNYEONG HASEO DONGBANGSHINKI IMNIDA "

Seperti biasa mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka ketika memulai acara talk show yang menghadirkan mereka dalam acaranya.

"Selamat datang. Senang sekali rasanya bisa melihat kalian bersama kembali berlima " seorang MC bertubuh gempal dan berkacamata menyambut mereka, dia duduk menghadap para audience di studio dan kelima namja tampan dan berkarisma itu duduk di samping kiri MC, dengan posisi Junsu, JaeJoong, dan Yunho di depan, sedangkan Yoochun duduk dibelakang di antara Junsu dan JaeJoong, dan Changmin di belakang antara JaeJoong dan Yunho dengan kursi yang lebih tinggi dari tiga namja di depannya.

"Nee " jawab mereka kompak dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana , perasaan kalian bisa bersama lagi, Hmm … Kita mulai dari uri magnae, Changmin-ssi " MC mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang sesuai dengan skrip yang telah tulis. Dan menunjuk pada sang leader untuk menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Perasaanku … Hmm. Tidak ada kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku sungguh sangat bahagia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan ke empat hyungku. Ya … bersama mereka adalah kebahagiaanku yang tertinggi "

Changmin berkata singkat, di tambah senyum di akhir kalimatnya. Ketiga hyung di depannya menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lembut pada Changmin, Yoochun menepuk bahu sang Magnae dengan sayang.

"Junsu-ssi ? "

Junsu terlihat berpikir sejenak

"Aku seperti merasakan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan " jawabnya singkat. Singkat namun begitu mewakili seluruh perasaannya.

Sang MC kembali tersenyum dan pandangannya beralih pada Yoochun

"Yoochun-ssi, bagaimana dengan anda "

"Hmm … berada di atas panggung yang sama berlima, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus gugup seperti debut pertama kami dulu … haha "

Jawab Yoochun diiringi dengan tawa khasnya. Membuat Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya ikut terkekeh mendengar jawaban hyungnya tersebut.

"JaeJoong-ssi, bisa anda katakan bagaimana perasaan anda selain bahagia dan senang " Pertanyaan sang MC tertuju pada lead vocal DBSK kali ini.

"Kembalinya kami berlima merupakan hal terindah dalam hidupku, dapat berkumpul bersama kembali saling berbagi

suka dan duka tanpa harus menutupinya dari publik. Mm … aku sangat bersyukur, dan akan kupertahankan kondisi seperti ini "

Jawaban JaeJoong tampak lebih serius dari pada ketiga member yang sebelumnya sudah menjawab.

Well …

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika dulu ketika perpisahan mereka selama tiga tahun lebih, mereka sulit berkomunikasi dan harus bersembunyi jika ingin bertemu. Siapa yang tidak senang, jika sekarang mereka sudah bebas untuk bertemu.

"Ah , jawaban yang menyentuh sekali. Yunho-ssi, bagaimana dengan anda ?"

Yunho memberi jeda sebelum bicara, sengaja dia memandang ke empat membernya dengan lembut satu persatu.

"Sebagai leader, aku …. Ah, apakah aku masih menjadi leader kalian sekarang ? "

Dipandanginya kembali keempat membernya yang lain.

"Nee … tentu saja " Jawab JaeJoong diiringi dengan anggukan setuju dari Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu. Membuat bibir tebal itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang selalu tampak berkharisma

"Pada dasarnya perasaanku tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang di rasakan Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun dan JaeJoonggie. Aku merasa sangat lega, sepertinya beban di hatiku menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang akan ada lebih banyak tangan yang saling membantu, pelukan hangat yang saling menguatkan, dan lebih banyak senyuman yang menenangkan. Dan aku sangat beruntung karena masih di percaya untuk menyandang posisi sebagai leader … mm … aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Haha "

Sabungan perkataan Yunho yang serius di akhiri dengan tawa yang mencairkan suasana.

Penonton yang menyaksikan di studio, sontak langsung bertepuk tangan setelah ucapan seorang Jung Yunho itu selesai.

Yunho tersenyum ramah. Dia meremas tangan orang di sisi kanannya, yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya agar dia kuat meneruskan bicaranya. Sedangkan Changmin menepuk pelan bahu Hyungnya seraya tersenyum.

Dari semua perasaan yang di ungkapkan oleh kelima namja tersebut. Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih gembira dan terharu selain para fans yang dengan setia menunggu mereka kembali berlima.

Tapi apakah benar. Kehidupan mereka sekarang seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang kerap kali di katakan oleh mereka. Apakah benar-benar mereka rasakan ?

.

.

**Prolog End**

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

FF ini sebenernya di buat untuk kontes, namun terhenti karena ada beberapa masalah. Salah satunya adalah, terhenti pembuatannya di karenakan sidang JYJ yang memenangkan tuntutannya atas manajemen mereka yang terdahulu. Aku sungguh senang akhirnya mereka mendapatkan keadilan, tapi berakibat pada berhentinya FF ini karena feelingnya hilang. Seting FF ini dibuat waktu JYJ masih dalam perkara soalnya.

.

.

**Warning : Banyak terdapat kata-kata kasar di dalam FF ini. Dan sekali ini, ini hanyalah FanFiction yang merupakan khayalan yang di ciptakan oleh seorang penulis bernama pena Zee. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 1**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pikir kau siapa Tuan Jung … apa kau pikir karena kau adalah _Leader _kami, maka kau bisa bertindak seenaknya ?" bentak JaeJoong dengan wajah memerah karena emosi yang selama ini dipemdamnya dibiarkan meluap begitu saja, menimbulkan gelombang emosi yang siap ditumpahkan pada namja jangkung bertampang sedingin es dihadapannya.

"Owh … lalu kau pikir kau siapa? Apa posisimu sebagai _Lead Singer_ membuatmu begitu angkuh, Mr. Kim ? Dulu bahkan kami bisa melakukannya tanpa kalian. Lantas kau datang kembali, apa yang akan kau banggakan "

Suara bass itu mendengus, menampakkan aura negatif yang begitu pekat, mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya, yang bersikukuh tetap berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal, gemetar.

Mata musang itu beradu dengan mata doe bulat, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Masih mempertahankan ketajaman dan kekerasan dari tatapannya, tak ada yang hendak melembut.

"Tidurlah … apa kalian tidak lelah, besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak ingin jadwal kita berantakan hanya karena pertengkaran bodoh yang kalian lakukan "

Suara tenor seorang namja menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap yang dilakukan oleh 'umma' dan 'appa' DBSK tersebut. Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah sang _Magnae_. Changmin menatap tajam kedua hyungnya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun mampu membuat JaeJoong dan Yunho menghentikan kegiatan saling menatapnya, dan tanpa suara memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, yang ada hanya suara bantingan pintu kamar dari masing-masing namja tersebut yang memekakan telinga.

Setelah kepergian Hyungnya, Changmin menuju ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol soju dari kulkas. Meneguknya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di kursi meja makan.

**_Prak_**

Suara botol soju dan meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer tersebut beradu. Changmin menaruh kedua sikunya di atas meja makan, dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Argh …. "

Teriaknya tertahan. Dia meredam dengan baik apa yang dirasakannya, tak ingin satupun dari orang yang berada di apartemen ini mengetahuinya. Tidak Yunho, dan tidak pula JaeJoong, Junsu ataupun Yoochun yang entah kemana mereka sekarang, setelah syuting disalah satu stasiun televisi lokal, mereka berdua belum kembali ke apartemen. Dan disinilah Changmin sekarang, sendirian, dia terlihat begitu frustasi. Matanya memerah, kelelahan tentu saja, karena sejak mereka kembali berlima setelah hampir empat tahun terpisah, mereka disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan, mengisi acara _on air_ dan _off air_. Marah, dia tentu saja marah, situasi ini membuatnya sangat marah. Sedih mungkin itulah yang mendominasi perasaannya saat ini.

Semuanya akan kembali

Sesempurna saat mereka bersama dulu

Itulah pikiran Changmin saat itu, saat tiga bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama.

Naif

Saat ketiga hyung yang terpisah dengannya memenangkan gugatan hukum terhadap manajemen mereka, namun berakhir dengan kembalinya ketiga orang yang sempat membuat sebuah nama grup berlambangkan tiga huruf alfabet 'JYJ', akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke manajemen asal mereka dan kembalilah kelima namja, titisan dewa-dewa dari timur, yang paling di elu-elukan, disanjung, dipuja, disegani, di hormati,sebuah grup yang bahkan fansnya masuk dalam _guiness book_. Menjadi satu kesatuan di bawah nama DongBangShinki(DBSK) / TVXQ / Tohoshinki.

Changmin saat itu sangat senang.

Namun entah mengapa dia tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu. Sejak terpisah dengan Junsu, Yoochun, dan JaeJoong, Changmin menjadi sedikit berubah, dan perubahan itu semakin besar, tatkala sang _Leader_ yang selama ini selalu dihormatinya, memilih untuk menutup dirinya, memberikan senyuman palsu padanya. Changmin hampir gila kala itu, dia terus bertahan. Dan dia membentengi dirinya dengan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, _stoic_. Yah … tawa dan senyum palsu pasti selalu dia layangkan ketika dibutuhkan, namun selebihnya, dia hanyalah manusia tanpa ekspresi. Dingin. Bahkan teman-teman satu menajemennya tak berani menatapnya, nyali mereka menciut begitu saja ketika melihat tatapan Changmin.

Changmin bukanlah orang yang mampu berpura-pura tersenyum dan tegar seperti yang selama ini dilakukan Yunho, membuat orang-orang mengira bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Dia tak ingin terluka lagi, tak ingin merasa kehilangan yang membuatnya menangis meraung-raung setelah ketiga hyungnya memutuskan untuk menyeret koper mereka keluar dari dorm.

Tidak …

Dia merasa kesepian selama ini. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit. Dia harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Tak ada JaeJoong yang selama ini mengurusinya, membuatkannya makan, meneriakinya untuk bangun pagi, merawatnya ketika dia sakit, sekaligus menjadi temannya bertengkar, saling menjambak, saling memukul, saling mencubit, saling mengejek dan berebut siapa yang paling pantas menjadi magnae di DBSK. Tak ada Junsu, tak ada teman bermain game yang paling solid, menemaninya tertawa, membuat lelucon yang tak lucu namun mampu membuatnya tertawa, tak ada orang yang dapat dikerjai. Tak ada Yoochun, orang yang selalu mendukungnya, menepuk pundaknya ketika dia lelah, memberikan senyum yang mampu membuat hatinya hangat, dan memeluknya ketika dia menangis.

Tidak pula Yunho, dia tak mampu lagi merasakan kehadiran Yunho, walau namja berahang tegas itulah yang selama ini ada disampingnya. Sikap kekanakan Yunho yang selalu ditunjukkan ketika mereka masih berlima, teriakan Yunho ketika dia mengingatkan jadwal mereka, ucapan semangat yang mempu membuatnya bangkit, sikap mengayomi layaknya seorang appa, menghilang begitu saja setelah mereka terpisah.

Semuanya akan kembali lagi seperti semula.

Tapi tidak

Sebulan pertama mereka berlima keadaan menjadi sangat canggung.

Ah … wajar

Begitu pikirnya.

Perpisahan mereka selama 4 tahun inilah yang membuat mereka canggung, namun akan semakin membaik nantinya. Begitu pikirnya itu.

Masuk bulan kedua, pertengkaran kecil mulai terjadi. Saat terpisah dulu banyak pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan secara individu, dan sisa pekerjaan tersebut masih terbawa hingga sekarang, membuat jadwal mereka berlima terkadang bentrok dan menimbulkan sedikit cekcok.

Tapi memasuki bulan ketiga, member tertua mereka, Jung Yunho dan Kim JaeJoong, entah mengapa cepat sekali tersulut emosi hanya karena masalah kecil, dan akhir-akhir ini mereka sering kali saling membentak dan bertengkar ketika mereka tidak sependapat. Mereka dapat melakukannya dimanapun, tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi. Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin tentu saja harus memutar otak mereka untuk menghindari pertengkaran tersebut meledak ketika mereka tengah berada di depan publik.

Melelahkan.

Bahkan ini lebih melelahkan dibandingkan dengan perjuangannya ketika dia harus tetap mempertahankan nama TVXQ hanya berdua saja bersama Yunho.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tak ingin kristal bening lolos dari kantung matanya yang membesar karena kelelahan. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan berat kemudian mengembuskannya begitu saja, saat sesak menyerang dadanya. Dia mengamit kembali botol sojunya, dan langsung menegaknya habis, tak peduli pada kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar, atau lambungnya yang terasa perih.

Kenangan lama itu menyakitinya, menyakitinya lebih dalam.

Dulu dia bisa menangis sepuasnya jika dia mengingat kenangan mereka ketika masih berlima, namun sekarang, setelah mereka kembali, Changmin bahkan tidak bisa menangis, hatinya terlalu sakit. Kenangan dan kenyataan yang sekarang dia lalui begitu berbeda, berbanding terbalik, dan itu membuatnya sakit. Dia sungguh tidak tahan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun tak pernah sedetikpun terpikirkan olehnya untuk keluar dari apartemen ini.

Tidak

Empat tahun terpisah. Membuatnya tak ingin kembali kesepian, tak apa jika situasinya seperti ini. Sungguh tak apa, karena baginya, kebersamaan mereka berlima sangatlah penting, tak peduli bagaimanapun situasinya. Dia tak ingin kembali melewati masa dimana tak ada ketiga hyungnya. Melihat wajah Hyungdeulnya sudah membuatnya puas. Tak apa jika tak ada tawa lagi diantara mereka, tak apa. Karena kehadiran mereka sudah membuatnya hangat walau tanpa senyuman.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Min ? " Suara _Husky_ itu menyadarkan Changmin dari kemelut pikirannya. Kepalanya menoleh pada dua namja yang tampaknya baru saja tiba, dengan wajah yang lelah. Changmin tak menyahut, hanya diam saja memandangi wajah Junsu dan Yoochun, kasihan pada tampang kusut keduanya, namun dia tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Bibirnya rasanya kelu, bahkan hanya untuk bertanya 'dari mana kalian?'.

Yoochun melihat botol soju kosong didepan Changmin. Dia tahu kalau _magnae_nya ini sudah mulai minum, maka ada yang baru saja terjadi. Dan Yoochun menduga bahwa kedua hyung tertuanyalah yang membuat sang _magnae_ minum alkohol lagi. Setelah syuting tadi dia mengantar Junsu untuk latihan drama musical yang akan dibintanginya sebulan yang akan datang, maka dia terlambat kembali ke apartemen.

"Aku kekamar dulu … " Junsu yang terlihat lesu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, kamar yang ditempati olehnya dan Changmin.

Sepeninggalan Junsu, Yoochun perlahan mendekati Changmin. Dia berdiri disamping _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Ini sudah larut, Min. Tidurlah besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Kau membuatku khawatir "

Yoochun mendesah pelan disela helaan nafasnya karena tak mendapat sahutan dari Changmin. Dia mengacak-acak rambut tebal pirang Changmin.

"Tidurlah … kami menyayangimu … "

Sebuat ciuman hangat dari bibir sang casanova melekat di puncak kepala Changmin, membuat mata indah sipemiliknya terasa memanas. Kemudian terdengar langkah Yoochun yang perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan si jangkung kembali sendiri di ruang makan tersebut.

Changmin melipat tangannya diatas meja, dan membenamkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya, tak lama terlihat bahunya bergetar hebat. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

.

.

Yunho menoleh kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, diletakkannya kacamata yang sedaritadi digunakannya untuk membaca buku diatas nakas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Tanyanya ketus pada Yoochun yang tengah melepas jaket yang digunakannya. Yoochun menghela nafas berat

"Aku mengantar Junsu, latihan untuk drama _musical_nya, Hyung " Jawab Yoochun

"Individualis sekali … jadwal grup sedang padat tapi malah mengambil pekerjaan individu seperti itu " sindir Yunho sinis, Yoochun kembali menghela nafas sekali lagi, sudah dia duga mereka akan berakhir seperti ini, setiap malam. Sindiran kasar selalu saja mereka lemparkan pada satu sama lain. Tapi malam ini Yoochun terlalu lelah, dia melirik jam wekker di nakas meja samping sisi wilayah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 2 dini hari, mereka harus bangun pukul 5 pagi nanti, dan dia hanya punya waktu 3 jam untuk tidur. Jika terus melanjutkan perdebatan ini, mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, maka dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu Park Yoochun …!"

Yunho melempar buku tebal yang dia baca kearah lemari pakaian tempat Yoochun tengah mencari piyamanya. Menimbulkan suara debuman yang keras akibat benturan buku itu dengan lemari kayu, mengiringi teriakan suara _barritone_ milik namja sipit tegas tersebut.

Yoochun terlonjak kaget. Dia membeku ditempatnya, buku itu jatuh tepat disamping kakinya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak pernah melihat _Leader_nya seperti itu, semarah apapun Yunho _hyung_nya, dia tidak akan pernah kasar, apalagi sampai melempar barang padanya.

Sementara Yunho tampak sedang membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan tindakannya barusan. Dia tidak pernah sekasar itu. Sungguh, tapi pertengkarannya dengan JaeJoong tadi membuatnya begitu lelah, begitu menguras energinya. Dan malah justru Yoochun yang terkena imbasnya.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya,kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Rasa bersalah menyelubunginya terlebih ketika dia melihat Yoochun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Tidurlah , besok kita banyak pekerjaan!"

Yunho mematikan lampu meja dimeja nakas disampingnya, lalu menarik selimutnya hingga kedadanya. Dia memejamkan matanya, tidak benar-benar tidur, namun mencoba meredam emosinya.

Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Dia yakin malam ini Yoochun tidak akan tidur disampingnya.

.

.

Sementara itu dikamar sebelah kamar Yunho dan Yoochun, seorang namja cantik yang tadi saling membentak dengan sang _leader_ tampak sedang meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Dia memeluk erat boneka beruang yang telah kucel karena telah lama bersamanya dan menjadi temannya tidur beberapa tahun ini.

Tubuhnya gemetar, bahunya berguncang hebat, kepalanya dibenamkan dibalik tubuh sang boneka, meredam suara yang timbul akibat lelehan cairan hangat dari matanya. Dia ketakutan, Ya …. barusaja dia mendengar suara Yunho dari kamar sebelah, dan dia jelas sekali mendengar suara barang yang dilempar entah apa itu. Yunhonya membentak Yoochun, dia bahkan bersuara lebih tinggi daripada waktu tadi bertengkar dengannya.

Yunho

Jung Yunho

U-Know Yunho

Yunnie

JaeJoong tahu seperti apa Yunnie-nya, dan baru kali ini dia mendengar suara tinggi dari Yunho, bukan padanya, tapi pada orang lain. Tak apa jika bentakan itu tertuju untuknya, dulu … dulu sekali ketika mereka bersama-sama melewati masa sulit selepas debut, mereka sering kali bertengkar, saling membentak, bahkan memukul. Tapi Yunho takkan pernah kasar pada orang lain, tidak… Yunnienya sangat hangat. Dan malam ini, Yunho membuatnya ketakutan.

"Yunnie-ya …. bogoshipo … jeongmal bogoshipoyo …. "

JaeJoong berkata lirih disela isakannya.

Dia begitu merindukan Yunhonya, walau kini sosok Yunho berada tepat dikamar sebelahnya, namun entah mengapa JaeJoong tidak merasa bahwa orang yang dia cintai itu ada didekatnya. Yunnienya berubah, berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

.

.

Sebelum pukul 5 Pagi Harinya.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, perlahan. Pening dikepalanya terasa menusuk ketika dia membuka matanya.

"Ugh … " Keluhnya pelan.

Ditariknya lengan kanannya yang sejak semalam tengah melingkar di pinggang ramping milik namja cantik yang dulu dan seharusnya sekarang adalah umma member. Kim JaeJoong.

Semalam dia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar JaeJoong (lagi) daripada kembali ke kamarnya dan Junsu, dia tahu kalau Yoochun ada disana, tidak sengaja dia mendengar teriakan Hyung leadernya semalam, dan pasti Yoochun tak akan tidur bersama Yunho.

Dia tentu tak ingin menghabiskan waktu tidurnya disamping seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat pemarah dengan aura-aura negatif disekelilingnya. Dan disinilah dia akhirnya, tidur bersama JaeJoong, walau hyung satunya ini memang suka marah, tapi auranya tidak negatif, dia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang mampu membuatnya nyaman, dan akan tidur nyenyak disampingnya, jadi ini bukan kali pertama, kedua, atau ketiga, Changmin menyusup masuk ke kamar JaeJoong, diam-diam tidur dengan memeluk si pemilik rambut pirang keemasan tersebut tersebut, dan bangun sebelum namja cantik itu bangun, lalu meninggalkan kamar tanpa suara, seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Jangan menangis lagi , Hyung … Jebal … " dia mengecup pipi porselen milik JaeJoong yang posisinya tengah memunggunginya, dia tahu Jae semalam menangis, terlihat sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Setelah puas memandangi wajah hyungnya, diapun keluar dari kamar tersebut dalam diam.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Aku bangun agak telat pagi ini, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, sepertinya akibat menangis semalaman. Aku melirik jam di meja nakas, sudah pukul setengah 6. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, buru-buru mengambil handuk yang ada di kamarku, lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Di dapur yang merangkap jadi ruang tamu, sudah melingkar empat namja lainnya. Menyantap roti dan meminum minuman hangat yang dibuat masing-masing. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, harusnya aku yang menyiapkannya. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri karena semalam aku menangis lagi, dan malah terlambat bangun seperti ini.

"Owh … kau baru bangun , Tuan Kim. Tak ingatkah kau bahwa kita harus berangkat pagi. Jangan bersikap seenaknya " ucapan sinis terdengar dari suara bass yang mata musangnya melirik tajam kearahku. Aku membeku, masih belum sadar betul dari tidurku, dan malah disambut oleh tatapan dan ucapan sinis dari sang _Leader_.

.

_"aigo … uri chagya bangun terlambat lagi nee " ledek Yunho ketika melihat JaeJoong melewatinya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi, dan disindir malah memajukan bibirnya sebal, membuat keempat orang lainnya terkekeh pelan. JaeJoong kembali melangkah pelan menuju ke kamar mandi_

_"Ommo … Yunho hyung, apa yang kau lakukan semalam ? " suara Junsu sontak membuat JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kearah mereka yang ternyata sedang memandangnya dengan seringai aneh _

_"Benar, apa Hyung bermain kasar pada umma semalam? Owh … poor JaeJoonggie umma" Changmin menambahkan dengan berlagak sok prihatin_

_Semburat merah telah terlihat dikedua pipinya, sementara Yunho masih tetap dengan sikap coolnya, menyesapi kopi panasnya_

_"Jadi kalian main berapa ronde semalam ? " Yoochun bertanya pada Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin, Junsu dan Changmin jadi ikut penasaran juga._

_"YA … kalian, jangan bicara sembarangan …" Teriak JaeJoong yang tak dihiraukan oleh namja-namja tersebut_

_"JaeJoonggie … jangan berteriak pada mereka. Itukan salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan wajar, padahal kita hanya main beberapa ronde semalam" _

_Wajah mulus itu memerah seketika mendengar ucapan santai dari sang namja bersuara bass, yang malah membongkar kegiatan mereka semalam yang membuatnya berjalan aneh pagi ini._

_"Yaaa … itukan salahmu Jung Yunho menyebalkan …" JaeJoong kembali berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, gelak tawa Yoochun, Junsu , Changmin dan Yunho mengiringi langkahnya._

_ ._

Genggaman erat nan menyakitnya terasa di lengan kanannya, JaeJoong tersentak, tersadar dari ingatan lamanya, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya, dengan tatapan yang bersungut-sungut.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, Kim JaeJoong. Apakah kalian sudah tidak punya rasa hormat? Merasa hebat, huh? hingga kalian bisa seenaknya mengacuhkanku ketika aku bicara ?"

"Mi …. _mianhae_ Yun … _apo_ … "

Tak siap dengan pertengkaran ini, aku meringis kesakitan karena dia benar-benar kuat dan kasar meremas lenganku. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengburisku, cengkramannya malah semakin kuat.

"Hyung, biarkan Jae Hyung mandi dulu, sebentar lagi manajer hyung akan datang menjemput " tepukan pelan dibahu Yunho seakan menyadarkannya, kilatan amarah dimatanya berangsur hilang, dan berganti kembali menjadi tatapan dingin, dia melepas cengkramannya, aku mengelus lenganku yang sakit.

"Cepat mandi, jangan menghambat pekerjaanku dengan keterlambatanmu " Ucapnya dingin, dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut begitu saja.

"Hyung, cepatlah mandi" Suara lembut Junsu terdengar, dia tersenyum manis padaku, ah … senyuman terpaksa lagi. Aku mengangguk dan melangkah lagi ke kamar mandi.

Aku berdiri dibawah _shower_, menyiram diriku dengan air dingin. Berharap air ini mampu menghilangkan segala bebanku. Walau kurasa tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dengan berat hati aku melangkah keluar kamarku setelah aku selesai bersiap. Hari ini jadwal kami sangat padat. Rasanya aku ingin diam saja di apartemen hari ini, tapi tidak bisa, beberapa bulan ini setelah kami kembali bersama, kami selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas. Sungguh melelahkan, tapi inilah resiko yang harus ku terima ketika aku , kami , memutuskan untuk kembali menyandang nama DBSK bersama Changmin dan Yunho.

**.**

.

**AUTHOR's POV **

"Habiskan, baru berangkat"

Segelas susu vannila tersodor ke arah JaeJoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dia agak mendongak pada si pemilik tangan itu. Namja tinggi berwajah tampan, tanpa ekspresi menatapnya lekat, seakan memerintahkannya untuk segera menuruti perkatannya.

Ragu. JaeJoong mengambil gelas berisi penuh susu vannila hangat kesukaannya. JaeJoong langsung meminumnya, berusaha menghabiskan isi gelas tersebut, karena dia tahu _magnae_nya itu takkan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum JaeJoong menghabiskan susunya.

Changmin mengambil kembali gelas kosong dari tangan JaeJoong, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh gelas tersebut, tanpa berkata apa-apa pada namja cantik itu

"_Gomawo_ …"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir kissable berwarna merah milik JaeJoong, walau takkan terdengar oleh Changmin, tapi JaeJoong sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian yang diberikan oleh Changmin.

.

.

Kegiatan mereka berlima hari ini cukup padat. Wawancara untuk salah satu majalah remaja, pemotretan, syuting untuk sebuah acara _talk show_ disalah satu stasiun televisi, belum lagi mereka harus pergi ke studio rekaman untuk merekam ulang lagu baru mereka yang kemarin belum rampung di kerjakan.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus bersandiwara di depan khalayak umum.

Memasang kembali topeng kebanggaan mereka.

Kamuflase.

.

Malam itu setelah mereka tampil di acara musik sebuah stasiun televisi, mereka berkumpul di ruang tunggu mereka, menikmati camilan malam mereka. Acaranya sangat sukses, dan mereka mampu menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka, hanya ada beberapa kesalahan kecil saja.

"Yoochun~ah, gerakanmu tadi kurang luwes, dan berkali-kali kau terlambat melakukan gerakan" tegur sang Manajer

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku akan berlatih lagi " Ucap Yoochun

"Huh, mana bisa seorang aktor, menari" sindir Yunho

Sang manajer menghela nafas. Mulai lagi, batinnya

"Aku hanya kurang berlatih, hyung" sergah Yoochun

"Yeah, karena terlalu sibuk dengan akting bodohmu itu" Yunho tak mau kalah

Baru saja Yoochun ingin membalas perkataan sang _Leader_, namja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya sudah angkat bicara

"Dia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil, bisa di perbaiki. Bicaramu sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan, Jung" ucapnya sinis

Yunho memandang tajam namja cantik yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau membelanya? Ya ya ya … tentu saja, karena kau juga ingin menjadi aktor. Walau aktingmu sangat buruk"

Buku-buku jari JaeJoong memutih karena dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat begitu mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Suasana tegangpun tercipta di ruangan tersebut. 3 orang _cordi_ yang tadi membereskan kostum yang mereka pakai, diberi isyarat oleh sang manajer agar keluar dari ruangan.

"Hey, kalian sud … "

Ucapan manajer terputus karena bibir Cherry merah itu kembali bersuara

"Oh , kau hanya iri Tuan Jung, karena film mu tidak pernah mendapatkan rating yang bagus bukan" sindir JaeJoong tepat sasaran

"Huh? Iri? apa yang kau banggakan hingga kau mengira aku iri padamu …"

Yunho tertawa nyalang, tampak meremehkan

"Kau …"

"Hyung, kepalaku sakit, bisakah kita pulang sekarang"

Lagi-lagi suara tenor menginterupsi kegiatan saling menyerang yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan JaeJoong. JaeJoong menoleh ke kanannya, Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, dia tampak sedang memijat pelipisnya dan wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja , Min~ah ? " Junsu beranjak dari duduknya di samping Yunho dan menghampiri Changmin. Dia berjongkok di depan Changmin dan memeriksa keadaan _magnae_nya tersebut.

"_Gwenchana_, hanya sedikit pusing" Jawab Changmin

"Baiklah, Kajja, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Kalian harus istirahat" Kata Manajer, Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk, JaeJoong yang sedari tadi masih beradu tatapan dengan Yunho pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menyambar tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu, diikuti Yoochun. Junsu mengamit tasnya dan memakai tas ransel yang Changmin bawa lalu menuntun Changmin yang sudah terlihat lemas, membantunya berjalan agar tidak limbung dan jatuh.

Hari ini saja, semoga tidak ada pertengkaran lagi yang terjadi. Pertengkaran yang hanya akan menyakiti hati semua pihak.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**~Te. Be. Ce~**


	3. Chapter 2

FF ini sebenernya di buat untuk kontes, namun terhenti karena ada beberapa masalah. Salah satunya adalah, terhenti pembuatannya di karenakan sidang JYJ yang memenangkan tuntutannya atas manajemen mereka yang terdahulu. Aku sungguh senang akhirnya mereka mendapatkan keadilan, tapi berakibat pada berhentinya FF ini karena feelingnya hilang. Seting FF ini dibuat waktu JYJ masih dalam perkara soalnya.

.

.

**Warning : Banyak terdapat kata-kata kasar di dalam FF ini. Dan sekali ini, ini hanyalah FanFiction yang merupakan khayalan yang di ciptakan oleh seorang penulis bernama pena Zee. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata.**

Rate M untuk jaga-jaga, karena banyak Kata-kata dan tindakan kasar dalam FF ini.  


**.**

**.**

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Pagi itu , saat sedang _break_ bekerja, para anggota mempunyai kegiatannya masing-masing. Yoochun di ruang musiknya, mencoba membuat lagu dan berlatih untuk album baru mereka. Junsu pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengunjungi keluarganya dan melanjutkan untuk latihan drama _musical_nya. Changmin masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. JaeJoong memilih untuk membereskan _dorm_ mereka. Dan Yunho baru saja berangkat ke kantor manajemen mereka untuk bertemu dengan manajer dan beberapa orang di sana.

Sudah pukul 10 pagi, tapi JaeJoong belum juga mendapati Changmin keluar dari kamarnya yang sekaligus kamar Junsu. Padahal biasanya dia sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang. JaeJoong mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan tidak ada sahutan dari dalamnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja ke dalam.

"Changmin~ah"

Namja jangkung itu masih meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya, dia hanya menggumam tak jelas menyahuti JaeJoong

JaeJoong duduk di tepi ranjang, melihat dengan seksama keadaan _magnae_nya tersebut, bibir pecah-pecah, tubuh agak gemetar dan keringat yang berlebihan. JaeJoong mengerenyitkan dahinya, teringat kemarin sepulang dari kegiatan mereka, Changmin mengeluh sakit. JaeJoong menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Changmin.

"_Ommo_, Changmin~ah, kau demam"

JaeJoong berdiri, ingin mengambil kopresan tapi ditangannya keburu ditahan oleh tangan Changmin, hingga dia kembali terduduk di ranjang itu.

"Hyung, jangan pergi" Rengek Changmin

JaeJoong tersenyum. _Magnae_nya ini tidak terlalu banyak berubah ternyata, dia masih saja manja jika sedang sakit. JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap tangan Changmin yang memegang lengannya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengambil kompresan untukmu, badanmu panas. Tidak akan lama, _nee_"

Perlahan pegangan tangan Changmin mengendur dan terlepas. JaeJoong dengan cepat keluar kamar dan mengambil baskom kecil dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Changmin.

Changmin meleguh pelan ketika merasakan dingin di dahinya. Dia menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. JaeJoong kembali keluar kamar setelah mengukur suhu tubuh Changmin dan mengganti kain kompresnya. Dia membuat bubur untuk Changmin mengingat namja itu belum makan sejak pagi.

Satu Jam kemudian JaeJoong kembali ke dalam kamar, dan mendapati Changmin sudah bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun"

"Eum"

JaeJoong menaruh nampan yang di bawanya di atas nakas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengecek suhu tubuh Changmin lagi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Masih panas" Ujar JaeJoong

JaeJoong kembali duduk di tepi ranjang di dekat Changmin, lalu membawa mengambil nampan dan menaruh di pangkuannya.

"_Jja_, makan dulu. Kau belum makan dari pagi"

Changmin mengangguk lalu membuka mulutnya, JaeJoong terkekeh, rupanya namja jangkung itu memberi isyarat untuk menyuapinya. Dengan telaten, JaeJoong menyuapi Changmin hingga bubur di mangkuk itu habis, dia memberikan obat yang biasa di minum oleh Changmin ketika demam.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, _nee_. Yang kau pakai sudah basah oleh keringat"

Changmin mengangguk, dan membiarkan JaeJoong memilih baju yang nyaman untuknya dan memakaikannya. Changmin benar-benar membiarkan namja itu melakukan segalanya untuknya, hal yang tak pernah dia biarkan orang lain melakukannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi, kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Eum, _hyung_…"

"_Nee_ "

"Bi-bisakah kau disini, menemaniku tidur?" tanya Changmin malu-malu.

JaeJoong kembali tersenyum lembut. Changminnya tidak berubah.

JaeJoong mengambil nampan yang berisi gelas dan mangkuk kosong dan berdiri

"Aku harus membuat makan siang untuk Yoochun, setelah itu aku akan segera kesini. Tidurlah dulu, _nee_"

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Aku memasuki _Dorm_ saat senja sudah turun dan sebentar lagi hampir gelap.

Sepi.

Hanya dentingan piano yang ku dengar dari ruang musik. Mungkin Yoochun. _Living room_ kosong, biasanya ada Junsu yang bermain game. Pasti dia sedang sibuk latihan untuk drama _musical _bodohnya itu.

Cih …

Ah … Sepertinya kemarin keadaan Changmin sedang tidak baik, dan tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Lebih baik aku melihatnya dulu di kamarnya.

Owh …

Aku tersenyum sinis melihat pemandangan di depanku sekarang.

Entah mengapa hatiku berdenyut sangat sakit. Bagus sekali kelakuan mereka berdua. Berpelukan di dalam kamar yang temaram karena cahaya yang kurang dari luar jendela dan lampu belum di nyalakan.

Good.

Aku menaikkan saklar lampu.

Ku lihat namja bernama Kim JaeJoong itu mengerjap-ngerjapkkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Lalu mata bulatnya memandang ke arahku

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Yun"

Dia mencoba bangun dan duduk, namun rupanya gerakannya itu mengganggu namja jangkung yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ung …"

Dan diapun di tarik semakin mendekat oleh tangan yang sedaritadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jadi seperti ini yang kau lakukan jika kau sedang senggang Kim? Tidur berpelukan dengan _namja_ lain? Owh … aku tidak bisa menebak sudah berapa namja yang tidur denganmu di luar sana"

Ucapku sinis, dia melihatku dengan tatapan dingin yang terluka. Lalu kembali mengacuhkanku dan memandang Changmin.

"Changmin~ah, _Irona_, ini sudah hampir malam"

JaeJoong menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Changmin

"Aku masih ngantuk …" Suara Changmin terdengar parau dan sangat manja, lalu dia menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher JaeJoong.

"Minnie~ah, _Hyung_ ha-"

"CEPAT BANGUN DAN BUATKAN AKU MAKAN MALAM !"

.

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah berteriak dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan membantingnya. Aku melihat Yoochun berlari keluar dari ruang musik dengan cepat dan memandangku heran

"Ada apa , _Hyung_?" Sepertinya dia mendengar suara bantingan pintu, aku memandangnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

Lalu ku dengar di belakangku pintu terbuka dan tertutup pelan. Dan JaeJoong ada di hadapanku sekarang, memandangku dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Tuan Jung, bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik lagi? Changmin sedang sakit dan kau mengganggunya" Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku mendengus kesal melihat gaya angkuhnya itu.

"Apa peduliku, Kim? Aku lapar, cepat buatkan aku makanan"

"Huh? Membuatkan kau makanan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak mau makan makanan yang ku buat. Kau merindukan masakan ku, eoh?" Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit congak. Aku menyeringai buas.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri , Kim" ucapku ketus. Aku melirik ke arah Yoochun yang berada di belakang JaeJoong, memandang kami dengan wajah yang menegang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatkanmu, makanan" Putusnya.

.

Okey

Aku memiliki batas kesabaran. Aku sudah memintanya beberapa kali dan dia tidak mau menyanggupinya. Aku mencengkram tangan kanannya dengan erat dan kasar, ku lihat dia mengerenyit kesakitan. Apa peduliku.

"Jung Yunho, lepas!"

Dia meronta, dengan tangan yang bebas, dia mencoba melepaskan pegangan tanganku, namun semakin dia melakukannya, aku akan semakin erat mencengkramnya.

"_Hyung_ …"

Yoochun mengikuti kami-ani – aku yang menyeret kasar JaeJoong menuju ke dapur

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan, kau melukaiku" Jerit JaeJoong dia pasti merasakan sakit di lengan atasnya, aku tidak peduli.

Setelah sampai di dapur, aku melepas tanganku kasar hingga tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan dan kepalanya terbentur konter dapur yang terbuat dari batu marmer besar berwarna putih.

"Ya Tuhan, _Hyung_ …" Yoochun segera menghampiri JaeJoong, dan membantunya berdiri dengan benar.

"Jangan pernah ada yang membantahku, Kau dan Kau …"

Aku menunjuk pada JaeJoong dan Yoochun secara bergantian, mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan marah.

"Kalian yang memutuskan untuk kembali pada kami, jadi kalian harus menurutiku. Sekarang, masak untukku!"

Setelah membentak dan tak mendapatkan reaksi yang berarti dari mereka, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar. Berendam air hangat sepertinya sangat ku perlukan sekarang.

.

Aku kembali melewati ruang tengah dan mendapati Changmin berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan wajah lusuh penuh peluh dan pucat.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" Tanya nya dengan suara parau

"Kau jangan seenaknya bermanja pada mereka. Mereka itu dulu pernah meninggalkan kita, kau tahu!" marahku padanya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah tidak peduli pada ucapanku

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya, _Hyung_? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya sangat lemah, sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit.

Aku mendekatinya hingga wajah kami berdekatan dan mata kami saling menatap tajam

"Mereka itu tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat, pembual, penjilat, dan orang-orang tidak tahu terima kasih!" tegasku. Lalu aku melangkah menuju kamarku, meninggalkan Changmin yang terlihat _shock_ dengan perkataanku.  
Aku memasuki kamar mandi, berdiri di bawah guyuran air yang keluar dari _Shower_ yang ada di atas kepalaku. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dan memuakkan.

Apa-apaan itu aku di suruh untuk datang ke perusahaan hanya untuk membicarakan soal _scandal_ku dengan Ahra. Mereka ingin aku berpura-pura memiliki _scandal_ dengan yeoja itu untuk menaikkan rating Drama yang akan di bintangi oleh yeoja sialan itu, sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak menyukainya. Mengapa sekarang aku harus memiliki s_kandal_ dengannya, merusak citraku.

Cih

Menyebalkan. Itu benar-benar menggangguku dan membuatku kesal.

Dan entah kenapa kemarahanku, kulimpahkan pada JaeJoong. Aku semakin kesal begitu melihat wajahnya tadi. Dan apa-apaan tadi dia tidur sambil berpelukan dengan Changmin, dia pikir mereka itu Lala dan Poo di teletubies.

Memuakkan !

.

.

****

JAEJOONG'S POV

"Yoochun~ah, tolong panggilkan Yunho, makan malam sudah siap"

Ujarku, tanganku yang tadi sempat di cengkram oleh Yunho masih saja bergetar, dahiku yang terbentur meja marmer itu sudah di obati dan di beri plester oleh Yoochun, tadi sempat berdarah sedikit, dan sekarang hanya menyisakan memar dan benjolan saja kurasa.

Aku menyiapkan bubur dan segelas air putih di atas nampan, untuk Changmin. Aku akan membawakan makanannya ke kamar.

"_Hyung_" Yoochun memandangku dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoochun~ah, panggillah _hyung_mu, dan makanlah bersamanya. Aku akan mengantarkan makanan untuk Changmin dulu, setelah makan taruh saja piring kotornya di tempat cucian, nanti akan ku bereskan." Ujarku

Yoochun menggeleng lemah

"Ani, _hyung_ istirahat saja, aku akan membereskannya nanti"

Aku menurut dan mengangguk

"_Gomawo_, Yoochun~ah. Eum, dan tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Junsu atau Changmin"

Yoochun mengangguk , menyanggupi permintaanku. Aku merapihkan poniku kembali, memastikan agar luka dan memarku tidak terlihat, aku tidak ingin Changmin bertanya macam-macam. Aku baik-baik saja, tentu. Dulu sekali ketika masa awal debut kami, kami pernah perkelahi dan aku mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini. Aku baik-baik saja, tak apa jika dia kasar padaku, asal tidak melampiaskannya pada _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ku. Hanya satu yang ku sesalkan, dia melakukannya di hadapan Yoochun.

.

.

Ketika masuk ke kamar yang di tempati Changmin dan Junsu, aku mendapatkan Changmin yang memandangku dengan tatapan khawatirnya, aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya, meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku mengambil meja lipat yang selalu disimpan di samping lemari pakaian, lalu meletakannya mengukung paha Changmin yang sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kemudian aku menaruh nampan itu di atas meja. Sayup-sayup dari luar aku mendengar suara Junsu yang mengucapkan salam pulang kerumah. Sepertinya dia langsung menuju ke dapur karena ku dengar Yoochun berteriak memanggilnya dari dapur sekaligus ruang makan kami.

"Mau makan sendiri atau di suapi?" Tanyaku, dia tersenyum jahil

"Tentu saja di suapi" Jawabnya, aku terkekeh pelan. Lalu mulai menyuapi Changmin yang tangan dan matanya sedang fokus pada PSP yang sedang di mainkannya. Aku benar-benar seperti seorang umma jika sedang begini.

Changmin memang selalu manja jika sakit, si _healty-freak _ini terkadang memang selalu berlebihan jika sakit, menganggap sakit ringan saja seperti penyakit yang parah dan ingin segera di sembuhkan. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak merengek minta di bawa ke rumah sakit dan diperiksa oleh dokter.

Setelah makanan Changmin habis, aku menaruh piring kosong di sudut ruangan tersebut. Aku tidak ingin keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan Yunho yang sekarang pasti masih berada di ruang makan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin ketika aku kembali menghampirinya, dia sudah berbaring di kasurnya dan PSPnya di letakkan di nakas meja di samping tempat tidur. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidur disini, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku, dia mengangguk cepat. Lalu aku menyusupkan badanku di balik selimut yang sama dengan Changmin.

"Tidurlah sekarang. Besok kita harus bekerja lagi"

"Nee"

Ku matikan lampu di nakas meja di sampingku. Lalu aku tidur memunggungi Changmin.

Tidak.

Aku belum ngantuk sama sekali.

Tapi jika aku terus bercengkrama dengan Changmin, aku takut tidak mampu menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit dan menangis.

Dahiku berdenyut keras lagi, mengingat perlakuan Yunho tadi. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini dia berlaku kasar hingga membuatku terluka begini. Tidak hanya kekerasan verbal yang biasa di lakukannya, tapi juga fisik. Yunho ku sangat lembut, dan sekarang dia menjadi sangat menakutkan.

Hatiku berdenyut lebih sakit daripada luka di dahiku.

Rasanya sesak.

Aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa semua jadi seperti ini, hubungan kami bahkan lebih baik ketika kami terpisah menjadi dua grup. Sekarang kenapa kami justru seperti musuh daripada sepasang kekasih.

Sejak aku memutuskan kembali masuk ke grup. Tak ada lagi senyuman di bibirnya untukku, kecuali di layangkan ketika kami sedang di depan umum. Tak ada lagi tatapan hangat penuh kasih yang selalu ada setiap kali kami berpandangan. Tak ada lagi usapan halus dan sentuhan sayang darinya, tangannya yang dulu membelaiku lembuh malah melukaiku sekarang.

Tuhan.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Air mataku meleleh ketika kurasakan sebuah rengkuhan hangat dari namja yang tidur bersamaku, dia memelukku dari belakang, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Menangislah, jika kau ingin menangis, Hyung. Aku ada disini, kau tidak sendirian"

Suara parau itu, meruntuhkan benteng pertahananku. Aku terisak dalam pelukannya, dan dia semakin erat memeluk tubuhku.

Aku ingat. Dengan sangat jelas aku mengingat mengapa hatiku menjadi begitu sakit tadi, hingga aku tak mampu merasa sakit di dahiku. Yunho mengatakan aku sering tidur dengan namja lain, apakah aku memang terlihat begitu rendah di matanya. Aku hanya mencintai dia, walau banyak namja atau yeoja yang mendekatiku. Dan aku hanya mencintainya seorang, dia jelas tahu aku tidak seperti itu, tapi kenapa dia tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, hingga aku bisa membenamkan wajahku di dada bidang Changmin , dia memelukku erat.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, _hyung_. Setelah itu kau harus kembali menjadi JaeJoong hyungku yang kuat" dia membelai kepalaku dengan sangat lembut.

Entah kenapa aku hanya dapat menangis bebas di depannya. Dulu, kami-maksudnya aku dan Yunho hanya mampu mengungkapkan perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya ketika kami berdua, aku hanya akan menangis di depannya saja begitupula dengannya. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menatap matanya dan berhadapan dengan dirinya, aku takut terlihat lemah , dan dia semakin menginjakku.

Changmin, _dongsaeng_ku yang paling kecil ini, kata-katanya memang tajam, tapi dia selalu berlaku lembut padaku. Dia kerap kali masuk ke kamarku, diam-diam tidur di sampingku sambil memelukku, dan akan pergi sebelum aku bangun. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku membiarkannya, kadang dia menangis sebelum tidur, aku tahu walau dia tak bersuara, tapi tubuhnya bergetar dan kurasakan baju bagian belakangku basah. Terkadang dia akan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk memotivasiku ketika aku tidur setelah lelah menangis.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Kegiatan mereka padat, dengan latihan dan persiapan untuk melakukan tur promosi album baru mereka. JaeJoong lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan tidak bertengkar dengan Yunho, dia akan menuruti setiap ucapan Yunho walau itu terkesan seperti menjadi seorang pelayan, dia hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan perlakuan kasar lagi. Yoochun juga lebih memilih diam, dia kecewa sebenarnya pada Yunho yang di lihatnya melukai JaeJoong, dan JaeJoong yang malah diam saja dan terkesan tidak ada apapun diantara mereka, dia juga benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu JaeJoong, namja cantik itu melarangnya, sedangkan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya pada Yunho makin bertambah setiap kali melihat Yunho berlaku kasar pada membernya khususnya pada JaeJoong. Hanya Junsu dan Changmin yang kerap kali meramaikan suasana.

Kekesalan Yoochun memuncak ketika mereka tengah latihan untuk sebuah lagu di album baru mereka. Junsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertunjukan musicalnya, melakukan kesalahan dan terlalu lama menyerap gerakan tari mereka, hingga membuat Yunho marah besar.

"KIM JUNSU, bisakah kau melakukannya dengan benar!" Bentak Yunho

"_Mianhae , Hyung_" Junsu membungkuk sebentar untuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan karena kau terlibat dalam sebuat teater lalu kau bisa seenaknya saja begini" Teriak Yunho lagi, JaeJoong menghela nafasnya. Dia ingin melerai namun sebuah jemari lentik seorang namja jangkung melingkar di lengannya, menahannya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Dia hanya salah sedikit saja, kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya? Kita hanya perlu mengulang lagi"

Yoochun maju ke hadapan Yunho dan menggeser Junsu menjauh.

"_Mwo_? Enteng sekali bicaramu itu , Park. Kau juga sama saja dengannya, gerakanmu kacau, tidak ada yang benar" Cerca Yunho, dan itu membuat Yoochun terpancing

"_Nee_, kami memang tidak sepandai kau dalam menari, Jung Yunho. Tapi suara kami juga tidak bisa kau remehkan. Apa kau tahu bahwa suaramu itu hanya pelengkap saja?" cela Yoochun. Semua orang disana terkesikap mendengar celaan dari Yoochun

Changmin yang memang berwajah pucat pasi karena belum sembuh benar bertambah pucat, JaeJoong menengang, dan Junsu bahkan manarik nafas dengan berat. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya geram, lalu tanpa di duga, dilayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Yoochun hingga namja casanova itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Yoochun~ah" Junsu bergerak mendekati Yoochun, Yoochun memandang nyalang pada Yunho, luka robekan di sudut bibirnya yang di pukul Yunho mengeluarkan sebercak darah segar. Junsu membantu Yoochun berdiri.

"Apa kau pikir kami tidak bisa bertahan tanpa kalian? Huh? Buktinya sampai sekarang hanya berdua dengan Changmin , nama TVXQ masih berjaya, dan kalian? Cih … Hanya orang-orang yang memanfaatkan popularitas kami untuk mendongkrak popularitas kalian yang mulai tenggelam. Lebih baik kalian pergi saja, tidak ada gunanya kalian kembali pada kami. Menyusahkan!"

Kata-kata sinis itu tentu tidak hanya menyakiti hati Yoochun, tapi juga Junsu dan JaeJoong, tidak terkecuali Changmin, tentu saja dia tidak terima Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut. Tangannya yang memegang lengan JaeJoong bergetar hebat.

Yoochun berdiri di bantu oleh Junsu. Dia menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Berjalan mendekat hingga dapat bertatapan muka langsung dengan Yunho dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, dan saling melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Okey, Jika kau berpikiran seperti itu. Kita lihat saja nanti Jung. Aku keluar!" Bahkan tanpa menggunakan embel-embel '_hyung_' lagi untu memanggil Yunho, Yoochun melangkah pergi setelah melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"Yoochun~ah" Panggil JaeJoong, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Yoochun karena namja itu langsung saja keluar ruangan latihan tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. JaeJoong ingin mengejar Yoochun, tapi begitu dia ingin melepas tangan Changmin, manik hitam itu menumbuk pada pemandangan seorang namja jangkung yang tengah menahan sakit. Tangan yang tidak di gunakan untuk memegang lengan JaeJoong, melingkar di perutnya sendiri.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan , _Hyung_" Junsu kali ini yang menatap tajam Yunho

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau pergi juga seperti dia? Begitu? Silahkan, tidak ada yang melarangmu, Kim" ujar Yunho sinis, Junsu berdecih kesal.

"Nee, aku akan mengikutinya. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang, aku tidak butuh siapapun asal ada Yoochun di sampingku. Kau menang, Jung. Teruslah bertahan dengan sikap angkuhmu itu dan perlahan kau akan kehilangan orang-orang di sekitarmu "

Yunho hanya menaikkan dagunya dan mendengus sinis mendengar perkataan Junsu, Junsu kesal karena namja itu tentu saja tidak mengambil hati sama sekali perkataannya, dia memandang sekilas sekali lagi pada wajah dingin tersebut, dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"CHANGMIN~AH "

Tapi sebuah teriakan menghentikannya. Junsu menoleh ke sumber suara yang di yakininya adalah suara milik hyung tertuanya. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Pada _dancers_ yang ikut berlatih dengan mereka yang sedari tadi yang memandangi mereka mulai beranjak mendekat ke arah JaeJoong.

Changmin terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri , dengan wajah pucat, dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Junsu langsung berlari ke arah _roommate_nya tersebut.

.

.

****

YOOCHUN's POV

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Menyusul JaeJoong hyung, Junsu, dan manajer serta beberapa orang yang ikut mengantar Changmin. Aku khawatir dan panik sekarang, setengah berlari, aku mencari ruang UGD tempat Changmin di larikan tadi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, akhir-akhir ini Changmin memang terlihat pucat, waktu latihan juga. Dan tadi saat aku tidak bisa lagi menahan emosiku pada orang yang masih mengaku dirinya sebagai _leader_ grup, aku memilih pergi setelah dia memukulku hingga sudut bibirku terluka. Dia benar-benar kasar sekarang, setelah waktu itu sempat membuat dahi JaeJoong hyung terluka, sekarang aku. Lalu nanti siapa lagi yang akan dibuatnya terluka. Saat aku berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil di _basement_, aku melihat JaeJoong hyung dan Junsu dibantu dengan dua orang _dancer_ kami, sedang membopong tubuh jangkung yang ku yakini adalah Changmin. Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

"Junsu!" Seruku ketiku kulihat Junsu sedang berdiri dengan gelisah di depan sebuah ruangan. UDG tulisan di atas pintu ruang tersebut.

"Yoochunnie" Sahutnya

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Changmin? Mana JaeJoong hyung dan Yunho hyung?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi sambil memegang erat kedua bahunya

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti, tadi waktu aku ingin menyusulmu keluar, Changmin tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, dia di dalam sekarang bersama JaeJoong hyung, Changmin tak mau lepas tangan JaeJoong hyung waktu dia sempat sadar tadi. Dan Yunho, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli"

Aku menatap pintu UGD yang tertutup tersebut. Changmin sakit, dia memang tidak terlihat sehat beberapa hari ini, kondisi setelah dia sempat demam tidak juga membaik, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bodohnya aku karena tidak memperhatikannya. Aku seorang hyung yang gagal. Changmin adalah healty-freak, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh sakit bahkan tanpa ku sadari, dan dia juga diam saja, biasanya dia akan mengeluh terus jika sedikit saja sakit.

Aku tak melihat Yunho hyung dimana-mana di sekitar sini, Junsu tampak tidak peduli ketika aku menanyakannya. Dia bahkan menanggalkan kata '_hyung_' ketika menyebut nama Yunho. Mungkin saat ini dia marah pada leader kami. Yeah … Aku tahu dia pasti sangat marah. Begitu juga denganku. Andai saja Junsu melihat perlakuan Yunho pada JaeJoong _hyung_, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya.

Changmin di periksa dan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat intap VIP. Dari jendela kamar di lantai 3 Rumah sakit ini, dapat ku lihat banyak wartawan di bawah sana. Cepat sekali berita ini tersebar, tapi mengingat cara mereka membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit yang terkesan terburu-buru, mungkin saja banyak orang yang melihat hal itu dan langsung terdengar ke telinga para pemburu berita.

Changmin masih tertidur, setelah hampir 2 jam di pindahkan ke kamar. Hari sudah gelap. JaeJoong hyung sedang membelikan makanan di kantin rumah sakit, Junsu menunggui Changmin dengan duduk di sebelah ranjang Changmin. Aku berdiri di depan jendela, menatap pemandangan di luar sana.

Mengapa kami jadi seperti ini?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, hubungan kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya, bahkan lebih baik ketika kami berpisah dulu. Tapi sejak kami kembali, semua berubah, Yunho _hyung_ dan JaeJoong _hyung_ yang saling mencintai, sekarang terlihat seperti musuh dan sama sekali tidak terlihat jika mereka saling mencintai, apakah cinta mereka sudah padam dan hilang sama sekali? Tapi kenapa? Mereka kerap kali bertengkar bahkan karena hal sepele.

JaeJoong _hyung_ yang biasanya penuh perhatian, jadi lebih acuh tak acuh, dia lebih senang menyendiri seperti dulu, selalu berkesan dingin. Yunho _hyung_ yang selalu menjaga wibawanya di depan kami berubah menjadi pemarah dan lebih parahnya sekarang dia menjadi ringan tangan, aku masih ingat waktu aku mengobati luka di dahi JaeJoong _hyung _karena ulahnya, dan tadi dia memukulku.

Sungguh….

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kami seakan berpisah di tengah kebersamaan kami.

"_Hyung_ ~~~"

"Changmin~ah"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Suara parau Changmin yang lemah di sahut dengan suara Junsu.

Aku menghampiri mereka, duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Changmin~ah"

Changmin mengangguk lemah lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Kulihat manik mata Changmin bergerak, kekiri dan ke kanan, seakan memeriksa ruangan tersebut. Lalu dahinya mengerenyit.

"kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang, tadi kau pingsan" Sepertinya Junsu menyadari kebingungan Changmin.

"JaeJoong _hyung_ mana?" Tanya Changmin

"Dia sedang ke kantin sebentar" Jawabku

Changmin memang selalu seperti ini, dia selalu saja menempel dan manja pada JaeJoong _hyung_ jika sedang sakit. Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

.

Dia memandangku dan Junsu bergantian dengan tatapan sendu.

"Junsu~ie"

"Nee, waeyo"

Changmin memanggil Junsu dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi kan?" Tanya Changmin, Junsu menaikkan alisnya bingung

"Yoochun~ie _hyung_. Kau tidak pergi kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?" Kali ini aku yang menaikkan alisku bingung dengan pertanyaan Changmin

"Apa maksudmu Changmin~ie?" tanya Junsu

"Nee, memangnya siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?" Tambahku

Changmin kembali menatap kami dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyedihkan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Junsu~ie, Yoochun~ie _hyung_. Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi." Changmin memejamkan matanya, dan air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Aku dan Junsu tersentak kaget. _Magnae_ kami menangis. Kenapa?

Changmin membuka matanya dan titik titik air mata kembali lolos, membuat aliran basah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Changmin~ah, _waeyo_, kenapa kau menangis?" Junsu terlihat panik, buru-buru dia bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati Changmin, dia mengusap air mata Changmin, tangan Changmin yang bebas dari selang infus mengamit tangan Junsu yang mengusap air matanya tadi. Lalu dia berkata lirih.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pergi lagi. Kita jangan berpisah lagi, _nee_. Ta-tadi aku takut sekali. Sungguh aku sangat takut waktu Yoochun~ie _hyung_ berkata ingin keluar dan pergi dari ruangan itu"

Changmin menitikan kembali air matanya

Owh Tuhan, apa aku menyakitinya.

Aku menggeser dudukku mendekat pada wajah Changmin, lalu menggantikan tangan Junsu yang masih dalam genggaman Changmin untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan kalian, aku sudah terlalu lelah selama ini hanya berjuang dengan Yunho. Aku sangat takut tadi ketika kau keluar dari ruangan, _hyung_. Dan saat Junsu mengatakan dia ingin mengikutimu, hatiku sakit sekali, kepalaku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Aku sungguh ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika akhirnya kalian kembali pergi dan meninggalkanku. Aku mohon, jangan pergi , aku memohon pada kalian… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi … aku mohon"

Changmin terisak.

Junsu membawa genggaman tangan Changmin ke dekat wajahnya, di genggam erat tangan Changmin, lalu wajahnya menunduk, Junsu mencium jemari panjang Changmin dengan sayang, lalu mulai terisak.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

"A-aku mohon, _Hyung_. Jangan pergi … Junsu~ie, aku mohon ja-jangan pergi" Changmin terus memohon di antara isak tangisnya, membuat Junsu semakin keras menangis, dan akhirnya aku menitikkan air mata.

_Magnae_ kami tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Terlebih memohon seperti tadi. Tidak pernah aku lihat Changmin begitu frustasi.

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu" Kata Junsu walau dengan suara paraunya dan isakan jelas terdengar, suaranya bergetar, namun dia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Changmin.

"Nee, kau tenang saja Changmin~ah, tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu. Tidak ada, aku dan Junsu tidak akan pergi"

Junsu mengangguk cepat tanda setuju dengan ucapanku.

"_Jeo-jeongmal_?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Perlahan aku mencondongkan badanku lalu kupeluk tubuh Changmin yang baru kusadari sekarang semakin kurus.

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu, kami berjanji. Tidak akan ada yang pergi lagi"

Kami bertiga berpelukan, menangis, meluapkan emosi yang selama ini kami pendam masing-masing. Changmin begitu ingin kami tetap bersama, tapi kenapa aku dengan mudahnya tersulut emosi dan berpikir untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

Ya Tuhan

Changmin~ah, maafkan aku nee, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku harus mengalahkan egoku sendiri. Aku memiliki dongsaeng yang perasaannya harus ku jaga. Semoga saja keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik suatu hari nanti.

.

.

****

AUTHOR's POV

JaeJoong menyeka air mata yang mengenang di sudut matanya. Baru saja dia akan masuk ke ruang rawat Changmin setelah membeli makanan di kantin untuk para dongsaengnya, tapi mendengar pembicaraan dari dalam kamar, ia memutuskan untuk menguping dari luar. Hatinya benar-benar sedih ketika mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ketiga dongsaengnya menangis bersamaan.

JaeJoong sendiri sampai tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Satu hal yang terpikir harus di lakukannya sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Yunho dan membicarakan perihal ini pada namja tampan tersebut. Tapi namja itu bahkan tidak mengikuti mereka ketika, Changmin di bawa ke rumah sakit. JaeJoong sampai harus bertanya pada manajer mereka tentang keberadaan Yunho, karena Yunho tidak juga menjawab sambungan telponnya.

JaeJoong menggerutu terus sepanjang perjalanannya di sela kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya namja itu pergi ke club, sementara Changmin harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena maag kronisnya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan"

JaeJoong mendecih kesal. Sangat kesal hingga rasanya dia ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya tepat di rahang tegas Yunho. Namja yang sudah menghina Junsu, memukul Yoochun, dan sekarang bersenang-senang di club sementara Changmin sedang kesakitan di rumah sakit.

JaeJoong juga terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena lalai memperhatikan para dongsaengnya hingga Changmin sampai masuk rumah sakit. Namja jangkung itu jelas sekali tidak makan dengan teratur, dan kerap kali dilihatnya hanya minum soju atau wine saja.

.

JaeJoong tiba di sebuah club yang diberitahukan oleh manajer hyungnya.

Begitu masuk telinganya di tulikan dengan suara dentuman musik yang menggema di ruangan remang tersebut. Manik bulatnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan teliti memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan tersebut, mencari sosok namja yang di carinya.

Retina mata hitam JaeJoong akhirnya merefleksikan bayangan sosok Yunho dengan balutan skiny Jeans biru yang di padu dengan atasan kaus putih berbalut jaket kulit hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh tangguh Yunho. Tatapannya berubah sendu ketika melihat kegiatan yang Yunho lakukan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut tidak normal menimbulkan sensasi nyeri dan membuatnya sesak seketika.

Yunho tengah meliuk kan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik di dance floor, tapi di hadapan Yunho ada seorang yeoja, yeoja yang menjadi model untuk Music Video debut mereka dulu. Go Ahra. Tangan Yunho merengkuh kedua sisi pinggang Ahra, sementara Ahra mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Tubuh mereka berdempetan tanpa celah, bahkan wajah mereka menempel, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, bibir mereka hampir saja bertemu.

JaeJoong mengepalkan tangannya, nafasnya memburu. Dia melangkah cepat dengan langkah lebar dan menarik Yunho menjauh dari Ahra.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho marah besar ketika kegiatannya terganggu , apalagi setelah melihat siapa pelakunya tersebut.

JaeJoong dan Yunho saling beradu tatapan, nyalang dan seperti ingin menghabisi satu sama lain. Tanpa memedulikan Ahra, JaeJoong menarik kasar Yunho, menuju toilet pria, mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Tentu saja JaeJoong harus mengurangi resiko mereka terlihat orang lain, bagaimanapun mereka publik figur yang terkenal, sebisa mungkin kejadian ini tidak menjadi konsumsi umum yang nantinya malah akan menimbulkan gosip yang tidak bagus.

"Apa mau mu , Kim?" Bentak Yunho setelah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari JaeJoong dengan menyentak kasar tangan JaeJoong hingga membentur pintu toilet, membuat ia harus mendesis menahan sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sementara Changmin sakit di rumah sakit?" JaeJoong bertanya balik tidak kalah keras.

"Bukan urusanmu" Balas Yunho

"Kau sibuk bersenang-senang, padahal Changmin sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, tidak kah kau memiliki perasaan sedikit saja, Tuan Jung?" Ujar JaeJoong sinis, Yunho memandang nyalang pada pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

Tangan kekar Yunho memenjarakan tubuh JaeJoong, hingga namja cantik itu tersudut di pintu bilik tersebut.

"Aku ini pria dewasa yang normal, Tuan Kim. Aku juga perlu memuaskan kebutuhan biologisku"

**DEG**

Hati JaeJoong berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Apa maksud Yunho barusan, apakah Yunho berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Ahra tadi. Apakah mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih intim daripada kegiatan yang di lihatnya tadi?

"A-apa maksudmu, Yu-Yunho?" Suara JaeJoong bergetar, tangannya kembali mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

"Kau lebih tahu apa maksudku, Kim"

JaeJoong semakin bergetar, lulutnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, keinginannya untuk membawa Yunho dan membicarakan soal kelangsungan grup mereka, terlupakan begitu saja ketika rentetan kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tebal seorang Jung.

"Ke-kenapa? Bu-bukankah kita …. " JaeJoong tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya. Bukankah mereka masih sepasang kekasih walau akhir-akhir ini mereka kerap kali bertengkar tapi tidak ada kata berpisah sama sekali.

"Kita apa, huh?"

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada JaeJoong, menimimalisir jarak diantara keduanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu Yunho~ah, kau se-seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Aku-aku ti …"

"Kau tidak mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain, huh?" sela Yunho sebelum JaeJoong yang terbata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. JaeJoong tak bereaksi mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Hatinya berkata ,tentu saja dia tidak ingin Yunho melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa mulut dan tubuhnya tidak mau menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersebut. Dia hanya menatap mata lawan bicaranya, berharap mampu mengantarkan arti dari tatapannya tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain. Maka kau harus melayaniku!"

"Yu-Yunho…?"

**.**

**.**

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

** ~Te. Be. Ce~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 3**

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

"Kau tidak mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain, huh?" Sela Yunho sebelum JaeJoong yang terbata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. JaeJoong tak bereaksi mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Hatinya berkata ,tentu saja dia tidak ingin Yunho melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa mulut dan tubuhnya tidak mau menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersebut. Dia hanya menatap mata lawan bicaranya, berharap mampu mengantarkan arti dari tatapannya tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain. Maka kau harus melayaniku!"

"Yu-Yunho?"

Mata JaeJoong otomatis membulat kerena kaget dengan ucapan tegas yang ia tahu tidak main-main yang di lontarkan oleh Yunho.

Tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh dagu JaeJoong kasar hingga kepala JaeJoong terpaksa mendongak mengikuti gerakan tangan Yunho.

"A-apa maumu, Yun?" Pandangan JaeJoong meremang, tangannya terkepal di depan dada Yunho, menahan namja itu agar tidak semakin mendekat

"Have a sex with you, of course. Kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya dengan orang lain bukan? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus melayaniku" Seringai kejam terukir di wajah kecil Yunho, JaeJoong bergidig ngeri, sementara hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut. Harga dirinya seperti di injak-injak, dia seperti pelajur yang harus melayani tuannya, tapi di satu sisi dia tidak ingin sampai Yunho melakukannya dengan orang lain.

Ini salah.

"Yunho! ... emm"

Bibir merah delima itu di bungkam kasar oleh bibir tebal Yunho, hingga tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Kedua tangan JaeJoong yang mengepal memukul dada Yunho. Tangan kiri Yunho mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan JaeJoong, dia melepas ciumannya sejenak lalu mengangkat kedua tangan JaeJoong ke atas, dan kembali melumat kasar bibir JaeJoong. Badan Yunho digunakan untuk merapatkan badan JaeJoong ke pintu bilik agar namja cantik itu tidak banyak memberontak. Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak ke bawah menuju pinggang ramping JaeJoong, dan merengkuhnya lebih erat.

"Hmmm ... mmm"

Kepala JaeJoong bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri, sementaranya mulutnya tertutup rapat ketika lidah Yunho memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat tersebut. Tak habis akal, di gigitnya bibir bawah JaeJoong hingga rasa asin samar terasa di lidah Yunho, JaeJoong terpekik kesakitan hingga dia membuka mulutnya otomatis, dan secepat kilat, Yunho menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut JaeJoong, menekan-nekan kasar lidah JaeJoong.

"Jung Yunho Le-lepas!" JaeJoong memberontak ketika Yunho melepaskan lumatan kasarnya.

"Diamlah, Kim. Kalau kau tidak ingin orang lain di luar sana mendengar cicitanmu itu, dan mengadukan kita pada infotaiment" Desis Yunho

Air mata JaeJoong mengalir. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bahkan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ketika sebuah benda tumpul membobol pertahannya dengan kasar. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, tapi tubuh JaeJoong tidak bisa merasakannya, karena hatinya terlampau sakit untuk merasakan sakit yang lainnya.

.

.

Yunho mengenakan kembali celananya, JaeJoong masih saja mengeluarkan air mata, kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas semua, sedangkan celananya di lemparkan begitu saja di lantai toilet, rambutnya berantakan, dengan bercak kemerahan yang memenuhi leher dan dadanya. Yunho benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan kasar, entah sudah berapa lama mereka disana, yang jelas sampai Yunho merasa puas setelah menyalurkan kebutuhannya tersebut.

"Pakai bajumu, bitch!" desis Yunho ketika mendapati JaeJoong yang masih saja terduduk lemas di closet. Jantung JaeJoong kembali berdenyut sakit, menimbulkan efek nyeri di hatinya. Bukan hanya memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim, Yunho bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan kasar seperti itu.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, Kita pulang!" Yunho yang hendak membuka kunci pintu bilik toliet tersebut di tahan oleh JaeJoong, tangan JaeJoong bergetar mencengkram lemas pergelangan lengan Yunho

"Tu-tunggu Yun. A-aku ingin bicara" Kata JaeJoong, Yunho menepis kasar tangan JaeJoong

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Kita bicara di dorm. Aku tunggu kau disana."

Yunho membuka pintu dan membanting kasar pintu tersebut. JaeJoong buru-buru bangkit dan mengunci pintu tersebut kembali. Badannya merosot terduduk di lantai, tak di pedulikan rasa dingin yang terasa dari lantai toilet tersebut. JaeJoong terisak hebat. Orang yang di cintainya, melecehkannya, menyentuhnya tanpa kasih sayang sedikitpun, menghancurkan semua rasa yang telah terpatri di dadanya.

Kim JaeJoong hancur, dan mungkin hari-hari berikutnya akan menjadikannya semakin hancur berantakan akibat perbuatan namja yang masih dicintainya tersebut.

.

.

JaeJoong meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu dorm, ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Butuh waktu setengah jam di dalam bilik yang menjadi saksi hancurnya dirinya tersebut untuk menenangkan diri. Dan sekarang dia harus bicara dengan Yunho , bicara mengenai hal yang seharusnya dibicarakannya. Tentang keberlangsungan grup mereka dan dongsaeng mereka.

Mata bulat itu menyipit, karena kelopak matanya membengkak tentu saja, setelah menangis meraung-raung tadi. Bibirnya semakin merah dengan luka di sudut kanan bibir bawahnya akibat di gigit oleh Yunho dan akibat gigitannya sendiri tadi. Sementara jalannya agak terseok karena sakit yang teramat di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Dengan langkah ragu, dan tangan yang gemetar JaeJoong melangkahkan menuju living room Dorm tersebut. Seorang namja berkulit coklat eksotik duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna blue navy yang tersusun membentuk letter 'U' di sana, dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya.

JaeJoong menghela nafas saat matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Yunho yang memandangnya tajam dengan tatapan yang mampu di artikan JaeJoong sebagai tatapan yang err ... jijik?.

"Lama sekali, eoh? Kau membuang-buang waktuku. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepat katakan!" Ucap Yunho dingin

JaeJoong mengernyitkan dahinya, hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Bahkan Yunho tidak menanyakan keadaannya, padahal Yunho tahu kalau namja cantik itu kesakitan akibat perbuatannya. JaeJoong mengeram dalam hati. JaeJoong mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Dia duduk dihadapan Yunho.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal grup kita"

Yunho tampak tidak berminat, dia menegak minumannya malas.

"Bisakah kau bersikap baik? Maksudku, bisakah di depan Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu kau bersikap layaknya seorang _leader_?"

Yunho menatap JaeJoong sinis, namun masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Changmin sakit, tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka di rumah sakit. Changmin ketakutan karena dia pikir kami akan kembali meninggalkannya. Yoochun sangat marah padamu, begitu juga Junsu sekarang. Bisakah kau merubah sedikit sikapmu pada mereka?"

Tanya JaeJoong, dia tidak membalas tatapan tajam Yunho, hanya menatap jengah pada Yunho, dia tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk bertengkar dengan Yunho.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak bersikap baik pada mereka? Yeah, harusnya mereka tidak perlu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dariku, jika kau dan kedua _dongsaeng_mu itu tidak kembali kesini, meminta kembali ketenaran kalian yang padam" Sindir Yunho tajam, JaeJoong mendesah berat.

Dia kembali mengatur nafasnya, menstabilkan emosinya agar tetap tenang ketika sedang berbicara dengan namja kasar di depannya.

"Yunho, aku mohon, jangan mulai pertengkaran lagi. Kasian _dongsaeng_ kita. Aku mohon Yun. Kau boleh berlaku kasar padaku, memukulku, menghinaku terserah padamu, asal jangan kau lakukan di depan mereka"

Yunho memandang JaeJoong sinis, sementara JaeJoong meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri, gugup menunggu pendapat dari Yunho. Jelas ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu nanti pasti akan kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Jadi kau mau berkorban demi mereka, eoh?" Tanya Yunho, JaeJoong segera mengangguk.

"_Arraso_, aku turuti apa maumu. Dan sebagai gantinya, sebaiknya kau siapkan mental dan fisikmu dengan baik!"

Yunho menenggak kembali isi dalam kaleng minumannya hingga tak bersisa, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa melirik lagi pada JaeJoong.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Aku berdiri di bawah_ shower_ kamar mandi. Memutar kran hingga maksimal, mengeluarkan butiran air dingin yang deras membasahi tubuhku. Aku membasuh tubuhku, menggosoknya kasar di tempat yang tadi Yunho sentuh dan ciumi. Air mataku kembali meleleh mengingat perlakuan kasarnya tadi di toilet club malam itu.

Aku mengeram, menahan jeritan yang ingin keluar dari mulutku. Kakiku kembali melemas, hingga kuputuskan untuk berjongkok, memeluk lututku sendiri, aku menangis lagi dan lagi.

Tuhan apa salahku hingga kau membiarkan Yunho melakukan hal sekeji ini padaku. Tidak! Ini bukan salah Tuhan, aku lah yang salah, kenapa aku tidak mampu menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Aku terlalu takut dengan ancamannya. Dia akan bermain dengan wanita lain jika aku tidak mau melayaninya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Yunnie~ah?

Mengapa kau jadi sekejam itu padaku?.

Apakah cinta di hatimu untukku sudah benar-benar tidak ada? Tapi apa alasannya hingga cintamu hilang? Apakah karena aku kembali memilih bersama dengan kalian, jadi cintamu menguap? Apa itu alasannya? Sungguh tidak masuk akal ketika kau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah alasannya.

Lulutku masih saja gemetaran hingga saat ini. Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin besar di kamarku. Setelah berbicara dengan Yunho, aku segera membersikan diriku di kamar mandi, dan lagi-lagi aku menangis. Mataku benar-benar terlihat kecil sekarang. Banyak bekas kemerahan di sekitar leherku akibat ulah Yunho. Aku mengamit sebuah sweater berleher panjang agar bekas tersebut tertutupi dengan sempurna.

Kuusap bibirku yang membengkak dengan sedikit luka gigitan disana. Aku ingat bagaimana Yunho tadi menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Sakit. Semuanya perlakuannya membuatku sakit, bukan hanya di tubuhku, tapi hatikulah yang paling merasa sakit. Aku ingat terakhir kali kami bercinta. Kami menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Itu terjadi sebelum kami kembali bersama, dan betapa besar perubahan itu ketika kami bersama berlima. Perlakuannya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Setelah rapih mengenakan pakaian dan tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengatasi mata bengkakku, akupun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Menuju ke kamar Changmin dan Junsu, mengepak beberapa stel pakaian untuk Changmin, sepertinya dia harus di rawat dua sampai tiga hari di rumah sakit, dan Changmin paling tidak suka mengenakan pakaian dari rumah sakit.

Aku memandangi pintu kamar Yunho sekali lagi. Tidak ada suara lain selain suara musik yang mengalun keras dari dalam sana. Yunho Jung, Bear ... kembali lah padaku. Aku sungguh merindukanmu.

.

.

Tengah malam aku tiba di rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan mudah aku mendapatkan izin untuk masuk , kalian tahu, suster jaga yang berjaga malam ini ternyata adalah seorang Cassieopeia, jadi aku di berikan akses yang mudah untuk keluar masuk. Kulihat di luar sana para wartawan sudah berkurang hanya ada satu atu dua orang saja yang masih berjaga di depan rumah sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari? Bukankan manajer hyung sudah memberikan penjelasan mengenai kondisi Changmin pada media?

302

Nomor yang tertera di atas pintu ruangan.

Aku mengatur nafas, membenarkan kerah leher jenjangku agar menutupi semburna berkas-bekas kemerahan di atas kulit putihku. Ku buka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu orang yang mungkin saja sedang tertidur di dalamnya.

Cahaya remang tertangkap retina mataku, lampu kamar sengaja di atur agar tidak bercahaya terlalu terang. Di sebelah kanan ruangan Junsu dan Yoochun berbaring di sofa, wajah mereka tampak begitu kelelahan.

"_Hyung_~"

Eoh?

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara parau yang terdengar dari ranjang rawat di kamar itu. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya.

"Hey. Kau terbangun? Maafkan aku" Ucapku lembut, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, aku duduk di tepian ranjang

"Kau darimana saja? Aku menunggumu, aku lapar!" gerutunya

"_Ommo,_ memangnya kau belum makan? Mianhae, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar."

Aku menyentuh kening Changmin, sudah tidak panas seperti tadi, mungkin obatnya sudah bereaksi dengan baik di tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika aku melakukannya. Lalu mata sayunya terbuka lagi ketika aku menyentuh lembut belahan pipinya. Aku jadi ingat kata-katanya tadi pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. _Magnae_ kesayanganku yang kerap kali bertengkar denganku ini, kenapa begitu terlihat rapuh sekarang? Aku menyayanginya, menyayangi Yoochun , menyayangi Junsu dan akan kulakukan apa saja untuk mereka, walau harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya, aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum

"Tidak ada sama sekali, apa kau ingin makan sekarang?" Tanyaku, lalu menarik tanganku kembali. Changmin menggeleng, dia menggeser tidurnya hingga sisi kanan tubuhnya menyentuh tembok.

"Besok pagi saja. Tidurlah Hyung, kau keliatan sangat kacau" Dia menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong tersebut. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yeah

Aku butuh istirahat. Sangat butuh.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan jaketku, aku berbaring di sisi Changmin, Changmin langsung memelukku. Aku terkekeh. Namja jangkung ini kenapa bisa jadi sangat manja jika sedang sakit. Aku seperti memiliki anak sendiri.

"Jaljayo"

"Jalja"

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Ruang rawat inap itu terlihat begitu ramai dan ceria di pagi menjelang siang hari. Changmin yang sedang duduk dengan selang infus yang masih setia menancap di lengan kanannya, disuapi makanan oleh JaeJoong. Makanan rumah sakit yang membuat namja jangkung itu merengut kesal karena tidak ada rasa apapun yang dirasakan oleh lidahnya. Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun sengaja makan-makanan kantin rumah sakit yang terlihat menggiurkan, sesekali mereka menggoda Changmin dengan makanannya tersebut.

"YA! Kalian jangan menggoda Changmin terus" Omel JaeJoong, daritadi dia sudah terlalu sering menggelengkan kepalanya akibat ulah ke tiga _dongsaeng_nya yang selalu berteriak-teriak hanya karena makanan.

"_Hyung_~~~, aku ingin makan _deobboki_ saja" rengek Changmin

"Andwe, Perutmu sedang sakit, kau tidak boleh makan yang pedas-pedas dulu" tolak JaeJoong mentah-mentah.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya terlebih ketika Yoochun dan Junsu menertawainya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah JaeJoong, terpaksa Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari JaeJoong.

Changmin masih terus merengek minta di belikan cemilan ini dan itu. Junsu masih terus menggoda Changmin dengan segala cara, JaeJoong dan Yoochun membantu Changmin untuk menyeka tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaian yang Changmin kenakan.

Mereka sangat merindukan keadaan tersebut. Bisa bersenda gurau seperti sedia kala. Rasanya sudah hampir kembali seperti dulu, ketika mereka masih berlima di awal pertemuan mereka. Hanya saja sekarang tidak ada satu orang namja yang mereka anggap sebagai _Leader_ mereka. Yunho sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di ruang rawat tersebut.

Menjelang siang, Yoochun dan Junsu memilih untuk kembali dulu ke dorm mereka untuk berganti membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, serta membawakan barang dan membelikan Changmin cemilan yang tentu sudah mendapat izin dari hyung tertua mereka. Sedangkan JaeJoong setia menemani Changmin yang sekarang tengah tertidur akibat obat yang di makannya. Untunglah untuk 2 hari kedepan jadwal mereka di liburkan, jadi mereka bisa lebih bersantai sedikit sebelum memulai Tour mereka di dalam negeri untuk mempromosikan album mereka.

JaeJoong sedang mengecek iphone-nya mencari berita lokal yang beredar hari ini. Berita tentang Changmin yang masuk rumah sakit dan kegiatan grup mereka yang tertunda menjadi salah satu diantaranya. Namun mata bulat itu menangkap sebuah gambar yang menjadi headline di surat kabar elektronik yang biasa dia kunjungi tersebut.

.

"**U-Know Yunho dan Go Ahra berkencan di Club XXX**"

Dengan sebuah gambar yang sangat JaeJoong tahu siapa objek yang tertangkap oleh kamera tersebut. Itu Yunho yang sedang berpelukan mesra sambil bertatapan dengan Ahra tadi malam di _dance floor_ club tersebut.

Hati JaeJoong berdenyut sakit. Ketika melihat jabaran dari _headline_ tersebut. Ada wawancara eksklusif dengan Yunho dan Ahra yang sepertinya di ambil tadi pagi. Mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa mereka memang tengah dekat namun belum memikirkan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Mereka merasa cocok menjadi teman yang dekat saat ini, dan jika memang hubungan mereka berjalan baik, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

_'Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini? Apa yang sesungguhnya Engkau rencanakan'_

JaeJoong memilih keluar dari situs tersebut dan mengunci iphonenya lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di meja di samping tempat tidur Changmin. Dia butuh udara segar sekarang. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit cukup untuk menenangkan pikirannya sementara menunggu Changmin terjaga dari tidurnya.

.

"JaeJoong~ah" Sebuah suara lembut mengalun memanggil namja cantik yang tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit tersebut. JaeJoong mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi selalu menunduk dan mendapatkan yeoja imut dengan rambut panjangnya sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Ah, Boa~ya" sahut JaeJoong, yeoja sahabat baiknya itu tersenyum dan di balas oleh JaeJoong.

"Kau mau menengok Changmin?" Tebak JaeJoong dan benar saja, gadis yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu mengangguk.

"Dia sedang tidur" Kata JaeJoong

"Ah.." Boa mengangguk mengerti, lalu matanya mengamati JaeJoong

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Boa lagi

"Ke taman, kau mau ikut? Atau kau sedang terburu-buru untuk jadwalmu selanjutnya?" Tawar JaeJoong, Boa menggeleng

"Aku ikut kau saja" Jawab Boa

Kedua orang itupun melangkah bersama menuju taman Rumah sakit yang lumayan besar dengan pemandangan dan suasana yang asri.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman menikmati suasana awal musim gugur yang sejuk pada siang hari itu. Dihadapan mereka ada sebuah kolam ikan yang di buat senatural mungkin menyerupai kolam yang memang terbentuk karena alam, cukup besar dengan warna air yang hijau jernih. Di sekitarnya banyak di tumbuhi oleh pohon maple yang daunnya mulai menguning dan berguguran jatuh di tanah.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah keduanya, membiarkan helaian rambut pendek halus JaeJoong dan rambut panjang Boa berterbangan ringan sesekali. JaeJoong memejamkan matanya mencoba mendengar lebih jelas suara udara yang bergerak menggesek dedaunan. Sementara Boa mengamati namja cantik itu dalam diam, memberikan cukup waktu untuk JaeJoong, Boa tahu ada masalah yang sedang menimpa namja itu.

Gadis itu tentu tahu, sejak kembali berlima, hubungan mereka tidak baik, Boa pernah dua kali menangkap suasana asing yang dulu tidak pernah tercipta di antara mereka, kaku dan dingin. Lalu di tambah dengan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang fenomenal di internal manajemen mereka. Sekarang Changmin yang seorang _healty-freak_ sakit dan pasti menambah beban pikiran JaeJoong. Terlebih tadi pagi dia menyaksikan

Yunho dan Ahra mengadakan konferensi pers di kantor manajemen mereka, mengungkapkan hubungan keduanya yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Mengapa tiba-tiba Yunho dan Ahra bisa dekat, padahal menurut penglihatannya, Yunho tidak pernah memandang Ahra sama sekali. Berita itu pasti sudah menyebar dan JaeJoong juga pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Boa ketika JaeJoong mulai membuka mata bermanik hitam miliknya tersebut.

"Tidak" Jawab JaeJoong yang memang sudah terbiasa berbicara jujur dan selalu mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Soal Yunho dan Ahra, aku pikir itu hanyalah ..."

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana kemesraan yang mereka sumbar ketika di club" JaeJoong memotong perkataan Boa.

Dia menumpukan sikutnya di pahanya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dia mungkin punya alasan untuk melakukannya, ku dengar gadis itu akan mengambil peran dalam sebuah drama, bisa saja itu hanya tak-tik untuk menaikkan _rating_" Boa mencoba menyemangati JaeJoong, tepat sasaran. Tapi sepertinya namja cantik itu terlalu kalut untuk mampu berpikiran jernih dan positif.

"Entahlah, Boa~ya. Aku tidak mengenal Yunho yang sekarang, terlalu banyak yang berubah dari dirinya hingga aku tak mampu melihat Yunnie dari sosok angkuh itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

JaeJoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya. Boa mengusap-usap lembut punggung sahabatnya tersebut, berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan ketenangan pada namja itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bersabarlah." Bisik Boa pelan.

Boa menatap sendu pada sahabatnya yang tampak sangat frustasi, dia jadi ingat betapa buruk kondisi JaeJoong dan juga Yoochun serta Junsu ketika mereka memilih untuk menentang manajemen mereka. Tertekan, dan itu

dilihatnya lagi sekarang.

_'Mianhae, JaeJoong~ah. Kau harus kuat ne?!'_

Desah Boa dalam hatinya.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Sore hari menjelang.

Keluarga Changmin datang dan aku lebih memilih untuk kembali ke dorm. Aku harus bicara dengan Yunho tentang masalah Ahra. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya aku akan membuatnya marah dan dia akan berbuat kasar padaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dorm sepi, Yoochun dan Junsu pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing setelah tadi sempat kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan pesanan Changmin. Aku mencari Yunho dalam diam, tak berusaha untuk memanggil namanya, berharap dia ada di dorm saat ini. Aku mengelilingi Dorm, membuka pintu ruangan satu demi satu. Dan sosok itu ku temukan di ruang baca kami, duduk santai di kursi malas sambil membaca buku dengan kacamata yang bertengger kokoh pada hidung mancungnya. Dia menoleh ke arah ku , mungkin terusik oleh suara pintunya. Namun dia kembali membaca buku dan acuh begitu melihat aku yang datang.

"Yun, aku ingin bicara"

"Hn"

Dia hanya bergumam menyautiku, aku menarik kursi yang terletak di tengah mengitari meja persegi panjang di tengah ruangan dan menyeretnya ke dekat Yunho duduk. Aku memandanginya lama, wajahnya saat membaca begitu serius, menguar aura yang sangat pekat pada dirinya, aura yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi mengingat perlakuannya kemarin, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mencintainya.

Tidak

Jelas aku masih mencintainya, karena aku begitu cemburu begitu melihat kabar mengenainya dan Ahra, tapi mungkin cintaku berkurang karena tertutup oleh rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam. Tertutupi oleh debaran yang menyesakkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jangan membuang-buang waktu" Celetuk Yunho, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan kegiatanku menatapnya. Dia bahkan tidak mau memandangku sama sekali

Yunnie~ah, apa artinya aku bagimu sekarang?

Aku seperti seonggok sampah yang bahkan tidak ingin kau pungut dan kau buang ketempat sampah, hanya dibiarkan begitu saja, tanpa di lirik sedikitpun.

"ini tentang, kau dan Ahra, tadi siang aku me-"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" dia memotong perkataanku. Dia menutup buku yang di bacanya, menaruhnya di panggkuannya, dan menatapku tajam, tatapan yang selalu sukses membuatku terintimidasi

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal itu, apakah benar kau dan Ahra ber-"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu seandainya berita itu memang benar" Lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapanku, dia berdiri dan melangkah melewatiku menuju pintu keluar ruangan, aku menarik tangannya agar dia berhenti, dia berbalik dan langsung memberikan tatapan mematikannya.

"Tunggu , Yun"

"Apalagi, Kim?" Bentaknya

Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia begitu cepat marah sekarang. Aku bahkan belum bertanya apapun yang lebih spesifik.

"Kenapa, Yun? Kenapa kau berkata hal seperti itu di konferensi persmu? Kenapa kau tidak membantah dan mengatakan kalau dan Ahra tidak berkencan, kenapa kau seakan membenarkan perkataan mereka tentang kalian?" Tanyaku.

Dia menepis kasar tanganku yang memegang lengannya.

"Dengar, Kim. Aku juga butuh berkencan dengan seorang wanita!" Katanya

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataanya

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau sudah berjanji kemarin, kalau aku me-memuaskanmu, kau tidak akan bermain-main dengan wanita lain?"

Aku seakan menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri dengan berkata demikian. Dia tersenyum sinis padaku. Lalu melangkah mendekatiku, hingga jarah wajah kami begitu dekat, hidung kami bahkan hampir saja bersentuhan.

"Aku memang mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan bercinta dengan wanita lain. Aku menepatinya, tapi aku juga perlu berkencan dengan wanita di hadapan publik, Kim. Karena aku tidak ingin masyarakat menganggapku seorang GAY hanya karena aku tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan wanita."

Dia menyeringai lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku terpaku di tempatku, tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku. Kata-katanya menusuk hatiku, dan terus berputar-putar di otakku, telingaku seakan mengulang-ulang ucapannya tersebut.

Apa maksud perkataannya?

Dia ingin berkencan dengan wanita karena tidak ingin dikira sebagai GAY?

Ja-jadi selama ini hubungan kami, dia anggap apa?

Selama ini, apakah dia hanya menampakkan sandiwara?

Kata-kata cinta yang selalu di ucapkannya beberapa tahun ini apakah hanya khiasan semata tanpa nyata?

Tuhan

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Kakiku melemas, dan akhirnya terduduk tanpa tenaga di atas lantai ruang baca kami. Air mataku kembali meleleh. Lagi dan lagi.

Jung Yunho sekali lagi kau menorehkan luka di atas luka yang bahkan belum mengering.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Te. Be. Ce~**

**.**

**.**

Megap-megap ...

Mommy ...

Mianhae udah bikin kamu menderita di FF ini ...

tapi percayalah Mom ...I LOVE YOU (Lebay akut)

So

This is it .. Back to Tomorrow ala author Zee

Nyahahahahha


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 4**

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Kegiatan DongBangShinKi setelah Changmin sembuh dari sakitnya sangat sibuk karena ada beberapa jadwal yang seharusnya mereka jalani di tunda beberapa hari selama Changmin di rumah sakit. Tanpa terasa satu bulan sejak saat itu sudah terlewati, konser yang di gelar untuk _Tour _keliling negara asal mereka pun sudah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal satu kota saja, yaitu kota kelahiran Yunho. Kota yang tidak begitu besar, tapi mengingat tajuk yang di bawa adalah _Home Town Tour _jadilah mereka berkeliling kota tempat asal mereka berlima.

Satu bulan ini , Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak marah atau ringan tangan lagi di hadapan pada dongsaengnya. Lagipula tentu saja dia tidak ingin dicap buruk sebagai seorang _leader _, tapi sebagai gantinya, JaeJoong yang kena sasaran. Jika sedang kesal karena suatu hal, Yunho akan memanggil JaeJoong ketempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua, melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membentak JaeJoong, menghinanya bahkan tak segan namja itu memukul JaeJoong. Sementara itu, jika sudah di kuasai oleh nafsu, dia akan menarik JaeJoong dengan paksa tak peduli bagaimana kondisi dan perasaan JaeJoong, dia akan memaksa si cantik bercinta ... ani, melakukan seks dengannya.

Perlahan namun pasti, tak ada sinar lagi yang mampu di keluarkan dari pencaran mata seorang Kim JaeJoong. Sinar matanya meredup sempurna, hatinya sudah kebal. Dia bahkan tidak lagi menangis ketika Yunho menamparnya, mencelanya, atau bermain kasar di sela sesi bercinta mereka. Namun dia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna di depan orang lain, khususnya di depan ketiga dongsaengnya. JaeJoong selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, sementara Yunho walau selalu diam dan dingin, dia tidak pernah berulah lagi, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Yoochun, Chanmgin, dan Junsu serta manajer hyung mereka menjadi tenang.

.

.

Malam sebelum konser dalam negerri di Gwangju, JaeJoong sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya berkecamuk tanpa alasan, sebenarnya tidak banyak hal yang dia pikirkan. Hanya satu saja. Konser esok hari dan tiga orang yang pasti akan datang di konser tersebut. Sebenarnya dari ketiga orang itu, hanya satu orang yang membuatnya resah.

JaeJoong melirik seseorang yang tidur memunggunginya, punggung bagian atas orang itu terekspos karena tidak tertutup selimut. JaeJoong bangkit, mencari baju yang berserakan disekitarnya. Dia mengamit sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau yang tidak jauh dari gapaiannya dan memakainya.

JaeJoong turun dari ranjang dengan susah payah, karena nyeri di bagian belakangnya yang membuatnya agak mengerenyit sakit dan membuatnya susah bergerak. Dia membenarkan letak selimut namja yang tertidur tersebut, hingga sampai ke leher namja itu. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju ke balkon kamar tersebut.

Tangannya di lipat di tralis besi balkon yang tingginya sedadanya. Matanya menangkap langit gelap yang tidak berbintang dan bahkan bulan enggan menampakkan pantulan cahaya mataharinya. Udara dingin menerpa kaki telanjangnya, tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya. Hatinya resah sekarang. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang pucat, menerbangkan helaian rambut berwarna coklat keemasan halus miliknya.

Besok _Bumonim _Yunho akan datang ke konser tersebut. Hubungannya dengan mereka tidak baik terlebih dengan ayah Yunho yang selalu menentang keras hubungan mereka. Dan kejadian tidak menyenangkan terjadi ketika terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan mereka. Kala itu JaeJoong, Yoochun dan Junsu memilih untuk mengkang dari menajemen mereka, dan mereka bertemu dengan Ayah Yunho.

JaeJoong mendesah mengingat kejadian 4 tahun silam. Ketika Tuan Jung, menghinanya dan kedua dongsaengnya, menganggap mereka tidak tahu berterima kasih dan tidak tahu untung.

Dia menoleh kebelakang, di dapatinya seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang terbaring terlentang sekarang di atas kasur besar kamar hotel tersebut. Setelah persiapan konser yang menyita tenaga mereka, Yunho minta di layani tadi.

JaeJoong kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke langit malam, lalu turun ke arah jalanan di bawah lantai 6 hotel tersebut. Jalanan sudah sepi karena memang sekarang sudah tengah malam hampir dini hari. Dia kembali membuang nafas beratnya.

Bagaimana bila esok datang dan dia kembali bertemu dengan Mr. Jung?

Kemudian Mr. Jung berkata yang tidak-tidak padanya yang jelas akan menyakiti hatinya, karena setiap kali bertemu dengan namja paruh baya itu, pasti kata-kata yang terlontar akan sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi sekarang ini, JaeJoong lah yang memaksa untuk kembali masuk dalam grup. Entah apa yang akan di katakannya, yang jelas JaeJoong harus menyiapkan diri dari sekarang. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan akan berhadapan dengan _Bumonim _dari Yunho selalu sukses membuatnya tegang.

Sama sekali bukan tanpa alasan mengapa JaeJoong seperti ini, penampilan mereka ketika dulu masih berlima dan belum ada konflik, mereka menghadiri sebuah acara di Gwangju dan bernyanyi disana. Sebelumnya JaeJoong bertemu dengan orang tua Yunho. Dan, Yeah ...kata-kata menyakitkan yang di ucapakan oleh Tuan Jung, sukses membuat penampilannya buruk di atas panggung. Tampak sedih dan sama sekali tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sekarang. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun, konser ini terjadi setelah mereka kembali berlima, dia harus total dalam bekerja. Dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba terpuruk dan malah merusak konsentrasinya saat tampil nanti. Jadi yang dapat di lakukan JaeJoong sekarang adalah berdoa agar dia tidak bertemu dengan Tuan Jung, sebelum penampilannya.

.

.

Konser kelima dewa dari timur itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih 4 jam, dengan penampilan yang sangat luar biasa membuat para penonton yang tentu saja di penuhi oleh warna merah, berteriak kagum, histeris, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis. Tentu saja, karena penantian mereka selama 4 tahun membuahkan hasil dengan kembalinya kelima namja itu bersama-sama.

Para penonton tidak hanya datang dari kota tersebut, banyak yang sengaja datang dari luar negeri untuk menyaksikan penampilan fenomenal mereka. Tidak hanya ratusan orang yang datang berkali-kali, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah mengikuti konser di empat kota yang lainnya. Acara konser mereka sampai diliput di berbagai stasiun televisi, menjadi headline di semua media.

Tak hanya para penggemar saja yang datang, bahkan para artis dan beberapa bintang baru dalam dunia musik K-pop ikut datang menyaksikan konser tersebut. Kelima orang itu tentu saja sangat senang. Konser tersebut juga di meriahkan dengan beberapa bintang tamu dari manajemen mereka yang ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka. Sebutlah, Boa, Jonghyun Shinee dan Amber f(x).

Saat ini mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan penampilan mereka di ruang ganti yang luas yang khusus di sediakan di tempat penggelaran konser mereka. Setelah mengucapkan selamat dan berterima kasih dengan para staf yang tergabung dalam acara tersebut. Tinggallah kelima orang tersebut bersama Boa, Jonghyun, dan Amber, serta manajer DBSK di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Yunho dan manajer hyung sedang membahas soal jadwal mereka selanjutnya dan report hasil konser mereka. JaeJoong bersama Boa dan Amber sedang bersenda gurau. Jonghyun dan Junsu sedang membaca majalah bersama dan membahas sesuatu, Changmin dan Yoochun sedang mendiskusikan entah apa hingga mereka berbisik dan tertawa berdua.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh pada ke arah pintu. Tubuh JaeJoong mendadak tegang karena melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Bumonim Yunho dan juga adik perempuan Yunho. Semua orang yang ada disana, berdiri, dan menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

"_Annyeong haseo, Ahjussi, Ahjumma_... " Sapa semua yang ada di sana serempak, mereka menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu diangkat kembali. Memang selalu seperti itu jika kedua orang tua sang _leader _datang. Karena menghormati Yunho, merekapun jadi menghormati kedua orang tua Yunho juga.

Namja dan yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum sejenak, diikuti oleh Jihye. Mereka bertiga mengucapkan selamat untuk keberhasilan konser DBSK dan memuji penampilan para artis yang ikut terlibat. Tuan Jung memandang agak sinis pada Yoochun dan Junsu, tapi begitu melihat JaeJoong, dia jelas-jelas menunjukkan raut tidak sukanya.

"Ah, jadi namja ini kembali lagi, _eoh?_" Ujar Tuan Jung sinis. JaeJoong tidak melupakan etika kesoponannya, dia membungkuk sejenak pada Appa orang yang dcintainya tersebut. Semua mata jadi menuju ke arah JaeJoong. Mereka was-was, mengingat hubungan JaeJoong dengan Appa Yunho dari dulu memang tidak baik.

"Terima kasih anda telah menyempatkan untuk datang menonton, _Ahjussi_" Kata JaeJoong. Tuan Jung tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan kau pikir aku kesini untuk melihat pertunjukanmu" Sindir Tuan Jung.

"_Yeobo_~" Nyonya Jung mengamit lengan suaminya dengan lembut, mencegah sang suami untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi yang nantinya malah akan menyakiti namja cantik yang di yakini masih sangat di cintai oleh putranya tersebut. Tuan Jung tidak peduli pada Nyonya Jung yang seakan memperingatinya, walau dia tahu ke khawatiran sang istri.

"Apa alasanmu kembali bergabung? Kau tidak mendapatkan ketenaran yang kau inginkan, eoh?" Tuan Jung kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

JaeJoong mendesah pelan, agar tidak terlihat oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Mianhae, ahjussi_. Kalau aku membuatmu kecewa" JaeJoong kembali membungkuk hormat meminta maaf untuk segala hal yang dilakukannya dan tidak disukai oleh Ayah kekasihnya.

"Cih, kau memang pria tidak tahu diri yang haus ketenaran. _Namja_ brengsek yang telah membuat anakku menyimpang!"

**Deg**

JaeJoong terdiam, tidak menjawab perkataan Tuan Jung , hatinya berdenyut sakit sekali. Mengapa Tuan Jung selalu berkata kasar dan menyakitkan padanya

"_Aboeji._.."

Yunho mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Appanya dengan berjalan ke dekat sang _Appa_, namun lagi-lagi seolah di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan JaeJoong saja, hingga dia tidak menghiraukan siapapun yang mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Aku sudah sangat senang ketika namja tidak tahu untung seperti mu keluar dari grup, lalu ketika ketenaranmu meredup, dan kau di cekal kau dengan seenaknya meminta kembali bergabung. Owh ...betapa rendah harga dirimu itu, Kim."

JaeJoong menundukkan wajahnya, mengapa perkataan ayah dan anak itu sama-sama menusuk hatinya. Dia mendengar perkataan tersebut dari dua orang yang mempunya hubungan darah.

"Jangan harap dengan kau bergabung kembali kau dapat merebut perhatian Yunho lagi. Kau harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu untuk dapat melakukannya. Kau ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku sudah sangat bahagia ketika anakku dekat dengan Boa, dan sekarang kau datang mengacaukan segalanya. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau berani menggoda anakku lagi"

Mata JaeJoong berkaca-kaca, namun tak seorangpun yang melihatnya karena sedaritadi wajahnya menunduk, tangannya yang mengepal bahkan sudah gemetaran. Boa yang berdiri disampingnya langsung maju dan menghampiri Ayah Yunho

"_Aboeji_. Tenanglah, tidak baik _Aboeji _bicara kasar seperti itu. Mari, kita duduk dulu"

Boa menyentuh lembut lengan ayah Yunho. Merasa namanya disebut, kali ini dia mencoba untuk menenangkan namja paruh baya yang sudah di kenalnya dengan baik tersebut

"Ah, Boa~ya, _Mianhae_, apa _Aboeji _menakutimu?"

Seketika pandangan dan bicara Ayah Yunho melembut, Boa menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aboeji, Omoni, dan Jihye pasti sudah lapar sekarang" Tawar Boa

"Ah, _geude._.. _Aboeji _memang sudah lapar. Kau perhatian sekali, kau memang menantu idamanku"

Ayah Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Boa, membuat Boa tersenyum kikuk.

Dada JaeJoong seakan dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang berat, sesak dan membuatnya sakit. Sakit karena iri melihat perlakuan Tuan Jung pada Boa, iri melihat ke akraban dan penerimaan namja paruh baya itu pada Boa, bahkan Tuan Jung menyebut Boa sebagai menantu idamannya. JaeJoong tidak pernah tahu, sejak kapan Boa dekat dengan keluarga Yunho.

Changmin menyadari getaran halus pada bahu JaeJoong, dia berjalan ke dekat JaeJoong, lalu menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu, dan memposisikan dirinya di depan JaeJoong, menutupi JaeJoong dari pandangan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Refleks JaeJoong menyandarkan dahinya ke punggung Changmin, berusaha mencari sandaran untuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba melemah.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi makan malam. Bukankah Aboeji berjanji padaku akan membawaku ke restoran enak kalau aku datang kesini" Kata Boa lagi. Tuan Jung tertawa

"Arraso, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Lagipula aku tidak betah lama-lama disini karena ada namja murahan disana"

Changmin merasakan genggaman tangan JaeJoong mengerat, membuatnya sedikit mengerenyit sakit saking kerasnya JaeJoong meremas tangannya. Hyung tertuanya itu pasti sangat terluka sekali sekarang.

"Ayo, Yun!" Nada tegas namja paruh baya itu, membuyarkan lamunan Yunho yang sedari tadi menatap objek yang tidak terlihat karena berada di balik punggung Changmin

"Ah, _Nee. Aboeji_"

Karena tidak mau ada keributan lagi, Yunho pun menuruti kata ayahnya tersebut. Akhirnya Yunho dan Boa pergi bersama keluarga Yunho untuk makan malam di kota tersebut.

Seketika suasana ruangan menjadi canggung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat. Jonghyun~ah, Amber~ah, ku antar kalian ke hotel"

"Nee"

Mengerti maksud manajer DBSK tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangan, Jonghyun dan Amber pun mengikuti sang manajer untuk pergi dan kembali ke hotel.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu seraya menepuk pelan bahu JaeJoong, namja cantik itu tak menjawab, dia terdiam, digigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada suara isakan yang terdengar keluar.

"Hyung?" Yoochun tak lagi dapat membendung rasa khawatirnya pada _Hyung_ tersayangnya. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan, karena dia yang bukan JaeJoong saja merasa sakit di ulu hatinya ketika ayah sang _leader _berkata sedemikian tajam dan dingin.

JaeJoong masih tidak merespon.

Changmin berbalik ketika dirasa genggaman tangan JaeJoong melemah, dengan sigap dia memegang kedua lengan atas JaeJoong, dan benar saja, namja cantik itu limbung seketika.

"Astaga!"

"JaeJoong _hyung_!"

Changmin memeluknya erat, dengan bantuan Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka membopong JaeJoong dan menidurkannya di atas sofa panjang di ruangan tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, JaeJoong _Hyung_, sadarlah" Wajah Junsu terlihat sangat panik, dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi JaeJoong yang memucat. Aliran air mata jelas tercipta di kedua belahan pipi JaeJoong, membuatnya semakin miris.

Yoochun bergegas, menghampiri tas Changmin, namja casanova itu tahu di dalam tas Changmin ada kotak P3K, paling tidak, ada alkohol yang bisa di gunakan untuk membangunkan JaeJoong dengan aroma menyengatnya.

Changmin diam saja, sambil menggenggam erat tangan JaeJoong. Dia tidak menyangka JaeJoong akan jatuh pingsan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Selama ini JaeJoong tidak pernah goyah walau setajam apapun perkataan Ayah Yunho padanya. Tapi sekarang hyungnya itu bahkan sampai pingsan.

"Junsu, minggir sebentar" Suruh Yoochun, Junsu segera menyingkir dan memberikan akses mudah bagi Yoochun, dia menuangkan sedikit cairan alkohol di kapas dan mendekatkan kapas tersebut ke hidung JaeJoong, berharap aroma menyengat yang dihasilkan dapat membangunkan namja cantik itu.

"Dia tidak sadar juga" Yoochun menjadi panik karena aksinya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali pada namja cantik itu.

"Aku akan menelepon seseorang untuk membawakan mobil ke belakang gedung. Lebih baik sekarang kita bawa JaeJoong hyung ke hotel dulu" Junsu berpikir cepat , dia langsung memisahkan diri dan berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin khawatir, dia terusa saja menggenggam tangan JaeJoong dengan erat, ingin menyalurkan kekuatan pada hyung cantiknya. Dia sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyungnya. Entah di sadari oleh orang lain atau tidak, tapi dia melihat sedari awal wajah JaeJoong sudah pucat, bahkan sebelum konser di langsungkan, belum lagi kantung mata JaeJoong yang menghitam, menandakan bahwa JaeJoong tidak cukup tidur.

Yoochun menyadari ke khwatiran magnaenya, dia tersenyum

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Pasti" Ujarnya mantap.

"Moon _Ahjussi_, akan tiba sebentar lagi di belakang gedung" Junsu datang dan memberi info pada kedua orang yang masih sadar tersebut. Yoochun mengangguk

"Junsu~ah, bereskan barang-barang kita. Changmin~ah, bantu aku memakaikan jaket pada JaeJoong dan masker, kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain melihat keadaannya sekarang"

Yoochun memberikan komando dan langsung di lanksanakan oleh kedua namja yang usianya lebih muda darinya tersebut. Setelah semuanya beres, Yoochun membantu Changmin menaikkan JaeJoong di punggungnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan di kawal beberapa orang _bodyguard _mereka menuju ke pintu belakang gedung tersebut.

.

.

JaeJoong masih enggan membuka matanya dan membuat membuat para dongsaengnya belum bisa bernafas lega. Seorang dokter yang lima menit lalu baru saja beranjak dari kamar hotel tersebut sudah memberikan resep obat yang harus di minum oleh JaeJoong ketika dia bangun nanti.

"Kalian pasti lelah, kembalilah kekamar kalian, dan beristirahatlah" Suruh sang manajer hyung.

Changmin menggeleng cepat di ikuti oleh Junsu

"Kami akan menunggu JaeJoong _hyung_ sadar, _Hyung_" Kata Yoochun mewakili. Manajer hyung tidak membantah lagi, dia tahu pasti ketiga orang itu akan sangat khawatir pada JaeJoong. Sementara Yunho belum juga datang sejak dia pergi bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, adik perempuannya dan juga Boa.

Lebih dari setengah jam mereka disana. Hingga bibir delima JaeJoong melegguh dan kelopak matanya bergerak membuka.

"_Hyung_"

Serentak tiga orang di dalam sana, minum manajer hyung yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya tadi, mengerubungi JaeJoong.

Mata bulat JaeJoong mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Kemudian dia menangkap pancaran kekhawatiran dari dongsaengnya. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, Junsu yang ada di samping kanannya dengan sigap membantu _Hyung_nya.

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan suara paraunya.

"Kau tadi pingsan ,_ Hyung_" Jawab Junsu. JaeJoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya bahwa dirinya pingsan. Tapi mengingat kemarin dia kelelahan untuk persiapan konser, malamnya harus melayani Yunho, dan hatinya di liputi kekhawatiran hingga dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, konser yang menguras tenaganya, sudah pasti dia akan limbung juga. Dan... ingatannya kembali pada situasi dimana dia berhubungan dengan Tuan Jung. Jantungnya berdetak pelan, namun keras, hingga menimbulkan sesak yang beberapa bulan ini memang tidak asing lagi dirasakannya.

"_Hyung_?" Panggil Yoochun

"JaeJoong _Hyung_?" Changmin mengguncang pelan bahu JaeJoong karena di lihatnya namja cantik itu tidak fokus dan tatapan matanya kosong. JaeJoong tersentak dan segera tersenyum agar raut kekhawatiran ketiga dongsaengnya itu sirna.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Aku tidak menyangkan aku bisa sampai jatuh pingsan seperti ini. Ketiga _dongsaeng_ku bahkan sampai pucat karena khawatir padaku, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja, walau kenyataannya jauh dari kata baik. Yoochun membantuku untuk meminum obat yang ternyata ketika aku tidak sadar ada dokter yang memeriksa dan memberikan obat untukku.

Junsu menjelaskan apa yang dokter jelaskan pada mereka tadi. Aku kelelahan, kurang istirahat dan kurang tidur, juga terlalu banyak pikiran, jika tidak istirahat kemungkinan aku akan stres dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku sampai harus menjelaskan dengan detail kepada mereka tentang hal tersebut. Namun aku tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.

**_Cleck_**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kami menoleh. Yunho masuk dan mengerenyit melihat kami berkumpul dikamar ini, kamar ini memang hanya ada aku berdua dengan Yunho.

"Yunho _hyung_, kau sudah datang" Sapa Junsu

Kulihat Yunho mengangguk dan berdehem pelan lalu memandangi kami lagi.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanya Yunho

"Ah , itu..." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat, karena aku sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengatakan tentang kondisiku pada Yunho, aku bilang pada mereka jika Yunho tahu keadaanku , dia akan merasa bersalah dan menganggap bahwa kondisi ku ini di sebabkan oleh Aboejinya. Padahal aku tidak ingin Yunho memandangku lemah dan justru nanti akan merendahkanku lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Kami hanya sedang merayakan keberhasilan konser tur terakhir kita di Korea, _Hyung_" Changmin membantu Yoochun, Junsu mengangguk cepat membenarkan ucapan Changmin yang tentu saja bohong.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan JaeJoonggie" Kata Yunho lagi dengan suaranya yang lemah

"Ne, Hyung" Ketiga dongsaeng itu mengerti dengan cepat, mungkin mereka tahu kalau Yunho ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian selepas konser tadi, dan butuh waktu berdua saja denganku.

Merekapun keluar dari kamar ini, meninggalkan aku dan Yunho sendirian.

Yunho melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, lalu dia membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di sandaran kursi di ruangan tersebut. Lalu dia menatap tajam padaku.

"Yun, soal yang tadi ..."

"Layani aku sekarang, Jae"

**_Deg_**

Aku membulatkan mataku. Menajamkan telingaku yang kusadar terlambat karena sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak bisa di ulang lagi. Otakku bekerja keras, mencerna ucapannya barusan.

Demi Tuhan, apa dia baru saja mengatakan ingin dilayani?

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat buka bajumu!" Ujarnya agak keras. Aku masih terbelalak kaget. Ku lirik sekilas pada dirinya, dia sedang membuka kancing kemejanya.

Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin dilayani? Apakah dia tidak mempermasalahkan soal _Aboeji_nya yang menghinaku tadi? Apakah dia tidak tahu perasaanku sedang hancur berkeping-keping sekarang? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak peduli lagi pada perasaanku.

Dulu dia akan selalu menenangkanku, membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dan terkadang dia akan membelaku di depan aboejinya. Tapi sekarang? Tadi dia diam saja ketika Aboejinya menghinaku dan mengataiku murahan, dia bahkan pergi tanpa melirikku, dan sekarang dia meminta di layani.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia kembali membentakku, meyadarkanku dari keterkejutanku yang menyakitkan. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan keadaan _topless _dia memandangku garang, dan berdecih kesal, aku memandangnya takut-takut

"Y-yun, bisakah hari ini kita tidak melakukannya?" Tanyaku, aku menekan perasaan sakitku, matanya nyalang menatapku menanggapi penolakanku.

"Kau tidak mau melayaniku?" Tanyanya tajam. Aku tertegun sejenak, aku benar-benar seperti budak seks sekarang. Aku tersenyum miris, lalu aku menggeleng dan menatapnya berharap dia memberikan sedikit rasa iba padaku.

"Bukan begitu, Yun. Hanya saja hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan. Ja-jadi ak-aku takut aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu"

Kubuang jauh-jauh harga diriku, hatiku begitu sakit setiap kali kata keluar dari mulutku, terlebih ketika mendapatkan pandangan sinis dan jijik dari Yunho.

"_Geude,_ kalau begitu aku akan mencari wanita di luar sana" Dia melangkah menjauh, mengambil kembali kemejanya yang diletakkan di kaki ranjang. Aku langsung bengisut dari dudukku dan turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit berlari terburu menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah mengancingi kemejanya.

"Yu-Yun, jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku mohon" Pintaku seraya menggenggam erat lengan kanan Yunho dengan kedua tanganku

"Lepaskan aku, Kim!" Desis Yunho tajam.

Aku menggeleng kuat, terlebih ketika dia menyelesaikan sesi mengancingnya dan mengamit jaket berwarna coklat tuanya.

"Tidak, Yun, jangan mencari wanita lain, aku mohon" Pintaku lagi dengan suara yang memelas

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak mau melayaniku aku akan mencari wanita lain kan?" Sergahnya tajam, aku menggeleng kuat

"Yun, a-aku mohon kali ini saja. Tolong, biarkan aku istirahat dulu, malam ini saja, besok setelah kembali ke Seoul, a-aku janji Yun. Aku akan melayanimu hingga kau puas. Aku mohon jangan pergi Yun"

"Cih!"

Yunho tetap memakai Jaketnya dan menyentak tanganku, dia berjalan keluar, air mataku sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Yunho, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak pergi. Yunho.

Dia menggapai knop pintu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu memutar knop berwarna metalik tersebut. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh!

Aku berlutut di belakangnya lalu memeluk kakinya, menghentikan dirinya untuk melangkah keluar. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan membagi Yunho dengan orang lain, tidak. Aku sudah bertahan selama ini dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia di ambil oleh orang lain. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan harga diriku, egoku atau apapun itu, aku hanya ingin Yunnieku.

"Yu-Yun..ho" Aku segukan, air mataku sudah mengalir deras tak mampu aku bendung lagi, aku begitu ketakutan sekarang. Sudah cukup Aboejinya mengatakan soal Boa dan Yunho, dan memuji Boa sebagai menantu idamannya, terlebih berita tentang Ahra dan Yunho, aku tidak ingin siapapun di beritakan atau di sentuh dan menyentuh Yunho. Aku sungguh ...

Yunho menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, berusaha untuk melepas pelukanku di kakinya, tapi aku tidak goyah, walau aku sedang lemah sekarang, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

"LEPAS!" Teriaknya, tangannya mulai menarik lenganku dengan kasar, tapi semakin kueratkan pelukanku.

"_Sirro_ ~~~" Tolakku

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?" Ia kembali berteriak lebih lantang, pasti suaranya akan sampai terdenger ke lorong hotel

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan pergi" Aku terus memohon hingga suaraku parau karena menangis juga. Dia mengeram kesal.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencari wanita lain, Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintahnya, namun aku tidak begitu saja percaya, aku masih memeluk kakinya, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan membiarkannya melihat air mataku (lagi). Pandangan mata kami bertemu, namun tidak lama, karena dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Benarkah?" Aku meminta kepastian

"Lepas, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" seketika aku melepas pelukanku, dia menendang kakiku dengan kesal lalu kembali melangkah dan tidur begitu saja di atas ranjang. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan cepat. Mengaduh pelan ketika kurasakan sakit pada sekitar paha kiriku yang kena tendangan Yunho.

Syukurlah

Tuhan

Terima kasih karena tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Aku melangkah menuju sisi ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan Yunho. Namja angkuh itu sudah memejamkan matanya, walau nafasnya masih memburu cepat. Aku menaiki kasur itu, dan dia membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya kasar dengan tatapan menusuk

"Ti-tidur" Jawabku takut-takut

"Aku tidak sudi tidur dengan orang yang tidak mau melayaniku. Jangan tidur di kasur ini atau aku akan pergi keluar!" Bentaknya.

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Nee, aku akan tidur di sofa"

Yunho membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungiku, aku meraih satu bantal yang tidak di pakai oleh Yunho. Ku pandangi punggung tegap namja tersebut. Punggung yang dulu selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku memeluk erat bantal bersarung putih tersebut, berharap nyeri bisa berpindah ke benda mati tersebut, tapi tidak, sakit itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Air mataku saja malah menetes kembali.

Aku melangkah perlahan menuju sofa, pening di kepalaku terasa semakin menusuk lebih parah dari ketika aku membuka mata setelah pingsan.

Tuhan

Air mataku kenapa tidak mau berhenti.

Tuhan

Kuatkalah aku. Aku memohon pada-Mu.

.

.

Aku berada di depan gerbang gedung Dorm kami saat malam hampir menjelang. Tadi pagi ketika aku bangun, keadaan kamar Hotel di Gwangju sudah kosong. Aku panik setengah mati, takut Yunho pergi ketika aku tidur, tapi manajer Hyung bilang, Yunho dan Yoochun sudah kembali terlebih dahulu karena ada keperluan di Seoul. Tadi aku pulang bersama Changmin yang langsung di antarkan ke tempat Syuting reality shownya, dan Junsu menghadiri sebuat program Radio. Hanya aku yang tidak punya jadwal apapun hari ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke Dorm.

Suasana gelap ketika aku memasuki Dorm, sepertinya belum ada yang datang. Aku membuka sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk.

Eh ... bukankah sepatu coklat kulit itu milik Yunho? Kemarin dia mengenakan sepatu itu, apakah Yunho sudah pulang?

Dan

Eoh?

Ada sepasang sepatu High heels berwarna dark azure, milik siapa ini?

Aku menyalakan saklar lampu living room

_"Ugh ...ah"_

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, aku mendengar suara, seperti suara erangan. Aku menajamkan telingaku, namun tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

Hmm. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah hingga mendengar yang aneh-aneh.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku.

_"Ah,,.. Yun-ho"_

**_Deg_**

Tanganku yang ingin memutar knop pintu terhenti begitu saja, melayang di udara. Jelas sekali aku mendengar suara itu, suara desahan seorang wanita yang berasal dari kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Kamar milik Yunho dan Yoochun. Dan suara itu mendesahkan nama Yunho. Aku tertegun, kutolehkan wajahku ke arah pintu kamar.

Aku mendengar erangan lagi, kali ini suara seorang namja.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku mengenal jelas suara itu, aku hapal di luar kepala. Tapi ... tidak mungkin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang entah sejak kapan terasa sangat berat. Semakin dekat dengan kamar Yunho, suara desahan dan erangan semakin terdengar jelas.

_"Ahh..."_

Dan semakin jelas.

Hatiku berdebar keras tidak karuan, otakku tidak berfungsi dengan benar, menampik semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan kulihat jika aku membuka pintu kamar ini. Tanganku gemetar hebat saat aku meraih knop pintu kamar, aku memutarnya ke kiri, mendorong perlahan pintu kamar hingga tak ada suara yang timbul.

Dan

Demi Tuhan

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, tanpa peringatan, lututku melemas, dan kakiku malah terpaku tak mampu ku gerakkan sedikiupun. Mataku menatap nanar pemandangan yang memburam akibat air mataku.

"Yu-Yunho..."

Aku memekik pelan, dan berhasil membuat dua orang yang sedang bergumul di ranjang menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"J-Jae?"

Yunho yang berada di atas tubuh seorang wanita dengan keadaan telanjang, terlihat _shock_ ketika melihatku, dia lantas menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Hingga aku mampu melihat siapa wanita yang ada di bawahnya dengan keadaan yang sama polos.

Air mataku semakin banjir.

"B-Bo-Boa?"

Aku terbata, terisak, aku tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku, berkali-kali aku mengerjapkan mataku, menajamkan penglihatanku, berharap salah mengenali orang lain. Wanita itu menutup tubuhnya buru-buru dengan selimut hingga ke dadanya.

"Ja-JaeJoong..." Dia memanggilku.

Menegaskan bahwa memang yang kulihat adalah benar sosok wanita yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku, menjadi tempatku bercerita, mencurahkan semua perasaanku. Dan sekarang, dia bercinta dengan kekasihku. Orang yang ku cintai.

Aku menatap nanar pada Yunho dan Boa yang saat ini sedang menunduk dalam. Aku menatap lurus langsung ke arah Yunho, mengantarkan berjuta pedih dan luka hingga dia mampu merasakannya. Nafasku mulai sesak, kubalikkan badanku, terburu-buru berlari menuju meja kecil di samping sofa di Living Room, membuka laci yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menaruh kunci mobil, dan mengambil kunci mobilku sendiri. Secepat kilat aku berlari, tak kupedulikan jika ada orang yang melihatku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli

.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh, menembus temaram malam yang menyisakan kesedihan.

Air mataku sudah tidak mampu aku kontrol, mereka mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Mengapa ini terjadi.

Kebersamaan kami bersama kembali yang ku kira akan menjadi awal yang baik, mengapa jadi malapetaka. Sifat Yunho yang mulai berubah, kasar, sering menghinaku, bahkan dia menjadikanku ...

"ARRRGHHH !"

Aku berteriak keras, sambil memukul-mukul stir mobilku. Tidak peduli jika tangan ini akan cacat nantinya, tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang mungkin akan timbul, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakit di tubuhku.

"AAARRRGGHHHH !"

Aku berteriak lebih keras, hingga kurasakan tenggorokanku sakit, tidak peduli jika pita suaraku putus dan aku tidak mampu bernyanyi lagi. Tidak peduli jika karirku akan hancur nantinya, karena duniaku sudah hancur lebur sekarang.

Sekelebat bayangan pergumulan yang kusaksikan singkat kembali melintas begitu saja, seakan memutar didepan mataku seperti sebuah film. Aku memejamkan mataku, menghapus bayangan-bayangan tersebut.

Bukankan Yunho sudah berjanji tidak akan bermain dengan wanita lain?

Tapi apa yang tadi aku lihat, dia bergumul dengan ... Boa.

Wanita itu, bukankah dia sahabatku? Bukankah dia orang yang selama ini selalu memberiku dukungan tentang hubunganku dan Yunho. Wanita itu, kenapa harus dengan wanita itu.

Jung Yunho.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu

Tapi apakah ini yang kau berikan pada orang yang sudah dengan tulus mencintaimu?

Apakah ini balasan untukku yang selama ini selalu menjaga cintaku hanya untukmu.

Yunnie~ah

Aku tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa lagi jika tidak ada kau di hidupku.

**_Tiint tiiint ..._**

Aku mendengar suara klakson yang entah berasal dari mana. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku sementara kakiku masih menginjak pedal gas dengan keras.

Yunnie~ah

Aku takut membuka mataku.

Aku takut jika aku membuka mataku, aku terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan yang selalu menyakitiku,

mengerogotiku perlahan hingga tak bersisa.

Aku takut jika aku membuka mataku, kau tidak ada disampingku, menatapku dengan kasih, tersenyum dengan hangat dan tak ada lagi pelukan yang membuatku nyaman dan terlindungi.

Yunnie~ah

Aku sungguh takut.

Mianhae

Saranghae.

.

.

**Headline News**

Sebuah mobil lamborgini series XX berwarna hitam metalik dengan nomor polisi XX-XXX. Menabrak tembok pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke aliran sungai Han.

Diketahui mobil tersebut di kendarai oleh seorang bintang papan atas yang baru saja menyelesaikan konser Tour dalam negerinya bersama dengan keempat anggota yang baru saja kembali bersama. DBSK , Kim JaeJoong diperkirakan berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**F . I . N**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Engga deng bercanda ... masih suka Tarik Bang Changmin kok aku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce...**

Updatenya kecepetan ya ?

Sengaja memang karena kayaknya untuk Chap selanjutnya agak lama

ada sedikit masalah di tangan kananku. yang bikin aku ga bisa ngetik terlalu lama ... bikin satu paragraf aja udah sakit nih tangan ...

So ...

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan baca *cipok basah


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 5**

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Aku terbaring lemah di rumah JaeJoong sekarang, setelah menyelesaikan Tour Asia ku bersama dengan Changmin. Kondisi tubuhku sedang tidak baik, aku demam begitu aku kembali ke Korea, Changmin mengantarkanku ke rumah JaeJoong agar kekasihku dapat merawatku.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?" Suara merdu itu terdengar begitu menyejukkan di telingaku, aku tersenyum lemah, dia memeriksa panas tubuhku dengan menempelkan keningnya di atas keningku. Dia mencium bibirku sekilas, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Panasnya sudah mulai turun, sekarang, kau makan dulu, _nee_"

Aku mengangguk menurut, dia membantuku duduk dan menyusun bantal di belakang punggungku agar aku nyaman bersandar. Dengan telaten dia menyuapi bubur untukku dan memberiku obat. Setelah menaruh piring kotornya, dia kembali ke kamar, menggantikan bajuku yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali, _Bear_. Sebentar lagi kau pasti sembuh" Dia mentapku dengan tatapan miris. Aku menariknya hingga dia duduk di pangkuanku. Tatapan matanya membuatku penasaran. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama, dan tatapan itu membuatku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya yang kian hari makin mengurus. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, menyatukan dahi kami. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eum?" tanyaku. Dia mendesah pelan lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kenan dengan halus. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Jangan menutupi sesuatu dari ku, JaeJoonggie, kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku" Aku menjauhkan kepalaku hingga bersandar ke kepala ranjang, kutatap lembut pupil hitam milik kekasihku, tanganku terangkat, mengelus pipi tirusnya. Dia tersenyum canggung.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang kau dan Changmin" Akhirnya dia berkata

"Memikirkan tentang apa?" Aku menuntut penjelasan lebih detail

"Pekerjaan kalian, aku sedih melihatmu dan Changmin yang bekerja terlalu keras, kegiatan kalian bahkan lebih padat di bandingkan kegiatan kita waktu berlima dulu" Kata JaeJoong. Aku menangkupkan tangaku di atas kedua sisi pipi JaeJoong.

"Itu sudah resiko, sayang. Terlalu banyak pendatang baru sekarang, mereka memaksa kami untuk selalu terlihat, agar popularitas kami tidak meredup" Aku memberinya pengertian, tapi dia menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka tidak ingin popularitas kalian tetap diatas, _Bear_, mereka hanya ingin menguras uang dari kalian selagi kalian masih bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Setelah itu kau dan Changminnie akan diasingkan begitu saja, seperti tidak pernah eksis di dunia musik" rahangnya mengeras, emosinya mulai tersulut. Aku tersenyum lembut agar emosinya tidak semakin naik.

"Hanya tinggal sebentar saja, 2 tahun tidak akan terasa lama, _Chagy_. Setelah itu kita bisa kembali bersama"

Tanganku berpindah membelai halus helaian rambut berwarna merah maroon kehitamannya yang terasa sangat lembut di tanganku. Ada jeda cukup lama yang kami gunakan untuk saling pandang, sampai suara lembut itu mengalun lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak tega padamu dan Changmin. Aku masih ingat ketika kalian masih harus tampil padahal lengan Changmin sedang terkilir. Dan aku masih ingat ketika kakimu terkilir karena latihan dan kau masih harus menari dan menahan sakitmu." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Kembali kusatukan dahi kami, dan ku kecup singkat bibir merahnya, tak ingin membawanya kedalam ciuman yang dalam karena takut menularinya sakit yang sedang kualami.

"Kami baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Lagipula ada kau yang akan merawatku jika aku sakit" Aku kembali menenangkannya. Dia menatapku sendu, lalu mengusap pipiku dengan tangan halusnya. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan diraupnya bibirku dengan bibir merahnya. Aku dapat merasakan nafasku sendiri yang panas. Dia menciumku lama, menekan bibirku, ketika dia akan melumat bibir bawahku, aku menjauhkannya, menghentikan ciumannya, membuat bibir _kissable _itu mengerucut sebal.

"Hey, aku sedang sakit. Kau bisa tertular nanti" Aku memperingatkannya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang kembali tidak bisa ku artikan, lalu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Eum, aku sengaja. Besok kau sudah harus bekerja, jadi aku akan menyedot demammu dan memindahkannya ke badanku"

Dia mengerling nakal.

"YA!"

Protesanku tak terdengar lagi, karena dengan cepat dia menyerang bibirku, mengendalikannya dalam kekuasaannya. Dan setelah itu hanya suara erangan tertahan dan desahan tak terkendali yang memenuhi kamar utama di rumah kekasihku.

.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor gedung manajemenku dan Changmin, sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak aku demam, JaeJoong benar-benar menyerap semua panasku dan memindahkan ke tubuhnya. Hingga dia harus terbaring selama 3 hari di rumah dengan panas tubuh yang lumayan tinggi.

Aigoo.

Kekasihku itu.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya. Untung saja ada Junsu yang merawatnya di sela-sela latihan drama musicalnya dan Yoochun disela syuting dramanya. Aku jadi tenang karena ada mereka di sampingnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi si cantik Youngwong itu mendatangimu?"

Aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang tidak sengaja ku lewati. Aku berhenti sejenak karena merasa tahu siapa objek yang di bicarakan.

"Nee, dia bahkan berlutut dan memohon di hadapanku" Suara tawa nyaring terdengar memekakan telinga dipenuhi dengan keangkuhan yang mutlak.

Aku terenyak, aku mengenal suara itu, suara dari CEO baru yang menjabat sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. CEO yang memaksa kami bekerja lebih keras daripada yang lainnya.

Aku tidak melanjutkan langkahku. Sedikit celah di pintu membuatku dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha, murahan sekali, bukankah dulu dia yang mati-matian ingin keluar" Suara yang lain menanggapi.

"Molla, dulu aku belum menjadi CEO" Ujar CEO kami dengan nada cueknya.

"Lalu kau bilang apa padanya?" Tanya temannya lagi.

"Aku suruh dia menjilat sepatuku jika dia mau aku mengizinkan dia dan dua dongsaengnya itu kembali kesini"

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

Aku mengerenyit, berpikir. Apakah yang mereka bicarakan adalah JaeJoong? Si cantik Youngwong, tidak ada lagi yang memiliki nama panggung itu selain JaeJoonggie, lalu apa yang di maksud dengan masuk kembali dengan dua dongsaengnya? Apakah itu Junsu dan Yoochun?

"Apakah dia melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja, si cantik JaeJoong itu melakukannya, dia menjilat sepatuku" CEO baru itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pembicaraan apa ini sebenarnya? Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau menyuruhnya untuk melayani nafsu bejatmu itu" sindir temannya.

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa pembicaraan mereka seperti itu. Kudengar CEO kami tertawa.

"Belum waktunya. Nanti aku pasti akan melakukannya setelah dia kembali, tentu saja aku akan memberikan ancaman padanya untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak akan berkutik jika kekasihnya si Jung itu sudah kubawa-bawa"

Aku mengendengar suara gemeretak gigiku sendiri, tanganku mengepal, mungkin kuku di jariku sudah melukai telapak tanganku sekarang. Aku ingin mendobrak pintu itu berlari ke dalamnya dan menghajar mereka hingga mereka mati.

Tidak.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak sekarang. Pertama aku harus menemui JaeJoong dan menanyakan perihal pembicaraan itu padanya.

.

.

Aku menunggu JaeJoong di meja makan, dia sedang menata makan malam untuk kami. Aku menatapnya intens, perasaanku bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Jja, mari makan"

Ucapnya setelah selesai menata makanan di atas meja makan dan dia duduk di hadapanku sekarang. Aku masih diam sementara dia sudah menelan suapan pertamanya. Sadar tidak ada gerakan dariku, dia memandangku bingung.

"Apa apa, _Bear_? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya JaeJoong. Aku terdiam, kunaikkan tanganku, menaruh sikutku di atas meja, kutautkan jemariku dan menaruh daguku diatas tautan kesepuluh jariku, lalu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku? Menyembunyikan apa?" ucapnya mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku" Ucapku serius, aku melihat raut wajahnya berubah sedikit tegang namun disamarkan oleh senyumannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi sungguh aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu" Ucapnya berusaha menyakinkanku.

Aku diam, kulayangkan pandangan menyelidik ke arahnya, dia berubah salah tingkah, dan menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan, tanda yang biasa di gunakan oleh orang ketika ingin mengarang sesuatu di dalam otaknya.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemui CEO kami?"

Wajahnya langsung menegang, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Aku terus mengamatinya, membaca mimiknya dengan teliti, dia pasti tahu jika aku sudah begini aku tidak ingin di bohongi dan aku akan dengan mudah mendeteksi kebohongannya. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya, lalu meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya tanpa ada yang di tutupi" Ucapku dengan suara tegas, dia memandangku dengan ragu dan tersirat sedikit ketakutan di dalamnya.

"Begini, se-sebenarnya aku. Eum ... Sungguh aku tidak tega melihatmu dan Changmin bekerja tak kenal waktu seperti itu, tenaga kalian terkuras habis. Aku , sudah berdiskusi dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka juga sama sedihnya ketika melihat kalian seperti itu, jadi kami , maksudku aku..."

"Katakan dengan jelas, Jae, jangan bertele-tele!" Ujarku tegas.

Raut kekhwatiran dan takut terpancar jelas dari wajahnya dan tatapan matanya yang semakin gelisah.

"Aku menemui CEO untuk kembali bersama kalian."

"MWO?"

"Mianhae Yun, aku sungguh tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua kelelahan dan banting tulang seperti itu. Jadi kami pikir beban kalian akan berkurang jika kami ada bersama kalian lagi" Ucapnya cepat. Rahangku mengeras, jadi benar pembicaraan yang tadi kudengar memang soal JaeJoong.

Sial.

Aku melepaskan tautan jemariku dan meletakkan tanganku yang mengepal erat di atas meja makan, aku tahu mata JaeJoong melirik gerakanku hingga wajahnya menunduk ketakutan.

"Kau tidak mendiskusikannya dulu padaku?" Aku memarahinya

"Mianhae" Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Dia menunduk semakin dalam, rasa kecewa seketika memenuhi relung hatiku, terlebih ketika ingatanku berputar pada ucapan CEO dan teman brengseknya itu. Jadi benarkah, kekasihku menjilat sepatunya?.

Dimana harga dirinya, Damn.

"Kau sudah tidak menganggapku, kekasihmu, Joongie?" Tanyaku tajam, seketika dia mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, Yun, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, aku pikir kalau kita kembali bersama kita bisa mengurangi beban, setidaknya kita berlima bisa saling menopang, tidak hanya ada kau dan Changmin disana" Dia berbicara cepat, emosiku sudah tersulut.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat? Kau benar-benar rendahan Kim JaeJoong. Kau tidak punya harga diri!"

Aku menggebrak keras meja makan, membuatnya tersentak kaget, dan seketika bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, aku berdiri dengan kasar hingga kursi yang kududuki terjungkal ke belakang, aku melangkah dengan langkah lebar, meninggalkan rumah tersebut, tak ku pedulikan lagi teriakannya memanggil dan memohon agar aku berhenti.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya dan juga Junsu dan Yoochun untuk mengagalkan rencana mereka, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan dan tetep pada pendiriannya. Aku geram, sangat geram karena ucapanku sama sekali tidak di dengarkan. Aku sudah bilang dengan cara halus sampai cara kasar hingga harus membentak JaeJoong sekalipun aku tidak peduli, dan aku tidak punya bukti kuat mengenai pembicaraan CEO kami. Ketika aku mengatakan pada JaeJoong tentang pembicaraan itu, dia menganggap hal tersebut sebagai alasan karena aku tidak ingin dia kembali.

Mereka bertiga menandatangani kontrak dengan waktu seperti tanggal habis kontrak kami. Hubungan kami mulai merenggang sejak saat itu, aku kesal karena ucapanku tidak di dengarkan, sedangkan dia menganggap bahwa aku tidak ingin kami kembali berlima. Kami sama-sama mementingkan ego kami masing-masing hingga pertengkaran kerap kali terjadi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

Hari ini ketika jadwal kami tidak padat, aku di panggil oleh pihak manajemen ke kantor. Entah apa yang ingin di bicarakan, mungkin jadwal kegiatan kami. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan CEO busuk itu, aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menghajarnya hingga mati kalau aku melihatnya, mengingat pembicaraannya itu.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan bersama manajer _hyung_. Begitu masuk, terlihat dua orang namja dewasa dan seorang yeoja yang menjadi bintang di music video debut kami dulu. Go Ahra. Mereka mempersilakan kami duduk, aku duduk bersebrangan dengan Ahra. Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan hanya ku balas dengan senyuman kecil saja. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menyukainya, entahlah, mungkin karena sikap sok akrab yang di miliki malah menjadikanku ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pembicaraan ini" namja yang ku ketahui bernama Mr. Yoo yang menjabat sebagai asisten CEO duduk di tengah.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku, pembicaraan apa yang mengharuskan aku melibatkan diri dengan yeoja yang duduk berdampingan dengan manajernya di hadapanku itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kuberitahukan pada manajermu, Yunho. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura berkencan dengan Ahra"

MWO ?!

Aku membelalakkan mataku, lalu secepat kilat memandang manajer _hyung_, yang menggeleng pelan dan menatapku, tatapan mata yang seolah menyuruhku untuk diam, mendengarkan, dan menurut saja.

Aish.

Apa-apaan ini.

Ku lihat _yeoja_ itu tersenyum gembira ke arahku, namun ku acuhkan begitu saja. Dia cemberut hingga bibirnya mengerucut. Aku rindu ekspresi seperti itu yang di tampakkan oleh JaeJoong, yeoja itu bahkan tidak ada seperempat keimutan JaeJoong ketika sedang berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ahra akan membintangi sebuah drama baru, dengan scandal yang kalian ciptakan, pastilah nanti rating drama akan naik, dan akan menimbulkan efek yang besar pada Ahra khususnya dan juga pada perusahaan dengan pendapatan yang tinggi." Ujar Mr. Yoo

Aku mendecih dalam hati. Pendapatan yang tinggi? Cih ... benar-benar mata duitan, perusahaan ini seperti pemeras dan perampok. Menimbulkan scandal untuk rating film dan menaikkan pendapatan perusahaan. Sungguh cara yang licik.

"Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak namja lain yang bisa melakukannya. Lagipula aku tengah sibuk dengan grupku, kami sedang mempersiapkan konser kami." Tolakku masih dengan nada yang sopan.

"Justru karena itu, hal ini kan juga bisa membantumu untuk mempromosikan album baru kalian nanti, scandal ini seperti setali tiga uang nantinya." Ujar Mr. Yoo lagi

Aku mengeram kesal. Seenaknya saja dia memutuskan hal tersebut.

"lagipula, Ahra hanya nyaman bersamamu, Yunho-ssi, jadi kalian bisa bersandiwara tanpa di curigai oleh orang lain." Manajer Yeoja itu menambahkan, ku tatap Ahra yang menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah meronanya.

Memuakkan.

"Aku menolak!" Tegasku, yeoja itu mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yunho~ah" Manajer Hyung, menyenggol lenganku dengan sikutnya, memperingatkanku agar tidak bicara sembarangan.

Kulihat Mr. Yoo tersenyum meremehkan dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa menolak, Yunho~ah. Kelangsungan ketiga orang yang bergabung bersamamu menjadi taruhannya."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, dia mengancamku? Dia mengancamku dengan membawa nama ketiga orang yang sangat kusayangi. Apa maksudnya. Aku lebih memilih diam, menahan gelombang emosi yang kapan saja siap ku ledakkan. Ku biarkan manajer hyung yang meneruskan pembicaraan tersebut hingga terjalin kata sepakan di antara kami.

Brengsek.

CEO busuk itu ternyata memiliki Asisten yang sama busuknya.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan emosi yang meletup-letup. Kondisi _dorm _sepi dan aku tahu Changmin sedang sakit. Aku memasuki kamarnya yang minim cahaya, begitu kunyalakan sakelar lampu, pemandangan di hadapanku membuatku iritasi. Changmin yang dasarnya memang manja jika sedang sakit, kali ini memeluk JaeJoong yang ikut tertidur di sebelahnya. Aku sudah sering melihat keadaan tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya lain, mungkin emosi yang kubawa pulang membuatku meledak-ledak.

Aku membentaknya, membanting pintu kamar, dan menyeretnya ke dapur. Aku bahkan tidak peduli ketika Yoochun menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Aku mendorongnya hingga kepalanya terbentur meja marmer di dapur. Hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika melihat setetes darah keluar dari dahinya. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku, menahan diriku untuk datang memeluknya, meminta maaf dan mengecupnya dengan sayang. Aku sungguh keterlaluan hari ini.

Aku bahkan mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas Changmin dengar tentang ketiga Hyungnya yang jelas aku tahu sangat dia sayangi. Aku hanya tidak ingin Changmin kembali terbuai dengan kedekatannya bersama mereka, dan ketika mereka pergi nanti, dia akan terpuruk seperti yang pernah terjadi 4 tahun silam.

Tuhan. Mohon ampuni aku.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya ku gunakan untuk terus mencari masalah dengan JaeJoong, Junsu dan Yoochun. Aku tidak ingin mereka berada di sini, mereka hanya akan lebih tersakiti lagi jika berada disini, mereka akan di peras habis-habisan oleh CEO baru yang gila itu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi. Tidak peduli jika mereka akan membenciku karena sikap dan perkataanku nantinya, aku hanya ingin mereka keluar dari tempat laknat ini dan mengambil kebebasannya kembali.

Hari ini kami latihan dance untuk konser kami yang tinggal menghitung hari. Aku masih terus membuat gara-gara. Kali ini _dongsaeng_ yang ku anggap sebagai _eternal magnae_ , Kim Junsu lah yang menjadi incaranku. Aku memakinya habis-habisan karena gerakannya yang tidak bagus, tapi bukan dia yang marah melainkan Yoochun. Namja Park itu, aku tahu dia sudah membenciku. Pertama karena aku bersikap kasar dengan melempar buku padanya, kedua karena melihat kekasaranku yang melukai JaeJoong dan sekarang kilatan amarah memenuhi sinar matanya, seakan siap membunuhku.

Aku bahkan sampai memukulnya. Dan itu berhasil, aku berhasil membuatnya pergi dari ruangan ini. Tidak apa-apa jika dia membenciku, aku tidak ingin dia terluka nantinya jika berada disini. Junsu menyerangku dengan perkataannya dan memilih untuk ikut bersama dengan Yoochun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika JaeJoonggieku berteriak memanggil nama Changmin.

Aku berbalik dan kulihat Changmin sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pucatnya. Junsu berlari kearahnya. Aku masih terpaku, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan magnae kami. JaeJoong dan Junsu di bantu oleh para _dancers_ membopong tubuh Changmin keluar dengan paniknya, terlebih Junsu yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Changmin, dan wajah JaeJoong yang pucat karena khawatir.

Apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan.

"Jung Yunho" Sebuah suara milik Mr. Yoo menghentikanku.

"Ikut denganku!" Perintahnya

"Tapi aku harus pergi, Changmin, dia –"

"Itu tidak penting, sudah banyak yang mengurusnya, cepat ikut!"

Brengsek!

Tidak penting dia bilang?

Changmin tidak penting dia bilang?

Aku mengeram kesal, dia melangkah pergi dan menggerakkan jarinya, memberikan isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Aku menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang tadi membawa Changmin, mereka sudah hilang masuk ke dalam lift. Dengan langkah berat aku mengikuti CEO itu, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan yeoja itu.

Ah ...rupanya _yeoja_ itu juga ada disana, tersenyum menyambutku, dan kembali tidak kupedulikan. Sejak persetujuan scandal yang dilakukan manajerku dan dirinya, aku jadi semakin membencinya.

Mr. Yoo menyuruhku dan Ahra duduk disofa.

"Karena pemutaran perdana drama yang dibintangi oleh Ahra akan tayang minggu depan. Sebaiknya kalian mulai saja sandiwara kalian. Aku sudah mengatur tempatnya, akan ada beberapa wartawan yang ku 'undang' kesana. Malam ini kalian mulai."

Dia menekankan kata 'undang' di kalimatnya. Dan, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi dia bilang malam ini?.

"Nee, Mr. Yoo" Gadis itu menyahut, aku memandangnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa, tadi kau lihat sendiri Changmin jatuh pingsan, bagaimana bisa aku membuat scandal sementara aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin" Tolakku mentah-mentah, lagi-lagi Mr. Yoo menampakkan seringai angkuhnya yang tak terbantahkan.

"Itu terserah padamu. Sudah ku katakan, aku bisa melakukan apapun pada ketiga orang di sisimu jika kau tidak menurutinya, bukan?."

Aku kembali mengeram mendengar kata-katanya.

"Arraso!"

Aku sedikit membentak dan meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja setelah membanting keras pintu ruangan. Tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatku dan membuat image ramah dan lembut di depan semua orang menjadi hancur. Aku sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Aku berjalan ke arah taman di atap bangunan. Duduk termenung di atas kursi yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, memikirkan berbagai hal. Sikapku pada keempat memberku, hubunganku dengan JaeJoonggie, pembicaraan CEO kurang ajar itu, jatuh pingsannya Changmin, dan sekarang harus membuat scandal dengan Ahra.

**_Puk_**

Sebuah tepukan di bahu kananku mengembalikanku pada dunia nyata, seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil tersenyum lalu menghempaskan dirinya disampingku. Aku melihatnya sekilas, dan balas tersenyum.

"Hey, kau kacau sekali" Katanya, aku kembali tersenyum, tapi tidak mencoba untuk menutupi keadaanku, toh sebaik apapun aku melakukannya gadis bernama Kwon Boa itu akan langsung menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Boa~ya" Keluhku.

Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku yang berada di atas pahaku. Lalu tersenyum. Gadis ini adalah tempatku mencurahkan isi hatiku sejak JaeJoong, Junsu dan Yoochun pergi. Dia adalah sahabat JaeJoong yang paling dekat, jadi aku tidak sungkan untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya, bahkan meminta sarannya sekalipun. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling paham mengenai masalah yang sedang ku hadapi sekarang ini.

"Aku sudah menuruti saranmu untuk membuat mereka tidak nyaman berada bersamaku. Tapi mereka tetap bertahan. Aku sudah muak, disatu sisi aku kesal karena JaeJoong tidak mau mendengarkanku dan menganggapku pembual yang tidak ingin kami kembali bersama, aku lelah harus selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya dan dengan kedua _dongsaeng_ku yang lain. Hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihat raut wajah terluka dan kecewa dari mereka. Sakit sekali. Seandainya dia mau mengerti, sedikit saja..."

Aku mengusap wajahku, menelengkupkan wajahku di balik telapak tanganku. Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Hatiku berdenyut sangat sakit.

Aku melukai orang yang kucintai, aku tahu luka itu tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan luka hatinya. Tanganku yang selalu kugunakan untuk menepuk bahu anggotaku, tadi memukul telak wajah Yoochun hingga dia tersungkur. Dan ketika Changmin jatuh tadi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar seorang hyung yang sangat buruk. Aku hanya ingin mereka keluar dari sini, aku tidak ingin mereka kembali terluka, terlebih kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Aku bahkan memukul Yoochun dengan tanganku"

Aku menatap nanar kedua tanganku, kufokuskan pada tangan kananku yang kepalannya berhasil menghantam wajah Yoochun hingga dia berdarah.

Boa menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku.

"Bersabarlah, kuatkanlah hatimu. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan membuahkan hasil" Ujarnya menenangkanku. Tapi aku malah semakin kalut, aku tidak tahu kapan CEO itu akan melakukan hal bejat yang dibicarakannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, harus sampai kapan seperti ini, hatiku tidak kuat. Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu kapan CEO brengsek itu akan berbuat buruk pada Kekasihku. Dia pasti mendapatkan kemauannya, JaeJoonggie bahkan menjilat sepatunya. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak mau... aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya. Tidak"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Gadis disebelahku bangkit dan berdiri di hadapanku, dia merapihkan kembali rambut hitamku.

"Kau harus kuat. Jika kau ingin dia cepat keluar dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Buat dia membencimu."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, hingga dapat langsung bertatapn wajah dengannya, mencari arti perkataannya di balik tatapan matanya. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Buat dia sangat membencimu, hingga dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar. Setelah dia keluar, kau bisa memberikannya pengertian lagi nantinya."

ucapnya sambil merapihkan rambutku. Dia kembali duduk setelah dirasa rambutku sudah rapih.

Aku menerawang, memikirkan perkataannya. Benar juga, selama ini perlakuan sekasar apapun dia masih saja memandangku dengan tatapan sayang walau di balut dengan tatapan nyalangnya yang dingin. Dia selalu memperhatikanku diam-diam, mungkin aku harus membuatnya membenciku hingga dia yang memutuskan untuk keluar dengan sendirinya. Tapi apa yang kira-kira bisa ku lakukan.

JaeJoonggie, _mianhae_ jika nanti aku menyakitimu lagi. Percayalah ini demi kebaikanmu.

_Saranghae_ ...

.

.

"_Oppa_!"

Gezz. Aku sangat tidak menyukai panggilan itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Dia bergelayut manja di lenganku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di depan sebuah club yang cukup terkenal. Sandiwara mengenai scandal itu akan di mulai sekarang. Tepat saat Changmin sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Sial.

"_Kajja_, kita masuk" Gadis itu menyeretku, aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas. Pikiranku sedang tidak disini sekarang. Banyak pasang mata yang mengikuti kami ketika kami memasuki club, sebagian bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik dengan jelas di depan mataku, mungkin mereka kaget melihatku bersama dengan yeoja yang memeluk lenganku sekarang. mataku langsung menyesuaikan dengan cahaya remang dengan kelap-kelip warna lampu yang membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu, Ahra-ssi, langsung saja" Aku malas berlama-lama dengannya, kulihat gadis itu merajuk, namun tidak ku pedulikan. Tujuan kami datang kesini adalah untuk terlihat sedang menari dengan mesra bersama setelah itu selesai, dan aku ingin cepat menyelesaikannya.

"Tapi, _Oppa_, apa kita tidak minum dulu. Aku haus sekali" Rengeknya, dia menunjukkan wajah manjanya yang membuatku muak. Aku mentapnya tajam

"Jika ingin minum, minumlah nanti. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama!" Tegasku dingin, dia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sama sekali tidak terlihat manis di mataku.

Aku menariknya ke _dance floor_, aku menganggap bahwa aku sedang berakting sekarang, aku mengedarkan padanganku kesekeliling ruangan, kulihat beberapa orang yang sebagian sudah aku hapal wajahnya, sebagai wartawan infotaiment berada di sekitarku. Aku merengkuh pinggang Ahra dengan cepat.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu ke leherku" Desisku, dia tersenyum senang dan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak ingin melihat wajah orang yang ada di hadapanku. Dia sedikit menarik leherku hingga aku menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Sial, gadis ini benar-benar cari kesempatan.

Aku terus memejamkan mataku, bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Aku membayangkan sedang berdansa dengan JaeJoonggie, membayangkan saat ini pinggang yang sedang ku rengkuh adalah pinggang ramping milik kekasihku. Dahi yang bersentuhan dengan dahiku adalah dahi putih milik JaeJoonggie yang keras kepala, dan lengan yang melingkar di leherku adalah lengan halus putih pucat milik namja yang sangat aku cintai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku kasar hingga aku terlepas dari yeoja itu. Aku ingin marah karena mengacaukan khayalanku tentang kekasihku. Tapi aku terperanjat ketika menyadari orang yang sedang menyeretku menjauh dari Ahra adalah kekasihku sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini, dia pasti melihat semuanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Hatinya pasti sangat terluka. Dia menyeretku sampai ke toilet pria yang sepi dan sangat bersih, maklum club yang kudatangi memang club yang terkenal nyaman.

Dia mendorongku masuk ke sebuah bilik toilet, mungkin dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat aku bersamanya dan mungkin melihat pertengkaran yang aku yakin sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Ia menatapku tajam. Raut kemarahan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Kesedihan juga tak kalah menguar dari tatapan matanya.

"Apa mau mu, Kim?" Bentakku setelah aku berhasil menghempaskan tangan halusnya itu. Hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika dia kesakitan karena tangannya membentur pintu bilik. _Mianhae_ Joonggie.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sementara Changmin sakit di rumah sakit?" JaeJoong membalas membentakku dengan keras, rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Bukan urusanmu" Balasku, masih dengan wajah angkuh yang menyamarkan kepedihanku melihatnya begitu terluka.

"Kau sibuk bersenang-senang, padahal Changmin sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, tidak kah kau memiliki perasaan sedikit saja, Tuan Jung?" dia begitu bersungut-sungut ketika mengatakannya, aku tahu ada kecemburuan besar yang tersirat dari tatapan matanya.

Aku balas memandangnya dengan tajam. Lalu ku posisikan lenganku hingga aku mengurungnya, mengapitnya diantara tubuhku dan bilik pintu, hingga dia tersudut dan tidak punya tempat untuk berkelit.

Tiba-tiba saja, ide dari Boa untuk membuatnya membenciku dan meninggalkanku kemudian pergi dari manajemen terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat untuknya.

"Aku ini pria dewasa yang normal, Tuan Kim. Aku juga perlu memuaskan kebutuhan biologisku"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, hinggga pupil mata kekasihku melebar, dan wajahnya tampak begitu _shock _mendengarnya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, penuh kepedihan. JaeJoonggie, jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan lebih dari ini, aku sama terlukanya denganmu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Yu-Yunho?" Suaranya bergetar ketika menanyakannya, binar matanya meredup dan menuntut penjelasan dari ku.

"Kau lebih tahu apa maksudku, Kim"

JaeJoonggie, aku tidak tahu mengapa mulutku berkata seperti itu. Kekagetan lagi-lagi terlihat dari wajahnya. _Mianhae_, _nae chagya_. Aku sungguh ingin merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku, seandainya kau mau mendengarkanku dari awal untuk tidak kembali masuk ke dalam manajemen, seandainya kau tahu bahwa aku melakukan ini semata untuk kebaikanmu.

"Ke-kenapa? Bu-bukankah kita..." Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Aku mengerti, kami masih sepasang kekasih, tidak ada yang menyatakan bahwa hubungan kami berakhir dan kami berpisah. Dia pasti heran karena aku mengatakan hal itu sementara kami masih sepasang kekasih.

"Kita apa, huh?" aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, semakin mempersempit jarak di antara kami berdua.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu Yunho~ah, kau se-seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Aku-aku ti..."

Ya Tuhan, suaranya begitu bergetar,

"Kau tdak mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain, huh?" Entah dimana rasa ibaku sekarang aku malah merencanakan hal buruk agar dia pergi. Dia diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataanku, mungkin dia sibuk mencerna dan menerka arti kata-kataku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, berbisik di telinganya yang sangat sensitif.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain. Maka kau harus melayaniku!" Desisku tepat di telinganya, tubuhnya menegang, bukan karena terangsang karena titik sensitifnya terkena helaan nafasku, tapi karena perkataanku.

"Yu-Yunho...?" dia mememik tak percaya dengan ucapanku. Aku menjauhkan wajahku kembali hingga bisa menatap langsung ke manik mata hitamnya yang bergerak gelisah, menatapku nanar. Aku menarik dagu JaeJoonggie dengan kasar, hingga dapat ku lihat jelas pantulan wajahku di pupil mata bulatnya.

"A-apa maumu, Yun?" dia memposisikan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dadaku, menjaga jarak agar aku tidak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

""_Have a sex with you, of course_. Kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya dengan orang lain bukan? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus melayaniku." Aku menunjukkan seringai buasku yang palsu, agar namja cantik di hadapanku ketakutan. Sampai kapan aku harus begini, sampai kapan aku harus menyiksa orang yang ku cintai.

"Yunho!...emm"

Aku langsung membungkam bibirnya yang ingin mengeluarkan protesan. Aku menciumnya dengan kasar. Tangannya terus saja memukul dadaku dengan keras, membuatku sesak, namun ku biarkan sejenak karena aku merasa pantas mendapat pukulan itu. Ini tidak sebanding dengan luka yang sudah dan akan aku torehkan padanya sebentar lagi.

Pukullah aku sepuasmu, JaeJoonggie. Aku rela, aku akan menahan sakit dan sesak di dadaku. Aku ingin merasakan sakit yang sama sepertimu, walau aku tahu, sakit yang kurasa tidak seberapa dengan apa yang kau rasakan.

Setelah itu, aku melepas ciumanku sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan tangan kiriku, mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan keras, sementara tangan kananku, kugunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Aku merapatkan tubuhku dengan rapat ke tubuhnya, hingga tak ada celah lagi baginya untuk bergerak memberontak.

Aku bahkan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah ketika dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidahku menginvasi rongga dalam mulutnya. Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata makian yang kejam, dan ancaman ketika dia terus saja memberontak. Beberapa bercak kemerahan sudah kubuat menghiasi leher jenjang putihnya, kemejanya ku buka paksa hingga dua kancing di atasnya terlepas jahitannya dan jatuh begitu saja.

Dia menangis dan terus menangis. Dia diam dan menerima begitu saja perlakuan kasarku padanya. Bibir bawahnya terus saja digigit untuk meminimalisir suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, ketika aku melucuti celananya hingga terjatuh di lantai toilet yang sangat bersih untuk ukuran toilet umum.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit, ketika butir demi butir air mata terurai dari mata bulat yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Karena tidak tahan melihat tangisannya, aku membalik tubuhnya, kutarik hingga dia menghadap ke closet yang tertutup, tanganku, mengamit kedua lengannya dan menguncinya di belakang tubuhnya, aku menyuruhnya menungging dengan kasar, ku tekan tubuhnya kebawah.

Aku melepaskan celanaku begitu saja.

Dan tanpa pemanasan, aku memasukinya dengan keras dan kasar.

"ARGH,..."

Dia menjerit, isakan jelas terdengar keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Mianhae JaeJoonggie... Mianhae jeongmal...

Aku menitikkan air mataku, setiap kali aku melakukan gerakan maju dan mundur, air mataku selalu menetes, terlebih ketika mendengar erangan kesakitannya.

Aku menyeka air mataku, setelah berhasil menumpahkan gairah yang kupaksa keluar pada JaeJoong. Ku lepaskan kasar tangan JaeJoong yang pasti memerah karena cengkraman tanganku yang sangat kuat. Dia duduk di atas closet dengan tatapan kosong, namun matanya masih mengeluarkan kristal bening yang menyesakkan dada. Aku kembali memakai celanaku dan merapihkan bajuku yang kusut karena kegiatan paksaan yang ku lakukan.

"Pakai bajumu, _bitch_!"

Lagi-lagi aku membentaknya, dan kali ini lebih parah karena aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat tidak pantas dia dengar. Aku tahu kau sakit, JaeJoonggie, aku tahu...

"Cepat pakai bajumu, kita pulang!" Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya menunduk lemas seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dari bilik itu terlebih dahulu, ku buka kunci bilik toilet, namun sebuah tangan mencegahku.

JaeJoong menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang dingin, cengramannya tidak kuat, bahkan sangat lemah, dan bergetar.

"Tu-tunggu Yun. A-aku ingin bicara" Dia mencegahku. Mianhae JaeJoonggie, aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Ku tepis dengan kasar tangan JaeJoong hingga aku terbebas.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Kita bicara di dorm. Aku tunggu kau disana" Segera setelah itu aku membuka pintu dan keluar. Setelah itu pintu kembali tertutup dan ku dengar lagi suara kunci yang diputar.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu, menatap nanar pada pintu yang di baliknya sekarang ada seorang namja yang kucintai, menangis tersedu-sedu, terdengar sangat miris, sangat menyayat hati.

Ku tempelkan dahiku di permukaan dingin pintu tersebut. Suara tangisnya terdengar lebih jelas jika seperti ini. Aku ikut menangis bersamanya. Tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke toilet dan melihatku. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

JaeJoonggie.

Seandainya kau mau mendengarkanku. Seandainya kau mau membuka pikiran dan hatimu, tentang apa yang kukatakan. Seandainya kau tahu betapa busuk orang yang telah menyuruhmu menjilat sepatunya, seandainya kau tahu rencana apa yang sedang di buatnya untukmu. Seandainya kau menurutiku, mendengarkanku, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menasehatimu, memberitahumu, mencairkan kepalamu yang sedingin es dan sekeras batu. Aku minta maaf JaeJoonggie, aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu semata. Kau boleh membenciku mulai sekarang, aku menerimanya. Asalkan tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku rela menerima semua bencimu.

Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo, Kim JaeJoong

Nan Jeongmal Saranghaeyo, JaeJoonggie~

.

.

.

.

**~Tarik Bang Changmin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Te. Be. Ce~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku posting lebih cepat karena kasian liat komentar yang pada sebel sama Yunho

aigo ...

(langsung refreshing karena kebanyakan nyiksa mommy+daddy)

So

Chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama lho yaaa

kali ini beneran lama lho ...

Seriusan

ga pake bohong

Arraso ?

hihiihi

ANNYEONG ~~~


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan. **

**Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 6  
**

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Gwangju tempat kelahiranku merupakan kota terakhir konser dalam negeri kami untuk mempromosikan album baru kami berlima. Entah kenapa aku begitu resah ketika mengincakkan kakiku disini. Bumonimku akan datang ke konser. Aku yakin Aboeji ku akan berkata ketus dan sinis seperti biasanya pada JaeJoongie. Kali ini perkataan Aboeji pasti akan lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Semoga JaeJoonggie punya cadangan hati yang cukup kuat untuk menerima semua perlakuan Aboeji nanti.

Kami melakukan _rehearsal _sebelum konser, hingga pukul 7 malam. Hanya melatih gerakan dan pertunjukan yang berbeda dari konser yang sebelumnya, karena ini adalah penutupan konser dalam negeri kami. Selanjutnya, jadwal kami akan di teruskan untuk konser keliling Asia dan beberapa negara di Eropa dan Amerika. Mereka benar-benar memadatkan jadwal kami, mengeruak uang sebanyak yang mereka bisa hingga kontrak kami berakhir.

"JaeJoong-ssi, ikut aku sebentar"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika kami dan tim sedang berbincang selepas latihan di ruang ganti kami untuk esok hari.

**_Deg_**

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah JaeJoong, jelas sekali tubuhnya terlihat menegang sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum ketika berpamitan pada kami dan keluar mengikuti orang itu.

Sial.

Kenapa dia ada disini? Dan kenapa dia memanggil JaeJoonggie.

Aku segera mengikuti mereka keluar, mengendap-endap di belakang mereka. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruangan kami tadi. Aku berdiri di dekat pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maumu?" Kudengar suara JaeJoong ketus, dan menggema suara tawa yang membuatku muak sejak pertama kali melihat orang itu.

"Kau tentu tahu apa mauku, Kim" Ujarnya agak samar ku dengar karena dia bicara pelan, aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu, menjilat sepatumu, bahkan memberikan penghasilanku 75 persen, untukmu. Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" Suara JaeJoong meninggi.

Aku tidak percaya ini. JaeJoong bahkan memberikan penghasilannya selama ini sebesar 75persen. Ya Tuhan itu benar-benar pemerasan, mengapa JaeJoonggie mau melakukan ini semua. Demi aku? Demi Changmin?

"75 persen itu tidak banyak, JaeJoongie..."

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku, berani sekali dia memanggil JaeJoong seperti itu. Sial.

"Apa mau mu sekarang?" Bentak JaeJoong dia sepertinya mulai tidak sabar dan tidak nyaman bertemu dengannya.

"Tubuhmu"

Brengsek!

Bajingan !

"M-Mwo?!"

JaeJoong terpekik kaget, ingin rasanya aku mendobrak pintu ini dan merengkuh JaeJoong, menghajar namja tua sialan itu. Tidak , aku tidak boleh gegabah, banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan jika kau melakukan itu.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" JaeJoonggie bicara dengan terbata-bata

"Kau tentu tahu apa maksudku, Kim JaeJoong. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, setelah konser selesai, datanglah padaku dan kau serahkan tubuhmu" Ucapnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri, kurang ajar.

"Apa kau gila, huh? Brengsek, berani sekali kau meminta itu padaku!" JaeJoong berteriak, suaranya sampai terdengar jelas hingga keluar ruangan. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang melintas di depan sini.

"Pikirkanlah Kim JaeJoong. Kau tinggal memilih, menyerahkan tubuhmu untuk ku nikmati atau... Aku hancurkan Jung, kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai itu"

Aku mendengar suara langkah, aku mengambil langkah cepat untuk bersembunyi. Ruang kosong disebelah ruang itu terbuka, dan aku masuk ke dalamnya, kulihat si brengsek itu sudah pergi dari sana. Aku keluar dan berjalan mendekati ruang tempat JaeJoonggie dan orang itu bicara. Dari sela-sela pintu kulihat JaeJoong sedang berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya, bahunya bergetar. Apa dia menangis. Ya Tuhan tolong buka pikirannya, jangan biarkan siapapun menyakitinya, termasuk aku. Aku begitu mencintai namja itu.

.

.

Konser terakhir kami berlangsung dengan lancar dan meriah. Perasaanku tidak tenang ketika kami berkumpul di ruang ganti. Aku sedang membicarakan jadwal dan hasil konser dengan manajer kami. Mataku tak pernah berhenti untuk melirik JaeJoong yang sedang berbicara dengan Boa dan lainnya. Dia semakin pintar menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dia pasti kelelahan karena kurang tidur, semalam setelah 'melayani' ku, dia tidak langsung tidur. Aku melihatnya berdiri sangat lama di balkon kamar hotel yang ku tempati berdua dengannya, hanya mengenakan kemejaku yang kebesaran di badannya, tidak memedulikan udara dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Apa yang kau pikirkan JaeJoonggie. Kuharap kau menyesal telah kembali bergabung bersama kami. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin bersama dengan kalian lagi, tapi kondisi di dalam sini sangat buruk, lebih buruk dari terakhir kalian menginjakkan kaki disini. Aku ingin kau membawa pergi serta kedua _dongsaeng _kita menjauh.

Keadaan semakin rumit ketika kedua orang tuaku datang bersama _yeodongsaeng_ku, Jihye. _Aboeji_ menghina JaeJoong habis-habisan. Sementara aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak mungkin kulakukan meningat hubungan yang sudah ku rancang sedemikian buruk dengan JaeJoong. Namja cantik itu menangis, dan tubuh tinggi Changmin menutupinya. Boa menengahi dengan membawa pergi Aboeji, Omoni, Jihye dan aku keluar untuk makan malam.

Aboeji mengajak kami ke sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di kota yang menjadi langganan keluarga kami. Kami biasanya berkunjung kesini jika aku pulang kerumah. Dalam perjalanan aku hanya diam, tidak berminat ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan, sesekali aku memaksakan senyumku pada Omoni dan Jihye. Hatiku masih berdenyut sakit mengingat perkataan aboeji pada JaeJoonggie dan bagaimana terlukanya raut wajahnya tadi, dia bahkan menangis ketika masih banyak orang di sekelilingnya, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Aku hanya diam menatap tak berselera pada hidangan yang semuanya adalah makanan kesukaanku. Bagaimana keadaan JaeJoonggie sekarang. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Apakah dia makan dengan baik malam ini. Apakah dia beristirahat dengan nyaman sekarang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku ingin segera berlari ke arahnya. Walau aku hanya dapat menampakkan wajah dinginku yang arogan, paling tidak aku ada di sisinya dan dapat melihat keadaannya. Sejak aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan orang brengsek itu, aku jadi takut meninggalkannya.

"Yunho~ah ... Yunho..." Sebuah panggilan menyadarkanku dari kemelut pikiranku. _Omoni _menatapku dengan heran, begitu juga Jihye dan Boa yang memandangku khawatir.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya _Omoni_, aku menggeleng lantas tersenyum kecil pada _yeoja _paruh baya yang telah melahirkanku itu.

"Tapi, kau pasti lapar sekarang, kau belum makan apa-apa bukan?" Tanya _Omoni _lembut, aku kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sungguh sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun. Aku ingin berlari ke tempat JaeJoonggie dan melihat keadaannya.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan, Jung Yunho. Kami tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu" Kali ini _Aboeji _yang bicara. Entah kenapa ingatanku kembali ketika Aboeji dengan seenaknya menghina JaeJoong dan sekarang luapan amarah berkumpul menjadi satu di kepalaku. Aku diam tidak menyahut perkataannya. Lebih baik diam meredam emosi.

Aku mendengar suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkok nasi, aku melihat aboeji menaruh kasar sumpitnya, hingga menimbulkan dentingan yang cukup keras.

"Sekarang kau bahkan mengacuhkan kata-kata orang tuamu. Apa namja sialan itu yang mengajarimu"

Aku mengepalkan tanganmu erat, hingga kurasa sakit di telapak tanganku karena tertekan oleh kuku jemariku sendiri.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, _Aboeji_" Ucapku, masih dengan suara kubuat setenang mungkin.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? _Namja_ jalang yang sudah merusak anakku? _Namja_ tidak tahu untung yang hanya menginginkan popularitas? _Namja_ gay yang bisa tidur dengan siapapun?"

"_ABOEJI_!"

Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras. Tidak peduli dengan pengunjung lain. Sudah cukup perkataan Aboeji tadi pada JaeJoonggie dan sekarang dia menghina kekasihku lagi.

"Yunho~" _Omoni_ memekik kaget.

Boa yang duduk disampingku ikut berdiri, dia menahan tanganku, dan menepuknya pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkanku. _Aboeji _ikut berdiri dari duduknya, menatapku dengan tatapan terkejutnya yang berganti dengan tatapan amarah.

"Kau sudah berani membentak ayahmu sendiri?" Dia bicara dengan ketus.

"Aku tidak suka _Aboeji_ menjelek-jelekkannya" Kataku cepat.

"Demi namja itu kau berani membentakku, Jung Yunho. Dia benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu"

"Dia tidak membawa pengaruh buruk apapun terhadapku" Sergahku cepat

"Menjadikan kau seorang gay, kau bilang tidak buruk? Lebih baik kau tinggalkan _namja _jalang itu dan menikah dengan wanita baik-baik"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, _Aboeji_. Dan berhenti memanggilnya _namja _jalang" Ucapku mantap, Aboeji menatapku dan menyunggingkan senyuman sinis dan meremehkan.

"Mau jadi apa kau kelak jika kau bersamanya? Apakah dia bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan? Apakah dia bisa memberikanmu keturunan, seorang Jung?"

Aku terdiam.

"Cih!" _Aboeji_ mendecih. _Omoni _berusaha membuat _Aboeji _tenang namun tidak dihiraukan oleh _Aboeji_, sama seperti nasib Boa yang sedaritadi menarikku untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, jika sekali lagi kau menghinanya"

Aku melemparkan tatapan sengit pada _Aboeji_ dan langsung meninggalkan meja begitu saja, tidak menghiraukan Omoni dan Jihye yang terus memanggil namaku. Boa mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku memanggil taksi yang terparkir tidak jauh dari retoran. Boa ikut masuk ke dalamnya, dia memberitahu kemana kami akan pergi kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Yunho~ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Boa.

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat.

Apa yang sedang kekasihku kerjakan sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

"_Ahjussi_ tolong cepat sedikit" Perintahku pada supir taksi tersebut.

"Nee, tuan" Diapun menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Yun. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau bahkan membentak _Aboeji_mu tadi?" Tanya Boa, setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam, lebih tepatnya dia membiarkan ku terlarut dalam kecamuk pikiranku sendiri.

"Namja brengsek itu kemarin menemui JaeJoonggie, dan dia benar-benar meminta keinginan bejatnya pada kekasihku" Tukasku

"Mwo?" Boa tampak kaget mendengarnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah kuberitahu masalah ini, dan mungkin baik aku maupun dia tidak menyangka kalau CEO brengsek itu benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang di rencanakannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk mantap

"Aku mendengar sendiri pembicaraan mereka" tegasku

"Lalu apa yang JaeJoong katakan?" Tanya Boa

"Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Dia tampak sangat terpukul, dia menangis. Ya Tuhan"

Kembali hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika melihatnya menangis sendirian diruangan itu. Hanya ada dirinya dengan wajah tertunduk dan bahu yang bergunacang.

"Kau harus segera bertindak Yunho~ah, katakan yang sebenarnya pada JaeJoong. Katakan bahwa tidak baik jika dia tetap berada disini" Ucap Boa mulai panik

"Aku sudah mencobanya, aku sudah mengatakan padanya berkali-kali, termasuk pembicaraan yang kudengar waktu itu. Tapi dia menuduhku pembual, dia tetap ingin berada disampingku dan Changmin" Aku benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyuruhnya pergi, orang itu sudah mengancamnya. JaeJoonggie pasti tidak akan diam saja dengan ancaman itu. Aku tahu seberapa besar cintanya padaku, aku tahu dia tidak akan membiarkanku hancur. Dia pasti akan menuruti lelaki itu, tapi demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya terjadi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Boa

Aku menggeleng.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedikit menggeretaknya. Yang jelas aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya"

.

.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati ketiga _dongsaeng_ku ada di kamar kami. Mengelilingi JaeJoonggie yang tengah terbaring. Wajahnya begitu pucat, dan tidak mungkin mereka berkumpul jika tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihku.

"Yunho hyung, kau sudah datang" Sapa Junsu

Aku mengangguk pelan, mataku masih menangkap sosok kekasihku yang bertambah pucat dari yang tadi kulihat ketika aku meninggalkannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan wajah _dongsaeng_ku juga terlihat khawatir waktu menatapnya.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanyaku.

"Ah , itu..." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan, tabiat yang biasa di lakukan ketika ingin mencari alasan dan ucapan yang tepat. Apa yang ingin dia sembunyikan.

"Kami hanya sedang merayakan keberhasilan konser tur terakhir kita di Korea Hyung" Changmin sepertinya membantu Yoochun yang kesulitan menjawab sementara Junsu mengangguk cepat meyakinkanku. Dan aku tahu kalian berbohong. Ada yang tidak beres dengan JaeJoonggie, bukan?.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan JaeJoonggie" Ujarku lagi yang di setujui dengan anggukan kepala dari mereka.

"Ne, Hyung" Yoochun mewakili ketiga _dongsaeng_ku. mungkin mereka tahu kalau aku ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian selepas konser tadi, dan butuh waktu berdua saja dengan JaeJoonggieku.

Merekapun keluar dari kamar ini, meninggalkan aku dan JaeJoong sendirian.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, lalu kubuka jaket yang sedaritadi melekat di badanku dan menaruhnya begitu saja di sandaran kursi di ruangan tersebut. Aku menatapnya, tajam, menyelidik keadaannya.

"Yun, soal yang tadi ..."

"Layani aku sekarang, Jae"

Jung Yunho, _Paboya_. Kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. ARGH ...

Matanya membelalak, membulat pada posisi maksimal. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya. Pikiranku sedang kalut sekarang.

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat buka bajumu!" Aku membentaknya, sementara tanganku membuka kancing kemejaku. Dia masih diam dalam posisinya.

Menatapku dengan pandangan kosong dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku pasti menyakitinya. Kemarin dan hari ini pasti merupakan hari yang terberat baginya, dan aku selalu memintanya untuk melayaniku. Terlebih sekarang, setelah mendapat makian dari _aboeji_ku, hatinya pasti perih. Harusnya aku memeluknya dan menenangkannya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat hatinya tentram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan kembali aku meneriakinya, ketika aku telah melepas pakaian bagian atasku, sementara dia baru sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Y-yun, bisakah hari ini kita tidak melakukannya?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah, namun aku malah menatapnya tajam menanggapi penolakannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau melayaniku?" Tanyaku. Dia kembali terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arahku, lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang membuat hatiku miris melihatnya. Kemudian dia menggeleng pelan seraya menatapku.

"Bukan begitu, Yun. Hanya saja hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan. Ja-jadi ak-aku takut aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu"

Aku memandangnya masih dengan tatapan datar yang dingin. Apa dia mampu melihat kekhawatiran dari tatapanku?.

"_Geude_, kalau begitu aku akan mencari wanita di luar sana" Aku melangkah menjauh, mengambil kembali kemejaku yang diletakkan di kaki ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat, JaeJoonggie turun dari tempat tidur, dan mendekatiku dengan panik, aku mengancingi kemejaku. Dia meraih lengaku dengan tangan yang terasa panas menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Dia deman tinggi sepertinya. Ya Tuhan. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?.

"Yu-Yun, jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku mohon" Pintanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim!" Aku mendesis tajam padanya.

Dia menggeleng kuat, terlebih ketika aku sudah mengambil jaket coklatku.

"Tidak, Yun, jangan mencari wanita lain, aku mohon" Pintanya dengan suara yang memelas. Matanya sudah benar-benar sayu dan memerah.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak mau melayaniku aku akan mencari wanita lain kan?" Sergahku, dia kembali menggeleng.

"Yun, a-aku mohon kali ini saja. Tolong, biarkan aku istirahat dulu, malam ini saja, besok setelah kembali ke Seoul, a-aku janji Yun. Aku akan melayanimu hingga kau puas. Aku mohon jangan pergi Yun".

"Cih!"

Aku memakai jaketku, mengambil sepatuku dan memakainya dengan cepat. Namun ketika aku hendak meraih knop pintu. Aku merasakan sebuah pelukan di kakiku. Aku tertegun. Ingin menangis begitu melihat dua lengan melingkar di kakiku.

Dia sampai berlutut untuk mencegahku pergi. Apa yang dia lakukan, apakah dia tidak merasa kalau dia menginjak harga dirinya sendiri jika seperti itu. Aku merasa sudah menjadi orang yang paling jahat sekarang. Aku mendongakkan wajahku kembali untuk menghentikan bulir air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir.

"Yu-Yun..ho" Tubuhnya yang memelukku bergetar, suaranya pun bergetar dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Aku merasakan celana bagian belakangku basah. Dia menangis, isakannya mulai terdengar.

Sial.

Air mataku tetap turun walah aku sudah mendongak dan menahannya agar tidak keluar dari kelopak mataku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Lalu sedikit ku hentakkan kakiku agar dia melepas pelukannya padaku.

"LEPAS!" Teriakku, tapi dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Demi Tuhan, Kim JaeJoong apa yang kau lakukan ini. Tidak kah kau punya harga diri, tidak kah kau kecewa pada sikapku selama ini, tidak kah kau membenciku karena perlakuaku. Tapi kenapa kau malah seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja meninggalkanku.

"Sirro ~~~" Tolaknya

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?" Aku kembali berteriak lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan pergi" Dia memohon terus dengan suaranya yang parau karena menangis dan efek sakitnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencari wanita lain, Lepaskan tanganmu!" Ujarku, namun sepertinya dia tidak begitu saja percaya, dia masih melingkarkan tangannya di kakiku.

"Benarkah?" Ia meminta kepastian

"Lepas, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" seketika Ia melepas pelukanku, Aku berbalik cepat, tanpa sengaja menendang dirinya yang berlutut tepat di belakangku. Aku tidak memandangnya. Hatiku terlalu sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju tempat tidur, dan tidur menghadap ke dinding kamar.

Kurasakan sebuah gerakan di sisi kasur yang kosong. JaeJoong sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku kasar dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ti-tidur" Jawabnya takut-takut.

"Aku tidak sudi tidur dengan orang yang tidak mau melayaniku. Jangan tidur di kasur ini atau aku akan pergi keluar!" Bentakku. Mianhae Joonggie, aku hanya tidak ingin goyah, dan malah memelukmu nanti ketika kita tertidur.

Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Nee, aku akan tidur di sofa".

Aku kembali membalikkan badanku. Sementara dia beranjak ke sofa panjang di kamar. Aku tidak benar-benar tidur. Aku menangis, hatiku menjerit, ingin berteriak namun ku tahan sekuat tenaga. Isakan tangis masih terdengar dari bibir kekasihku. Isakan yang membuat hatiku hancur lebur.

Satu jam lebih aku menunggu, hingga isakan-isakan pilu itu tidak terdengar lagi, dan pendengaran tajamku mampu mendengar dengkuran berat tapi pelan milik JaeJoonggie. Aku menyibakkan selimut yang ku kenakan. Dengan langkah pelan, menghampiri JaeJoong yang tertidur di sofa.

Aku berlutut di sebelahnya, tepat sejajar dengan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis, ujung hidungnya juga. Aliran air mata tercipta jelas menghiasi pipi putihnya yang mulus. Aku menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. Suhu tubuhnya sedikit tinggi dari biasanya. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan. Aku harap obat yang dia minum membantunya untuk tidur lebih nyenyak.

"Hey, _baby_. Kenapa kau bertahan sampai sejauh ini, eum?"

Ku kecup kedua kelopak matanya yang sedikit membengkak perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali JaeJoonggie. Seandainya waktu itu kau mau mengerti, kita tidak harus jadi seperti ini.

.

.

**_-flash back-_**

"Kau menandatangani kontraknya, Joonggie. Kau benar-benar sudah tidak menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu" Ucapku sinis.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sendu, lalu berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam.

"Apa alasanmu menentang keputusan kami, Yun? Hanya dua tahun kita berada disini, bukankah kau bilang, dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama" Ujarnya ketus.

Kami sedang berada di rumah JaeJoonggie saat ini. Kembali berdebat mengenai perihal kembalinya mereka bertiga ke dalam manajemen kami.

"Kau jelas tahu apa alasannya, Jae" Jawabku cepat.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal, dan kau tidak punya bukti kuat untuk itu, Yun" Sergahnya tak mau kalah, aku mendesah keras menghadapi kekeras kepalaanya. Entah sudah berapa kali kami membicarakan soal ini dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Jadi sekarang kau meminta bukti, JaeJoonggie? Kau minta bukti pada kekasihmu sendiri. Jelas kau tahu aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, kebaikan kita bersama. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama kepadanya, tentang betapa aku menyayanginya, takut dia di lecehkan, takut dia terluka, namun sepertinya kata-kata itu hanyalah bualan semata baginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, JaeJoonggie. Apakah kejadian itu harus menimpamu dulu, baru kau percaya padaku?" Aku sudah mulai menyerah untuk berkata padanya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lemah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin kami kembali bersama kalian. Kau hanya ingin kepopuleranmu sendiri Jung Yunho"

Jantungku berdetak perlahan namun begitu keras, hingga aku mengerenyit sakit.

"Dan kau hanya ingin kembali mengambil popularitasmu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum getir. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Apakah sekarang perasaan kami hanya di lingkupi dengan ketidak percayaan dan seberapa penting popularitas?. Aku tahu, kami tahu, popularitas dalam pembicaraan kami hanyalah pengalih pembicaraan saja, karena kami sama-sama saling menyangkal. Karena kami sama-sama keras kepala dan tetap mempertahankan apa yang benar menurut kami masing-masing.

**_-end of flash back-_**

.

.

"Setelah ini, bencilah aku. Pergilah sejauh kau bisa. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak tahu lagi aku harus bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar menimpamu. Pergilah sampai aku bisa menyingkarkan CEO sialan itu beresta anak buahnya."

Aku membelai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Turun ke pipi tirusnya yang sedikit dingin. Aku membenarkan letak selimutnya, menariknya hingga menutupi leher jenjangnya. Aku memandangi wajahnya cukup lama, wajah yang tidak pernah bosan kupandangi walau sudah tigabelas tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

"Jangan keras kepala lagi, JaeJoonggie. Aku menyayangimu."

Kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, nafasnya yang teratur menerpa permukaan kulitku, hangat rasanya. Aku mencium pipinya, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana, dalam-dalam. Wangi yang tidak pernah berubah, lavender yang menenangkan jiwa. Bibirku merasakan halus permukaan kulitnya yang agak dingin, lalu berpindah ke bibir merahnya yang memucat hingga tersisa bias warna merahnya saja. Rasa manis samar terasa ketika aku mengecup bibirnya, kutekan lembut permukaan bibirnya agak lama. Kupenjamkan mataku, untuk menikmati moment ini. Hingga rasa sesak yang di sebabnya di domninasi oleh ingatanku tentang hubungan kami dan keadaan kami sekarang, membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Saranghae, _baby_."

Ku kecup sekali lagi bibirnya. Ku pandangi wajah tirusnya yang penuh beban. Kemudian aku melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

"Hey, ini minumlah dulu"

Gadis itu, Boa. Menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat padaku. Tanganku langsung merasa hangat ketika menyentuh permukaan _mug _berwarna puih gading berisi cairan berwarna coklat.

"_Gomawo_" Ujarku, dia tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa _single _di sebelah kananku, kami berada di _living room _dorm DBSK sekarang. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku dan beberapa orang lainnya termasuk Boa, pulang terlebih dahulu ke Seoul, karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan.

Tapi sedaritadi pikiranku tidak bisa tenang, masih berkecamuk, mengingat ucapan CEO itu pada kekasihku. Dia meminta di layani setibanya kami di Seoul. Apakah JaeJoonggie akan benar-benar melayaninya. Jika itu benar terjadi, jika dia benar-benar berani menyentuh JaeJoong meski hanya seujung rambut saja. Aku pastikan dia akan mengapung di atas sungai Han dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Yunho-ah! Kau melamun?" Suaranya menegurku. Aku menoleh padanya lantas tersenyu getir.

"Ah, _mian"_ Jawabku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana dengan JaeJoong dan _namja_ tua itu?" Tanya Boa, aku kembali tersenyum miris, dan mengangkat kedua bahuku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena memang hal itulah yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.

Aku menyesap coklat hangat buatan Boa, yang membuat lambungku nyaman karena memang belum ku isi apapun sejak siang tadi. Kuteguk beberapa kali agar sensasi hangat terus menyelimuti perutku yang entah sejak kapan mendadak kram, mungkin terlalu teganng memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanya mengawasi gerakannya, dan mengukungnya agar tidak lepas dari sisiku dan pengawasanku, hanya itu."

Aku meneguk lagi coklat hangat itu hingga tersisa sedikit saja, lalu kuletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa yang sangat nyaman sebenarnya, tapi tidak membuatku nyaman sama sekali.

Aku memijat pelipisku perlahan, pening yang tadi kurasakan kian bertambah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Boa, dia menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku setelah menghentikan kegiatan memijat kepalaku yang bertambah berat kurasakan.

"istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah, kau hanya tidur sebentar sejak semalam, bukan? Lagipula sebentar lagi yang lain pasti pulang, kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan mereka" Boa menepuk bahuku memberi semangat. Aku tersenyum.

"Nee, kau benar"

Mendadak kepalaku terasa sangat ringan dan aku limbung ketika hendak berdiri, Boa langsung memegangiku hingga aku tidak terjatuh. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing, dan kurasakan badanku memanas. Ada apa denganku? Sepertinya aku sakit.

"Yunho-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Boa terkejut dan terlihat begitu khawatir, aku mengangguk

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulitku, membasahi pelipisku. Sementara badanku benar-benar terasa lemas dan panas sekarang.

"Kka, sebaiknya kau cepat beristirahat"

Aku membiarkan gadis itu menuntunku hingga ke kamarku, karena tubuhku benar-benar lemas dan bertambah panas sekarang. Seperti ingin ada yang melesak keluar dari badanku, entah apa itu. Aku jadi gelisah sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padaku.

Boa membantu menaiki ranjangku, dia membungkuk dan menaikkan selimutku hingga sebatas leherku, wajahnya terlihat khawatir, namun... _Shit_ ...

Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan sesuatu yang terlihat dari belahan kerah bajunya itu. Sial. Tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap rasa sesak terasa di bagian bawahku. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, tenggorokanku rasanya seperti terbakar sekarang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menepis pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di benakku, ku pejamkan mataku erat-erat.

"Shhhh..."

Sebuah desisan halus keluar begitu saja dari bibirku ketika tangannya menyentuh dahiku. Desiran aneh semakin terasa, darahku seakan memompa dengan cepat, tidak ke otakku melainkan kebagian tubuh bawahku.

"Badanmu sedikit panas" Ucapnya.

Sial.

Ada apa denganku. Mendengar suaranya saja membuatku semakin tegang. Keringat kembali kurasakan bercucuran. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati wajah khawatir dari sahabatku yang entah mengapa membuatku bergairah.

"Yunho, kau ba-, kyaa..."

Aku menarik tubuhnya, hingga terjatuh di atasku dan langsung kubalikkan hingga kini tubuh mungilnya berada di bawahku. Dia membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa bertindak seperti ini. Sial. Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati.

"Yun-"

Secepat kilat aku mencium bibirnya dengan brutal. Mencegah suaranya kembali keluar. Dia memberontak namun tidak berlangsung lama sampai kami sama-sama terbuat dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang sangat memabukkan. Otakku tidak bisa bekerja sekarang, aku di kuasai oleh nafsu yang entah muncul dari mana. Tidak ada yang mampu ku pikirkan sekarang kecuali menuntaskan hasratku.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, menarikku agar lebih dalam berciuman. Setelah puas dengan bibirnya, bibirku menyusuri leher putihnya. Dia mendesah ketika aku mengecup permukaan kulihatnya beberapa kali. Dia menjambak lembut rambut tebalku menyalurkan kenikmatan yang di rasakannya. Setiap desah yang lolos darinya membuat hasratku semakin tinggi. Aku melepas bajuku dengan cepat sebisa mungkin, sesekali tangan mungilnya membantuku. Setelah melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhku, aku membuka gaunnya dengan cepat. Lalu kembali menikmati lekuk tubuhnya.

"Eugh ..."

Suara desahanku keluar ketika ujung juniorku menyentuh kulit halus di bagian perut yeoja mungil itu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang memang tidak di kunci, hingga sebuah suara menyentakku pada kenyataan.

"Yu-Yunho...?"

Sebuah pekikkan pelan yang membuat akal sehatku kembali mendominasi nafsu bejatku yang hampir saja ku lakukan pada sahabatku, sahabat kekasihku sendiri.

Aku menolehkan wajahku, dan

"J-Jae?"

Kulihat JaeJoonggie berdiri di depan pintu kamar, dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut, aku memandang tidak kalah terkejut padanya, terkejut karena perbuatanku, terkejut karena kedatangannya, dan terkejut karena dia melihatku seperti ini.

Demi Tuhan.

Tatapan yang dilayangkannya untukku saat ini adalah tatapan paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia perlihatkan padaku, air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa terkendali, tanpa sempat dia bendung. Sadar dengan posisiku yang tidak sepantasnya, aku segera berpindah tempat, kesamping ranjang yang kosong dan menutup tubuh bagian bawahku dengan selimut.

_Shit_.

" B-Bo-Boa?"

Aku lupa, aku lupa bahwa gadis dibawahku tadi adalah sahabatnya. Tatapan itu semakin terlihat menyakitkan untukku, air matanya bahkan terus mengalir, tanpa berusaha dia cegah. Sial. Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini.

"Ja-JaeJoong..." Boa juga sama terkejutnya denganku, dia terlihat gelagapan menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Bola mata hitam legam itu memandangku dan Boa bergantian, lalu secepat kilat dia pergi, dan tak lama ku dengar suara pintu di tutup dengan rapat.

Sial.

_Shit_.

Brengsek.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar, menarik kasar helaian rambutku sendiri.

"Argh..."

Aku berteriak keras.

JaeJoonggie, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa dengan diriku. Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini.

Mata itu.

_Mianhae._

_Jeongmal Mianhae_ karena membuatmu begitu terluka. Aku benar-benar tidak merencanakan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Yun-"

Aku menepis kasar tangan Boa yang hendak menyentuhku.

"Pergilah" Ucapku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Tubuhku setengahnya masih di kuasai oleh nafsu dan aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang lebih fatal dari ini.

"Tapi Yun, kita-"

"Aku mohon pergilah, aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku sekarang. Aku mohon pergilah, aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan fatal. Aku minta maaf untuk semua ini. Aku mohon pergilah."

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik kedua telapak tanganku, sesekali mengusapnya kasar, dan mengerang marah. Marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri sekarang. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan ini. Tidak seperti ini yang aku mau. Tidak.

Aku bahkan memarahi nya, menghinanya dan berbuat kasar padanya hanya agar dia mengerti bahwa pilihannya kembali pada kami adalah pilihan yang salah. Aku ingin mengajarinya bagaimana seharusnya bersikap dan percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya. Aku menyakitinya dengan sengaja agar dia pergi dariku agar tidak terjebak dalam permainan CEO brengsek itu. Tapi sekarang apa yang ku lakukan?.

Aku hampir saja bercinta dengan orang lain. Terlebih gadis itu adalah sahabat kekasihku sendiri. Aku jelas telah mengkhianati kekasihku sendiri. Kalau begini jadinya harusnya aku yang mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan darinya, harusnya aku yang menangis sedih, harusnya aku yang menahan sakit di hatiku akibat perlakuannya. Tapi sekarang apa?.

Aku menghancurkannya.

Aku menghancurkan kekasihku berkeping-keping.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Demi Tuhan.

"Yun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Boa benar-benar terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah" Jawabku tidak sabar.

"Eum, ba-baiklah. Kau , eum... istirahatlah. A-aku pergi"

Aku mendengar suara langkah menjauh, beberapa menit kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar.

"ARGH ..."

Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa, sesekali menjambak rambutku dengan kasar.

Apa yang aku lakukan?

Demi Tuhan, apa yang tadi aku lakukan?

Aku benar-benar merasa kotor sekarang.

"ARGHH...!"

Aku kembali berteriak, dadaku bergemuruh cepat, aliran darah yang di pompa terlalu cepat membuatku sesak dan setiap nadiku berdenyut menyakitkan.

"SIAL ..."

Aku melempar lampu meja yang bertengger di nakas meja di samping sisi tempat tidurku, suara pecahan terdengar sangat jelas.

Aku benar-benar namja brengsek.

Aku namja kotor.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi.

Berdiri di bawah guyuran air dingin yang sudah sangat dingin ketika akhir musim gugur seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli pada dinginnya, karena aku memang harus mendinginkan pikiranku. Agar aku mampu berpikir dengan baik lagi.

Ya Tuhan.

JaeJoonggie.

"_Mianhae_... _mianhae _..."

Kata maaf itu berulang-ulang ku lantunkan di bawah guyuran deras air dari _shower, _air yang juga menyamarkan tetesan bening yang lolos dari kedua mataku.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, keadaan dorm sangat kacau karena aku melempar dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ku lewati. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, sudah beberapa jam sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak tahu kemana JaeJoonggie pergi, mungkin pulang ke rumahnya, aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu malu untuk muncul di hadapannya.

Belum ada satupun dari Junsu, Changmin atau Yoochun yang kembali ke dorm. Jika mereka datang mereka pasti akan kaget melihat kondisi dorm yang mengenaskan. Aku melirik ponselku, barang yang belum ku hancurkan, berkali-kali layarnya menampakkan nama panggilan masuk ke ponselku itu, manajer hyung, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan beberapa nomor yang tidak ku kenal silih berganti menghubungiku sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Aku tidak peduli. Seluruh pikiranku terpusat pada JaeJoong sekarang.

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan padanya. Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini. Apakah ini yang benar-benar aku mau? Apakah aku benar-benar menginginkan dia pergi? Bukankah seharusnya aku memilih cara lain yang lebih baik daripada menyakitinya hingga dia pergi. Entah sudah berapa banyak kebodohan yang kulakukan hingga membuat orang yang ku kasihi pergi dariku.

JaeJoonggie.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar di atas sofa.

Mengapa aku bisa bertindak sampai sejauh itu tadi.

Ada apa sebenarnya.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Suasana sepi yang mencekam membuat pikiranku semakin tidak karuan. Aku menyambar _remote _TV yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja persegi di tengah ruangan. Aku menyalakannya, dan mengeraskan suaranya. Aku membutukan suara lain yang bisa menggangguku agar pikiranku tidak kalut. Setelah itu kembali ku lempar sembarangan benda itu, dan kuhempaskan badanku kembali, kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran sofa, dan ku pejamkan mataku erat-erat.

Aku harus tenang sekarang agar aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Sebuah mobil lamborgini series XX berwarna hitam metalik dengan nomor polisi XX-XXX. Menabrak tembok pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke aliran sungai Han."

Aku membuka mataku cepat, karena suara yang berasal dari televisi yang dapat kutebak adalah acara berita menyebutkan sesuatu yang ku kenal. Aku memandang lekat layar yang menampakkan kondisi sungai han malam hari ini, sepertinya ini berita _live._

"Diketahui mobil tersebut di kendarai oleh seorang bintang papan atas yang baru saja menyelesaikan konser Tour dalam negerinya bersama dengan keempat anggota yang baru saja kembali bersama. DBSK , Kim JaeJoong diperkirakan berada di dalam mobil tersebut."

**_DEG._**

Tuhan, aku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini.

.

.

.

KABUR ...

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Te. Be. Ce~**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku ... dan terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menulis review. Panggil saja aku 'zee' biar lebih akrab, jangan 'auhtor' rasanya belum pantas aku dapat panggilan seperti itu ...  
Terima kasih banyak  
*cipok basah


	8. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat Teh Eva sama Ayu yang udah mau ngasih aku sedikit pengetahuan mereka di dunia medis

aku sama sekali blank soal itu

gomawo

*bow

.

.

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General – Mature**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan. **

**Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.**

**.**

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 7**

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

"...Diketahui mobil tersebut di kendarai oleh seorang bintang papan atas yang baru saja menyelesaikan konser Tour dalam negerinya bersama dengan keempat anggota yang baru saja kembali bersama. DBSK , Kim JaeJoong diperkirakan berada di dalam mobil tersebut."

Yunho otomatis berdiri, dengan langkah gemetar dan kaki yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat sekali untuk di gerakkan, dia mendekati layar plasma yang menayangkan sebuah cuplikan berita. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna ketika gambar di dalam sana sedang menampakkan sebuah mobil yang di kenalnya, sangat di kenalnya, karena mobil itu jugalah yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan intimnya bersama dengan sang kekasih.

Lutut Yunho terasa lemas, air mata lolos seketika dari matanya. Sebuah penderek besar sedang mengangkat mobil itu dari aliran sungai Han menuju jalanan. Yunho membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencegah pekikan kaget keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat seakan tidak mau mempercayai berita yang dia lihat dan dia dengar.

Dia terus merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya, berharap semua ini adalah sebuah kebohongan, berharap apa yang disaksikannya sekarang adalah mobil orang lain dan sang reporter salah membawakan berita. Tapi tidak, dia jelas tahu mobil siapa itu, mobil itu sangat jarang di jumpai di kota ini. Apakah ini alasannya ponselnya terus berdering sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Ah.

Yunho jadi mengingat ponselnya. Secepat kilat disambarnya, ponselnya yang ternyata menerima sebuah panggilan dari Yoochun. Dia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yo-Yoboseyo" sapanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja, kami menghubungimu daritadi."

"Ja-JaeJoonggie..."

"JaeJoong hyung kecelakaan, dia ada di rumah sakit pusat kota sekarang, dia masih di ruang operasi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hyung, cepatlah kesini... Hyung-"

Entahlah, genggaman Yunho terasa begitu lemah, seakan massa ponsel itu sangatlah berat dan tangannya tak mampu mengangkatnya, hingga jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Yunho bergerak seperti orang kebingungan, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Beberapa saat dia seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi tak lama, kepalanya seakan di hantam oleh benda berat yang membuatnya sakit sekaligus tersadar, jantungnya memburu, berdegup seperti seorang pelari yang hampir mencapai garis finis.

Tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi, segera di sambar kunci mobil yang di letakkan di laci meja di dekatnya. Lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa, menaiki lift menuju _basement _dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Untunglah hari sudah lewat tengah malam hingga tidak kondisi lalu lintas sangatlah lenggang dan Yunho mampu memacukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, ingatannya memutar rekaman semua peristiwa tentang perlakuannya pada JaeJoong beberapa bulan terakhir. Air matanya menetes lagi, dan lagi, jantungnya berdenyut sakit, berkali-kali dia mengumpat, memaki dirinya sendiri dan memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Air matanya sekali mengalir ketika dia mengingat keinginnya agar JaeJoong pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang kumau, bukan seperti ini"

Dia terus mengulang kata-kata itu. Dia memang ingi membuat JaeJoonggienya pergi dan menjauh darinya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Bukan pergi seperti itu yang dia inginkan.

.

.

Dia tidak mudah memasuki rumah sakit itu karena ternyata di depan pintu sudah banyak wartawan dan fans yang ikut menunggu. Dirinya langsung di kerumuni oleh wartawan infotaiment untuk di wawancara, tapi namja itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia baru bisa masuk setelah beberapa security membantunya untuk terbebas dari orang-orang yang bergerombol di depan pintu rumah sakit.

Yunho berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, mata kecilnya yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah mencari dengan teliti keberadaan orang-orang yang di kenalnya, hingga dia menemukan mereka tengah berdiri dan duduk gelisah di depan salah satu ruangan UGD yang lampu hijaunya masih menyala, artinya masih dilakukan pertolongan dan operasi darurat di dalam sana.

"Yunho _hyung_" Yoochun yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya. Mata elang Yunho mendapati ketiga dongsaengnya berada di sana, juga ayah dan ibu JaeJoong serta dua orang kakak perempuan JaeJoong menunggu dengan gelisan di kursi yang berjajar di depan ruangan tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho, Yoochun menggeleng pelan, dia menghela nafasnya berat. Junsu dan Changmin menghampiri keduanya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, _hyung_" Jawab Yoochun.

"Tadi ada nomor asing yang menghubungi ponselku, _Hyung_" Kata Changmin

"Aku dan Yoochun juga menerima panggilan, tapi tidak kami angkat karena nomornya tidak di ketahui" Ujar Junsu, Yunho mengangguk cepat, lalu matanya menatap pada Changmin menuntut penjelasan lebih detail lagi.

"Awalnya, nomor itu mengirimiku SMS, menanyakan soal Jae _hyung_. Dia yang mengirim pesan untukku adalah stalker JaeJoong _Hyung_, dia bilang JaeJoong _hyung _menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan hingga dia tidak bisa mengikutinya dengan baik" Ujar Changmin, Yunho mengangguk dengan tidak sabar, Junsu dan Yoochun menyimak saja, karena tadi mereka sudah mendengar cerita dari Changmin.

"Lalu-"

"Ah, _Hyung_ lebih baik kau temui _Bumonim _JaeJoong _Hyung _dulu, daritadi Kim Omoni menanyakanmu" Junsu memotong perkataan Changmin. Yunho yang saat ini masih bingung dengan situasi yang ada, hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Junsu.

Dia menghampiri _Bumonim _dan kedua _noona _JaeJoong. Dia berdiri di depan ke empat orang yang lebih dewasa daripadanya, dengan tubuh gemetar dan bibir kelu yang tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dan ketika padangan matanya bertumbukan dengan mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca milik Mrs. Kim, rasa bersalah menyergapnya tiba-tiba hingga bulir air mata tak kuasa di bendungnya.

Mrs. Kim terlonjak karena melihat Yunho begitu terpukul, dan raut wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Terlebih namja yang dikenalnya dengan kepribadian yang kuat itu kini menangis di hadapannya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya, dia mendongakkan wajahnya menantap wajah Yunho yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis, nak" Suara wanita itu bergetar, tangannya terulur ke atas, membelai pipi tegas milik Yunho, di hapusnya bekas-bekas air mata yang masih mengalir. Mata kecil Yunho memandangi wajah Mrs. Kim, dan seketika isak tangisnya pecah. Wanita tua itu merengkuh tubuh besar itu dengan tangan nya yang sudah mengeriput.

"_Aigo, Adeul_... Kenapa kau menangis. JaeJoonggie baik-baik saja... Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Mrs. Kim tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika tubuh kecilnya merasakan tubuh Yunho yang berguncang hebat. Wanita itu tahu sekarang Yunho sedang mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak terdengar keras, walau begitu isaknya tetap terdengar keras apalagi lorong itu begitu sepi, siapapun yang ada di sana pasti dapat mendengar tangis seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Mi-Mianhae Umma, Mian-hae, Jeongmal mianhae_ ... Jae-"

"Shhh... Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, eum. Ke-kenapa kau minta maaf. Tenanglah"

"_Mianhae um-mma, Mianhae_ ..."

Suara Yunho yang bergetar dengan diselingi dengan segukan tangis terus saja terdengar meminta maaf pada Mrs. Kim, Yeoja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai Umma kandungnya sendiri.

Mr. Kim ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yunho, berharap tepukan itu memberikan semangat dan ketenangan bagi Yunho. Dua_ noona_ JaeJoong yang sudah berhenti menangis, sekarang menangis lagi melihat pemandangan tersebut

Yoochun , Junsu, dan Changmin memilih untuk berdiri agak jauh dari tempat kelima orang itu. Changmin yang sedaritadi sampai di Rumah Sakit sudah menahan tangisnya, kini menangis dalam diam. Begitu pula dengan Junsu, sedangkan Yoochun memilih untuk pergi ke toilet dan berdiam diri disana.

.

.

Kim JaeJoong

Setelah melalui penanganan gawat darurat. Yang memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam itu seorang dokter yang memimpin penanganan terhadap JaeJoong keluar dari ruangan dan langsung di serbu oleh orang-orang yang sedaritadi menungguinya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya" ucar sang dokter begitu dia diberondong oleh beberapa pertanyaan. Mr. Kim mengikuti langkah dokter menuju ruangan sang dokter, sementara Mrs. Kim masih berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

Dokter Kang, nama yang tertera di nametag di atas dada kanan jubah putih sang dokter. Dia mempersilahkan namja tua berkacamata itu duduk di hadapannya. Mr. Kim tampak gelisah sekali menunggu sang dokter menceritakan keadaan anak lelaki semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra saya, Uisanim?" tanya Mr. Kim tidak sabar.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan kami JaeJoong-ssi kekuarangan oksigen atau Hipoksia karena terlalu lama berada di dalam air menyebabkan berkurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh. Kondisi buruk juga terjadi di paru-parunya, karena terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru membuatnya mengalami peradangan pada jaringan paru-paru atau pneumonia. Suhu dingin di dalam air yang memang sebentar lagi musim akan berganti menjadi musim dingin, membuat tubuhnya hampir saja membeku. Untung saja Hipotermia yang di alami oleh JaeJoong-ssi tidak terlampau parah hingga aliran darahnya tidak membeku dan tidak ada kerusakan yang serius pada organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya, jika itu terjadi maka kami terpaksa melakukan tindakan amputasi pada bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuh putra anda..."

Mr. Kim menahan nafasnya sesaat ketika mendengar kata amputasi dalam penjelasan sang dokter. Otaknya saat ini mencerna kata-kata dokter yang tidak sepenuhnya dia mengerti, tapi dia menangkap bahwa JaeJoongnya itu selamat dan tidak terlambat di bawa kerumah sakit.

"... tapi sepertinya persediaan oksigen yang sangat kecil yang mengalir di sistem peredaran darah putra anda inilah yang memicu sebuah hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Lanjut sang dokter. Mr. Kim tercekat sekarang, ketakutan muncul tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa dengan putra saya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kurangnya pasokan oksigen ke otak putra anda ini membuat beberapa jaringan otak putra anda terganggu dan mengalami kerusakan"

Tubuh Mr. Kim menengang, wajahnya berubah pucat, dia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Apa itu berbahaya? Apa Joonggie akan-"

Mr. Kim tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata-katanya lagi, sang dokter tersenyum berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan pada namja tua yang rambutnya sudah di penuhi dengan uban tersebut.

"Kami belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada putra anda selanjutnya. Setelah dia sadar, baru bisa di lihat dan di periksa lebih jauh mengenai kondisinya. Sekarang ini kami hanya bisa menyatakan bahwa kondisi JaeJoong-ssi dalam keadaan Koma." Lanjut sang dokter.

"Ko-koma?"

Mr. Kim mengulang, dan dokter mengangguk cepat dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

"Be-berapa lama, JaeJoong kami akan koma?" Tanya Mr. Kim

Dokter tersebut menggeleng lemah, membuat Mr. Kim seolah kehilangan harapan.

"Kami tidak bisa memastikannya. Keinginan dari dalam diri JaeJoong-ssi lah yang akan menentukan kapan dia ingin bangun dari komannya." Jawab sang dokter.

Setelah divonis demikian oleh dokter, JaeJoong di pindahkan ke ruang _Intensive Care Unit _(ICU). Kondisinya benar-benar di pantau oleh dokter-dokter ternama yang mamang sudah di akui kehebatannya dalam dunia medis dan dikepalai oleh Dokter Kang.

.

.

**CHANGMIN's POV**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu.

Tidak terasa memang tapi setiap hari kami lalu dengan begitu berat.

Sejak kejadian tenggelamnya mobil JaeJoong _hyung _ke sungai Han. Namja cantik itu belum mau membuka matanya. Dia masih setia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak di pembaringannya.

Kegiatan grup kami otomatis banyak berubah. Banyak jadwal yang terpaksa di batalkan, termasuk konser keliling ASIA kami. Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa JaeJoong _hyung_. Sekarang kami lebih banyak beraktifitas secara individu atau bersamaan jika memang ada jadwal untuk itu. Beberapa acara _talkshow _terkadang membuat kami bersedih karena harus selalu mengulang-ulang jawaban mengenai JaeJoong _hyung_.

Kami semua sedih, Junsu , Yoochun _hyung_, terlebih Yunho _hyung_. Dia seperti orang gila sekarang, sikap apatisnya semakin parah dari hari kehari. Dia akan bekerja, lalu menemani kekasihnya, atau istirahat di rumah JaeJoong _hyung_, walau kegiatan yang terakhir jarang sekali dia lakukan, dia seolah lebih senang menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan kesehatan tubuhnya. Yunho _hyung _tidak pernah kembali ke dorm, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin di rumah JaeJoong _hyung _lebih banyak kenangan indah mereka berdua, jadi _leader _kami lebih suka tidur disana.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku menghubungi stalker yang menghubungiku dan bicara dengan dua orang yang mengikuti JaeJoong _hyung _ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Mereka bilang malam itu setelah kami pulang dari Gwangju, dia masuk ke dalam dorm, dan mereka mempunyai foto-foto hingga dia memasuki lobby gedung. Mereka menunggu disana selama beberapa menit dan ketika hendak pulang mereka melihat mobilnya melintas di jalanan. Kemudian mereka mengikutinya. Dia mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, kedua orang itu, salah satunya adalah seorang _namja _dia yang kewalahan mengikuti laju kecepatan mobil JaeJoong _hyung._ Hingga tiba di sebuah jambatan besar yang melintasi sungai Han. Mobil JaeJoong _hyung _tampak melaju dengan tidak terkendali. Mereka mengira ada kesalahan pada sistem mobil tersebut karena awalnya mobil itu melaju dengan baik walau sangat cepat.

Kejadian itu masih di selidiki oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu, aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah kondisi JaeJoong _hyung _dia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Aku memasuki ruang ICU, dengan mengenakan baju khusus berwarna hijau, masker dan sandal khusus rumah sakit. Ruangan ini steril hingga dia bisa terbebas dari kuman, virus , atau bakteri dari luar sana. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tubuh ringkih itu terbaring, menjaga jarak karena dia tidak boleh sembarangan di sentuh.

Dia berbaring dengan kepala JaeJoong _hyung _yang sedikit dinaikkan. Sebuah pipa transparan sebesar jari , ET (endotracheal tube) di pasangkan melalui mulutnya yang terhubung langsung ke tenggorokan hingga ujung trakea yang menuju paru-paru, ujung pipa ET di bagian luar terhubung dengan pipa yang menghubungkan dengan ventilator, sebuah alat bantu pernafasan yang akan memastikan okesigen masuk ke paru-parunya.

Owh Tuhan.

Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti itu? Apakah JaeJoong hyung tidak kesakitan seperti itu. Terkadang aku tidak tega melihatnya, tapi jika tidak begini, dia tidak akan bisa bernafas secara spontan dengan sendirinya. Dan ...

Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Hei, _sleeping beauty_ apakah kau mimpi indah hari ini?"

Aku memberikannya senyuman. Dokter bilang, seseorang yang koma akan menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya, dia mendengar semua ucapan yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya saja dia tidak mampu meresponnya. Dia seperti sedang ada di alam mimpi saja.

Aku mendengar suara khas monitor yang menunjukkan pergerakan detak jantung JaeJoong _hyung _yang lemah namun tetap stabil.

"Hey, hari ini aku tidak makan dengan baik. Bukankah hyung akan marah jika aku tidak makan dengan baik?."

Aku tersenyum miris melihat tubuh ringkihnya, dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dia sudah begitu kurus untuk ukuran laki-laki dengan tinggi badan sepertinya. Dan dia semakin kurus, dia hanya mendapatkan nutrisi dari cairan yang mengalir dari Naso Gastic Tube (NGT) yang selangnya di pasang melalui hidungnya yang langsung terbuhung kelambung. Memikirkannya lagi aku jadi bergidig ngeri sendiri. Apakah itu tidak sakit?.

"Apa kau tidak mau memarahiku, Hyung? Aku bahkan tidak tidur dengan baik, aku takut kau terbangun jika aku tidur nanti dan aku bukan orang yang pertama kau lihat. Aku selalu ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat jika kau bangun lagi, tapi pasti si Jung pabbo itu tidak akan membiarkanku ... Hahaha"

Aku tertawa miris, aku jadi teringat Yunho hyung yang sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawanya saja. Aku seperti melihat dua orang yang koma. Bedanya jika JaeJoong hyung memejamkan matanya dan tidak bisa bergerak, Yunho hyung justru membuka matanya dan bergerak, namun seperti tidak memiliki jiwa.

Aku kembali meneruskan bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Sejak dia di nyatakan koma, aku memiliki kegiatan rutin sekarang. Setiap hari aku akan duduk disini, selama tidak lebih dari 30 menit, menceritakan pengalamanku sehari-hari. Aku ingin dia tahu semua hal yang terjadi padaku, yang terjadi pada kami. Jadi nanti kalau dia bangun dia tidak akan kebingungan. Itu hanya keinginanku, aku tidak tahu kapan dia bangun atau apakah nanti setelah dia bangun, dia akan mengingat.

"Hyung cepatlah bangun, aku mencintaimu, kami mencintaimu. Kami semua menunggumu disini"

.

.

**YOOCHUN's POV**

Kami sedang berkumpul di depan ruang ICU di mana JaeJoong hyung di rawat. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin bangun dari tidur panjangnya padahal ini sudah memasuki bulan ke dua dia tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Di dalam sana Mrs. Kim sedang menjenguknya. Kami bergiliran masuk ke dalam ruangan itu karena memang tidak bisa masuk beramai-ramai.

Hari ini kami jadwal kami kosong hingga siang hari jadilah sejak pagi kami sudah berada di rumah sakit, menengok JaeJoong hyung. Aku sedang duduk di samping manajer hyung yang baru saja datang, nanti siang kami akan berangkat bersama ke sebuah stasiun televisi untuk shooting sebuah variety show. Kegiatan grup kami banyak berkurang sejak kecelakaan itu. Tapi manajemen memaksa terus untuk melakukan pekerjaan secara individu atau menghadiri undangan shooting berdua, atau bertiga, terkadang berempat seperti yang akan kami lakukan nanti.

"Menurutmu ada apa dengan JaeJoong?" Manajer Hyung bertanya. Pertanyaan yang baru pertama kali di tanyakan olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanyaku, karena selama ini tidak ada satupun yang membicarakan soal hal tersebut.

Pihak manajemen dan pihak kepolisisan sudah mengadakan conferensi perss yang menyatakan bahwa memang ada kerusakan pada mesin mobil JaeJoong hyung hingga mengakibatkan tidak terkendalinya laju kendaraan tersebut hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke sungai Han. Sementara pemeriksaan dari tubuh JaeJoong hyung tidak di temukan adanya kadar alkohol jadi dia mengemudi dalam keadaan sadar. Namun padatnya jadwal kami menyebabkan JaeJoong hyung mungkin saja mengemudi dalam keadaan kelelahan. Jadi hanya ada dua kesimpulan dalam kasus ini, kesalahan dalam mesin mobil dan kondisi JaeJoong hyung yang kelelahan saat sedang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Apa sebelumnya dia bertengkar dengan Yunho?" Manajer hyung malah memberiku pertanyaan lagi yang membuatku mengerutkan dahiku, aku melirik pada Yunho hyung yang duduk bersebrangan dengan kami walau agak jauh dariku, duduk menyendiri bersandari pada tembok sambil memejamkan matanya, terlihat sekali dia kelelahan.

"Maksudmu, hyung? Bertengkar bagaimana? Sepertinya hubungan Yunho hyung dan JaeJoong hyung sudah mulai membaik sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi" Ucapku lagi. Manajaer hyung mendesah pelan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dia ikut mengamati Yunho hyung kemudian membuang nafasnya kembali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi apa kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa, ketika aku kembali ke dorm untuk mengambil pakaian kalian, aku menemukan dorm dalam keadaan berantakan"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya, memang dia pernah mengatakan bahwa kondisi dorm sangat berantakan ketika dia sampai di sana sehari setelah kecelakaan JaeJoong hyung. Beberapa barang pecah, dan dia menyuruh orang untuk membereskannya dan merapihkannya kembali.

"Apa mungkin dorm seperti itu karena mereka bertengkar hebat?" Tanya manajer hyung lagi.

"Eoh? Bukankah Yunho hyung mengatakan bahwa dia sangat terpukul oleh berita di televisi hingga akhirnya dia memecahkan barang-barang di dorm?" Ucapku menanggapi perkataan manajer hyung kami.

Tunggu dulu, apakah orang yang panik akan sempat untuk menghancurkan apartemen dulu?

"Itu dia, bukankah dia terkejut, seharusnya yang dia lakukan adalah berlari ke Rumah Sakit, mana sempat terlintas pikiran untuk menghancurkan barang-barang dulu"

Gocha.

Pikirannya sama dengan pikiranku.

Benar juga.

Jika Yunho hyung terkejut dan panik mendengar berita di televisi harusnya dia langsung menuju ke Rumah sakit, dan melihat keadaannya waktu itu begitu sampai di rumah sakit, dia sangat terburu-buru tampaknya, dan dipastikan dia langsung berlari dan mengendarai mobilnya begitu berita itu sampai ketelinganya. Tidak akan sempat merusak barang-barang di dorm.

"Lagipula, tidak ada kerusakan dalam mesin mobil JaeJoong"

"Mwo?"

Aku memekik tertahan. Dan melotot kearah manajer hyung, menuntut kejelasan lebih detail, karena hasil penyelidikan yang di umumkan memang ada kerusakan di mesin mobil JaeJoong hyung yang mengakibatkan tidak terkendalinya laju kendaraan dan akhirnya mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun ke sungai Han.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" ujar manajer hyung, aku asal mengangguk saja menanggapinya.

"Kami merahasiakan ini agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan kehebohan. Tapi hasil penyelidikan memang tidak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda kerusakan pada mesin mobil sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." Manajer hyung memelankan suaranya.

Aku semakin terkejut.

Jadi selama ini berita yang disiarkan kemana-mana termasuk pada kami adalah suatu kebohongan. Aku diam masih menunggu hyung bicara lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Untuk menghindari kabar yang macam-macam maka CEO menyarankan agar membuat berita palsu dengan kesalahan mesin yang membuat kecelakaan terjadi. Ini aneh bukan? Tidak terjadi apapun pada mesin, dan tidak di temukan kadar alkohol pada darah JaeJoong yang artinya dia tidak menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Mengapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi" Manajer melanjutkan penjelasannya. Analisanya cukup bagus. Semua yang di katakannya masuk akal.

Aku kembali melirik Yunho hyung, dia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Wajah lelah jelas terlihat, selama ini dia hanya bekerja dan menunggui JaeJoong hyung di rumah sakit, kadang tidur di rumah JaeJoong hyung sebentar dan lebih banyak memilih untuk tidur di kursi di depan ruangan JaeJoong hyung seperti ini.

Hey.

Apa benar dia dan JaeJoong hyung bertengkar sebelumnya? Pertengkarang soal apa yang membuatnya sampai menghancurkan barang dan...

Ya Tuhan

Apakah JaeJoong hyung sengaja membuat dirinya terjun ke sungai Han?

Tidak mungkin.

Aku langsung menepis pikiran yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di benakku.

Seberat apapun masalah yang dia hadapi, dia pasti akan bisa menjernikan pikirannya dan setelah itu bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Dia adalah namja yang sangat kuat dan tegar. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu, dia namja yang sangat tenang walau kadang meledak-ledak jika sudah berhadapan dengan ...

Yunho hyung?

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku, karena pikiran aneh itu terlintas lagi di benakku.

Ya Tuhan semoga dugaanku salah. Semoga pikiranku tidak benar, semoga memang ini adalah murni kecelakaan.

Aku tidak melanjutkan percakapanku dengan manajer hyung. Kami seperti sedang terjun dalam pemikiran dan dugaan kami masing-masing. Aku memilih untuk masuk ke ruangan JaeJoong hyung setelah Mrs. Kim keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menganakan pakaian khusus, begitu memasuki ruangan, telingaku sudah di suguhi oleh suara konstan dari monitor yang memonitor kondisi tanda vital JaeJoong hyung yang terhubung melalui elektroda berbentuk kancing pipih besar yang terpasang di dadanya. Tak ada suara yang berubah. Suaranya selalu sama seperti itu, menunjukkan kondisi stabil yang tidak naik maupun tidak turun dari kondisi JaeJoong hyung.

Aku mendesah pelan ketika melihat monitor yang menunjukkan gambar seperti rumput, naik turun yang menandakan detak jantung JaeJoong hyung yang lemah namun tetap stabil seperti itu terus. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Padahal dokter bilang kondisi JaeJoong hyung tidak ada yang serius, tapi kenapa dia terus saja tertidur seperti ini.

Dokter bilang jaringan otaknya memang terganggu karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke otak, tapi itu tidak menyebabkan sesuatu yang serius kecuali koma. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga JaeJoong hyung mau membuka matanya.

Tunggu dulu.

Mau membuka matanya?

Apakah itu artinya, terbangunnya JaeJoong hyung bukan karena alasan kesehatan atau membaiknya keadaan tubuhnya, melainkan keinginannya sendiri untuk bangun?

Apakah itu berarti dari awal dia tidak ingin bangun?

Ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua sejak dokter menyatakan bahwa JaeJoong hyung mengalami koma, dan dokter bilang keinginan untuk bangun dari dalam diri JaeJoong hyunglah yang akan membuatnya tersadar. Jadi ini sebenarnya permainan psikis kah?.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

Aku memandangi wajah damai dan datar JaeJoong hyung, bibirnya pucat dan pipinya semakin tirus saja. Aku duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku bertanya padanya, tentu aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, tapi paling tidak dia tahu bahwa ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, setidaknya itu bisa menjadi alasannya untuk kembali membuka matanya dan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

"Hyung, cepatlah bangun, jangan membuatku semakin berpikir macam-macam."

.

.

**JUNSU's POV**

Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami, JaeJoong hyung?.

Itu yang terus aku tanyakan setiap kali aku mengunjungi namja cantik itu dirumah sakit. Dia seperti seorang putri tidur. Namun dia tidak bangun ketika orang yang dicintainya menciumnya. Aku sering memergoki Yunho hyung nekat mencium bibirnya walau dia tahu, bahwa JaeJoong hyung selama komanya tidak boleh sembarangan di sentuh.

Mengapa kau tidak bangun juga?.

Aku mengamati wajahnya yang semakin pucat, tulang-tulang bahunya terlihat mencuat, tubuhnya mengurus drastis. Membuatku semakin miris di buatnya. Ini sudah bulan ketiga, itu artinya dia hanya mendapatkan nutrisi dari cairan yang di paksa masuk kedalam perutnya.

Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Mungkin mereka bisa kau bohongi dengan senyum palsumu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku memang polos dan tidak sepintar mereka dalam menerka situasi, tapi aku cukup pandai untuk tahu bahwa kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami.

Aku pernah mengatakan ingin keluar menyusul Yoochun ketika Yunho memukulnya waktu itu. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Yunho, mengapa dia bisa begitu berubah, mengapa dia mudah sekali berlaku kasar pada kami, bahkan tak segan membentak JaeJoong hyung yang notabene nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan emosiku pada sikap Yunho, namun kesabaran tentu ada batasnya, sampai suatu ketika dia menghinaku habis-habisan karena aku salah gerakan menari, kemudian Yoochun yang menanggapi ucapannya hingga dia dipukul, Yoochun yang emosi ingin keluar saat itu dan aku ingin mengikutinya.

Sebelum aku keluar ruangan Changmin tiba-tiba pingsan dan keinginannya hingga aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kami-aku dan Yoochun begitu sedih ketika mendengarkan penuturan Changmin waktu itu, dia takut kami pergi dan kami berjanji untuk tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi, untuk itulah aku tetap bertahan dan akan berusaha untuk meredam emosiku pada Yunho hyung.

Saat itu aku pikir kami akan kembali tersiksa karena tingkah kasar Yunho, tapi tidak, setelah Changmin keluar dari rumah sakit, Yunho mulai berubah, dia memang masih kaku tapi dia tidak suka marah-marah seperti biasanya. Aku sangat senang kala itu, mungkin Yunho menyadari kesalahannya dan ingin memperbaiki keadaan kita.

Tapi aku tahu ada yang kalian sembunyikan, Hyung.

Aku tidak tahu apa. Tapi dibalik sikap diam Yunho hyung dan sikap ceria yang kau buat-buat yang membuat kami berpikir keadaan kita sudah semakin lebih baik, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kau dan Yunho. Kau menyimpannya sendiri, kau membuat dirimu terluka sendirian.

Aku tahu. Suatu malam aku pernah memergoki mereka di dalam kamar JaeJoong hyung. Malam itu kami kelelahan karena aktifitas kami, kami semua tertidur, Changmin ada disebelahku waktu aku terbangun dini hari karena kehausan. Ketika aku ingin melangkah ke dapur, aku mendengar suara erangan dari kamar JaeJoong hyung.

Kalian sudah berbaikan hingga kalian bisa kembali berhubungan intim, aku tersenyum waktu itu. Tapi tak lama hatiku berdenyut sakit, aku mendengar JaeJoong terisak dan Yunho membentaknya, menyebutnya dengan panggilan-panggilan yang bahkan membuat hatiku sakit. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku menguping, dan aku kaget ketika mendengar pembicaraan di dalam sana. Yunho berkata kasar pada JaeJoong hyung dan kegiatan mereka dilakukan karena Yunho meminta untuk di layani.

Dan aku tahu. JaeJoong hyung menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk kami. JaeJoong hyung membiarkan dirinya di sakiti oleh Yunho asalkan Yunho tidak menyakiti kami-aku, Yoochun dan Changmin. Dia mengorbankan dirinya demi kami.

Mungkin bukan hanya karena kami dia rela di perlakukan seperti itu, tapi pada dasarnya JaeJoong hyung memang sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, hingga dia rela di perlakukan seperti itu. Aku tahu dia tertekan, namun aku hanya bisa berdiri disampingnya dan mendukungnya saja. Dia tertekan, oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin aku bersikap ceria di depannya, aku tidak mau menambah bebannya dengan melihat kami tertekan.

Aku mendesah pelan.

Aku mengawasi monitor yang menampilkan gambar 'rumput' yang bergerak konstan. Tabung aneh alat bantu pernafasan berdesis aneh, mengantarkan oksigen ke paru-paru JaeJoong hyung. Paling tidak alat-alat itulah yang memastikan bahwa namja cantik di hadapanku sekarang ini masih bernafas dan jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Hyung, belakangan ini Yoochun dan manajer suka bertingkah aneh, mereka sering berbisik berdua saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi mereka tampak sangat serius, aku jadi takut untuk bertanya. Changminnie membintangi sebuah film layar lebar yang akan ditayangkan bulan depan, dia mulai nakal karena tidak menjaga pola makannya. Yunho hyung ikut memainkan sebuah drama yang syutingnya akan di mulai beberapa hari lagi, dia benar-benar depresi dan frustasi menunggumu bangun. Aku sedang sibuk latihan untuk drama musical terbaruku, mungkin aku tidak akan lama mengunjungimu seperti biasanya."

Aku memulai sesi berceritaku.

Changmin bilang, JaeJoong bisa mendengarkan kami yang berbicara, jadi aku dan Changmin setiap kali mengunjunginya selalu menceritakan apa saja yang bisa kami ceritakan. Kadang aku tertawa sendiri ketika bercerita hal yang lucu atau konyol. Kadang aku menangis ketika teringat hal yang sedih.

3 Bulan.

Sudah selama itu namja cantik itu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Dokter tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya belum juga terbangun, padahal kondisi fisiknya sudah membaik dan tidak ada luka serius yang di deritanya. Dokter bilang keadaan ini lebih ke kondisi psikisnya, JaeJoong hyung tidak ingin bangun. Dia masih ingin tertidur, keinginannya untuk bangun sangatlah kecil, oleh sebab itu dia masih tertidur sampai sekarang.

"Hyung, apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin bangun, eoh?" Aku bertanya lagi pada sosok yang tidak akan menjawabku. Karena tidak pernah mendapat jawaban, aku selalu menerka-nerka sendiri, mereka diluar sana tidak bisa di ajak berdiskusi, entah kenapa sejak JaeJoong hyung koma, kami seperti hidup di dunia masing-masing. Ini seperti mimpi.

Padahal sebelumnya kami masih konser bersama. Menyelesaikan konser kami dengan baik walau sempat ada masalah dengan bumonim Yunho hyung yang datang setelah konser.

Eoh?

Tunggu dulu.

Bumonim Yunho hyung?

Apakah itu sebabnya? Aku ingat JaeJoong hyung bahkan sampai pingsan setelah bertemu dengan bumonim Yunho hyung. Aboeji Yunho hyung memang keterlaluan, dia memaki JaeJoong hyung dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, bahkan mengatakan kalau Boa, sahabat JaeJoong hyung adalah menantu idamannya. Setelah itu mereka pergi bersama Yunho hyung dan Boa entah kemana.

Malam itu Yunho hyung kembali setelah pergi bersama keluarganya dan Boa. Lalu dia meminta kami untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan JaeJoong hyung. Apakah ada yang terjadi setelah kami pergi. Eum...waktu bertemu JaeJoong hyung keesokkan harinya, wajahnya benar-benar sembab dan pucat. Dia habis menangis aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja selama ini? Tidak...

Aku tersenyum miris.

Mereka tidak pernah baik-baik saja layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Aku tahu, walau aku tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu walau dihadapan kami mereka tampak baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah bertengkar. Tapi wajah JaeJoong hyung benar-benar tertekan saat itu.

Lantas ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kira-kira yang terjadi hingga JaeJoong hyung menangis malam itu.

Setelah kembali ke Seoul, JaeJoong hyung langsung menuju dorm. Yunho hyung dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah kembali terlebih dahulu, dan aku yakin pada malam kepulangan kami, Yunho hyung sudah menyelesaikan jadwal kegiatannya, dan kami tahu Yunho hyung ada di dorm malam itu. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?.

Jika memang keinginan JaeJoong hyung untuk bangun itu kecil bukankah itu berarti...

Tidak mungkin.

Aku menatap nanar pada tubuh putih pucat itu.

Tidak mungkin...

"Hyung..."

Aku memanggilnya lirih. Berharap dia menyahut dan memusnahkan semua pikiranku.

"Hyung, katakan kau tidak dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirimu ke sungai Han. Hyung... Ku mohon bangun dan

katakan bahwa itu tidak benar. Katakan kalau aku salah, hyung..."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Tapi lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir. Hatiku sakit hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Aku seperti orang gila. Bekerja tidak kenal waktu, lokasi syuting, rumah kekasihku, dan rumah sakit, hanya itulah tujuanku selama hampir 4 bulan belakangan ini. Dia kekasihku, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Setelah syuting drama terbaru yang ku bintangi, aku menuju Rumah Sakit dimana kekasihku terbaring.

"Hey, _baby_"

Aku mengecup pinggiran bibirnya karena tidak mungkin aku meraup bibir pucatnya dalam ciumanku. Mulutnya terbuka memberikan akses pada selang yang membawa oksigen ke paru-parunya.

Aku menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang JaeJoonggie, tidak peduli dengan aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan agar menjaga jarak dengan pasien. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan kekasihku. Itu saja tidak lebih.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Suara berdesis alat pernafasan, suara detak monitor bergambar rumput yang konstan. Menjadi musik pengiringku, aku sudah hapal semua suara itu. Kadang aku melakukan sesuatu hingga detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dengan menceritakan hal-hal lucu atau sekedar pengalamanku yang menyakitkan.

"Sudah empat bulan, sampai kapan kau mau menyiksaku, eum?"

Aku berkata lirih. Aku lelah sungguh, kaalu bisa aku mau menggantikan JaeJoong di tempat tidur itu, menggantikan dirinya, membiarkan alat-alat itu menancap di tubuhku. Aku yang melakukan kesalahan tapi mengapa dia yang harus menanggungnya.

"Apakah kau masih mau menghukumku lebih lama, JaeJoonggie? Kalau kau mau menghukumku, maka bangunlah. Pukul aku sepuasmu, sakiti aku seperti aku menyakitimu. Khianati aku seperti aku mengkhianatimu, aku rela, JaeJoonggie. Sungguh. Asal kau bangun dari tidurmu. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan jika kau menyuruhku untuk terjun dari Namsan Tower, aku akan melakukannya"

Aku meraih tangan JaeJoonggie yang terpasang sebuah pengapit di ibu jarinya yang menghubungkannya dengan monitor di seberang sana. Aku menundukkan wajahku sejenak, menyandarkan dahiku pada lengan putihnya yang kurus. Melepaskan lelah sejenak, melonggarkan himpitan yang terasa mengikat dadaku hingga aku sulit untuk bernafas, menahan laju air mata yang siap ditumpahkan kapan saja, menahan gelombang kejut yang akan menyentak dan membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

Aku tidak mengerti, sampai sekarang aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, terkadang ketika aku tidur aku memimpikan tentang kebersamaan kami yang menyenangkan, dan terbangun dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa kekasihku tengah terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, mengelus pipi tirus pucat milik kekasihku.

"Apakah mimpimu menyenangkan sama seperti yang ku punya, hingga kau tidak mau bangun dan memilih hidup di mimpimu, eum?"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan itu keluar dari mulutku. Benar juga, semua ini pasti menyakitkan untuknya. Pertengkaran kami, perlakuan kasarku padanya, jadwal yang padat, masalah dengan CEO brengsek itu, penghinaan Aboeji, dan terakhir dia melihatku dan Boa sedang...

Aku mengacak rambutku kasar, membuatnya berantakan.

Jika mengingat hal tersebut, aku jadi merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku hampir melakukan hal itu dengan Boa, dia adalah sahabatku, dia adalah sahabat JaeJoongku. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku kala itu, aku benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak sadarkan diri dan di kenalikan oleh nafsu. Bukankah aku orang yang menjijikkan.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

Ku usap helaian rambut hitamnya yang sudah memanjang, ku kecup dahinya cukup lama. Sesak di dadaku yang sempat ku atur agar tidak membuatku sakit, kini menghimpitku kembali ketika melihat wajah pucat pasinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _baby_. Aku mohon bangunlah."

Aku mengucapkan hal itu terus, aku mengecup pinggiran bibirnya lagi, dan kembali membenamkan wajahku di lekukan leher JaeJoong. Hidungku mengendus aroma tubuh JaeJoong yang sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi bau khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya ketika kau menciumnya, aromanya sudah berganti dengan aroma khas rumah sakit dan obat-obatan.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja ketika aku memejamkan mataku. Karena hidungku tak mampu menangkap aroma tubuhnya, aku seperti tidak mengenali namja yang berbaring di hadapanku, dan rasa takut kehilangan kembali menyergapku. Aku membuka mataku dan membiarkan air mata lolos dengan mudah, mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali, menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah kekasihku.

Benar. Dia adalah Kim JaeJoong. Kekasihku.

Orang yang terbaring ini adalah kekasihku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengenalinya hanya karena aku tidak mendapatkan aroma tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah, aku mohon..."

Aku mengecup pipinya bertubi-tubi, membiarkan air mata membasahi pipi putih susunya. Aku terisak hebat. Memohon seperti orang bodoh pada orang yang entah mendengarkan atau tidak, pada kekasih yang entah mau mengabulkan permohonanku atau tidak.

Hatiku berdenyut-denyut sakit. Jantungku memompa darah dengan cepat, seakan sudah ada racun dalam aliran darah itu yang akan membuat tubuhku sakit dan perlahan-lahan akan mati seketika. Aku menangis sepuasku, menyalurkan semua beban yang ku tanggung dan akan terus ku tanggung entah samapai kapan, sampai dia terbangun dan memaafkanku, walau aku tahu kata maaf darinya mungkin tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku mengusap kasar kelopak mata dan pipiku, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir. Retina mataku berfokus kembali pada sosok cantik itu.

"Aku salah. Aku mengaku salah JaeJoonggie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu, sungguh. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu. Sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk mengkhianati cintamu. Tidak dengan Ahra, tidak pula dengan Boa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa hampir bercinta dengannya malam itu, dan kau melihatnya. Sungguh ak-"

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

Aku menoleh pada pintu masuk ruangan. Junsu ada disana dengan nafas yang memburu dan tangan yang terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, memandang Junsu yang melangkah pelan seakan tubuhnya berat hingga sulit melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Matanya nyalang menatapku.

Apakah dia mendengar pembicaraannku?.

Ketakutan berkecamuk menerpa pikiranku.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan, hyung?" tanyanya. Aku diam, bibirku terasa kelu.

"Jawab aku, hyung! Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi ?" Junsu berteriak keras, aku melirik pada kekasihku sekilas, seakan takut kekasihku terganggu oleh teriakan Junsu. Padahal bukankah itu bagus, jika Junsu berteriak siapa tahu dia terganggu dan mau terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Junsu-ah, tenanglah. Jangan berteriak, ini rumah sakit" Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang, aku melangkah mendekatinya.

**_Bugh_**

Aku tersungkur, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai rahang kananku. Aku jatuh terduduk di samping ranjang JaeJoong.

"Kau menyuruhku diam, hyung? Jadi benar dugaanku selama ini bahwa JaeJoong hyung sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya ke pagar pembatas hingga dia tenggelam ke sungai Han!"

**_Deg_**

Mataku menerawang. Sengaja? Junsu bilang JaeJoong sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri? Apa maksudnya. Mengapa dia ber-

**_Bugh_**

Sebuah pukulan telak membuatku mampu mencium bau anyir yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. Junsu berdiri di depanku dengan mata memerah dan tangan yang mengepal siap memberikan pukulan lagi. Aku diam, tidak berusaha untuk mengelak atau menghentikannya. Aku yang bersalah disini, jadi aku menerima apapun perlakuannya, anggaplah ini sebagai hukuman untukku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bercinta dengan Boa? Dia itu sahabat JaeJoong hyung? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega mengkhianati JaeJoong hyung terlebih dengan sahabatnya sendiri, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan JaeJoong hyung."

Dengan kasar, Junsu menarik kerah kemejaku, hingga membuatku berdiri dan menyejajarkan tubuh kami.

**_Bugh_**

Dia menghajarku lagi hingga aku terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Yunho. Kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta JaeJoong hyung. Kau benar-benar menjijikkan"

Dia memukulku lagi, dan lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah tubuhku sakit atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang hatiku lebih sakit, perkataan Junsu membuatku menyadari betapa brengsek dan menjijikkannya diriku.

Junsu terus mengumpat dan memaki sambil memukul tubuhku sesekali, hingga aku terjatuh. Dia menduduki ku, hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika melihat air mata keluar dari matanya yang tadi menantapku dengan amarah yang memuncak, tangannya sudah siap ingin memukulku lagi, aku tidak peduli berapa kali lagi dia akan memukulku.

"JaeJoong hyung, begitu mencintaimu, kau tahu! Bagaimana mungkin kau – "

.

.

"Yun-nie..."

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**~Te. Be. Ce~**

**.**

**.**

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca dan Review ceritaku ...  
*cipok basah

.

.

Mianhae jika aku salah soal istilah medis dan lain-lain, mohon di koreksi jika ada kesalahan.

.

.

With Love -zee-


	9. Chapter 8

Pengakuan :  
Ehem .. sebenernya nih , di Chapter 7 sebelumnya ada kata-kata dari JaeJoong yang terdengar waktu insiden Junsu yang memukul Yunho di ruang ICU  
"Yun-nie"  
Hehehe ... aku lupa cyin ... itu mulut Jae sampe tenggorokannya kan ada selang alat bantu pernafasan. kok bisa ngomong ya ... hahahha  
Gpp lah ya ... biar lebih dramatis gitu ...

*wink

.

**Title : Back to Tomorrow**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**  
**  
Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**  
**  
Rating : General – Mature**  
**  
Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance**  
**  
Author : Zee**

* * *

**.**  
**Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.**  
**Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.**

**.**

**.**  
**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**PART 8**

**.**

**.  
**

**AUTHOR's POV**

112 Hari sejak JaeJoong di nyatakan koma oleh tim dokter yang menanganinya.  
2 Hari sejak JaeJoong bangun dari tidur panjangnya.  
1 Hari sejak namja cantik itu di pindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP di rumah sakit.

Namja cantik itu sudah mampu merespon perkataan atau ucapaan seseorang dengan mengedip, tersenyum, atau menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Yun-nie"

Adalah kata pertamanya setelah sadar. Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik bertubuh kerempeng itu.

Selang di hidung yang dipasang untuk menyalurkan nutrisi telah terganti dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang menyalurkan oksigen. Selang yang terhubung dengan ventilator di mulutnya juga sudah dilepaskan. Nutrinya di ganti dengan infus yang menancap di nadi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lempengan eletroda masih terpasang di dada kirinya, untuk memantau organ vitalnya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Keteter untuk saluran pembuangan air juga masih terpasang di alat vitalnya, karena dia memang belum bisa bergerak, paling tidak untuk 3 hari ke depan.

Saat ini hampir seluruh keluarga JaeJoong berada di ruang rawat besar itu, sementara yang lainnya ada di luar, karena dokter tidak memperbolehkan pasiennya untuk berinteraksi secara berlebihan, jadilah mereka bergiliran untuk menjenguk JaeJoong. Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Oh selaku ibu kandung JaeJoong terus berada di samping anaknya.

Mereka memberikan kesempatan untuk Noona-noona dan juga menantu keluarga Kim untuk menyapa JaeJoong, beberapa keponakan JaeJoong bahkan ikut menjenguk paman terkecilnya itu. JaeJoong hanya mampu membalas dengan senyuman kecil atau sesekali menggerakkan jari tangan kanannya yang berada di dadanya.

Mrs. Oh duduk di sisi ranjang sedangkan Mrs. Kim menarik kursi hingg bisa melihat putranya dari dekat. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu menangis setelah diruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Gomawo, JaeJoonggie. Gomawo sudah berusaha untuk bangun" Ujar Mrs. Kim, membuat air mata JaeJoong menetes. Mrs. Oh menyeka air matanya dan menggenggam tangan kanan JaeJoong.

'mianhae'

Bibir JaeJoong bergerak mengucapkan kata maaf, Mrs. Kim menghapus air mata JaeJoong lalu menggeleng pelan setelah itu menghapus air matanya sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia menangis sekarang karena malah akan membuat putranya itu bersedih.

"Gwenchana, Joonie, tidak ada yang salah, ini hanya kecelakaan" Ujar Mrs. Oh  
Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa saat, melepaskan rindu pada putra sematawayangnya yang sangat mereka kasihi.

"Teman-temanmu juga ingin bertemu, tunggu sebentar akan Omoni panggilkan"  
Mrs. Oh menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman JaeJoong, namun gerakannya terhenti karena karena ada genggaman lemah yang yang dilakukan JaeJoong, Mrs. Oh menyadarinya dan memandang putranya yang memberikannya tatapan tidak setuju akan tindakannya.

JaeJoong menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri lalu kekanan dengan gerakan sangat kecil dan lemah.

"Waeyo, adeul?" tanya Mrs. Kim.  
JaeJoong kembali melakukan gerakan tersebut, membuat dua wanita di dekatnya mengerenyit heran dan bingung.  
"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Mrs. Oh mencoba menebak maksud dari putranya tersebut, kali ini gerakan menunduk kecil dilakukan oleh JaeJoong.

"cha..mi"  
Bibirnya kembali membuat gerakan lagi.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Changmin?" Tanya Mrs. Oh, JaeJoong kembali mengangguk kecil. Mrs. Oh tersenyum lalu dengan lembut melepaskan genggaman tangannya.  
"Tunggu sebentar, nee. Akan Omoni panggilkan" Ujar Mrs. Oh  
Mrs Kim juga memilih untuk keluar ruangan meninggalkan anak laki-lakinya setelah mencium keningnya. Kedua wanita itu memberikan kesempatan pada putranya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

.

"Omoni, bagaimana dengan JaeJoong? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya" Ujar Yoochun. Empat orang namja sepantaran anaknya menyerbu kedua wanita yang baru keluar dari ruang VIP itu. Kedua wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi antusias dari anggota grup putranya.

"JaeJoonggie baik-baik saja" Jawab Mrs. Kim seraya tersnyum

"Joonie ingin bertemu dengan Changmin" Ujar Mrs. Oh, yang memanggil anaknya itu dengan panggilan masa kecilnya.

Keempat namja di hadapannya mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Lalu tiga orang lain yang lebih tua memandang Changmin heran.

"Hanya Changmin saja, Omoni?" Tanya Junsu heran. Mrs. Oh mengangguk.

"Jja, masuklah, JaeJoonggie pasti sudah menunggumu" Mrs. Kim menepuk lengan kanan Changmin dan namja jangkung itu mengangguk lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut, masih heran karena hanya dia yang ingin di temui oleh JaeJoong.

.

Changmin memasuki ruangan itu. Ini adalah kali pertama dia bertemu dengan JaeJoong setelah namja cantik itu sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Setelah sadar, serangkaian pemeriksaan dilakukan oleh tim dokter dan baru hari ini setelah hyung tertuanya itu di pidahkan ke ruang rawat inap, dia bisa bertemu.

"Hey, kau merindukanku, hyung?" Ujar Changmin seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, seulas senyum tipis di berikan JaeJoong untuk menyambut magnae tersayangnya itu. Changmin duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Mrs. Kim. Tangan kirinya mengamit tangan kanan JaeJoong dan mengusap punggung tangan JaeJoong dengan ibu jarinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus helaian lembut rambut JaeJoong. Dia menatap namja cantik itu dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, rasa syukur selalu dia panjatkan karena namja ini masih mau membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana kabar putri tidurku?" Tanya Changmin, senyum kembali mengembang di bibir pucat JaeJoong mendengar panggilan 'Putri Tidur' dari Changmin. Dan Changmin tahu kalau hyungnya itu mengatakan 'baik' melalui tatapan matanya.

"Apakah kau begitu merindukanku, eum? Kenapa tidak ingin bertemu dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Changmin lagi, gerakan kekanan dan kekiri di lakukan lagi oleh JaeJoong pada kepalanya.

"Me..an..tuk"

Gerakan tidak sempurna dari bibir JaeJoong membuat Changmin tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"Eoh? Jadi putri tidurku sudah mengantuk lagi? Arraso, pangeran tampan akan menemani Tuan putri sampai tertidur" Changmin kembali terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, tak ketinggalan senyum lebih lebar tersungging di bibir JaeJoong.

"Jja, tidurlah. Pangeran tampan akan selalu ada di samping tuan putri"

Setelah tersenyum kecil sekali lagi, JaeJoongpun memejamkan matanya yang memang sudah sangat berat. Mungkin pengaruh obat yang di berikan oleh dokter dan juga memang dia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Changmin mengelus lembut kepala Hyungnya dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara pelan, mengantar sang hyung hingga terlelap.

Entahlah mungkin selama beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan yang di sengaja oleh JaeJoong sendiri itu, selalu ada Changmin di sampingnya ketika dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya, selalu ada Changmin yang mau meminjamkan bahunya jika menangis, selalu ada Changmin yang memeluknya jika dia terluka, sekarang dia hanya merasa nyaman dengan adanya sang magnae itu di sampingnya.

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Sekuat apapun keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan JaeJoong, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kami. Tidak aku, Junsu, maupun Yoochun, hanya Changmin yang diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kejadian pemukulan oleh Junsu yang menyebabkan beberapa luka di wajahku yang tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi banyak pihak, namun baik Junsu maupun aku tidak pernah mau membuka mulut dan membahasnya.

Junsu masih selalu menantapku dengan tatapan nyalang yang jelas sekali menyiratkan kebencian dari dalam sana. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, walau sebaik apapun aku bicara dan menjelaskan masalah yang sesungguhnya, dalam hal ini aku memang bersalah. Seandainya kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi, aku masih bisa berani berdiri menantang Junsu atau siapapun yang mengharapkan penjelasan dariku, tapi sekarang, aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, merutuki kesalahanku sendiri.

Aku menunggu di depan ruang VIP tempat rawat inap JaeJoong. Di dalam tim dokter sedang melakukan pemeriksaan pada kekasihku. Hanya ada aku, dan Yoochun yang memang jadwalnya kosong hari ini, mungkin nanti Changmin dan Junsu akan datang menyusul. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Junsu, sementara namja imut itu terus menerus menghindariku dan memandangku dengan jijik.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang dokter dan seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Keluarga JaeJoong-ssi, " Panggil dokter yang mengenakan kacamata. Umma dan Appa Kim serta kami berdua beranjak dari duduk kami dan menghampiri mereka.

"Nee, Bagaimana keadaan putra kami?" Tanya Appa Kim.

"Kita bicara di ruang kerja saya saja, mari." Ajaknya dan diapun melangkah.

"Yunho, temani Appa" Ujar Appa Kim, aku mengangguk dan menuruti permintaannya. Kami mengikuti sang dokter yang berkacamata, dia adalah dokter kepala yang menangani JaeJoong sejak masuk rumah sakit ini.  
Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada di lantai 3 rumah sakit. Satu lantai dibawah ruang rawat JaeJoonggie. Sudah ketiga kali aku memasuki ruangan ini, sebelumnya aku kesini untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dokter mengenai keadaan JaeJoonggie selama dia Koma.

.

Aku dan Appa Kim duduk di hadapan dokter. Tangan sang dokter bertautan di atas meja kerjanya, sementara senyumnya mengembang. Aku menghela nafas lega, paling tidak aku tahu tidak akan ada berita buruk yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter melihat betapa cerahnya senyum yang diberikannya pada kami.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan putra saya?" Tanya Appa Kim. Dokter Kang tersenyum.  
"Baik, Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi karena kerusakan jaringan otak yang sebelumnya kita bicarakan, perkembangan kesehatannya sangat pesat. Tidak ada yang serius dengan kondisinya, dia hanya harus melatih otot-ototnya karena sudah lama tidak di gerakkan. Akan ada terapi sederhana untuk membantunya hingga dia sembuh total."

Appa Kim mendesah lega, begitu juga denganku. Sungguh aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena tidak ada hal yang serius yang terjadi pada JaeJoonggie.

"Tapi ..."  
Aku dan Appa Kim sontak terdiam dan memudarkan senyum kami ketika dokter melanjutkan bicaranya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan pita suaranya yang nanti akan di periksa lebih lanjut. Tapi sampai sekarang JaeJoong-ssi belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya."

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku ingat betul ketika dia sadar, dia memanggil namaku, dia memanggil namaku cukup keras hingga Junsu menghentikan pukulannya padaku.

"Maksud anda?" Mr. Kim bertanya lebih lanjut

"Kerusakan sementara pada pita suara JaeJoong-ssi membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara, mungkin dia akan kesakitan nantinya kalau di paksa untuk bersuara" Kata dokter.

Aku tertegun, ingin menangis rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin? JaeJoong sangat suka bernyanyi, bagaimana jika dia tahu terjadi sesuatu pada pita suaranya? Bagaimana jika nanti dia tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi seperti biasanya.

"Apakah itu bisa disembuhkan?Apakah putraku bisa bernyanyi lagi?" Tanya Mr. Kim, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tentu Mr. Kim tahu seberapa cinta putranya itu pada urusan bernyanyi.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kim. Tentu saja, hanya saja saat ini putra anda akan susah mengeluarkan suara, nanti setelah melalui beberapa pengobatan dan perawatan suaranya akan kembali normal seperti biasa, dia akan dapat bernyanyi lagi setelah beberapa bulan" Jawab sang dokter

Aku dan Mr. Kim mendesah lega.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku terus memikirkan hal itu, pita suara adalah hal yang paling vital untuk seorang penyanyi, terlebih dia adalah lead vocal kami, suaranya sangat kami perlukan untuk mennyelaraskan harmoni.  
Hatiku berdenyut sakit, lagi dan lagi.

Gelisah memonopoli perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana jika suara JaeJoonggie tidak bisa kembali normal, bagaimana jika nanti hasil pemeriksaannya ternyata buruk dan JaeJoong tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini semua salahku.

Tuhan ku mohon lindungi kekasihku.

Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan Mr. Kim sedikit berbasa-basi dengan dokter, kami berduapun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Aku terdiam selama perjalanan menujur ruang rawat inap, sampai sebuah tepukan pelan di punggungku membuatku menoleh pada namja paruh baya yang tersenyum berjalan beriringan denganku.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja" Mr. Kim seolah mengerti kegundahan hatiku, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Temuilah dia, kau pasti merindukannya, bukan?" Kata Mr. Kim, aku menjadi sedih ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, Appa" Keluhku. Mr. Kim terkekeh pelan

"Namja itu, putraku, selalu ingin terlihat kuat dan tegar di hadapan semua orang, dia hanya tidak ingin kalian melihatnya terbaring lemah."

Ah benar juga. JaeJoong memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia hanya mau menemui Changmin, bukan kah seharusnya dia menyembunyikan keadaan lemahnya terlebih pada Changmin karena Changmin adalah sang magnae.

"Kka, masuklah, temui dia." Mr. Kim sedikit mendorong tubuhku.  
Dengan ragu namun sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, aku memasuki ruang rawat tersebut. Mrs. Kim ada disana, Yoochun rupanya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Mengetahui kedatanganku, Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Temani JaeJoong dulu, nee. Umma dan Appa akan pulang dulu mengambil perlengkapan JaeJoonggie" Ucap yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"Nee, Umma" Sahutku menyanggupi.

Kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan ini. Sementara Yoochun berbalik dan tersenyum kearahku ketika aku datang, dia berpamitan dengan JaeJoong dan berjanji akan menemuinya lagi kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan, setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan pundakku.

Tatapan mata ku dan JaeJoong bertemu, dan secepat kilat walau dengan gerakan lemah, dia memutus koneksi kami dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menolakku, bahkan sebelum aku mendekat. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengumpulkan keberanianku. Ini salahku dan aku harus menerimanya. Aku berjalan mendekat. Memposisikan dudukku ditepi ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Hey, baby. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bilang aku tidak tahu malu atau apapun terserah, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin merengkuh kembali kekasihku. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak akan sanggup untuk melepasnya pergi sekarang , walau aku harus memohon dan berlutut sekalipun aku tidak peduli, dia adalah kekasihku.

Aku mengecup pinggiran bibirnya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, sekarang masih belum bisa meraup sepenuhnya bibir ranum itu karena posisi kepalanya yang miring. Dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Dia hanya bungkam tak bergerak sedikitpun, mata bulatnya terpejam, dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku. Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku harus siap dengan segala penolakannya.

"Tadi aku dan Appa bertemu dengan dokter, dia bilang kemajuan mu sangat pesat. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi kau akan pulih dan bisa berkumpul bersama kami lagi."  
Aku meraih tangan kanannya dengan lembut, namun seketika dia menarik tangan kanannya dan menaruh di sisi tubuhnya. Jantungku memompa darah dengan perlahan namun keras, hingga membuatku mengerenyit merasakan sakit di dadaku.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku, membungkuk kearahnya, mengecup pipinya, hatiku benar-benar sakit bahkan untuk menerima penolakan seperti itu.

"Mianhae, baby ... Jeongmal ..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi air mataku menetes begitu saja, dadaku benar-benar sesak seperti tak mampu memasok oksigen dengan benar.

Tak ada reaksi darinya, dia diam dan masih memejamkan matanya. Aku meraup kedua sisi pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya agar menhadap ke arahku, mungkin karena dia lemah jadi dia tidak bisa melawan, dia menurut namun matanya masih terpejam. Aku memperhatikannya dengan pandanganku yang semakin mengabur karena air mata.

Aku menyatukan dahi kami, hingga air mata yang menetes mengenaik kelopak mata bulatnya.

"JaeJoonggie, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mohon"

Aku terisak.

Denyut sakit dari jantungku menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, melemahkan pertahananku. Aku memeluk kepalanya karena dia tidak juga merespon ucapanku. Aku menumpahkan tangisku, dia masih tidak bergeming ketika air mataku membasahi wajahnya.

"Pergi"

Sebuah bisikan lirih yang tidak terlalu jelas memenuhi relung pendengaranku. Aku mengangkat wajahku, masih mengatupkan tanganku di kedua sisi pipi tirusnya, mata bulatnya sudah terbuka sempurna dan menatapku penuh luka dengan dingin. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku, menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Baby, kau tadi bicara apa, eum?" Tanyaku, dia menusukku dengan tatapan matanya.

"Pergi" kali ini bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, dan jelas aku tahu apa yang dia ucapkan, dia ingin aku pergi.  
Sebesar itukah dia membenciku hingga tidak menginginkan kehadiranku. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi, ku mohon, baby. Jangan mengusirku. Aku sudah hampir kehilanganmu selama empat bulan ini, aku tidak akan pergi darimu, tidak lagi." Ujarku dengan suara yang lirih. Aku menahan air mataku sekuat tenaga, demi Tuhan dadaku begitu sakit sekarang.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyentakkan tubuhnya.

"Baby!"

"Pe...gi ... per – gi "

Dia bersuara, serak sangat serak hingga seperti seseorang yang mendesis keras, sementara tubuh lemahnya terus memberontak.

Ya Tuhan.

"JaeJoonggie, aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Aku memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkannya, tapi dia semakin memberontak dan tetap mengeluarkan suara desisannya yang terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku ,menusuk-nusuk jantungku dan menyayat hatiku.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Junsu dan Changmin baru saja datang bersamaan menuju ruang rawat JaeJoong. Di depan ruang tersebut, Yoochun sedang duduk sendirian, sementara Bumonim JaeJoong sudah pergi kembali ke rumah mereka untuk mengambil pelengkapan untuk putranya tersebut.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Ucap Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu mengangguk bersamaan.  
"Kenapa diluar, hyung? JaeJoong hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Changmin  
"Apakah JaeJoong hyung sedang tidur?." Imbuh Junsu  
"Ah, ada Yunho hyung di dalam ja-"  
"Mwo?"

Junsu langsung berlari dan membuka kasar pintu ruangan tersebut. Yoochun dan Changmin di buat terheran-heran dengan tingkah lakuknya, hingga mereka mengikuti Junsu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap JaeJoong.

Yunho tampak sedang memeluk JaeJoong yang terus memberontak dengan suara lirih yang sangat serak, seperti memaksakan suaranya tersebut untuk keluar.

"Kumohon, Jae-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan! BRENGSEK !"  
Junsu langsung menarik kasar kerah baju Yunho, hingga terpaksa namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Seketika itu juga Junsu langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke rahang tegas sang Leader hingga membuat Yunho tersungkur.

"Junsu!" Yoochun dan Changmin sontak berteriak melihat tindakan tak terduga dari Junsu. Mereka mendekati Junsu dan menahannya ketika dia hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi pada Yunho yang sudah tersungkur jatuh tanpa perlawanan.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan JaeJoong hyung, dasar tidak tahu malu" Junsu berteriak di sela-sela memberontak dari cengkraman Yoochun dan Changmin. Yunho diam, tak bergerak, hanya wajahnya saja yang menunduk.

"Junsu, Junsu tenanglah" Yoochun berkata agak keras agar Junsu mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Junsu terus memberontak, tapi Yoochun dan Changmin tidak melepaskannya, mereka terus menahan Junsu di sela kebingungan mereka. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Junsu dan Yunho hyungnya tersebut.

"Junsu, tenanglah, kita di rumah sakit sekarang" Ujar Changmin.  
Changmin dan Yoochun menarik Junsu menjauh dari Yunho, namja bertubuh tegap itu terbangun dengan gerakan yang lemah, matanya memandang sayu pada Junsu lalu memandang sedih pada kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah dengan air mata yang berurai.

"Cha-mi... Cha-mi"  
Sebuah suara yang dipaksakan keluar membuat mereka sadar bahwa ada namja cantik yang tengah menyaksikan mereka, merasa namanya di panggil, Changminpun menoleh pada JaeJoong dan mendapatkan namja cantik itu tengah memanggilnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, belum lagi air mata yang menetes dari mata bulatnya. Menahan rasa penasarannya pada apa yang tengah terjadi, Changmin menghampiri JaeJoong.

Tangan kanan JaeJoong lemah terulur ke atas, Changmin langsung menyambutnya dengan cepat, menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Changmin menggenggam erat tangan hyungnya yang gemeteran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Tanya Changmin, JaeJoong menggeleng cepat.

"Yu-no per-gi" Ucapnya lirih sementara air matanya terus menetes. Changmin mengerenyit heran, namun kemudian mengerti maksud dari perkataan terbata JaeJoong.

"Nee, aku akan menyuruh Yunho hyung pergi. Tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi , nee"  
Changmin mengusap lembut kedua belah pipi JaeJoong yang basah oleh air mata, dia mengecup dahi JaeJoong sejenak agar namja cantik itu tenang, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan berjalan ke arah Yunho.  
Yunho, mata sipit itu terus saja memandang interaksi antara kekasihnya dan Changmin sang magnae, terbesit rasa cemburu yang begitu dalam hingga tak sadar menyakiti dirinya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Mengapa bukan namanya yang di panggil, mengapa bukan dia yang menghapus air mata JaeJoong, mengapa bukan dia yang menenangkan JaeJoong dan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi JaeJoong.

Changmin menepuk pundak hyungnya, membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya ke namja jangkung di hadapannya, Changmin melirik ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun, namja imut itu masih menatap nyalang sang leader dengan matanya yang memerah karena marah, sementara kedua pergelangan tangannya di pegangi oleh Yoochun yang memposisikan dirinya di belakang Junsu.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bisakah kau keluar dulu" Ucap Changmin lembut, Yunho memandang Changmin sendu, membuat si jangkung miris melihatnya. Changmin dan Yoochun saat ini benar-benar di buat bingung oleh keadaan.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku mohon hyung, demi JaeJoong hyung" Pinta Changmin lagi, mau tak mau Yunho menurut. Dia memandang kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi memutus kontak mata mereka ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Lagi-lagi denyutan sakit dirasakan di dadanya, dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah Yunho menghilang dari padangan, Changminpun menatap Junsu dah Yoochun.

"Hyung, kalian juga, aku mohon keluarlah. Yoochun hyung, tenangkan Junsu di luar" Ucap Changmin lagi. Terlihat Yoochun mengangguk sementara Junsu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Junsu-ah, ayo kita keluar dulu" Dengan lembut Yoochun menarik lembut lengan Junsu dan mengiringnya keluar ruangan.

Changmin menghampiri JaeJoong lagi, menarik kursi hingga dia bisa berada sangat dekat dengan hyung cantiknya itu. JaeJoong masih menangis, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Changmin mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak panik, dia menekan tombol yang berada di dekat kepala ranjang untuk memanggil suster.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada JaeJoong, meniru Yunho yang kerap kali dilihatnya jika sedang menangkan hyungnya tersebut. Changmin menempelkan dahinya di dahi JaeJoong.

"Sttt, tenanglah hyung. Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Bisik Changmin.

Namja Jangkung itu terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, dan terbukti namja cantik itu mulai bernafas dengan teratur lagi. Mata beningnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Tak lama kemudian suster dan seorang dokter datang untuk memeriksa JaeJoong kembali, memberikan namja itu obat penenang agar dia dapat tidur.

.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan.

Junsu tengah menekan bahu kanan Yunho hingga terbentur dinding lorong di depan kamar rawat JaeJoong. Dia menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Yoochun mencoba menahan Junsu tapi kemudian namja imut itu menepis tangan Yoochun dengan kasar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Jung. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kau berani sekali menemui hyungku, apa maumu, Hah? Belum puas kau membuatnya koma hampir 4 bulan ini? Apa kau ingin membuatnya mati, HAH?" Junsu berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho memandang sendu pada Junsu, belum pernah dia melihat Junsu semarah ini, bahkan kemarahannya lebih parah ketika dulu dia pernah memukul Yoochun. Yeah ... Yunho tahu sebesar apa kesalahannya, hingga membuat namja yang selalu ceria dan penuh tawa dihadapannya ini begitu marah dan meledak-ledak.

"Junsu-ah, kau salah paham, sungguh aku tidak-" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan namun gerakan menekan kasar kembali dilakukan Junsu pada bahu kanan Yunho hingga membuatnya mengerenyit sakit.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Kondisi JaeJoong hyung sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Jung. Jangan pernah menemui JaeJoong hyung lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku."

Junsu mendesis dengan suaranya yang khas, memerikan tatapan mematikan yang menyiratkan bahwa ucapannya tidak main-main. Yunho kembali memandang sendu pada Junsu, tak percaya bahwa dongsaengnya yang paling menggemaskan menurutnya itu mampu berkata sedemikian.

"Junsu-ah, ada apa sebenarnya? Tenanglah."

Yoochun yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Yunho , menarik lembut lengan Junsu hingga bahu Yunho terlepas dari tekanan tangan Junsu. Kali ini Junsu tidak melawan atau menepis, dan melihat hal tersebut, Yoochun mengamit tangan Junsu.

"Ayo, kita bicara di tempat lain, akan ada Changmin yang menjaga JaeJoong hyung."  
Dan dia menarik halus tangan Junsu hingga akhirnya namja imut itu mau beranjak berjalan mengikuti kemana sang cassanova melangkah, sebelumnya sebuah sumpah serapah dan tatapan tajam tak lupa dia berikan pada  
Yunho.

Sepeninggalan kedua dongsaengnya.

Yunho terduduk di depan ruangan tersebut, dia menundukkan kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, tak dirasakan sakit di rahangnya yang sekarang membiru akibat pukulan dari Junsu, karena hatinya berdenyut lebih sakit.

Tak lama Yunho melihat seorang dokter dan suster keluar dari ruangan JaeJoong. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu sakit di setiap denyutan. Dia ingin kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi dia takut, dia takut melihat JaeJoong kembali histeris. Kondisi JaeJoong belum pulih, mungkin dia harus menunggu 2 atau 3 hari lagi agar bisa bicara dengan JaeJoong.

Hampir saja dia menangis, namun sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya menghentikan laju air matanya, dia mendongak dan mendapatkan sang magnae berdiri di hadapannya sambil memberikan senyumannya. Lalu Changmin mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadaan JaeJoonggie?" Tanya Yunho

"Baik, hyung. Tadi dokter sudah memberikannya obat tidur" Jawab Changmin  
"Ah, begitu" Sahut Yunho

Mereka diam sejenak. Changmin melirik Yunho diam-diam, sang leader terlihat begitu depresi dan frustasi , raut kelelahan juga terpancar dari wajahnya. Pasti hyungnya itu kelelahan, harus kerumah sakit disela padatnya jadwal syuting drama baru yang dibintanginya, belum lagi kegiatan lain yang harus di jalaninya, belum lagi harus memikirkan soal JaeJoong.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi bisakah kau tidak menemui JaeJoong hyung dulu."

Yunho kaget dengan ucapan Changmin, dia memandang magnaenya itu dengan tatapan nanar yang kebingungan.

"Tentu kau tahu, dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang serius dengan kondisinya, hanya keinginannya untuk bangunlah yang bisa membangunkannya dari koma. Sakitnya JaeJoong hyung lebih ke psikisnya, dia tidak ingin bangun lagi, aku tidak tahu mengapa dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangun kembali. Tadi dokter bilang, jangan membuat JaeJoong hyung berada dalam kondisi yang tertekan. Dokter bahkan sampai memberikan obat tidur padanya."

Yunho masih memandang Changmin penuh tanya, sedangkan Changmin menghela nafas berat, memandang Yunho sekilas, dan melanjutkan bicaranya seakan berat untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja kemarin, sebelum bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku rasa, sebaiknya sampai keadaan JaeJoong hyung benar-benar pulih, lebih baik hyung tidak menemuinya dulu."  
Ujar Changmin, setelah itu dia bangun dan menepuk bahu Yunho, memberikan tatapan memohon namun tegas, lalu beranjak masuk kembali kedalam ruangan JaeJoong.

Yunho menyinggungkan senyuman mirisnya.

Tadi kekasihnya yang menolaknya. Mengusirnya, bahkan tidak merespon sentuhan yang diberikannya sama sekali. Lalu ada Junsu yang mati-matian melarangnya bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan memberika pukulan padanya. Baiklah ...pukulan itu tidak terasa menyakitkan tapi kata-kata kasar Junsu membuatnya sakit. Dan sang magnae pun melarangnya menemui JaeJoong sekarang.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya di hari ini.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menahan laju air mata yang akan mengalir. Dia tidak boleh lemah sekarang, karena dia tahu kedepannya, hari-hari berikutnya akan ada hal yang lebih berat dari sekarang untuk tetap mempertahankan kekasihnya agar selalu ada disisinya.

**.**

**.**  
**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**

**.**

**.**

Gomawo buat yang udah mampir dan mau baca  
*cipok basah  
Dan untuk Chapter berikutnya aku tidak bisa menjanjikan uptade cepat ya temen-temen,  
*Wink  
Saranghae  
*muach


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : Back to Tomorrow **

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung **

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim **

**Rating : General – Mature **

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance **

**Author : Zee **

**. **

.

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.

Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.

.

**. **

**~Back to Tomorrow~ **

**. **

**. **

**PART 9 **

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV **

"_CUT_!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar di sebuah rumah mewah yang dijadikan tempat syuting sebuah drama televisi yang dibintangi oleh seorang _leader_ dari grup ternama Korea Selatan, Dong Bang Shin Ki. Lagi-lagi suara sang sutradara meneriakkan sebuah kata terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras karena dia tampaknya menambahkan emosi marah pada ucapannya.

"Hari ini, syuting selesai"

Sang sutradara bangkit dari singasananya, dia membanting buku _skrip_ kelantai marmer rumah tersebut.

"Tapi, kita kejar tayang, syuting harus-" Asisten sutradara ingin membujuk sutradaranya tapi,

"Bagaimana bisa kita melanjutkan syuting dengan orang yang tidak profesional seperti itu!" Bentak sang sutradara sementara jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengacung, menunjuk pada namja tegap di tengah ruangan. Sontak semua mata mamandangnya, membuatnya yang ditunjuk merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengacaukan syutingnya.

"_Chaesunghamnida_" Yunho, namja itu membungkuk selama beberapa saat, meminta maaf pada sang sutradara.

"Jika besok kau masih seperti ini, lebih baik kau robek surat kontrakmu!" Bentak sang Sutradara lalu dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting diikuti beberapa orang lain yang berusaha membujuknya.

Yunho masih terus membungkuk sampai Sutradara itu menghilang dari lokasi syuting, seseorang menepuk baju Yunho cukup keras hingga membuat namja itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Lawan mainnya, Oh Ji Ho tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pulanglah, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, jangan dipikirkan soal ini" Ujar lelaki yang berbeda 10 tahun di atasnya tersebut.

"_Nee, hyung. Gomawo_" Ucap Yunho, Ji Ho tersenyum seakan tahu bahwa _hoobae_nya itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Banyak mata yang memandang iba pada Yunho, sebagian dari mereka mungkin mengetahui penyebab tidak konsentrasinya leader DBSK tersebut, tapi mereka diam saja, namun ada juga yang memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan padanya karena tidak mampu bersikap profesional dan menghancurkan jadwal mereka hari ini, yang artinya besok akan menjadi hari yang cukup berat karena harus mengganti jadwal hari ini.

.

.

Setelah meminta maaf pada semua staf dan tidak dapat bertemu langsung dengan sang Sutradara karena dia telah benar-benar meninggalkan lokasi syuting. Akhirnya Yunho pergi menuju ke gedung manajemennya bersama dengan asisten manajer dan satu orang _cordy_ nya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang mengharuskan Yunho untuk datang ke kantor manajemennya hari ini, tapi tadi manajernya menyuruhnya untuk langsung datang, karena CEO mereka-orang yang benar-benar ingin Yunho bunuh karena telah memeras kekasihnya- memintanya untuk datang. Berkali-kali Yunho mendesah pelan, harinya benar-benar buruk.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho tiba di kantor manajemennya, dia langsung menuju ruang CEO, sebelumnya dia berhenti cukup lama, terpaku di depan pintu ruangan, mengatur nafas berkali-kali, dan mengontrol emosinya agar tidak tampak terlihat. Sejujurnya dia sangat enggan berhubungan dengan orang tersebut, namun tutuntutan pekerjaanlah yang mengharuskannya bekerja dalam sebuah manajemen dengan CEO yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Begitu masuk, raut wajah khawatir di tunjukkan oleh sang manajer, dia tampak begitu tertekan, membuat Yunho mengerenyit heran, kemudian retina matanya menangkap sosok angkuh yang jelas wajahnya menujukkan raut kesombongan yang pekat.

Yunho sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada CEO yang usianya beberapa belas tahun lebih tua darinya itu, hingga membuat sang CEO meradang. Lagipula untuk apa menghormati orang yang secara tidak langsung sudah membuat keadaan memburuk seperti sekarang ini, jika bukan karena CEO itu, pasti keadaan akan baik-baik saja. Hal itu sontak membuat sang CEO menjadi bertambah congak dan marah.

**Sraak**

Begitu sosok namja bertubuh tegap itu sampai di hadapannya, di seberang meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas yang sedaritadi ada di hadapannya, langsung di lempar ke arah Yunho hingga sebagian lembar kertas mengenai wajahnya dan jatuh ke bertebaran di lantai. Yunho mengeram kesal, menahan emosinya yang langsung memuncak tanpa bisa ditahan, namun tentu ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak meledak keluar.

"Lihat apa yang kau dan anggotamu itu lakukan pada perusahaan!" teriak sang CEO, Yunho memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengannya karena dia takut kalau menatap wajah CEO itu dia meledakkan amarahnya seketika dan entah apa yang akan dia perbuat.

Manajernya langsung berdiri dari duduk nyaman namun tegangnya sedaritadi menunggu Yunho, dia berdiri di samping Yunho.

"_Sajang-nim_, jangan begini, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik" Ujar sang manajer menengahi.

"Baik-baik bagaimana jika mereka malah membuat rugi perusahaan" Teriak sang CEO lagi.

Sang manajer tampak panik dan kebingungan, dia memandang Yunho dan CEO bergantian. Dia tahu seberapa besar kerugian yang di alami oleh perusahaan karena di batalakannya banyak jadwal DBSK karena kecelakaan yang di alami oleh JaeJoong. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka kan, siapa yang mengira akan terjadi kecelakaan, lagipula mereka berempat masih selalu bekerja keras untuk menimimalisir kerugian yang di tanggung, kecuali Changmin, namja jangkung itu meminta kelonggaran untuk pekerjaannya karena ingin menjaga JaeJoong.

"_Sajang-nim_ tenanglah, lagipula mereka tetap bekerja keras selama ini walau tanpa JaeJoong" Ujar sang manajer lagi.

CEO tersebut mengerang keras, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di atas kursi kerjanya dan memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya namja paruh baya yang gila harta itu kebingungan karena pemasukan terbesarnya yang di dapat dari JaeJoong, hampir tidak ada karena selama 4 bulan ini si cantik terbaring di rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan berkurangnya pemasukan yang di hasilnya dari memeras hasil kerja JaeJoong dia jadi tidak bisa berfoya-foya seperti biasanya.

"Cih. Gara-gara _namja_ bodoh itu menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai, semuanya jadi berantakan!" Desis CEO itu dengan keras.

**_Brak_**

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggebrak meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahal itu dengan keras, hingga sang CEO hampir saja terpekik karena kaget dan sang manajer yang memandang penuh waspada pada Yunho dan CEO secara bergantian.

"Kau! Jangan pernah memanggil JaeJoonggie seperti itu!" Bentak Yunho keras, matanya memandang nyalang penuh amarah pada CEO. Sang CEO ketakutan tentu saja karena bentakan itu, namun dia langsung memasang wajah sinis penuh dengan kesombongan.

"Berani sekali kau membentakku! Kau mau membela kekasihmu yang murahan itu, huh?"

"Brengsek!"

"Yunho!"

Sang manajer langsung menahan tubuh Yunho dari belakang dengan memegangi kedua lengan Yunho, ketika melihat Yunho melangkah ingin mendekat pada CEO dan pasti akan memukulnya.

CEO itu tersenyum sinis dan kemudian tertawa, sementara Yunho masih berusaha melepas pegangan manajer hyungnya yang tentu saja sangat kuat. Badan Yunho bergetar karena menahan marah, giginya beradu menimbulkan bunyi gemeretuk yang cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Kau! Jangan pernah menghina JaeJoong, dasar brengsek!" Teriak Yunho, malah membuat CEO itu semakin tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha. Kau mau memukulku, eoh?." CEO itu tertawa lagi.

"Lakukan saja, dan semua yang kau cita-citakan dan kau perjuangkan dari dulu akan hancur berantakan. Tidak hanya kau, tapi tentu saja orang-orang yang berdiri di belakangmu. Hahaha" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa angkuh.

Bukan hanya Yunho kali ini yang menahan marahnya akibat ucapan CEO tapi juga manajer mereka. Dia tidak menyangka kalau CEO mereka yang di hadapan orang banyak itu bertindak sebagai malaikat tapi ternyata jika sudah berdiri berhadapan malah berubah menjadi iblis yang menjijikkan.

"Bre-"

"Kita keluar, Yunho-ah, Permisi."

Sebelum Yunho mengumpat lagi, sang manajer sudah menyeretnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, dia tidak mau jika berlama-lama disana, dia juga akan tersulut emosi dan nanti malah ikut-ikutan ingin menghabisi CEO itu. Selama ini dia pikir hanya sang asisten CEO saja yang bertingkah seperti iblis pemeras, dia tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Yunho pada JaeJoong ketika mereka bertengkar. Dia pernah sekali mendengarkan JaeJoong dan Yunho bertengkar, dan Yunho mengatakan hal yang tidak baik mengenai CEO itu, dan benar saja, kali ini dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seperti apa rupa asli CEO manajemen mereka tersebut. Tak perlu banyak kata yang keluar, tawa sombongnya, senyum liciknya, dan caranya mengancam, Manajer DBSK itu tahu seberapa licik dan kejamnya orang yang belum genap satu tahun itu di angkat menjadi CEO tersebut.

Sampai di luar ruangan, Yunho yang terbawa emosi langsung menepis pegangan tangan Manajer hyung di lengannya, lalu pergi melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan manajernya yang miris melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan untuk melangkah ke taman di atap gedung. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya hari ini, untuk meredam semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran dan hatinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak mau terlihat kacau di hadapan JaeJoong, lagipula jika disana ada Junsu atau Changmin, sudah pasti dua orang dongsaengnya itu tidak akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan JaeJoong.

Yunho duduk termenung di bangku taman di atap gedung, wajahnya menengadah ke atas, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Merentangkan jemarinya yang sakit karena sedaritadi terkepal dengan sangat erat. Berkali-kali dia membuang nafas berat, dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Seakan pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya sudah habis dan dia ingin segera mengisinya.

"Yu-Yunho."

Sebuah panggilan membuat Yunho tercenung sejenak, lalu dengan berat hati matanya menumbuk seseorang yang telah berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang _yeoja _yang sebisa mungkin dia hindari, _yeoja _yang entah mengapa malam itu diserang olehnya, _yeoja _yang menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya yang tiba-tiba muncul. _Yeoja_ yang menyebabkan JaeJoong kekasihnya menjadi salah paham dan marah, hingga meninggalkannya.

Yunho tidak menyahut sapaannya, dia memutus kontak mata dengan gadis itu dengan cepat, membuat raut wajah Boa-gadis itu berubah menjadi penuh gurat terluka. Padahal tadi ketika dia melihat Yunho di lorong dan berjalan ke atap, Boa senang hingga mengikutinya, tapi setelah sampai dihadapan Yunho, namja itu malah tampak tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Boa-ya." Ucap Yunho.

Hati Boa berdenyut sakit mendengar pengakuan Yunho itu, bukannya selama ini ketika Yunho ada masalah, Boa-lah yang selalu ada disampingnya, memeluknya dan menepuk pundaknya. Sekarang bahkan Yunho tidak menginginkannya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi Boa tidak begitu saja beranjak pergi menuruti keinginan Yunho, kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali di dapatkan olehnya. Jadi dia ingin terus bicara pada Yunho, terlebih mengenaik kejadian malam itu. Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya kembali setelah menunduk menghindari tatapan dengan Boa, gadis itu tidak kunjung pergi, membuatnya heran dan kembali memandangnya.

"Bi-bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Boa.

Yunho mendesah keras, sengaja agar gadis itu mendengarnya, sengaja agar Boa tahu bahwa dia memang sangat keberatan dengan permintaan Boa.

"Ada apa?" Yunho jadi sedikit ketus saat bertanya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Yunho, membuat kekesalan Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi. Yunho sadar betul kalau saat ini seharusnya dia tidak marah pada Boa, ini kesalahannya karena tidak mampu menahan nafsunya dan berakibat fatal bagi hubungannya dengan JaeJoong. Tapi sungguh hari ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun.

"Ini soal-" Gadis itu berhenti bicara, seakan ragu untuk mengatakannya, sangat ragu sebenarnya, terlebih ketika dia menoleh pada Yunho dan tidak menampatkan lelaki itu balik memandangnya dan terkesan enggan untuk bicara dengannya.

"Soal malam itu Yun, aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan soal malam itu, Boa-ya." Yunho langsung memotong ucapan Boa, mengingat malam itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit dan juga emosinya yang bisa jadi tidak terkendali.

"Tapi kita harus." Sergah Boa cepat ketika mendapat penolakan tersebut.

"Apalagi yang harus di bicarakan. Aku sudah minta maaf karena malam itu aku kehilangan kendali. Kita belum sampai melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi, dan aku sangat mencintai kekasihku hingga aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya." Yunho yang sedari pagi memang sudah lelah karena masalah-masalah yang timbul, langsung meledak ketika gadis itu tidak mau menurutinya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, Yunho-ah. Malam itu kau menyentuhku dengan begitu bernafsu, dan tiba-tiba kau meminta maaf dan tidak bermaksud apapun, kau juga mengatakan kalau kau sangat mencintai JaeJoong. Lalu apa arti perbuatanmu itu? Apa arti aku untukmu? Apakah aku hanya pelampiasan nafsumu saja karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dari JaeJoong?."

Air mata Boa mengalir ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Hal itu sontak membuat amarah Yunho menghilang dan hatinya terenyuh begitu saja. Yunho mengusap wajahnya, lalu duduk mendekati Boa. Dia merengkuh gadis bertubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Boa-ya."

Yunho merasakan tubuh Boa yang bergetar hebat, dia jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, ku mohon jangan menangis lagi."

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Boa sampai gadis itu benar-benar berhenti menangis. Setelah puas menangis, Boa melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan memandang _namja _berwajah kecil itu dengan matanya yang masih tampak berair.

"Nikahi aku Yunho-ah."

"MWO?!"

Tentu saja pernyataan yang lebih tepatnya permintaan dari Boa itu sontak membuat sang _namja_ berbadan atletis itu terbelalak dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"_Aboeji_mu pasti merestui kita, beliau sangat menyukaiku, jadi tidak akan ada hambatan jika kita menikah, lagi pula ak-"

"Tunggu dulu."

Yunho menghentikan bicara Boa yang sudah mulai melantur dan tidak tentu arah tersebut, terlebih Boa berkaata seakan Yunho menyetujui bahwa dia akan menikahi gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahimu, kau jelas tahu itu." Sergah Yunho.

"Tapi Yun, kita sud-"

"Demi Tuhan , Kwon Boa, aku bahkan belum sempat melakukan hal itu padamu." Suara Yunho meninggi karena rasa frustasi itu datang kembali setelah tadi dia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Mata Boa mulai berair lagi, membuat Yunho tidak tega melihatnya.

"Emosiku sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Lebih baik kita bicara lain kali saja."

Yunho bangkit dari kursi kayu panjang yang di dudukinya, dia memandang Boa sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintai JaeJoonggie. Sangat." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Boa yang mulai menangis lagi. Yunho berharap kata-kata terakhirnya itu mampu membuat Boa sadar bahwa keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Yunho adalah kesia-siaan belaka. Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan JaeJoonggienya.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak JaeJoong siuman dari Komanya, dan Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik itu, selalu ada Junsu atau Changmin yang melarangnya. Dia hanya bisa mengendap-endap setiap malam ketika semua orang tengah tertidur. Namja cantiknya itu sudah terlepas dari alat-alat di tubuhnya, dia sudah bisa mengumpulkan tenanganya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terkadang Changmin atau Mrs. Kim akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke taman Rumah sakit dengan mengenakan kursi Roda. Namja cantik itu masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya sebuah erangan atau bisikan lirih yang bisa di keluarkan dari mulut kecil berbibir pucat itu.

Hari ini, Yunho tidak sampai menunggu malam hanya untuk bertemu JaeJoong. Harinya benar-benar sangat buruk terlebih ketika dia berbicara dengan Boa, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan JaeJoong semakin kuat saja, tidak peduli jika nanti ada Junsu yang akan menghajarnya atau ada Changmin yang akan melarangnya bertemu dengan JaeJoong. Yunho hanya ingin melihat kekasihnya agar hatinya bisa kembali tenang dan kepalanya bisa dingin lagi.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan JaeJoong, Mrs. Oh keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan tersenyum saat melihat kekasih putranya tersebut.

"Kau datang, Yunho." Ujar Mrs. Oh

"_Nee, Omoni_." Sahut Yunho.

"JaeJoonggie baru saja tertidur karena meminum obatnya, masuklah jika kau ingin melihatnya."

"_Nee, Omoni_, aku masuk dulu." Setelah membungkuk kecil pada Mrs. Oh, Yunho pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. _Namja _cantik-kekasihnya- Kim JaeJoong sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakitnya. Yunho mendekatinya, dia menarik kursi dalam diam, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu tidur kekasih cantiknya itu, walau dia tahu efek obat pasti akan membuat JaeJoong terlelap.

Yunho memangku kepalanya yang di benamkan di balik lipatan tangannya yang di taruhnya di tepi ranjang

JaeJoong, wajah Yunho diposisikan menoleh ke kanan agar bisa dengan jelas memandangi wajah JaeJoong yang sudah mampu bernafas tanpa alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di hidungnya.

Semakin lama memandangi wajah JaeJoong, mata Yunho semakin tampak berkaca-kaca. Ingatannya berkelebat, memutar memori kejadian selama hampir satu tahun ini, ketika dia terakhir kali bermesraan dengan JaeJoong, ketika mereka bercinta dalam gairah yang bergejolak, ketika JaeJoong memutuskan untuk kembali padanya dan Changmin, pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka, sikapnya pada ketiga dongsaengnya, pelecehan yang dia lakukan pada JaeJoong serta kejadian yang mungkin membuat JaeJoong mengalami kecelakaan. Yunho belum tahu, kalau JaeJoong memang sengaja ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, jika Yunho tahu entah seperti apa rasa bersalah yang melingkupi relung hatinya.

Tak mau membendung lagi, air mata itu perlahan-lahan turun dari mata sipit namja bermarga Jung itu. Ia terisak dalam diam, meredam suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan berisik yang mungkin akan mengganggu tidur lelap JaeJoong. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hadapan kekasihnya itu, walau JaeJoong tak bisa melihatnya.

Dia ingin sekali JaeJoong memeluknya saat ini. Sama seperti yang biasa namja cantik itu lakukan ketika dirinya sedang tertekan dan terbelit masalah yang kuat. Yunho ingin JaeJoong memberikan senyuman dan semangat untuknya seperti dulu. Namun saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membayangkan bagaimana hangat pelukan JaeJoong, dan bagaimana indah senyuman dari bibir merah delima itu yang dulu kerap kali menghiasi harinya.

.

.

JaeJoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia baru saja tertidur selama 1 jam dan sekarang entah mengapa matanya tidak lagi merasakan kantuk. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tadi umma kandungnya menemaninya, tapi dia tak melihatnya sekarang. Merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal di lengan kiri bagian atasnya, JaeJoong pun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

Matanya membulat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada disana, hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Setiap kali melihat namja itu, hatinya selalu saja seperti itu, menjalarkan sakit ke sekujur tubuhnya hingga dia merasa tak sanggup untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho. Dia tahu sebesar apa perjuangan namja itu untuk meminta maaf padanya, untuk bertemu dan bertatapan dengannya, tapi dia tidak peduli, hatinya benar-benar sakit.

JaeJoong kembali meluruskan letak kepalanya hingga dia mendongak ke langit-langit, ingin rasanya berteriak dan mengusir _namja_ itu, tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar dengan keras, dan lagi dia harus menjaga suaranya karena dokter mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit gangguan pada pita suaranya. Terkadang dia berpikir, mengapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya saja, mengapa dia masih selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Sejujurnya JaeJoong sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tekanan dari mana-mana dia dapatkan, dan satu-satunya orang yang dia pikir bisa menjadi tempatnya bernaung malah balik mengkhianatinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sekarang setelah dia terbangun, suaranya malah menghilang, walau itu bersifat sementara, tapi itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga sebagai penyanyi. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini jugalah cara Tuhan untuk menghukumnya karena sudah berusaha ingin membunuhnya sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun JaeJoong bukan orang picik yang akan menyalahkan Tuhan atas keadaan buruk yang menimpanya. Dia selalu menerka alasan apa yang membuat Tuhan urung mengambil nyawanya kala itu.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa JaeJoong masih sangat mencintai Yunho, pria yang sudah hampir 13 tahun itu selalu ada di sekitarnya, menjadi temannya, menjadi sahabatnya, menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi kejadian itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

Dia menoleh lagi pada sosok namja _yang_ sepertinya sedang tertidur, terdengar dari suara dengkuran halusnya. JaeJoong mengamati wajah lelah itu, pertama kali baginya melihat wajah Yunho sedekat itu sejak dia terbangun. Rindu menguar dari hatinya, tapi di kalahkan oleh sakit yang dirasakannya. JaeJoong menangkap ada gurat aneh yang tidak biasa di lihat dari wajah Yunho, seperti bekas air mata di pipi Yunho. JaeJoong mengerenyit ketika mendapatkan kelopak mata Yunho agak membengkak.

_'Apakah dia habis menangis?' _Tanyanya dalam hati. Sekelebat perasaan miris dan simpati berbesit begitu saja ketika melihatnya.

JaeJoong mengulurkan tanganya perlahan, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat cepat, hingga dia harus mengerenyit nyeri ketika tangannya ingin menggapai wajah Yunho. Perlahan dengan sedikit gemetar, jemarinya menyentuh helaian rambut Yunho yang tertata rapih. Dia mengusapnya beberapa kali, mengabaikan desiran aneh yang muncul dan nyeri yang menekannya.

Beberapa kali JaeJoong mengelus surai halus milik Yunho, JaeJoong baru menyadari kalau gaya rambut Yunho sudah berubah. JaeJoong tersenyum getir, bingung pada perasaannya sendiri, dia jelas membenci Yunho, tidak- JaeJoong membenci pengkhianatan Yunho, jelas. Tapi cinta untuk Yunho begitu kuat, terkadang JaeJoong takut pada kekuatan cinta itu, dia sampai dapat melakukan apa saja karena cintanya pada Yunho, itu mengerikan.

Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk Yunho atas nama cintanya pada namja tampan itu, hingga dia tak peduli harus tersakiti seperti apapun. Tapi sekarang, tidak akan mudah dia akan memaafkan Yunho, paling tidak,

JaeJoong harus melihat seberapa besar usaha Yunho untuk membuktikan bahwa dia layak mendapatkan maafnya. Dan, entahlah, tapi setiap kali memikirkan kejadian Yunho-Boa itu membuatnya menepis keinginannya untuk berbaikan dengan Yunho. Terbesit keinginan agar akan lebih baik jika dia hilang ingatan dan melupakan semua hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Jemari tirus itu perlahan turun menyentuh permukaan kulit Yunho, mulai dari dahinya, matanya, hidungnya, dan tangan itu bergetar ketika hendak menyentuk bibir Yunho, bibir yang selalu di klaim sebagai miliknya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sebelum kecelakaan yang di sengaja itu. Yunho yang sedang bergumul dengan Boa, bibir yang mencumbu Boa. Bibir itu sudah menyentuh orang lain, bukan dalam setting drama, iklan, atau apapun itu tapi dalam kehidupan nyata.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Ditariknya kembali tangannya, bertepatan dengan suara leguhan dari sosok tersebut. JaeJoong memejamkan matanya cepat, ketika dilihatnya Yunho membuka mata musangnya. Lebih baik dia pura-pura tidur daripada harus berbicara dengan Yunho.

.

.

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian di lirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam dia tertidur. Sudah sangat sore dan dia harus pergi sebelum _dongsaeng_nya yang lain datang. Dia tidak ingin terjadi keributan, dan tidak ingin JaeJoong kembali histeris ketika melihatnya. Di pandanginya kembali wajah JaeJoong, dia bangkit dan membungkuk ke arah JaeJoong, jemari lentiknya menyentuh permukaan halus pipi JaeJoong.

Perlahan Yunho menyatukan dahinya pada dahi JaeJoong, tak memberi tekanan keras, hanya sekedar sentuhan yang lembut dan ringan. Dengan sangat perlahan, di gesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung bengir JaeJoong.

"_Baby_, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Yunho menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya di atas bibir JaeJoong, lembut dan cukup lama hingga dia puas. Setelah membisikkan kata cinta lagi dan permintaan maaf di telinga JaeJoong, dia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

JaeJoong membuka matanya, cairan hangat menetes begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Di perhatikannya arah pintu keluar kamar yang beberapa saat lalu terdengar suara tertutup. Hatinya bergejolak, antara melawan dan menerima. Dia menangis dalam diam, dan kembali tertidur tak lama setelahnya, efek obat masih berpengaruh padanya.

.

.

Dorm DBSK.

Malam hari setelah matahari berlalu menyembunyikan dirinya.

Manajer DBSK tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki Dorm menimbulkan pertanyaan pada Yoochun yang memang baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya.

"_Waeyo, Hyung._ Kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu?" Tanya Yoochun.

Tidak menghiraukan Yoochun, manajer itu langsung menyerbu masuk ke ruang tengah dorm, menuju arah rak televisi dan memasukkan kepingan DVD ke dalan DVD player yang diletakkan di rak persis di bawah televisi.

Yoochun kebingungan dengan tingkah manajernya tersebut. Dia ikut duduk di sofa di samping sang manajer, dahinya kembali berkerut karena yang dilihatnya di layar plasma itu hanyalah gambar sebuah sudut di sebuah ruang kosong.

"Apa ini, hyung?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Sttt... Diamlah dan perhatikan." Ujar manajernya agak keras. Mau tak mau Yoochun membungkam mulutnya dan menatap pada layar televisi yang gambarnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

_"Apa maumu?" _

Suara pertama terdengar dan Yoochun langsung bisa menebak kalau itu adalah suara hyung tertuanya, Kim JaeJoong.

_"Kau tentu tahu apa mauku, Kim" _

Lalu sebuah suara angkuh muncul, kali ini Yoochun agak sedikit berpikir, dan akhirnya dia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara CEO mereka. DBSK dan CEO mereka jarang sekali bertemu hingga Yoochun memerlukan waktu untuk mengenali suara itu.

Mata Yoochun terbelalak ketika mendengar suara yang dia kenal dari pemutaran DVD tersebut. Manajer hyung nya mengambil remote televisi dan membesarkan volume suaranya agar mereka dapat dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan lebih lanjut dari sumber yang tidak dapat dilihat, namun mereka tahu betul suara siapa yang terdengar dari sana

_ "Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu, menjilat sepatumu, bahkan memberikan penghasilanku 75 persen, untukmu. Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" _

_"75 persen itu tidak banyak, JaeJoongie..."_

_"Apa mau mu sekarang?" _

_"Tubuhmu"_

_"M-Mwo?!"_

_"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" _

_"Kau tentu tahu apa maksudku, Kim JaeJoong. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, setelah konser selesai, datanglah padaku dan kau serahkan tubuhmu" _

_"Apa kau gila, huh? Brengsek, berani sekali kau meminta itu padaku!" _

_"Pikirkanlah Kim JaeJoong. Kau tinggal memilih, menyerahkan tubuhmu untuk ku nikmati atau... Aku hancurkan Jung, kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai itu"_

.

.

"_Hyung_, i-ini?"

Yoochun masih kaget ketika layar TV itu sudah di matikan oleh manajer mereka. Dia memandang Manajernya dengan raut wajah yang sangat kebingungan dan juga kaget tentu saja.

"Ini tidak sengaja terekam oleh salah satu staf yang meninggalkan handycam-nya di ruangan itu. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di perusahaan, dan dia diam-diam memberikan rekaman ini padaku, katanya rekaman ini terlihat sangat penting. Kau ingat waktu sebelum konser di Gwanju di mulai, CEO itu memanggil JaeJoong?" Raut wajah Manajer menjadi serius. Yoochun mengangguk cepat, tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan yang akan dilanjutkan oleh _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Rekaman itu sepertinya pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh keduanya, terlihat dari tanggal dan waktunya." Tambah manajer itu.

"Astaga. I-ini pemerasan, _Hyung_. Ya Tuhan, JaeJoong _hyung_."

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat-ani, dia dengarkan tadi, walau tidak pasti sosok yang berbincang, jelas dia tahu suara hyung yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun bersamanya itu. Tak berselang lama, berkecamuk dalam pikirannya yang rumit, dia mengambil remote TV yang diletakkan di meja di depannya, lalu memutar ulang rekaman tersebut, mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Dia mengulang pembicaraan itu hingga tiga kali, lalu mematikan TV dan kembali mendesah, jantungnya bergemuruh, marah jelas saja, dan kecewa karena _hyung_nya tidak pernah menceritakan masalah itu padanya.

"Ah, _hyung_."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan muncul di otaknya.

"Yunho _hyung_, dulu pernah memperingatkan JaeJoong _hyung_ tentang ini, aku pernah mendengar mereka bertengkar soal ini, _hyung_." Ucap Yoohun.

"_Nee_, kau benar, aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini Yunho benar, CEO itu memang brengsek, bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seperti itu pada JaeJoong." Ujar Manajer bersulut-sulut. Pandangan Yoochun berubah menjadi sendu.

"_Hyung_, apakah ini alasan mengapa sikap Yunho _hyung_ jadi berubah, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan JaeJoong _hyung_?" Suara lemah Yoochun terdengar, membuat sang manajer menghela nafas panjang lantas menggeleng.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana, _Hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun lagi

"Eum, sementara ini, aku akan mengumpulkan bukti soal CEO itu dulu, Yoochun-ah. Nanti baru kita bicarakan lagi. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, aku takut mereka terbawa emosi."

"_Nee, Hyung_."

Setelah menepuk pelan bahu lebar Yoochun, manajer DBSK tersebut pergi meninggalkan dorm, menyisakan Yoochun yang terdiam dengan kecamuk pikiran yang mendera otaknya hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena terlalu banyak teka-teki aneh yang saling berkaitan, namun dia belum dapat menarik benang lurus dari semua masalah itu.

Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena tidak bisa berpikir jernih, sepertinya dia harus menyegarkan dirinya dulu. Kemudian baru bisa berpikir kembali setelahnya.

Yoochun berjalan ke dapur, mengambil satu bungkus lemon tea instan, dan membuatnya. Dia mengaduk-aduk cairan di dalam gelasnya, tangannya bergerak sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

**_Klang_**

Dan ketika hendak menaruh sendoknya bekas mengaduk, sendok itu malah jatuh di sela antara kulkas dan meja pantri.

"_Aigo_." Yoochun merutuki kebohodannya sendiri.

Dia berjongkok dan mengambil sendok jenjang itu di sela yang cukup sempit untuk dimasuki oleh tangannya.

"Eoh?" Celetuknya ketika telapak tangannya menyentuk benda yang bukan sendok, berbentuk lonjong seperti botol kecil, diambilnya benda itu bersamaan dengan sendoknya. Lalu dia kembali berdiri dan menaruh sendok itu di bak cuci piring.

"Apa ini?" Yoochun mengamati botol kecil yang hanya sebesar ibu jarinya saja. Ada label dengan tulisan yang sangat kecil melingkar di tengah botol itu. Mata Yoochun terbuka lebar ketika mengetahui apa isi dari botol tersebut, dia tahu karena benda itu pernah menjadi propertinya dalam sebuah drama yang di bintanginya.

_"Milik siapa ini? Tidak mungkin, milik Junsu atau Changmin, JaeJoong hyung dan Yunho hyung juga tidak suka menggunakan obat-obatan seperti ini. Eoh? Jangan-jangan..."_

Yoochun membatin sendiri, setelah itu dia bergegas keluar drom. Menuju ke lantai dasar gedung tersebut. Menuju ruang bagian keamanan gedung. Seorang _security_ paruh baya dengan rambut tebal dan menggunakan seragam berwarna biru menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Yoochun-ssi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya _security_ tersebut.

"Ah, _ahjussi,_ begini..." Otak Yoochun berpikir cepat, bagaimana mengungkapkan maksudnya, tapi tentu saja tidak dengan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Eum, _ahjussi_, di dorm kami banyak barang-barang yang hilang, tidak berharga memang, tapi karena kami sering berpergian, kami jadi ingin tahu siapa saja yang masuk ke dorm kami. Bisakan aku melihat rekaman CCTV di lorong dekat dorm kami?"

Yoochun berharap alasannya itu dapat di terima oleh sang ahjussi tanpa harus menjelaskan lebih detail lagi.

"_Aigo_, benarkah? Kalau begitu silahkan." Tanpa menanyakan lebih jelas, sang _security _mempersilahkan Yoochun untuk masuk keruangan jaganya, tentu saja dia takut kalau bintang besar seperti DBSK terganggu karena ada orang yang masuk tanpa izin, dan mengadu pada atasannya mengenai keamanan apartemennya dan malah menyebabkannya kehilangan pekerjaan.

Ahjussi _security_ tersebut membiarkan Yoochun duduk di depan monitor pengawasnya, dia memberitahukan pada Yoochun untuk mengunduh video CCTV dengan mencantumkan tanggal dan waktu yang dingin di lihat. Yoochun langsung mengetik tanggal ketika kecelakaan JaeJoong terjadi, kemudian memperkirakan waktu satu sampai dua jam sebelum dia diberitahu bahwa JaeJoong mengalami kecelakaan dan tenggelam di sungai Han bersama mobilnya.

Menunggu beberapa saat sampai mengunduh selesai, Yoochun menyuruh _security _itu kembali bekerja, agar dia bisa melihat video tersebut sendirian. Yoochun mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya, tidak sabar untuk melihat video yang dia cari, dan semoga dugaannya memang terbukti benar.

Setelah selesai di unduh, Yoochun buru-buru memutar video tersebut. Karena tidak sabar, dia terkadang mempercepat pemutarannya, lalu berhenti dipercepat ketika dia melihat JaeJoong masuk ke dalam Dorm, dia ingat bahwa JaeJoong waktu itu memang meminta di turunkan terlebih dahulu di dorm setelah pulang dari Gwanju.

Setelah itu, dia membiarkan video tersebut berjalan begitu saja, hanya beberapa menit setelah JaeJoong masuk, Yoochun melihat pintu terbuka, dia menghentikan laju video ketika JaeJoong keluar dari sana. Dia tampak menyeka wajahnya, dan walaupun kualitas gambar video tersebut tidak begitu bagus, Yoochun jelas dapat melihat kalau JaeJoong menangis, setelah itu dia kembali menjalankan video tersebut dan JaeJoong menghilang dengan cepat dari penangkapan CCTV.

Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, mengapa _hyung_nya itu tadi begitu masuk ke dorm tampak begitu bersemangat, tapi tak lama dia langsung keluar sambil menangis. Ada kejadian apa sebenarnya, lagipula seingatnya saat itu hanya ada Yunho di dorm, apakah mereka bertengkar lagi, tapi jika bertengkar mengapa JaeJoong keluar sangat cepat, bertengkar tentu saja membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama bukan?.

Yoochun terus memeras otaknya, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Tak lama, manik matanya melebar, ketika dia menumbuk suatu objek yang tertangkap kamera CCTV, seorang _yeoja_ yang dia yakini sebagai Boa, baru saja keluar dari dorm mereka, dengan rambut dan baju yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak mungkin ..."

Yoochun terpaku, ingatannya kembali ketika dia berada di rumah sakit, menenangkan Junsu yang terbawa amarah dan sampai memukul Yunho di rumah sakit.

.

**_-flash back-_**

_Yoochun menyeret Junsu ke toilet umum yang berada cukup jauh namun tetap satu lantai dengan ruang rawat inap JaeJoong. Kebetulan tidak ada orang disana, hingga mereka bisa bicara dengan bebas._

_"Mengapa kau menghentikanku untuk menghajarnya?" Ucap Junsu marah, dia menatap marah pada Yoochun, kekesalannya pada Yunho membuatnya kesal pada semua orang._

_"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, kenapa kau jadi pemarah dan ringan tangan seperti itu?" Yoochun balik bertanya, memandang heran pada Junsu yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, menekan emosi yang sedaritadi muncul ke permukaan._

_"Salahkan saja dia, dia yang menyebabkan Jae Hyung jadi seperti itu. Si brengsek itu sudah menyakiti JaeJoong hyung dengan bercinta bersama Boa, kau tahu, dia pantas mendapat pukulan itu, bahkan itu tidak seberapa di bandingkan dengan luka JaeJoong hyung."_

_Junsu gagal mengendalikan emosinya, dia berteriak dan marah-marah di hadapan Yoochun yang tertegun mendengar penuturan rekan satu grupnya itu._

_"Junsu-ah, jangan bicara sembarangan, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Tidak mungkin Yunho hyu-"_

_"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri, dia yang mengaku sendiri di hadapan JaeJoong hyung waktu JaeJoong hyung masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dia meminta maaf pada JaeJoong hyung karena sudah membiarkan JaeJoong hyung melihat perbuatannya bersama dengan Boa." Junsu berteriak lagi, nafasnya semakin memburu, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah wastafel, dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sementara Yoochun masih terpaku di tempatnya, menerawang dengan pikiran yang kusut._

**_-end of flash back-_**

**_._**

Yoochun kembali memutar video di saat Boa keluar dari dorm mereka, yeoja itu tampak masih membereskan bajunya yang kusut sebentar di depan pintu sebelum dia berlalu dari sana. Yoochun mematikan video tersebut, lalu mencari folder tempat tersimpannya file video itu lalu menghapusnya dari database komputer tersebut.

Sebelah alisnya naik, tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Jadi benar, Yunho melakukan hal itu dengan Boa. Tapi aku tahu Yunho _hyung _tak akan melakukan hal se brengsek itu."

Gumamnya, lalu dia mengamati botol aphrodisiac cair yang sedaritadi di tenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Eoh? Jangan katakan bahwa Boa memberikan obat ini pada Yunho. Dan saat itu JaeJoong hyung datang, dan tidak sengaja melihat mereka."

Yoochun kembali berspekulasi, menganalisa kejadian yang dilihat dan diingatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah _yeoja_ itu, sempat menelepon JaeJoong _hyung_, menanyakan mobil kami sudah sampai dimana. Hey ... apakah dia sengaja melakukannya, dan obat ini. Ya Tuhan... CEO brengsek yang memerasnya sebelum konser di Gwangju, Aboeji Yunho _hyung _yang memakinya di depan kami setelah konser, dan pemandangan Yunho _hyung_-Boa."

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya, lalu membenturkan dahinya di atas meja kayu di hadapannya berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya dia menangis jika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah JaeJoong kala itu, tertekan, depresi, sedih, dan dia menyembunyikannya sendirian. Yoochun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak peka pada kondisi Hyungnya itu.

"JaeJoong _hyung_, jadi benar kau memang sengaja menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri... Ya Tuhan."

Yoochun sadar, sekuat apapun _Hyung_nya itu. JaeJoong pasti akan berada di sebuah titik dimana dia tidak dapat bertahan lagi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya yang selalu menekannya. Dan semakin besar juga perkiraan Yoochun bahwa memang JaeJoong sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. JaeJoong_ hyung_nya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun takdir berkata lain, sampai sekarang Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup. Jika kedua hyungnya itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, maka Yoochun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk membantu agar mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang duduk di sebuah ruang privat yang tersedia di salah satu restoran mewah yang beraksen tradisional di pusat kota. Wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Dihadapannya telah ada _bumonim_nya yang baru saja tiba di Seoul. Sedangkan di sampingnya, ada seorang yeoja yang tadi siang dia temui, yeoja yang menangis dan meminta pertanggung jawaban untuk perbuatan yang nyaris dia lakukan.

"Boa sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Ujar sang wanita paruh baya. Namja itu semakin tegang dalam duduknya yang tidak nyaman, jantungnya berdebar, antara kecewa, marah, dan juga takut akan perkataan _bumonim_nya selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau segera menikahi Boa." Ucap sang lelaki yang sudah beruban

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yorobun ~~~~

Saranghae 3

*wink


	11. Chapter 10

**Title : Back to Tomorrow **

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung **

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim **

**Rating : General – Mature **

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance **

**Author : Zee **

**. **

.

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.

Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.

.

**. **

**~Back to Tomorrow~ **

**. **

**. **

**PART 10 **

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 8 malam, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, dia kembali ke rumah JaeJoong untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan dirinya. Tapi telepon dari _bumonim_nya yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke Seoul, membuatnya harus membatalkan niat untuk tidur lebih cepat, karena kedua orang tuanya itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran di pusat kota.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dia sangat heran, karena kedua orang tuanya itu datang tanpa mengatakan padanya terlebih dahulu, dan mereka dengan tegas menyuruh untuk datang ke restoran yang sudah di tetapkan. Saat memasuki restoran tersebut, seorang waiters mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan privat, hal itu membuat Yunho semakin heran. Dan keheranannya semakin tinggi karena di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada bumonimnya, tapi juga ada Boa.

"Duduklah!" Perintah sang ayah. Yunho menurutinya, karena letak kursi yang kosong hanya di sebelah Boa, maka Yunho duduk di sebelah wanita tersebut. Boa memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Yunho sama sekali tidak minat melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Entah kenapa firasatnya sedikit buruk sekarang. Terlebih dia harus melihat Boa lagi yang tadi siang memintanya untuk menikahinya. Ditambah lagi sekarang gadis itu duduk bersama dengan orang tuanya yang tampak serius sedaritadi.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba saja, _Aboeji_ dan Omoni datang ke _Seoul_?" Tanya Yunho.

"Boa, sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Ujar Mrs. Jung.

Yunho menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam sambil menggenggam garpu dan pisau untuk memakan steak di hadapannya. Kemudian dia mulai memandang serius kepada orang tuanya yang menampakkan gurat yang tidak bisa di tebaknya.

"Kau. Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu." Mr. Jung bersuara agak keras, Yunho mengerenyit tidak mengerti, lalu kembali memandang Boa dan kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho

"Kau bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal itu pada Boa, dan kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Memangnya apa kurangnya Boa? Dia baik dan cantik, dia jelas bisa membahagiakanmu. Mengapa kau membuatnya sedih? Kau harus menikahinya Jung Yunho."

"_MWO_?"

Yunho melebarkan mata elangnya, menatap tak percaya pada _bumonim_nya bahkan hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boa yang masih tidak mau bertatapan dengannya, hanya memandang lurus ke arah Mr dan Mrs. Jung saja. Yunho mengeram kesal, entah apa yang di katakan gadis itu pada orang tuanya hingga mereka bicara seperti itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menikah. Sungguh Yunho tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh Boa.

"Apa maksudnya ini, aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya." Yunho tidak terima,

"Yunho!" Boa yang sedaritadi diampun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau. Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka sebenarnya? Jangan mengada-ada." Yunho dalam hidupnya inilah pertama kalinya dia membentak seorang wanita. Yunho yakin sekarang bahwa gadis itu sudah mengatakan perihal kejadian malam sebelum kecelakaan JaeJoong terjadi, dan mungkin saja Boa melebih-lebihkan ceritanya hingga Bumonimnya sampai datang ke Seoul.

"Yunho!" Kali ini Mrs. Jung yang menegur Yunho.

"Kami tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak pertanggung jawab." Ujar Mr. Jung dengan wajah tegasnya.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja, memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya satu-persatu dengan tatapan nyalang namun penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Jika _aboeji _dan _omoni_ memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab. Mengapa aboeji tidak mengatakannya untuk JaeJoong? Aku bahkan sudah pernah menidurinya berkali-kali. Mengapa kalian tidak menyuruhku untuk menikahinya?"

Mungkin orang di luar ruangan tersebut bisa mendengar suara menggelengar dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"YUNHO!" Mr. Jung bersuara lebih lantang.

"Dia.-" Yunho menunjuk pada Boa.

"-Gadis ini, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dan demi Tuhan aku tidak sadar apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku sampai matipun tidak akan menikahinya. Aku hanya mencintai JaeJoong."

Yunho kembali mengeluarkan suara tegasnya, menekankan kata-kata pada kalimat terakhirnya. Boa menundukkan wajahnya, menangis. Yunho melirik pada gadis itu sudah tanpa simpati lagi, gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya sangat kecewa. Yunho pergi dari sana, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan panggilan dari _bumonim_nya.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, ingin rasanya menabrakkan diri ke pembatas jalan dan melunjur terjun bebas ke Sungai Han seperti yang JaeJoong alamni-ah, _ani_... mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti yang JaeJoong lakukan. Tapi Yunho tidak boleh melakukannya, matipun dia tidak akan tenang karena belum mendapatkan maaf dari JaeJoong.

Ponselnya sedaritadi berdering, menampilkan nama _bumonim_nya di layar sentuhnya. Yunho meraih ponselnya itu, lalu membuka kaca jendela mobil nya dan melempar benda persegi panjang itu begitu saja keluar, dipastikan ponsel itu akan hancur begitu mendarat di jalanan. Yunho benar-benar kesal hari ini.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu.

JaeJoong, namja cantik itu yang sudah mampu berjalan sendiri walau terkadang masih suka tersendat. Dia sedang menikmati udara musim semi di taman rumah sakit. Suaranya sudah mulai bisa keluar, tapi tidak boleh dipaksakan karena takut mengganggu kesembuhannya. JaeJoong duduk di bangku di bawah pohon rindang, menghadap danau buatan yang terhias indah oleh teratai.

Kelopak matanya yang indah mengatup, mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti lirik lagu yang di dengarnya melalui earphone yang terhubung dengan _ipod_ yang di genggamnya. Sementara hidungnya menghirup wangi pepohonan yang sangat khas di musim semi. Jantungnya masih berdenyut sakit, merindukan orang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin dia temui.

Namja bermata sipit itu bahkan tidak mengunjunginya selama satu minggu ini. Tidak pula menjenguknya diam-diam di kala malam tiba. Jangan dikira JaeJoong tidak mengetahui bahwa Yunho selalu datang setiap malam ketika semua orang sudah tidur. Radarnya selalu dapat menangkan sinyal kehadiran namja itu.

JaeJoong membuka matanya ketika mendapat tepukan di bahunya. Dia tersenyum lembut mendapati kedua dongsaengnya datang bersamaan. Junsu dan Changmin yang memberikan cengiran lebar andalan mereka pada JaeJoong. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia memang bersama Changmin, namja cantik itu kemudian menyuruh Changmin untuk membelikan es krim untuknya. Dan kembali bersama Junsu, mungkin mereka bertemu tadi.

Junsu dan Changmin duduk di rerumputan hijau menghadap JaeJoong.

"Ini pesananmu, _hyung_." Changmin menyodorkan sebuah cup berukuran sedang pada JaeJoong yang memandangnya bingung, bukankah tadi dia meminta di belikan es krim.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu makan es krim?" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu memaksa JaeJoong untuk menggenggam cup tersebut, si cantik malah memajukan bibirnya merasakan hangat di talapak tangannya yang menggenggam gelas cup itu. Junsu tertawa nyaring melihat JaeJoong yang kesal karena di kerjai Changmin.

Bibirnya semakin mengerucut ketika Changmin mengeluarkan cup yang dia yakini isinya adalah es krim dari kantung plastik yang di bawanya.

"Kau mau, Junsu?" Tanya Changmin

"Tentu." Jawab Junsu, Changmin menyodorkan satu pada Junsu.

JaeJoong mengayunkan kakinya, menghentakkan pada rerumputan di bawahnya. Memandang lapar pada es krim yang di genggam Junsu dan Changmin.

"Kau juga mau, _hyung_?" Tawar Changmin, mata JaeJoong langsung berbinar-binar, dia mengangguk dengan semangat. Lalu menadahkan tangannya ke arah Changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ku berikan. Minum saja coklah hangatmu." Lagi-lagi Changmin mengerjainya.

JaeJoong menggelembungkan pipinya kesal, sedangkan Changmin dan Junsu tertawa melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu. JaeJoong terpaksa harus menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu memakan es krim di depannya, sementara dia harus puas dengan coklat hangatnya.

.

"Apa kau merindukan Yunho _hyung, hyung_?" Tanya Changmin setelah menghabiskan cup es krimnya. Junsu langsung memberikannya tatapan tajam, tidak suka pada topik yang di bicarakan oleh Changmin.

"Jangan membicarakan dia!" Ujar Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bersikap begitu pada Yunho _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka membicarakan si brengsek itu, lagipula JaeJoong _hyung_ tidak akan suka membicarakannya." Kata Junsu ketus, entah mengapa sampai sekarangpun emosi Junsu masih meletup-letup jika mendengar satu nama tersebut.

"JaeJoong_ hyung_ mencintainya, kau tahu itu." Balas Changmin tak kalah sengit.

JaeJoong memandangi kedua adiknya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, tidak suka mereka membicarakan Yunho dan juga tidak suka mereka bertengkar hanya karena dirinya dan juga Yunho.

"Yeah, JaeJoong _hyung_ mencintainya, dan si Jung itu mengkhianatinya." Celetuk Junsu, setelah mengatakannya pada Yoochun, apakah Junsu juga akan mengatakannya pada Changmin?

"Apa maksudmu, Junsu? Yunho _hyung _mencintai JaeJoong _hyung_, kau juga tahu itu, walau beberapa bulan ini sukapnya tidak baik tapi aku jelas tahu dia sangat mencintai JaeJoong _hyung_." Bantah Changmin.

Pancaran mata JaeJoong meredup, wajahnya berubah sendu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, mengatarkan aliran rindu dan benci pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kalau dia mencintai JaeJoong hyung, tidak mungkin dia me-"

**Srak...**

JaeJoong bangkit, membiarkan selimut yang tadi menyelimuti kakinya jatuh begitu saja ke rerumputan nan hijau.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." Suara lirih yang lebih mirip bisikkan itu akhirnya terdengar. Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan. Changmin dan Junsu saling berpandangan sengit sekilas, lalu bangkit bersama dan berjalan beriringan di sisi kiri dan kanan JaeJoong, membantu namja itu berjalan dengan memegang lengan JaeJoong.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

9 hari sudah, dia tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku.

Apakah dia sudah tidak peduli padaku? Apakah dia sudah tidak mencintaiku?

Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya karena perbuatannya, tapi mengapa hatiku selalu menantikan kedatangannya, kenapa telingaku selalu menunggu untuk dapat mendengar kata cinta darinya, kenapa bibirku selalu ingin bibir berbentuk hati itu untuk mengecupku, mengapa mataku rindu pada tatapan teduh matanya, mengapa tubuhku selalu mengingat hangat pelukannya.

Aku memandang pemandangan dari jendela kamarku, menghadap langsung ke arah halaman depan rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi mataku selalu meneliti setiap mobil yang memasuk ke pelataran parkir rumah sakit, hatiku selalu berdebar ketika ada mobil yang masuk, namun tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas ketika bukan mobilnya yang ku lihat.

Apakah aku sudah memaafkannya? Apakah aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu? Tidak.

Aku menggeleng pelan ketika sekelebat bayangan malam itu kembali datang dalam benakku.

Apakah aku harus memaafkannya? untuk semua kesalahannya? Kata-kata penyesalannya membuatku sakit, sakit karena mengingat kejadian tersebut, dan sakit melihatnya harus memohon maaf dariku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya memohon-mohon seperti itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika berhadapan dengannya saja, emosiku langsung naik setekika, sakit hatiku langsung mencuat kepermukaan.

Aku harus bagaimana? Bisakah seseorang memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku menitikkan air mataku.

Tuhan.

Mengapa aku begitu merindukannya?

Mengapa aku masih merindukannya setelah semua perlakuannya padaku?

**Grep.**

Aku tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang, aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Changmin. Buru-buru ku hapus air mataku.

"Kenapa menangis lagi, eum?" Tanya Changmin.

Kenapa _namja_ ini bahkan begitu sensitif terhadapku. Aku menggeleng pelan, dia mempererat pelukannya, nyaman. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya tidak sehangat pelukan Yunho.,

"Kau merindukannya, eum? Kau merindukan Yunho _hyung, aniya_?" Dia bertanya lagi, aku terdiam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

Changmin membalikkan badanku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Dia mengusap wajahku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lihat kau berbohong." Dia menghapus sisa air mata dari pipiku, aku tersenyum canggung, lagi-lagi aku terlihat menangis di hadapannya.

"Jika kau merindukannya, mengapa kau tidak memintanya menemuimu?" Tanya Changmin, tangannya sudah berpindah ke pinggangku, aku menggeleng pelan. Dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan keras kepala, _hyung_. Jika kau mencintainya, untuk apa kau mempertahankan egomu, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi apapun itu, pikirkanlah dengan kepala dingin, bicarakanlah dengan baik-baik. Disini tidak hanya kau yang terluka, tapi namja itu juga, dia sangat terluka, hyung. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya menangis seperti orang gila, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

Hatiku sakit, benarkah? Benarkah _namja_ itu menangis untukkku? Benarkah dia juga terluka sama seperti diriku?

Dia membelai kepalaku, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak, hingga ku lesakkan wajahku di dadanya, kembali menangis di pelukan dongsaengku. Dia membiarkanku begitu saja, hanya diam sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku dengan tangan kirinya dan membelai belakang kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dia ada di luar sekarang. Dia tampak sangat kacau, bicaralah baik-baik dengannya." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya setelah tangisku reda, dia berbisik dan tersenyum padaku lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini. Ruangan yang terasa mencekam begitu seorang _namja_ bermata setajam elang yang masuk, benar kata Changmin, dia tampak sangat kacau.

Jantungku berdetak cepat,

Kukepalkan jemariku, menahan luapan emosi yang belum mampu ku kendalikan ketika aku berhadapan langsung dengannya. Padahal tadi aku seperti sedang merindukannya, tapi sekarang kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jae-" Panggilnya, dia tidak melangkah mendekat, hanya memandangku dengan berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Kami bertatapan, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan kontak mata kami.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit.

Mengapa dia melakukannya?

Apakah dia sudah tidak ingin melihatku lagi?

Apakah dia sudah benar-benar menyerah terhadapku?

Aku berjalan menuju sofa, karena kurasakan kekuatan kakiku sedikit melemah, entahlah mungkin virus 'luka' yang di edarkan oleh darahku membuatku seakan lumpuh, dan tak kuat menopang diriku sendiri.

Dia mengikutiku, mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku.

Kami terdiam, tidak saling menatap.

Biasanya dengan seenaknya dia akan menghampiriku, mendekatiku, memelukku, menciumku, mengatakan cinta, maaf, dan penyesalannya. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya duduk diam di hadapanku tanpa menatapku dan mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Dia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri, tidak sekalipun melirik padaku, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Lama seperti itu, hingga membuatku jengah.

"Pergilah jika kau memang tidak mau bicara, aku ingin tidur." Aku beranjak dari dudukku, berjalan menuju ranjang rawatku.

"JaeJoong-ah, _Aboeji_ku sakit."

Lihat, dia bahkan memanggilku dengan 'JaeJoong-ah' bukan dengan panggilan 'JaeJoonggie' atau 'baby' seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apa peduliku." Ucapku ketus, walau tidak bisa ku pungkiri aku juga khawatir pada ayahnya, walau dia pernah berkata kasar dan menghinaku, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia adalah orang tua dari –err, dari leader grupku.

"Aku akan menikahi Boa dalam waktu dekat ini."

**Deg**

Langkahku terhenti, kakiku lebih lemas dari yang tadi kurasakan, tanganku bergetar, aku meremas jemariku sendiri, meredam getaran yang datang dengan sendirinya. Lelehan hangat ku rasakan di kedua pipiku. Pandanganku mengabur, nafasku tercekat, dadaku sesak. Aku membungkan mulutku sendiri, agar isak tangisku tidak keluar, sementara tangan kananku menekan dada kiriku yang semakin sesak dan sakit setiap kali jantungku berdetak.

Benarkah tadi dia bilang dia ingin menikahi Boa? Pendengaranku tidak salah, bukan?

Tak lama kurasakan sebuah pelukan dari namja itu, namja yang sudah membuat lubang di hatiku, menyiram air garam pada luka yang belum mengering, menyayatnya lebih lebar. Bukankah pelukannya terasa hangat? Tapi mengapa justru tubuhku menggigil? Bukankah hatiku akan berdebar? Tapi mengapa hanya nyeri yang kurasakan? Bukankah pelukannya mampu membuatku tenang? Tapi mengapa aku sangat ketakutan sekarang?

"_Mianhae_, JaeJoong-ah." Bisiknya lirih.

Aku memberontak dalam pelukannya, hingga tubuhku terlepas, aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya, membiarkan dia melihat cairan bening yang tak mampu ku hentikan keluar dari mataku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, hingga mampu ku lihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, apa artinya itu?

Aku tersenyum miris sekaligus sinis padanya.

"Yeah, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku pikir kau orang baik, Jung. Tapi nyatanya kau sama saja dengan _namja_ lainnya." Entah kekuatan darimana, aku mampu mengeluarkan suara yang cukup besar dari biasanya.

"Jae-" Dia maju melangkah mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriakku, tenggorokanku terasa sakit sekarang. Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Cih, dia masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir seperti itu.

"JaeJoonggie, ku mohon jangan berteriak, aku mohon, pita suaramu masih be-"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku" Teriakku lagi, aku mengusap kasar wajahku, menyamarkan jejak air mata di pipiku, tapi percuma karena kristal bening itu tetap tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku dapat melihat bulir air mata menetes dari mata sipitnya. Aku mencengkram dada kiriku yang semakin sesak.

"Aku berlutut di hadapanmu, mencegahmu untuk mencari wanita lain. Aku mengaku salah, hingga aku berlutut di hadapanmu, aku mengaku salah karena tidak pernah mendengarkanmu kala itu. Sesampainya di Seoul, aku ingin meminta maaf, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, tapi apa yang kulihat? Kau mengingkari janjimu. Kau bercinta dengan orang lain, dan itu adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku- Awalnya aku berpikir kau bersikap kasar memang benar-benar marah dan tidak ingin kami bersamamu, karena takut akan di perbudak oleh CEO itu, makannya aku selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu, tapi aku sadar, sampai malam itu, aku sadar, bahwa kau memang tidak menginginkanku ada di sampingmu, karena kau memang ingin bersama dengan gadis itu, bukan? Huh, bodohnya aku."

Aku tertawa, tawa yang entah kenapa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, tawa yang mengiringi laju air mataku yang semakin deras, suara tawaku perlahan menjadi isakan.

"Sungguh Jae, bukan seperti itu. Aku ti-"

"PERGI!" Aku berteriak sekuat tega.

"JaeJoong, ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu." Yunho mendekatiku, mencengkram kedua lengaku, aku tidak lagi dapat melihat dengan jelas karena bias akibat air yang mengenang di mataku. Aku memberontak, memaksanya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Pergi! Dasar brengsek! PERGI!"

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Dia menjerit dan terus memberontak.

"Ku mohon jangan berteriak , Jae. Aku mohon."

Air mataku yang sedaritadi ku tahan kubiarkan jatuh begitu saja, hatiku benar-benar hancur melihatnya seperti ini, dia tidak mendengarkanku dan terus berteriak, memintaku untuk pergi.

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Hyung ada apa?" Sebuah suara tenor terdengar dari belakangku.

"PERGI!" JaeJoong berteriak lagi, suaranya sudah mulai parau dan serak.

"Hyung?"

Changmin, _namja_ itu yang tadi berbicara dengan JaeJoong agar _namja_ cantik ini mau menemuiku, kini menarik JaeJoong ke dalam pelukannya, menjauhkannya dariku. JaeJoong menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar, Changmin harus bersusah payah menurunkan tangan JaeJoong, dan memeluknya erat agar tangannya tidak kembali bergerak ke atas untuk menjambaki rambutnya.

"Ada apa ini, _hyung_? Kau sudah berjanji akan bicara baik-baik dengan JaeJoong _hyung,_ mengapa kau membuatnya seperti ini?" Changmin menantapku tajam, aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karena mataku fokus pada namja yang meringkuk di pelukan Changmin dengan tubuh yang bergetar, dengan suara tangis yang terdengar sangat pilu.

"Argh... Pergi! Pergi, argh ..."

JaeJoong menyentak tubuhnya sendiri, dia berteriak, terisak dan mengeram dalam waktu yang bersaman, dadaku sangat sesak melihatnya.

"_Hyung_ tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku mohon."

Changmin terlihat sangat panik hingga dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Argh ... argh... argh ..."

JaeJoong terus mengeram, aku memundurkan langkahku menjauh dari mereka, menjauh dari Changmin yang berusaha menggapai tombol di samping tempat tidur yang berfungsi untuk memanggil suster jaga, kemudian kembali memeluk JaeJoong yang terus memberontak, membuat gerakan kasar dengan tubuhnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan brutal.

JaeJoong semakin brutal menyentakkan tubuhnya, dia memukul-mukul punggung Changmin, sedangkan namja muda itu, terus memeluk JaeJoonggie, sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggung JaeJoong dan terus memohon agar JaeJoong tetap tenang.

Ya Tuhan

Mengapa jadi seperti ini.

Kemudian seorang dokter dan seorang suster datang, mereka langsung membantu Changmin untuk membopong tubuh JaeJoong ke atas ranjang. Aku kembali memundurkan langkahku, JaeJoong memberontak sambil tertidur, sayup ku dengar sang dokter menyuruh suster untuk memberikan suntikan obat penenang pada JaeJoong. Aku menghilang di balik pintuk saat sebuah jarum menusuk menembus kulit kekasihku.

Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, kondisiku bertambah bertambah kacau dari sejak aku datang kesini, aku memanggil sebuah taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk membawaku ke rumah JaeJoong, tempat dimana selama hampir 5 bulan ini menjadi tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke dorm, tidak ingin mengingat kejadian malam itu yang menjadi malapetaka.

Harusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Seharusnya tidak harus seperti ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

**_-flash back-_**

_Seseorang menekan bel rumah JaeJoong berkali-kali. Demi Tuhan aku baru saja tidur satu jam, menyelesaikan syuting hingga dini hari dan sekarang siapa yang mengganggu tidurku. Aku bangkit, menyerenyit sedikit karena perih yang kurasakan di perutku sejak beberapa hari ini akibat tidak teratur makan._

_Aku menekan tombol intercom, untuk melihat siapa yang datang._

_Gezz._

_Wanita itu, mengapa dia ada disini sekarang? Tidak puas juga dia mengadukan hal macam-macam pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, tidak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap pada orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabatku. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu padahal dia jelas tahu aku mencintai JaeJoong, namun aku tidak mau ambil pusing, tidak peduli, sekarang fokus utamaku adalah JaeJoong dan pekerjaan menumpuk yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekaasihku seminggu ini._

_"Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" Ucapku jengah melalui intercom_

_"Tunggu, Yunho. Ini tentang aboeji. Aboeji sakit, Yun."_

_**Deg**_

_Spontan ku tekan sebuah tombol di permukaan mesin intercom itu untuk membuka pintu gerbang. Apa yang tadi dia katakan? Aboejiku sakit? Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah menghubungi mereka sejak pertemuan malam itu, aku membuang ponselku dan memilih untuk tidak mengenakan ponsel sementara waktu, untuk urusan pekerjaan, asisten majaner yang akan menjemputku kesini._

_Tak lama muncullah orang yang belakangan ini semakin ku hindari._

_"Disitu saja, jangan masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam rumah kekasihku." Ucapku mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh memasuki ruang tamu rumah ini. Dia berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sendu._

_"Kau kemana saja, Yun. Aku terus menghubungimu, mengapa kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu?" Tanya Boa, aku mendengus kesal._

_"Aku membuang ponselku, ada apa? Cepat katakan?" aku tidak ingin lama-lama bersama dengannya. Aku menyadarinya, setelah berpikir berulang-ulang, aku menyadari bahwa aku begitu bodoh selalu mendengarkan ucapan gadis yang ku anggap sebagai sahabatku tersebut. Mengapa selama ini aku bodoh sekali, Tuhan._

_"Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini, Yun?" Dia tetap memandangku sendu._

_"Sudah ku katakan jangan melangkah lagi." Aku mencegahnya melangkah mendekatiku, dia berhenti dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"Ada apa cepat katakan, jangan menggunakan nama aboeji untuk dapat menemuiku." Ucapku tegas dan dingin. Dia menggeleng._

_"Tidak, Aboeji benar-benar sakit, kemarin lusa omoni meneleponku katanya aboeji masuk rumah sakit, dia-"_

_"Pergilah, aku akan ke Gwangju sekarang." Ucapku dingin, menyembunyikan kepanikanku._

_"Aku ikut, Yun, ak-"_

_"Tidak!" Bentakku sebelum dia kembali bicara._

_Aku berlari menuju lantai dua rumah JaeJoong, mengambil tas tanganku, memasukkan salah satu ponsel milik JaeJoong dan dompetku ke dalamnya, lalu bergegas lari keluar, aku melihat Boa masih berada di tempatnya._

_"Yun" Panggilnya._

_Aku menarik tangannya keluar rumah, dan baru ku lepaskan ketika sampai di luar gerbang, aku mengunci gerbang dan berlari ke jalanan yang lebih besar, mencari taksi. Tidak ku pedulikan Boa yang berteriak memanggilku, aku tidak peduli yang penting gadis itu sudah keluar dari rumah JaeJoong._

_Selama perjalanan ke Bandara, aku mengecek jadwal penerbangan. Hanya ada satu penerbangan pagi ini dan tinggal first class, aku memesan tiket secara online untuk penerbangan pukul 10.05 pagi. Jemariku terus menyentuh layar sentuh ponsel dan mataku terus mencari penerbangan untuk kembali ke Seoul dari Gwangju. Malam ini aku ada pekerjaan dan harus tiba di Seoul lagi._

_._

_._

_Aku mendarat di Gwangju memakan waktu 50 menit dari Seoul, setelah sampai di Gwangju aku baru mengingat bahwa aku belum tahu tempat di mana aboeji di rawat, maka ku putuskan untuk menelepon adikku dulu, setelah mengetahui tempatnya, aku langsung menaiki taksi dan menyuruh supir untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit yang diberitahu oleh adik perempuanku. Aku baru tiba di Rumah Sakit tempat Aboeji di rawat ketika sudah lewat makan siang. Ada sedikit kendala di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tadi hingga aku tiba lebih siang. Padahal aku harus sampai di bandara sebelum pukul 16.25 sore nanti untuk mengejar penerbanganku kembali ke Seoul. Setelah itu aku harus sampai di lokasi syuting pukul 7 malam._

_Ck._

_Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing memikirkan banyak hal ditambah lagi aku tidak sempat sarapan dan makan siang, juga tidak cukup tidur. Sedikit berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ruang rawat Aboeji._

_Kedatanganku tidak disambut baik oleh namja paruh baya yang terlihat lemas berbaring di pembaringan rumah sakit dengan infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hanya omoni yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman lemahnya. Dan menanyakan keadaanku itupun hanya kujawab dengan senyuman._

_"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya aboeji ketus._

_"Aboeji, aku-"_

_"Apa kau senang sudah membuatku jadi seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada sama dingin._

_"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, kecuali kau membawa Boa sebagai istrimu atau kau lebih memilih melihatku mati." Aboeji memalingkan wajahnya_

_"Aboeji." Sungguh aku tidak menyangka Aboeji akan bicara seperti itu._

_"Yeobo." Omoni mencoba untuk melunakkan hati aboeji, namun aboeji tetap diam tak bergerak._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Aboeji secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan JaeJoong yang sekarang memang sudah di ambang ke hancuran dan menikahi Boa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu katakan pada Aboeji hingga membuatnya seperti ini._

_Aku tidak ingin menikahi Boa. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti JaeJoong lagi, aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya sepanjang hidupku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?_

**_-end of flash back-_**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa gelas alkohol yang ku minum. Aku tidak peduli, kepalaku benar-benar pusing, bayangan JaeJoong yang histeris ketika mendengar pengakuanku selalu terbayang-bayang olehku, aku memukul dadaku berkali-kali agar denyut sakit yang kurasakan sejak tadi hilang, tapi malah terus bertambah sakit.

Sebuah cahaya penerangan menyilaukan mataku, aku bahkan tidak sadar jika di luar sudah gelap. Mataku samar menangkap sosok mungil yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan, sosok yang polos, namun akan berubah menyeramkan jika berhadapan denganku, Junsu.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Junsu mengeram kesal, karena mendapat kabar tentang keadaan JaeJoong dari Changmin. Setelah menghadiri sebuah acara yang memang sudah menjadi jadwalnya, dia langsung menuju rumah JaeJoong, tempat dimana dia akan menemukan orang yang menjadi penyebab memburuknya keadaan jaeJoong saat ini.

Junsu memukul stir mobil birunya beberapa kali. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh Yunho, hingga Changmin bilang bahwa JaeJoong _hyung_nya sempat histeris sore tadi. Ditambah lagi ketika sadar, JaeJoong hyung malah seperti orang tidak sadar, matanya terbuka namun pandangannya kosong, dia bahkan tidak merespon perkataan orang disekitarnya.

"Cih, apa maunya _namja_ itu?" Gerutu Junsu.

Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, jika bertemu dengan Yunho, dia akan kembali menghajar lelaki tersebut, tidak peduli seperti apa nantinya, dia pasti akan memukul Yunho. Dia benar-benar kesal ketika tahu kondisi hyungnya itu memburuk, Junsu benar-benar kesal.

Junsu menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu rumah JaeJoong yang memang sudah di ketahuinya, dengan langkah cepat dia mencari Yunho di seluruh penjuru rumah, Junsu yakin sekali jika Yunho ada disana, karena mobil hitam Yunho terparkir di garasi mobil. Junsu menyalakan semua ruangan yang diperiksanya.

Dia menemukan Yunho di ruangan yang menjadi mini bar dirumah tersebut, duduk dihadapan meja bar, dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, namun tak membuat Junsu luluh seketika dan bersimpati pada namja itu. Dia malah semakin kesal karena Yunho masih bisa enak-enakan minum padahal JaeJoong sedang menderita di rumah sakit.

"Ah, Jun-chan... Hik..."

Yunho melayangkan senyuman lemahnya, lalu memanggil Junsu dengan panggilan yang sering digunakannya jika mereka sedang berada di Jepang, dan di akhiri dengan cegukan karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol.

"Apa kau mau minum denganku?" Yunho mengangkat gelasnya ke atas seperti ingin bersulan, lalu tersenyum lagi. Junsu mendengus kesal, di tahannya sekuat tenaga emosi yang tadi menguar dari dalam dirinya, dia tahu bukan hal yang baik jika memukuli orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sementara JaeJoong _hyung_ menderita disana?" Junsu hanya bisa menyalurkan marahnya dengan membentak.

Yunho menaruh gelas itu kembali dimejanya, jari telunjuknya bermain, memutar di pinggiran gelas bundar tersebut, pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, memandangi isi cairan berwarna merah di dalam gelas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jun-chan..." Suaranya terdengar lemah dan sangat menyedihkan. Yunho terbatuk beberapa kali, kemudian menegak minumannya lagi.

"Apakah aku harus mati, baru dia akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Yunho lagi, dia sepertinya sudah benar-benar mabuk hingga ucapannya sedikit melantur.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Jung!" Teriak Junsu, walau bagaimanapun dia sempat bergidig ngeri jika memang sang _Leader_ memiliki keinginan untuk mati, walau tidak bisa di pungkiri Junsu ingin sekali membunuhnya ketika mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan pada JaeJoong. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang pergi meninggalkan dunia terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mencintainya, Junsu-ah, tapi mengapa dia tidak mengerti. Mereka bahkan memaksaku menikah dengan Boa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho, tapi dia sangat kaget mendengar soal menikah dengan Boa. Jelas sekali Yunho terlihat sangat frustasi. Junsu mulai melunak, walau dia masih sangat membenci Yunho.

Dia memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama, celana panjang santainya, kaos putih polos yang terdapat banyak bercak di bagian depannya, mungkin akibat minuman yang tidak sengaja tumpah di bajunya, rambut yang terlihat sangat berantakan, Junsu yakin Yunho kerap kali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bibir tebal yang tadi menyambutnya dengan senyuman juka terlihat sangat pucat, dan berkali-kali Yunho terbatuk.

"Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..."

Junsu mendengus kesal, melihat tingkah Yunho, dia baru saja ingin pergi karena percuma saja bicara dengan orang yang sedang mabuk, tapi suara benturan keras membuatnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia tak melihat sosok Yunho duduk di kursi jenjang di depan meja bar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Junsu ketika melihat Yunho tergeletak di lantai.

"_HYUNG_!"

Junsu berlari menghampiri sosok Yunho.

Yunho tidak sadarkan diri, terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, Junsu membalikkan badan Yunho dan menaruh kepala Yunho di atas simpuhan pahanya. Jantung Junsu memacu dengan cepat, memacu perederan darahnya dengan deras, membawa kepanikan dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak jika di lihatnya sekarang disekitar mulut Yunho terdapat darah, dan masih ada yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya, matanya kembali melebar ketika melihat tangan Yunho juga berlumuran darah. Junsu benar-benar panik sekarang.

"_Hyung_... Yunho _hyung_... _Hyung_..."

Junsu terus berteriak memanggil nama Yunho, mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Yunho, dengan susah payah, Junsu menaikkan Yunho ke punggungnya sendiri dan bergegas keluar rumah. Tujuan yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah Rumah Sakit. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih saking paniknya.

.

.

Junsu mengendarai mobilnya dengan panik, pasalnya jalanan sekarang sedang dalam kondisi ramai dan ada beberapa titik kemacetan menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Berkali-kali dia melirik namja yang terduduk tak sadarkan diri di bangku di sampingnya.

"Bertahanlah, _hyung_. Bertahanlah" Seakan-akan semua amarahnya lenyap begitu saja berganti dengan kekhawatiran. Dia menghubungin Yoochun yang saat itu baru saja tiba di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk JaeJoong, tempat tujuan Junsu, karena rumah sakit itu letaknya memang tidak jauh dari kediaman JaeJoong.

Junsu menjelaskan pada Yoochun tentang keadaan Yunho dan menyuruh lelaki cassanova itu untuk menunggu di depan pintu rumah sakit dengan membawa paramedis yang akan menangani Yunho. Junsu mengumpat setiap kali dia terjebak dalam _trafic light_.

Yoochun dan dua orang perawat menunggunya, begitu sampai di depan pintu lobi, Junsu langsung turun, dan memanggil Yoochun, dua orang perawat laki-laki, mendorong brankar ke depat mobil Junsu, lalu membantu Junsu untuk membaringkan Yunho di atas brankar. Yoochun tampak kaget melihat keadaan Yunho, bercak darah terlihat jelas di sekitar mulutnya, dan sebagian menempel di kaus putih yang di kenakan oleh Yunho.

Para perawat tersebut membawa Yunho masuk ke ruang UGD, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu menunggu dengan gelisah di luar ruangan. Ingatan mereka kembali melayang pada kejadian yang terjadi hampir 5 bulan yang lalu, mereka juga seperti ini, menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang UGD, menunggu _hyung _tertuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Junsu-ah, mengapa Yunho _hyung_ bisa seperti itu, kau memukulinya lagi?" Tanya Yoochun yang tak kalah panik dengan Junsu, Junsu langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan tuduhan tersebut.

"Tidak, sungguh aku tidak melakukannya. Tadinya, aku akan melakukannya, aku ingin memukulinya karena mendapat kabar kondisi JaeJoong _hyung _yang semakin buruk setelah bertemu dengannya"

Junsu mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dia mengetuk-ngetuk tumit sepatu kaki kanannya ke lantai rumah sakit hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit akibat gesekan karet sepatu dengan lantai keramik. Junsu jadi merasa bersalah mengingat keinginan awalnya bertemu dengan Yunho tadi. Yoochun masih menunggu Junsu untuk bicara lebih detail, dia memperhatikan _namja _imut itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, begitu sampai di rumah JaeJoong _hyung_, aku melihatnya duduk di mini bar, ada beberapa botol alkohol di hadapannya. Dia mabuk dan bicara aneh, lalu dia batuk-batuk, dan saat aku mau pergi karena percuma mengajaknya bicara waktu dia mabuk, dia jatuh."

Junsu diam lagi, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Saat aku menghampirinya, darah banyak keluar dari mulutnya."

Junsu kembali mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan bayangan mengenaskan yang terjadi pada Yunho. Yoochun menghampiri Junsu, berdiri di hadapan Junsu, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Junsu-ah, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Mungkin setelah ini, pikiranmu tentang Yunho akan berubah."

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap namja cassanova itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce.**

.

.

.

Yorobun ... gomawo nee, udah mau terus baca ceritaku.

Adoh ... episode menistai Yunho itu paling susah di buat.

ekekeeke ..

.

.

Yorobun Saranghae **/Chu**

*cipok basah


	12. Chapter 11

**Title : Back to Tomorrow **

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung **

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim **

**Rating : General – Mature **

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance **

**Author : Zee **

**. **

.

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.

Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.

.

**. **

**~Back to Tomorrow~ **

**. **

**. **

**PART 11 **

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

"_Adeul_, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan di taman? Cuacanya sangat cerah hari ini." Mrs. Kim mengajak bicara anaknya yang terduduk di ranjang rawatnya, dengan mata yang menerawang, namun yang di ajak bicara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap aksinya.

Mrs. Kim menyeka air matanya cepat ketika cairan bening itu lolos dari kelopak matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kondisi putranya itu akan menjadi semakin buruk, bukan kesehatannya tapi mentalnya. JaeJoong sejak kemarin kondisi mentalnya dinyatakan memburuk oleh tim dokter, emosi yang terguncang dan tertekan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Wanita tua itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho juga sedang di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan putranya, dia sempat menjenguk Yunho, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan JaeJoong yang tampak tertekan. Wanita itu sedih karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anaknya dan juga namja yang beberapa tahun ini menjalin kasih dengan putranya itu.

"_Adeul_, bicaralah pada _Umma_." Ujar Mrs. Kim lagi sambil mengguncang pelan bahu putranya, namja itu terusik, seakan sadar, dia akhirnya menatap Mrs. Kim, namun hanya melayangkan senyum tipis lalu kembali menoleh ke arah lain.

**_Cklek_**

Pintu ruang tersebut terbuka, Mrs. Kim menoleh dan mendapati namja jangkung masuk ke dalam. Changmin menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat, lalu tersenyum, dan melangkah mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Nah, lihat Changminnie sudah datang, kau main bersama Changmin dulu, _nee_. _Umma_ akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu, _otthe_?" Tak ada sahutan, Mrs. Kim tersenyum miris, lalu mengecup pipi putranya, tak ingin tinggal lebih lama di dalam ruang tersebut karena hatinya begitu sakit melihat kondisi putranya, dia membiarkan Changmin berdua saja dengan JaeJoong.

.

.

"Hai, _hyung_." Sapa Changmin. JaeJoong menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil, setelah itu kembali menatap kosong ke depan. Changmin menghela nafas, dia baru saja dari kamar Yunho yang memang sengaja diberikan kamar di depan kamar rawat JaeJoong. Kondisi Yunho bahkan sama buruknya dengan JaeJoong. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali memberi tahukan perihal Yunho, tapi dia takut kondisi JaeJoong akan semakin buruk nantinya, jadi dia dan yang lainnya sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu keadaan Yunho.

"Cuaca diluar sangat cerah, ayo kita ke taman, ikan-ikan kecil di danau pasti terlihat dengan jelas." Ujar Changmin mencoba untuk tetap terdengar ceria, JaeJoong tidak memanggapi. Dia baru memekik kecil ketika tangan panjang Changmin menyusup di bawah lututnya dan sebelah tangannya di punggung JaeJoong lantas mengangkat namja cantik itu dalam gendongannya.

"Jja, pangeran tampan akan membawa tuan putri melihat taman yang sangat indah." Changmin terkekeh, sebenarnya dia paling tidak suka mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti tadi, tapi dia sangat tidak tega melihat JaeJoong, jadilah sebisa mungkin dia menciptakan kekonyolan-kekonyolan dengan harapan agar namja cantik itu tersenyum, dan benar saja, JaeJoong tersenyum, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang Changmin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Changmin.

"Jika Yunnie yang seperti ini, pasti senang sekali rasanya." Suara itu lebih mirip dengan bisikan, namun Changmin tentu dapat melihatnya, akhirnya JaeJoong bicara juga, namun perkataannya itu malah membuat Changmin miris mendengarnya. Jika kedua hyungnya itu masih saling mencintai, tapi mengapa keadaannya malah jadi seperti ini.

Changmin terus membopong tubuh kurus JaeJoong hingga mereka sampai di taman halaman belakang rumah sakit, dia mendudukkan JaeJoong di rerumputan di depan danau, agar JaeJoong dapat melihat pemandangan bunga teratai yang bermekaran dan ikan-ikan yang terlihat di dominasi oleh warna orange di dalam danau buatan tersebut. Paling tidak hyungnya itu dapat menghirup udara segar di luar daripada harus berada terus di dalam kamar.

"_Hyung_." Changmin duduk di hadapan _Hyung_nya, memblokir pandangan JaeJoong dari pemandangan di hadapannya, mengunci tatapannya agar menatap matanya.

"Jangan seperti ini terus, tadi _Omoni_ menangis melihatmu seperti ini, apa kau tega membuatnya sedih, dia sudah sangat tua, seharusnya kau membuatnya senang, bukan membuatnya menangis setiap hari, _hyung_." Ucap Changmin lembut.

Air mata JaeJoong mengalir begitu saja, Changmin menanggapinya dengan tersenyum karena artinya JaeJoong sudah mampu merespon perkataannya dengan baik, tidak seperti kemarin.

"Dengar, _Hyung_. Apapun masalahmu dengan Yunho _hyung_. Selesaikanlah dengan baik, kau tahu, kalau kalian begini, kalian akan menyakiti banyak orang, bukan hanya diri kalian sendiri, apa kau mengerti, _Hyung_?" Kata Changmin lagi, sebuah anggukan kecil membuat bibir tipis itu mengembang senang.

Changmin menghapus lelehan air mata di kedua pipi JaeJoong kemudian tersenyum manis kembali, membuat sebuah gelembung di bagian atas tulang pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat lucu. JaeJoong jadi ikut tersenyum.

Hatinya masih begitu sakit tentu saja, tapi benar kata Changmin, dia tidak boleh egois dan memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. _Omoni_ yang merawatnya sejak kecil pasti sangat sedih melihatnya seperti ini. Dia harus bisa menata hatinya mulai dari sekarang, walau tidak bisa di pungkiri perasaannya masih sangat rapuh dan terluka.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat di waktu yang sama.

Manajer DBSK bersama dengan Yoochun menemui CEO karena sang CEO menyuruh mereka datang ke kantor untuk membicarakan perihal Yunho yang masuk rumah sakit kemarin malam. Terlihat sekali bahwa CEO itu sedang marah besar, tapi Manajer dan Yoochun menanggapinya dengan santai, karena mereka tahu bahwa CEO itu pasti panik karena pemasukannya kembali berkurang dengan masuknya sang Leader ke rumah sakit.

Mereka duduk diatas sofa yang melingkari meja kaca di tengahnya, CEO tersebut dengan wajah masam dan marah duduk di hadapan Yoochun dan manajernya yang terlihat cuek saja dengan kemarahan sang CEO.

"Bagaimana kita harus menjelaskannya pada sponsor dan pada banyak pihak? Kemarin JaeJoong dan sekarang Yunho, aish."

CEO itu mengebrak pelan meja kaca di hadapannya, Manajer DBSK memandangnya dengan enggan.

"Hanya tinggal menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, mereka juga pasti mengerti." Sahut sang manajer.

"Apa kau bilang? 'Hanya' kau bilang? Kau tahu berapa kerugian yang di timbulkan karena kejadian ini, banyak jadwal yang di batalkan dan kita harus bertanggung jawab pada sponsor." CEO meradang dan terus marah.

Yoochun menyilangkan kakinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, memandang malas pada CEO yang sangat di bencinya karena telah merenggut kebahagiaan kedua hyungnya dan berimbas pada kebahagiaan mereka juga.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, _sajang-nim_, adakan saja _perss conference_ untuk memberitahu keadaan Yunho hyung dan mengabarkan kondisi JaeJoong hyung pada wartawan, untuk urusan sponsor serahkan saja semuanya pada kami, kami yang akan menanganinya." Ujar Yoochun dengan entengnya, CEO malah mengerang kesal melihat dua orang di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu santai seperti tidak akan ada permasalahan yang serius.

"Apa kalian pikir akan semudah itu?" Teriak CEO

Yoochun menyeringai

"Tentu saja semuanya akan mudah." Ucapnya.

"Dua hari lagi, kami telah menyiapkan untuk mengadakan _perss conference_, kuharap anda akan datang mewakili pihak manajemen." Tambah sang manajer.

"Cih." CEO itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Yoochun maupun manajernya, entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak sekarang ini, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja berdiri, dan jantungnya memacu dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, sajang-nim." Ucap Manajer yang langsung di ikuti oleh Yoochun, mereka bahkan tidak memberikan salam atau hormat pada CEO itu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut begitu saja.

.

.

Mrs. Jung baru saja tiba di rumah sakit bersama dengan Mr. Jung yang memang keadaannya jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dengan ketika Yunho datang ke Gwangju untuk menemuinya. Sakitnya kala itu memang terlalu stress memikirkan Yunho, namun sebenarnya fisiknya tidak mengalami sakit apapun. Sore itu, ada manajer DBSK yang menemani Yunho di kamarnya. Dia undur diri ketika kedua orang tua.

"_Adeul_." Panggil Mrs. Jung, Yunho tersenyum lemah dengan bibir pucatnya. Mata sipitnya melirik pada sang aboeji yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa daripada datang mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Mrs. Jung prihatin dengan keadaan putra satu-satunya tersebut. Yunho yang belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya hanya tersenyum lemah, saat ini dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun juga.

Kemarin dia dilarikan ke UGD karena batuk-batuk dan muntah darah. Penyebabnya adalah infeksi di lambung yang menyebabkan luka di dinding lambung hingga dia muntah darah. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Yunho harus beristirahat dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif paling tidak selama satu minggu. Dia harus banyak beristirahat, meminum obat dan makan dengan teratur jika ingin lekas sembuh. Yoochun menyarankan untuk agar Yunho menempati kamar rawat di depan kamar JaeJoong agar mereka dapat mengawasi keduanya dalam satu waktu. Baik JaeJoong maupun Yunho tidak tahu bahwa mereka tidur dengan kamar yang saling berhadapan. Yunho di bawa kedalam kamar tersebut dalam keadaan tidak sadar, jadi dia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya tepat berada di seberangnya.

.

.

Malam harinya di dorm DBSK.

Manajer DBSK, Yoochun dan juga Junsu sedang berkumpul. Wajah mereka tampak begitu serius.

"Bagaimana, Junsu-ah?" Tanya sang manajer.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, _Hyung_." Junsu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada sang manajer,

kemudian manajer dan Yoochun memeriksanya.

"Aku sudah meminta _print out_ rekening JaeJoong hyung, juga pembayaran gajinya lalu aku juga mengambil _print out_ semua member. Dan memang benar, jumlah uang yang diterima JaeJoong _hyung_ sangat sedikit dibandingkan dengan kita. Dan dengan bantuan salah satu staff, aku juga berhasil mendapatkan print out rekening orang itu, jumlah uang masuk setiap bulan, sangat cocok dengan kekurangan uang yang seharusnya masuk ke rekening JaeJoong _hyung_." Junsu menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Sementara Yoochun dan manajer mengangguk puas atas hasil kerja Junsu yang terbilang sangat cepat tersebut.

Padahal Yoochun baru memberitahukan perihal masalah pemerasaan yang di lakukan oleh CEO manajemen tapi Junsu langsung mau bekerja sama dengannya, bahkan dia mendapatkan data dengan cepat tanpa halangan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun yang sudah selesai memeriksa berkas yang diberikan oleh Junsu.

"Beres, semua pendatang baru yang berurusan dengannya sudah bersedia bekerja sama dengan kita, kita memiliki banyak saksi yang akan memberatkannya nanti." Jawab sang manajer mantap.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sedikit pertunjukkan untuk esok lusa." Yoochun menyeringai seram.

Yeah.

Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

Yoochun menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan santai dipagi hari di musim semi yang sangat cerah, di benaknya sudah berputar semua rencana yang telah dia siapkan matang-matang. Dia ingin bertemu dengan JaeJoong dan melihat keadaannya, sebelumnya dia ingin melihat Yunho dahulu, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Yunho,

"Yunho-ah, makan dulu, nee. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin." Suara Mrs. Jung terdengar ketika dia membuka pintu dan memberikannya sedikit celah untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan. Tak ada suara sahutan yang terdengar, namun mata Yoochun bisa menangkap tangan Yunho yang menepis pelan tangan _Umma_nya yang mencoba untuk menyuapinya.

"_Adeul_, makanlah" Mrs. Jung terus mendesak, hingga Yunho menepis kasar tangan _umman_ya sendiri hingga menyebabkan nampan yang berisi makanan terjatuh ke lantai, isinya berserakan mengotori lantai, Yoochun ingin masuk namun sebuah suara kembali menahan langkahnya.

"YUNHO!" Sebuah bentakan keras terdengar, kemudian seorang lelaki paruh baya mendekati ranjang Yunho, rupanya Mr. Jung juga berada di sana.

"_Yeobo_, sudahlah." Mrs. Jung menahan Aboeji Yunho sebelum pria itu benar-benar memarahi anaknya yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Lihat! Kau begitu memanjakannya, sekarang dia jadi melunjak seperti ini." Ujar Mr. Jung malah menyalahkan istrinya.

"Yunho tidak akan seperti ini, jika kau bisa bersikap sedikit lunak padanya." Sergah Mrs. Jung.

Tak ingin mencampuri urusan Yunho dengan keluarganya, Yoochun menutup pintunnya perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Dia mendesah pelan, lalu melangkah menuju kamar rawat JaeJoong.

.

.

Seorang suster sedang menunggui JaeJoong sarapan, dan keluar begitu melihat Yoochun datang.

"Kau datang, Chun?" Sapa JaeJoong, Yoochun tersenyum, sudah lama dia tidak melihat hyungnya itu karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi perihal CEO mereka dan rencana yang akan mereka jalankan. Dia tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara JaeJoong yang sudah terdengar lebih kuat dari yang terakhir di dengarnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" JaeJoong mencibir sementara Yoochun tertawa keras, Yoochun sangat senang karena JaeJoong bahkan sudah bisa menggerutu seperti itu.

"Mianhae, _hyung_. Aku sibuk." Jawab Yoochun sekenanya yang membuat JaeJoong semakin mencibir, dia duduk ditepi ranjang JaeJoong, lalu mengambil alih nampan sarapan JaeJoong dan menyuapi hyungnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun. JaeJoong hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini, aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Chun." Tebak JaeJoong yang memang tepat sasaran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan, _hyung_. Tapi aku membutuhkan persetuanmu." Ucap Yoochun sambil menantap serius pada JaeJoong.

"Eum, aku percaya padamu. Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Pikiran JaeJoong sudah sangat berat, dan dia tidak ingin membenaninya lagi dengan pemikiran aneh, jadi dia menyerahkan segala sesuatu pada Yoochun yang dianggapnya memang sudah dewasa dan mampu menentukan sikap. Walau dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di rencanakan Yoochun, tapi itu sepertinya akan menjadi besar, mengingat namja itu hampir tak pernah mengunjunginya.

Yoochun kemudian membicarakan soal kegiatannya selama ini hingga dia tidak pernah sempat mengunjungi JaeJoong. Sampai rencana yang akan dia jalani esok hari. JaeJoong sampai bergidig ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, namun dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Yoochun.

"Apakah itu tidak akan membayakan kalian?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Yoochun menggeleng dengan mantap tak menyisakan keraguan sedikitpun.

"Kau tenang saja, _hyung_. Semuanya sudah berada di dalam genggaman kami." Jawab Yoochun. JaeJoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Pasti, _hyung_."

Yoochun kemudian menyeringai.

.

.

Hari dimana akan di adakan _Perss conference_pun datang juga.

Gedung kantor manajemen DBSK.

Sebuah ruang serba guna yang berada di lantai satu gedung tersebut, sudah ramai di hadiri oleh para wartawan pencari berita. Pasalnya berita kali ini sangat menarik karena menyangkut tentang Boy Band papan atas yang baru saja menyelesaikan promosi untuk album come back mereka berlima.

Di balik sebuah meja panjang, duduklah CEO manajemen, Manajer DBSK, dan Yoochun sebagai anggota tertua yang menggantikan Yunho dan JaeJoong. Mereka bertiga memberikan penjelasan untuk semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh para wartawan yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, soal kecelakaan JaeJoong dan perkembangan _namja_ cantik itu, serta dilarikannya seorang Jung Yunho ke rumah sakit. Termasuk dengan kegiatan DBSK selanjutnya sampai kedua member tertua mereka kembali sehat.

Suasana cukup tenang karena setiap reporter atau wartawan di berikan kesempatan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisi Yunho-ssi saat ini?"

"Yunho mengalami infeksi pada lambungnya, dia diharusnya untuk melakukan perawatan selama minimal 1 minggu penuh di bawah pengawasan dokter" Jawab Manajer mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kontrak kerja yang sudah di tanda tangani untuk beberapa kegiatan?"

"Mengenai hal tersebut kami sudah melakukan negosiasi dengan pihak yang bersangkutan, aku, Junsu dan Changmin akan menggantikan Yunho _hyung _dan mereka tidak ada masalah sama sekali" Jawab Yoochun.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi, JaeJoong-ssi sekarang? Kudengar dia mengalami masalah dengan pita suaranya"

Yoochun memberikan senyuman indahnya.

"JaeJoong _hyung_ sudah baik-baik saja, kemarin kami berbicara banyak, pita suaranya memang mengalami sedikit gangguan namun akan kembali sembuh setelah melakukan beberapa kali terapi. Dia akan pulih dengan cepat dan akan bisa menyanyi lagi." Jawab Yoochun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan DongBangShinKi selanjutnya, seperti yang kita tahu sejak JaeJoong-ssi mengalami kecelakaan, banyak kegiatan yang sudah di batalkan, lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Manajer menyalakan _microphone_-nya.

"Kami sudah melakukan penjadwalan ulang untuk kegiatan kami selama Yunho dan JaeJoong di rawat. Jadwal kami tidak akan terlalu ketat, mengingat kondisi Yunho, kami tidak ingin hal itu juga terjadi pada tiga orang lainnya, jadi kami sudah sepakat untuk membatasi jadwal mereka selama beberapa waktu."

CEO yang duduk di samping manajer agaknya tidak suka dengan jawaban dari sang manajer. Membatasi kegiatan itu artinya membatasi pendapatan yang masuk dan itu juga menghambat uang yang mengalir ke kantongnya, bukan?

"Mohon tetap mendukung kami." Ucap Yoochun dengan sangat sopan, tak lupa menampakkan senyumnya.

"Kami mengakhiri pertemuan kita hari ini, seperti yang sudah kami sampaikan tadi, bahwa kondisi Yunho mengharuskan dia dirawat selama beberapa waktu, dan kegiatan DBSK akan tetap dilaksanakan oleh ketiga member yang lainnya. Selama waktu yang-" CEO tersebut memilih mengakhiri sesi wawancara mereka. Namun suasana yang tenang mendadak manjadi riuh.

**_"Hahaha, benarkah? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"_**

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar entah dari mana menggema keras di ruangan tersebut membuat semua orang tertegun, termasuk sang CEO yang tadi tengah berbicara.

**_"Itu sangat mudah, dengan posisiku sekarang ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun. Mengambil keuntungan dengan mudah, hanya tinggal mengancam dengan kehancuran karir mereka, dan mereka akan menyerahkan semua yang kuminta-"_**

Sebuah suara tawa yang menggelegar langsung terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Yoochun melipat tangannya di atas dadanya lalu menyeringai puas ketika melihat raut wajah CEO yang berubah menjadi pucat. Mendadak suasana riuh karena para wartawan yang berbisik-bisik dan mencari sumber suara. Mereka jelas tidak asing dengan suara yang seling mengalun bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Dan tentu mereka sangat tahu suara kedua yang muncul dari rekaman yang menggema keras dari ruangan tersebut, suara seorang CEO yang sedang berbicara tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang melakukan itu?" CEO tampak panik dan marah, suaranya menggelegar di tambah lagi dia tidak sadar bahwa Microfon masih berada di tangannya.

Berbeda dengan kepanikan yang melanda CEO, Yoochun dan manajernya tampak sangat tenang dan menikmati keadaan di sampingnya, CEO yang marah-marah kepada tim teknisi, menyuruh untuk menghentikan rekaman tersebut, dan justru membuat para pencari berita itu curiga dan beberapa ada yang mulai mengabadikan kejadian tersebut.

**_"...bahkan memberikan penghasilanku 75 persen, untukmu. Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" _**

Kemudian sebuah suara terdengar lagi. Kali ini tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk menyadari siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut, karena kerap kali suara itu terdengar di televisi, radio, ataupun musik-musik yang berputar di sekitar mereka. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis CEO tersebut.

**_"75 persen itu tidak banyak, JaeJoongie..."_**

**_"Pikirkanlah Kim JaeJoong ... atau aku hancurkan Jung-"_**

"YA! Siapa itu? Jangan membuat kekacauan!" CEO berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi, terlebih ketika semua sorotan tertuju padanya. Ini adalah berita besar ketika suara JaeJoong muncul di dalamnya.

Yoochun dan sang manajer tersenyum sinis memandangi tingkah CEO yang terlihat sangat panik. Yoochun merain Microfon di hadapannya, lalu berbicara dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari bibir yang selalu menyinggungkan senyuman indah tersebut.

"_Mianhae_, untuk menjaga nama baik CEO kami yang terhormat, kami tidak bisa memutar rekaman tersebut sepenuhnya. Kalian bisa mendapat penjelasan lebih rinci ketika proses hukum sedang berjalan." Ujar Yoochun dengan santainya namun tak menurunkan wibawanya sama sekali. Para wartawan kembali riuh, ada yang berteriak menanyakan perihal rekaman tersebut.

"Kau? Jadi kau yang melakukan ini? Apa maksudmu , Hah?"

CEO membating mic di tangannya di lantai menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Dia berdiri menghadap Yoochun dengan badan yang gemetar dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"_Chaesunghamnida, Sajang-nim_. Sudah cukup sampai disini saja."

Seorang namja mungil muncul dari pintu masuk bersama beberapa orang namja berseragam.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Teriaknya.

"Ada di tangkap dengan tuduhan pemerasan, penggelapan uang, serta pelecehan." Seorang namja berlencana yang tersemat di jaket hitam di bagian dadanya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan membentangkannya, semua mata kamera langsung mengabadikan kejadian tersebut. Sang komandan, menyuruh dua anak buahnya untuk menangkap CEO.

"Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya begini, ini pencemaran nama baik, aku bisa menuntut kalian." Teriak CEO yang mencoba memberontak dari pegangan dua orang polisi di masing-masing sisinya.

"Silahkan jika kau ingin menuntut kami, karena tuntutan kami justru akan lebih memberatkanmu." Ujar sang manajer dengan wajah sinisnya.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku, hah? Aku bisa membuat kalian semua di penjara! Lepaskan aku." CEO itu terus berteriak dan memberontak, tapi kedua polisi yang mengawalnya tidak sedikitpun goyah dan tetap membawanya turun dari area wawancara. Para wartawan dan reporter langsung meninggalkan Yoochun, Junsu dan Manajernya, mengikuti CEO yang di bawa pergi oleh pihak kepolisian.

.

.

"Satu masalah selesai." Yoochun mendesah lega.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia melawan, dia pasti bisa dengan mudah 'membeli' hukum." Ucap Junsu yang membantu untuk memanggil polisi setelah menyerahkan bukti-bukti yang kuat.

Yoochun sudah menceritakan semua yang dia tahu tentang semua hal yang menimpa mereka. Junsupun akhirnya ikut andil dalam hal tersebut, dia yang mencari perihal pemerasan pada JaeJoong dengan mengumpulkan slip pembayaran JaeJoong dan print out rekening JaeJoong untuk dibandingkan dengan jumlah total pembayaran mereka.

Manajer menepuk bahu Junsu

"Tenang saja, bukti yang kita miliki akan sangat memberatkannya." Ucap sang manajer. Yoochun mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang tinggal memecahkan satu masalah lagi." Kata Yoochun, bayangannya menerawang pada keadaan Yunho dan JaeJoong di rumah sakit, kemudian dia mendesah pelan. Semoga semua masalah ini cepat diselesaikan dengan baik.

.

.

Rumah sakit.

Ruang rawat inap Yunho.

"_Adeul_, makanlah sedikit, _nee_."

Tampak Mrs. Jung masih setia membujuk anaknya yang memang enggan untuk memakan makanannya selama beberapa hari ini, bahkan suapan Mrs. Jung di abaikan begitu saja. Entah sudah kali keberapa suapannya di tolak oleh putranya tersebut. Yunho bersikeras tidak ingin memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang teramat. Nutrisinya hanya di dapat dari infus yang di pasang melalui jarum yang tertancap di pergelangan lengan kirinya, dia bahkan menolak meminum obatnya hingga terpaksa obatnya disalurkan melalui infusnya.

Mrs. Jung mendesah berat. Lalu menaruh nampan makan siang di meja di samping tempat tidur putranya. Kali ini suaminya tidak ikut menemaninya kerumah sakit, karena sore nanti harus kembali ke Gwangju untuk bekerja. Mrs. Jung tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap keras kepala anaknya tersebut.

Junsu menyempatkan diri datang ke rumah sakit di sela-sela gugatan hukum yang sedang di ajukan olehnya, Yoochun dan sang manajer kepada CEO manajemen mereka. Banyak hal yang perlu dikerjakan hingga menguras waktu mereka. Dan saat ini Junsu baru bisa menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang menjenguk Yunho. Kali pertama dia bertemu lagi dengan Yunho semenjak dia mengantarkan namja tampan itu ke rumah sakit.

Junsu mengerenyit heran, melihat Yunho yang kondisinya bahkan lebih buruk dari yang terakhir di lihatnya. Kulit bibir pucatnya terlihat pecah-pecah, mata sayu yang membengkak, dan tubuh yang sangat lemas, bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Mrs. Jung terlihat sedang membujuk anaknya untuk makan makan siangnya.

"_Omoni_, biar aku saja." Ucap Junsu, Mrs. Jung menoleh pada namja imut yang baru saja tiba.

"Junsu. Kau datang?"

"Nee, _omoni_. Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Yunho hyung."

"Baiklah."

Mengerti jika Junsu ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Yunho, Mrs. Jung pun meninggalkan keduanya di dalam kamar itu sendirian.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Junsu, Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum pada Junsu yang saat ini sedang memangku nampan yang berisi makan siangnya.

"_Mianhae_ untuk semuanya, _hyung_." Ujar Junsu lagi, Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung pada perkataan Junsu, bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf?

"Aku sudah salah sangka padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Yoochun sudah menceritakan semua padaku. _Jeongmal mianhae, hyung_, karena sudah berkata kasar padamu dan juga memukulimu."

Junsu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Dahi Yunho berkerut. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Salah sangka mengenai hal apa?

Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan apa yang di ketahui oleh Yoochun dan diceritakan pada Junsu hingga namja mungil itu meminta maaf padanya?

Rasanya dia tidak menceritakan apapun pada siapapun.

Junsu tersenyum tulus pada Yunho, dan Yunho balas tersenyum kikuk padanya, agak kaku karena otaknya masih memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu.

"Jja, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Junsu mengambil sesendok nasi dengan kuah sup dan di sodorkan di depan mulut Yunho, tapi Yunho malah menggeleng pelan, makanan itu malah membuatnya mual.

"Waeyo, _hyung_? Kau harus makan supaya kau bisa sembuh. Apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan JaeJoong hyung, eoh?" Bujuk Junsu dengan nada cerianya dan cengiran lebar khasnya. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang.

"Untuk apa aku sembuh jika aku menyakiti kekasihku sendiri. sekuat apapun keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan JaeJoonggie, dia juga tidak ingin menemuiku. Untuk apa aku terus hidup jika aku tidak bisa bersama dengan kekasihku sendiri."

"_Hyung_..."

Junsu menitikkan air matanya. Walau namja tampan itu mengakatan perkataan itu tanpa ekspresi dan hanya dengan suara lemahnya. Junsu justru dapat merasakan sesakit apa hati Yunho, dia tahu pasti Yunho benar-benar terluka terlebih ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang berdiri disampingnya untuk mendukungnya. Mungkin ini adalah batas yang dimiliki oleh Yunho. Dan Junsu baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Yunho sudah hampir menyerah dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Junsu menaruh nampan di meja samping ranjang Yunho lalu berlari keluar sebelum air matanya terlihat oleh Yunho. Dia meghapus air matanya ketika di luar ruangan bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung. Dia membungkuk sejenak pada Mrs. Jung lalu masuk ke dalam kamar JaeJoong. Dia harus berbicara dengan JaeJoong sebelum semuanya bertambah kacau.

.

.

"Changmin, aku ingin bicara dengan JaeJoong _hyung._ Keluarlah dulu." Ucap Junsu cepat dan tegas, hingga membuat Changmin yang sedang menemani JaeJoong makan siang, keluar begitu saja melihat wajah serius Junsu.

Sepeninggalan Changmin. Junsu menarik kursi kayu dan duduk di samping ranjang JaeJoong. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya keranjang, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang diletakkan di sisi ranjang rawat JaeJoong.

Junsu menangis.

"Junchan, _waeyo_?" JaeJoong menghentikan makanannya. Lalu membelai halus puncak kepala Junsu yang bahunya bergetar kecil dengan suara isakan yang terdengar samar. Junsu menyelesaikan isakannya, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu manantap JaeJoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyu-hyung_. Aku mohon jangan saling menyakiti lagi." Ucap Junsu

"Junsu, aku tidak mengerti."

"Mengapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Kalian berdua mengapa harus saling menyakiti seperti ini. _Hyung_, aku mohon temuilah Yunho_ hyung_. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup, _hyung_."

**DEG.**

"Yunho _hyung_ tidak mau makan makanannya, padahal dokter bilang dia harus makan teratur dan harus menurut dengan pengobatan yang dokter berikan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau makan dan tidak mau minum obatnya. Keadaannya semakin bertambah buruk sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Yunho tidak mau makan dan hanya mengkonsumsi air saja."

JaeJoong tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan dia harus di kagetkan dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh Junsu.

Yunho harus menjalani pengobatan dokter,

Yunho tidak mau makan,

Keadaannya semakin buruk

"Junsu, apa yang terjadi pada Yunho?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan suara lirihnya, Junsu mengerenyit. Jadi selama ini apakah JaeJoong tidak tahu mengenaik Yunho? Apakah semua orang masih merahasiakan soal Yunho pada JaeJoong sementara namja tampan itu di seberang kamar itu begitu menderita.

"Hy-hyung belum tahu?"

JaeJoong menggeleng lemah.

"Yunho hyung mengalami infeksi pada lambungnya, dia sempat di larikan ke UDG beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mau tak mau hati JaeJoong berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu tentang keadaan kekasihnya itu, keadaan orang yang sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali. JaeJoong bahkan harus merasakan sakit ketika mendengarnya, bukannya senang karena akhirnya namja itu jatuh sakit juga, sakit yang tidak akan bisa menandingi sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Aku mohon temuilah dia. Dia sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu sekarang ini."

Junsu memelas. Dada JaeJoong berdebar-debar. Bahkan Junsu sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang beberapa kali dilihatnya memukul namja itu, tapi sekarang namja imut itu memohon padanya untuk menemui Yunho.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya, _Hyung_? Semua yang terjadi hanya salah paham, hyung. Percayalah padaku, Yunho _hyung_ tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula kau sadar karena kau tahu aku memukulinya, bukan? Kau tahu aku memukulnya waktu itu dan kau tidak ingin dia terluka, makanya kau bangun dari komamu kan, hyung?"

JaeJoong tertegun, dia bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan hal itu. Saat bangun dari koma, dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Yunho, hingga ada keinginan yang kuat timbul untuk bangun dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dan Junsu menjelaskannya sekarang, dia memang terbangun untuk Yunhonya.

Tapi haruskan dia menemui Yunho sementara _namja_ itu sudah menyakitinya dengan begitu dalam?

Sebenarnya JaeJoong ingin sekali berlari keluar kamarnya begitu mengetahui Yunho sakit dan bahkan sampai di rawat. _Namja_ itu pasti tidak makan dengan teratur dan mungkin minum minuman keras hingga membuat infeksi pada lambungnya. Tapi saat ini JaeJoong terlalu takut bahkan untuk menatap wajah Yunho. Dia takut jika dia bertemu dengan Yunho, hatinya akan kembali berdenyut sakit, mentantarkan rangsangan negatif ke otaknya hingga nanti dia tidak mampu berpikir jernih dan berbuat hal yang tidak masuk akal.

.

.

Sudah berapa hari sejak _namja_ itu di rawat di rumah sakit.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik, kesehatannya bahkan semakin menurun dari hari ke hari. Dia menolak untuk makan, dan hanya mengkonsumsi air saja, Yunho benar-benar sudah kehilangan keinginannya untuk hidup.

_Bumonim_nya bahkan sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Bahkan Mrs. Jung berkali-kali harus menitikkan air matanya untuk sekedar membujuk anaknya untuk makan atau meminum obatnya, dan sering kali obat-obatan masuk ke tubuh Yunho dengan jarum suntik. Tubuh Yunho bahkan sudah menyusut menjadi lebih kurus, padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat begitu gempal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, kalau saja kau tidak memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Boa, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya." Tuding Mrs. Jung pada suaminya disela isak tangisnya melihat Yunho yang tengah tertidur akibat obat yang di suntikkan ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" Mr. Jung tidak terima.

"Kau jelas tahu kalau putra kita mencintai JaeJoong, lalu mengapa kau malah menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Boa?" Kata Mrs. Jung kembali, dia menyeka air matanya dan memandang suaminya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Apa kau lebih suka putramu itu menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis daripada seorang pria normal?" Balas Mr. Jung

"Lebih baik dia menjadi penyuka sesama jenis tapi dia bahagia, daripada dia menjadi pria yang kau anggap normal tapi dia menderita seperti ini. Lihatlah JaeJoongpun sama menderitanya dengan Yunho. Apa kau tak pernah melihatnya? Dia begitu terluka dengan semua sikap dan perkataanmu. Kau menyakitinya sama saja kau menyakiti putra kita sendiri." Mrs. Jung bicara dengan panjang lebar. Kemudian dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menangis tanpa berusaha meredam isaknya, membiarkan sang suami tahu bahwa dia juga sakit, sama seperti anaknya.

Sebagai istri yang baik tentu saja dia akan selalu mendukung keputusan suaminya. Bahkan dia diam saja membiarkan suaminya itu bersikap tidak baik pada JaeJoong, namja yang jelas-jelas dicintai oleh anaknya. Tapi sekarang, melihat kondisi putranya yang sudah seperti ini, ibu mana yang tega? Dia seorang ibu, yang mengandung anaknya selama sembilan bulan, merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, rela menjadikan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhan ketika melahirkannya, dan sekarang tentu dia akan memberontak melihat anaknya kesakitan seperti itu.

Mr. Jung keluar dari ruang rawat Yunho. Dia tidak mau melihat sang istri yang dicintainya menangis. Apakah dia sudah keterlaluan? Berharap Yunho akan menjadi seorang penerus keluarga yang membanggakannya, memberikannya keturunan seorang Jung yang bisa mewarisi nama keluarganya. Apakah semua itu malah menjadikannya seorang ayah yang egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaan putranya?

Matanya menumbuk pada benda persegi panjang yang berdiri kokoh tepat di hadapannya. Pintu kamar rawat seorang namja yang dia tahu sangat dicintai oleh putranya. Namja yang membuat putranya jatuh cinta, namja yang tak bisa memberika keturunan pada keluarga Jung. Lantas apakah semua itu juga membuatnya harus membenci namja itu dan malah merebut kebahagiaan putranya?

Mr. Jung mengepalkan tangannya.

Langkahnya begitu terlihat ragu.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Matanya bergerak gelisah.

Namun kakinya terus melangkah seolah hanya mendengarkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam, dan tangan itu meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Seorang namja tampan yang selama 4 tahun perpisahan DBSK selalu bersama dengan putranya menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

"Ah, _Ahjussi_." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk singkat pada Mr. Jung. Mata bulat JaeJoong melebar melihat lelaki paruh baya yang datang, tangannya langsung menggenggam erat tangan Changmin yang memunggunginya untuk menyambut Mr. Jung. Sebenarnya namja jangkung itu juga agak waspada mengingat kejadian terakhir ketika Mr. Jung bertemu dengan JaeJoong.

Bahkan Mr. Jung menyadari bahwa namja cantik itu ketakutan melihat kehadirannya, hingga membuatnya tersenyum getir. Baru kali ini dia melihat JaeJoong takut padahal biasanya namja cantik itu selalu terlihat tegar walau sekasar apapun sikapnya pada si cantik, dan kondisi JaeJoong benar-benar buruk, tubuhnya kurus, pipinya tirus, bahkan dia bisa melihat tangan JaeJoong yang menggenggam tangan Changmin terlihat sangat kurus hingga menampakkan tulang yang di lapisi dengan kulit tipis putihnya.

"Apakah aku bisa bicara dengan JaeJoong?" Tanya Mr. Jung

Mendengar itu JaeJoong langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Changmin. Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya menghadapkan dirinya pada JaeJoong lalu memberikan senyuman lembut pada JaeJoong.

"_Gwenchana, hyung_. Aku akan menunggu di luar. Kalau ada apa-apa berteriaklah, _nee_."

Perlahan-lahan Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangan JaeJoong.

"Silahkan, _ahjussi._ Aku akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Changmin pada Mr. Jung. _Namja_ jangkung itupun keluar dari kamar JaeJoong.

.

.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Mr. Jung yang jengah melihat JaeJoong gemetar ketakutan. Sontak JaeJoong menggeleng kuat, dia hanya tidak siap jika harus merasakan sakit lagi karena ucapan yang terlontar dari Mr. Jung biasanya akan membekas di hatinya, menimbulkan luka menyayat yang cukup dalam.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Yunho, bukan?" Tanya Mr. Jung dengan nada tegasnya, JaeJoong tak menjawab, hanya mamandang Mr. Jung dengan tatapan bingung, dia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jelas dia masih mencintai Yunho tapi semuanya tertutup oleh luka di hatinya.

Mr. Jung mendengus karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari JaeJoong.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia ketika bersamamu, aku akan membawanya pergi dan menikahkannya dengan gadis lain. Kau dengar itu, JaeJoonggie?"

Manik mata bulat itu manatap tak percaya pada Mr. Jung._ Namja_ paruh baya itu jelas sekali menampakkan senyuman yang sangat tipis untuk JaeJoong, kemudian meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendirian.

JaeJoong memandang punggung Mr. Jung yang terlihat rapuh, berkali-kali kelopak matanya mengerjap. Jantungnya berdebar halus namun cepat, menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh bagi dirinya sendiri.

Apa maksud perkataan Mr. Jung padanya itu?

Apakah itu artinya Mr. Jung sudah menerimanya?

Apakah Mr. Jung menerimanya menjadi kekasih putranya?

Dan apakah dia masih tetap mau mempertahankan Yunho disisinya setelah semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya?

Dan juga pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yorobun ~~~~

Chingu-deul ~~~~~

Saranghae*Cipok basah

.

.

Waktunya kencan sama Changminnie ... Annyeong *Kissu


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : Back to Tomorrow **

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung **

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim **

**Rating : General – Mature **

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance **

**Author : Zee **

**. **

.

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.

Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.

.

**. **

**~Back to Tomorrow~ **

**. **

**. **

**PART 12 **

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

JaeJoong berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju taman kecil di atap rumah sakit. Tempat yang dia kunjungi hanya ketika dia ingin sendirian selama berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, dan pagi ini dia butuh udara segar yang memasok banyak oksigen ke dalam otaknya, dengan harapan setelahnya dia mampu berpikir jernih.

Seharusnya dia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah saat ini. Tapi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya terpaksa harus mendekam agak lama lagi untuk berbagai pemeriksaan yang akan dilakukan oleh dokter. Dia jadi merutuk sendiri, gara-gara _namja _bermana Jung Yunho yang mengabarkan akan segera menikah dengan Boa, dia menjadi histeris, dan karena itulah dokter belum mengizinkannya untuk pulang.

Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa waktu itu dia bisa begitu histeris, berteriak seperti orang gila. Mungkin perasaannya memang belum pulih benar, setelah banyak kejadian yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Daripada fisiknya, psikisnya lebih sakit, jadi dia tidak akan siap untuk menerima suatu hal yangburuk hingga menimbulkan ketakutan yang membuatnya histeris. Untunglah dia adalah seorang namja yang kuat hingga dia tidak harus mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang berat. Disamping itu dia juga banyak orang disekitarnya yang menguatkannya, hingga sekarang dia bisa perlahan pulih dan mampu berpikir jernih kembali.

Matahari bahkan masih enggan menampakkan dirinya secara utuh, hanya bias berwarna jingga yang mulai mewarnai cakrawala pagi itu.

JaeJoong menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mendongak menantap berkas cahaya tersebut. Dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, memasukkan banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang akan diedarkan oleh darah ke dapat merasakan pagi musim semi yang dipenuhi dengan aroma tumbuhan yang menguar di udara, aroma yang dapat membuatnya rileks.

Dia masih punya banyak waktu, sampai pagi tiba, dan para perawat mulai memeriksa satu persatu pasien disetiap kamar. Sampai dia harus melakukan berbagai pengecekan oleh dokter spesialis ini dan spesialis itu yang selalu mengontrol keadaannya. Sampai jam berkunjung di buka dan banyak orang yang akan datang menemuinya. Sebelum itu semua, dia perlu waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mulai muncul menyibak gelaplangit malam yang berubah menjadi terang perlahan-lahan. Mungkin sebentar lagimatahari akan terbit, aku dapat merasakan hawa segar dan mulai hangat ketikacahaya itu mengenai kulitku.

Apa yang membawaku kemari?

Tempat ini selama hampir saatu bulan masa penyembuhanku, aku selalu diam-diam datang ke tempat ini jika ingin menyendiri. Memikirkan banyak hal yang membuat kepalaku ingin meledak seketika, membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit dan dadaku sesak seakan aku akan mati saat itu juga.

Apa yang harus aku pikirkan sekarang?

Perkataan Junsu?

Perkataan Jung_ ahjussi_?

Perubahan sikap Jung _ahjussi_?

Keadaanku?

Keadaan Yunho?

Hubungan kami?

Rencana pernikahan Yunho dan Boa?

Pengkhianatan dua orang yang paling ku percaya?

Atau apa?

Rasanya kepalaku benar-benar mau pecah dan hatiku terus berdetak tidak karuan setiap kali aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal tersebut.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai memutar memoriku.

Hampir satu tahun yang lalu, ketika kami masih saling bercumbu, mengungkapkan betapa kami saling mencintai, saling memiliki. Kemudian betapa kejam mereka membuat kedua orang itu kelelahan karena bekerja untuk memenuhi kekayaan mereka, memforsir tenaga kedua orang itu dengan dalih tidak ingin popularitas keduanya dikalahkan oleh para pendatang baru. Klise.

Kemudian kemesraan kami berubah, menjadi bencana perlahan namun pasti menghancurkan kami satu persatu. Kesalahpahaman yang di dukung oleh kekeraskepalaan masing-masing dari kami, membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, tak ada yang mau mendengar, hanya ada suara riuh dari bibir masing-masing yang menyuarakan hal yang menurut kami benar. Ketika sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, justru berbalik saling menyerang. Ironis.

Ketika aku mengakui kesalahanku. Aku berlutut padanya, berlutut agar dia tidak meninggalkanku, berlutut agar dia tak mencari penggantiku. Saat itu aku benar-benar mengakui kesalahanku, kesalahan yang kubuat karena tidak mempercayainya. Saat itu ingin meminta maaf padanya, tak peduli jika nanti dia akan memukulku atau menghinaku, aku tak peduli, yang penting aku dapat tetap mempertahankannya di sampingku. Lalu, apa yang kudapatsaat dengan senyum mengembang, otak yang berpikir keras tentang 'apa yang harus kukatakan terlebih dahulu?', dada yang berdebar-debar karena ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat mereka tengah bergumul. Pengkhianat.

Lantas pikiranku tetap mengacu pada alasan mengapa Tuhan masih membiarkanku bernafas, sementara aku sudah ingin menutup mataku, lelah. Aku pikir semua akan membaik, Yunho yang memohon maaf padaku, Yunho yang selalu seenaknya mengecupku, Yunho yang tetap memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Aku pikir semuanya akan berangsur membaik, walau luka di hatiku entah kapan baru akan sembuh.

Dan semuanya hancur, runtuh, porak poranda seketika. Saat hatiku sudah mulai membaik, saat kondisi psikisku sudah di nyatakan sehat, saat pita suaraku sudah mulai dapat bekerja dengan baik. Dia menghancurkannya, lagi-dia menghancurkan semuanya dengan mengatakan dia akan menikahi gadis itu.

Lalu.

Jika begitu, mengapa Junsu mengatakan dia tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup, sementara dia akan menikah. Bagaimana mungkin Junsu mengatakan semua yang terjadi pada kami hanyalah salah paham. Apa yang salah? Dimana letak kesalah pahamannya ? Sementara aku sendiri yang merasakan perlakuan kasar dari Yunho, dihina sedemikan rupa, dan aku melihat sendiri pengkhianatannya.

Jung _ahjussi_. Akut idak tahu ada apa dengannya. Mengapa sikapnya berubah? Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman. Perkataannya, membuatku tidak bisa tidur, aku hanya menatap keluar jendela malam tadi, menikmati langit cerah berbintang. Apakah dia sudah merestui hubungan kami? Setelah semua ini terjadi?

Apa yang mendasari perubahannya tersebut?

Bukankah dia seharusnya sangat senang begitu tahu bahwa putranya akan menikah dengan gadis yang selalu di impikan menjadi menantunya?

Ataukah benar yang dikatakan Junsu? Bahwa Yunho sudah tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk hidup? Hingga Jung ahjussi menyerahkannya padaku?Untuk kebahagiaan Yunho?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kejadian demi kejadian rasanya begitu cepat.

Hingga aku tidak mampu berpikir jernih, menyaring satuk ejadian demi kejadian.

Belum habis berpikir tentang sebuah masalah, masalah yang lain datang, begitu seterusnya, bertubi-tubi menimpaku.

Aku mendesah berat.

Sebuah sinar menyilaukan menerpa retina mataku, hingga terpaksa aku mengerjap.

Matahari sudah terbit. Aku berjalan ke pinggiran gedung yang di batasi oleh tembok setinggi dadaku. Kurentangkan tanganku, kudongak kanwajahku. Menyambut mentari pagi yang bersinar sangat cerah. Kuharap aku pun bisa secerah itu suatu hari. Setelah kegelapan menyergap, maka akan ada sang mentari yang menyinari.

Aku berdiam diri selama beberapa saat disana.

Sampai kurasakan sudah waktunya para perawat berdatangan untuk mengontrol keadaan kami dan membagikan sarapan pagi.

.

.

**_Klaang_**

Aku terdiam ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar dan mendengar suara seperti benturan benda aluminium yang beradu dengan lantai.

"PERGI!"

**_Deg_**

Aku menoleh perlahan, suara itu. Aku jelas mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat ku kenal. Aku berbalik, menatap pintu kamar di depanku,sumbernya dari dalam kamar itu. Seorang perawat dengan pakaian seragam berwarnahijau keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat kacau dan agak ketakutan.

"Suster." Aku memanggilnya

"Ah, JaeJoong-_ssi_."Suster perempuan dengan rambut terikat rapih ke belakang itu membungkuk sebentar ke arahku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Eum, Yunho-_ssi_,dia tidak mau makan makanannya lagi." Lapornya.

**Deg**

Yunho? Apakah di kamar itu ada Yunho? Apakah selama ini dia ternyata ada di depan kamarku sendiri?

"Yunho?"

"Nee, JaeJoong-_ssi_. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, dokter bahkan harus memasukkan nutrisinya dengan paksa. Terkadang dia malah mencabut infusnya sendiri dan membiarkannya mengalir ke lantai."

Jantungku berdenyut sakit.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanyaku lagi berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Keadaannya semakin buruk, jika terus begini, infeksi dilambungnya akan menyebar dan bisa jadi sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatannya. Kami tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dia seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh." Suster itu menghela nafasnya.

Benarkah?

"Baiklah, gomawo."

Suster itu membungkuk lagi dan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan ku di lorong itu sendirian. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mendekati pintu, membukanya sedikit hingga membuat celah untukku melihat ke dalam.

"Ugh"

Aku mendengar suara mengerang berat. Dia, Yunho sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Dia-_namja_ yang sangat ku kenal, seperti seekor anak kucing yang ditinggal oleh induknya. Meringkuk kesakitan menghadap ke arah tembok hingga aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku tahu, aku mengenalnya, melihatnya dari belakang seperti ini saja, aku sudah tahu siapa _namja_ disana.

Yunho.

Dia benar-benar Yunho.

Dia mengaduh, mengerang tertahan, kesakitan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini.

Yunho.

Yunnie.

Jung Yunho.

Bear...

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Siang hari.

Perawat baru saja membatu Yunho untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tubuh lemah Yunho bertambah buruk, seakan infeksi di lambung Yunho menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat namja itu lemas dan lemah tidak bertenaga. Mungkin massa badan namja itupun saat ini sudah menyusut beberapa kilogram sejak masuk ke rumah sakit.

Seorang suster masuk mengantarkan makanan, dia menarik meja yang terletak di ujung kaki ranjang, menggesernya hingga tepat berada dihadapan Yunho yang telah terduduk bersandarkan tumpukan bantal yang membuatnya nyaman. Kemudian seorang suster datang lagi, sama-sama membawa nampan, lalu diletakkan di meja samping ranjang Yunho.

"Aku sudah membawa makan siangnya." Ujar suster yang pertama datang. Suster kedua itu tersenyum misterius, lalu terkikik.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk membawanya kesini." Bisik suster kedua yang mampu didengar Yunho dan berhasil membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya suster pertama.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat keluar. Hey, kau juga." Suster kedua menarik tangan suster pertama dan menyuruh perawat yang sebelumnya ada diruangan Yunho untuk ikut keluar. Setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang berhasil membuat mata sipit Yunho melebar sempurna, dia bahkan sampai mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Sosok itu jalan perlahan mendekati Yunho, mata bulatnya mengunci tatapan mata Yunho hingga dia tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok yang berjalan semakin dekat. Bahkan Yunho masih kaget dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka ketika sosok itu sudah menarik kursi mendekatinya, duduk didekatnya, menghadap ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan makan disini. Aku akan memastikankau menghabiskan makananmu. Jika kau tidak makan, maka aku juga tidak akan makan. Jadi sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu." Walau terdengar sangat dingin dan datar, tapi entah mengapa sampai membuat Yunho terpana dengan suara lembut yang masih terdengar agak serak itu.

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada namja cantik yang duduk didekatnya, tangan kurusnya menggenggam sendok dan mulai memasukkan makanan kemulutnya. Yunho mengamatinya lama, memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah halusinasi.

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat di makan dan habiskan. Aku tidakmau berlama-lama berada di sini" Ujar sosok yang merasa diperhatikan oleh namjatampan itu sedari tadi. Bentakan kecil itu berhasil menyadarkan Yunho bahwanamja cantik itu bukanlah halusinasinya, namja cantik yang dicintainya itumemang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum kecil.

Namja cantik itu membentaknya, namun entah mengapa hatinyamenghangat.

Sebuah debaran halus dirasakan tepat di jantungnya, hinggadarah yang di pompa keseluruh tubuh

mengantarkan energi positif yang mampu membuat rona wajahnya terlihat, hingga wajahnya tak terlihat pucat dan binarmatanya perlahan kembali.

Yeah.

Semoga saja itu adalah pertanda baik untuknya.

.

.

JaeJoong memasuki kamar Yunho saat makan malam tiba. Ini sudah hari ke 3 sejak JaeJoong memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho, dan berangsur-angsur kondisi Yunho semakin membaik. Entah keberanian dari mana hingga akhirnya JaeJoong berani menemui Yunho dan mengesampingkan sakit yang dirasakannya karena perbuatan Yunho, mungkin cinta yang terlalu besar untuk _namja_ itulah yang mendorongnya.

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hatinya masih saja berdebar halus jika melihat kekasihnya tersebut, seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Yunho selalu senang walau JaeJoong tidak pernah menampakkan gurat gembira ataupun senyum jika sedang bersama dengan dirinya.

JaeJoong sudah menghabiskan setengah dari porsi makannya, manik matanya melirik pada Yunho yang memakan makannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau makan lama sekali? Cepat habiskan." Ujar JaeJoong dengan suara seraknya yang sudah berangsur pulih. Yunho malah tersenyum menanggapi omelan dari JaeJoong tersebut. Bukankah JaeJoong akan menunggunya menghabiskan makanan, jika dia makan dengan lambat, artinya dia akan lebih lama melihat dan bersama dengan JaeJoongnya, bukan?

"Ugh, perutku sakit sekali, jadi aku tidak bisa makan dengan cepat."

Yunho beralasan dengan wajah yang dibuat semenderita mungkin agar JaeJoong percaya padanya.

Aigo.

Tuan Jung, kau benar-benar pintar.

JaeJoong mendengus kesal, akhirnya diapun menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu, dan memilih untuk berdiri di depan jendela,mengamati keadaan malam hari dari lantai tiga gedung rumah sakit tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu terang-terangan memperhatikan JaeJoong sambil memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

Karena kesal melihat cara makan Yunho yang terlalu lama, sedangkan dia sendiri sudah mengantuk karena pengaruh obat yang langsung diminumnya setelah makan malam, JaeJoong menghampiri Yunho, duduk ditepia nranjang namja tampan itu, menghadap ke arah Yunho, membuat jantung keduanya mau tak mau memburu dengan sendirinya. JaeJoong merebut sendok dari tangan Yunho, kemudian mengambil nasi banyak-banyak, dan menyodorkannya pada Yunho.

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintah JaeJoong ketus, awalnya Yunho terbengong-bengong dengan perilaku JaeJoong lalu kemudian dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan membuka mulutnya, menerima suap demi suap yang di suguhkan oleh JaeJoong. _Namja_ itu mengunyah sambil memandangi JaeJoong dengan intens, membuat si cantik salah tingkah sendiri dan memilih untuk mengaduk makanan Yunho atau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

_"Mengapa aku berdebar seperti ini" _JaeJoong menggerutu dalam hatinya, mengutuk jantungnya sendiri yang sedaritadi tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

"Cepat minum obatmu." Suruh JaeJoong lagi setelah berhasil menyuapi Yunho hingga makanan di nampan Yunho habis. Yunho menurut lagi, dia segera meminum obatnya, dan sedikit mengerenyit ketika perutnya sakit akibat terlalu cepat menelan makan tadi.

JaeJoong hendak beranjak pergi, namun gerakkannya terhenti karena Yunho menarik tangannya dengan keras, menyetak tubuh JaeJoong hingga badan kurus itu berhasil terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?" JaeJoong memberontak dalam pelukan Yunho dan memukul dada namja itu dengan kekuatannya yang cukup besar hingga berhasil membuat Yunho meringis, tapi tak memudarkan senyum dibibir tebalnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama disini?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara paraunya.

"Tidak."

Dan semakin JaeJoong memberontak, namja gempal itu semakin erat memeluknya, dia jadi heran sendiri darimana Yunho dapat kekuatan seperti ini, padahal dia masih dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat merindukanmu, _baby_-ah."

Terserah mau menyebutnya tak tahu malu atau apapun, Yunho bahkan tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu, dan kau harus cepat tidur." Akhirnya JaeJoong pun mengatakan alasan yang melintar pertama kali di otaknya. Yunho mendengus kesal, tapi tetap saja hatinya gembira saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur bersama saja, disini, otthe? Tempattidurku cukup besar untuk kita berdua." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Ugh."

JaeJoong memukul-mukul pelan punggung Yunho, tanpa sadar dalam hatinya tidak mau menyakiti _namja_ tersebut.

"Lepas, Jung Yunho aku tidak bisa bernafas." Mendengar keluhan JaeJoong tersebut, Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya namun tak melepaskannya.

"Tidur bersamaku, _nee_?" Yunho masih terus berusaha membujuk JaeJoong, hingga namja cantik itu mengeram kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi."

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tentu saja dia tidak mau JaeJoong yang terkenal keras kepala itu menjalankan ancamannya.

"_Arraso_, tapi besok kau akan kesini lagi kan?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada merajuknya yang khas.

"_Nee_." JawabJaeJoong singkat dan ketus.

Senyum manis kembali mengembang di bibir tebal Yunho, tangan panjangnya kembali meraih tubuh JaeJoong dan membawa ke dalam pelukan singkatnya.

"_Gomawo_, _baby_-ah"

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di puncak kepala JaeJoong.

"YA!" Dan dalam sekali sentakan JaeJoong pun terlepas daripelukan Yunho, namja cantik itu langsung buru-buru berdiri menjauh dari Yunho.

"Kau! Jangan berbuat seenaknya!" Teriak JaeJoong pelan,kemudian dia melangkah keluar kamar Yunho dengan terburu-buru. JaeJoong memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

Dia menyandarkanpunggungnya di daun pintu, lalu memejamkan matanya, disentuhnya dada kirinya yang berdetak dengan cepat memompa darah hingga pipinya memanas dan dia yakin warnanya sekarang menjadi merona merah.

Dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, dia dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Yunho walau hanya sebentar, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan meninggalkan dadanya yang berdebar dan mengusap puncak kepalanya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana rasa kecupan Yunho di atas sana, lantas tanpa sadar bibirnya mengembang sempurna.

"Ehem, jadi apakah kencan kalian menyenangkan, Hyung?"

Kelopak mata itu sontak terbuka menampakkan manik bulathitam milik JaeJoong yang retinanya langsung menangkap bayangan Changmin yangsedang duduk disalah satu sofa tunggu di ruangan tersebut sambil memainkanponselnya. Wajah JaeJoong memerah, malu, seperti seseorang yang sedang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

Changmin memperhatikan JaeJoong, lalu tersenyum karena berhasil melihat gurat bahagia yang tampak dari wajah cantik tersebut setelahsekian lama tidak melihatnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Shim Changmin?" Ucap JaeJoong gugup.

"Wah, lihat, saking gugupnya kau bahkan bisa memanggil namalengkapku sekarang." Goda Changmin.

"Ak-aku tidak gugup, sudahlah aku mau tidur." BantahJaeJoong, dia segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, menjauh dari Changminagar namja jangkung itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona. Changmin terkekeh,ingin rasanya dia menggoda Hyungnya itu lebih lama, tapi melihat wajah lemas dan mata JaeJoong yang memerah, dia mengurungkan niatnya, JaeJoong tampak mengantuk dan dia membiarkan hyungnya itu terlelap begitu saja.

Setelah memastikan JaeJoong tertidur, Changmin meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan berpindah ke kamar Yunho, dia ingin bicara dengan Yunho sebentar.

.

.

"Yoochun dan Junsu sedang sibuk mengurus gugatan hukum pada CEO." Kata Changmin ketika menanyakan kabar Yoochun dan Junsu yang tidak pernah terlihat selama beberapa hari ini. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia ketinggalan berita.

"Mereka menemukan banyak bukti tentang kejahatan CEO dalam perusahaan, termasuk pemerasan yang dilakukannya pada JaeJoong hyung."

"_Mwo_? Jadi mereka menggugatnya? Bagaimana mungkin, itu sangat berbahaya." Ucap Yunho kaget, pasalnya CEO mereka memiliki kekuasaan yang cukup besar, dia tidak ingin member grupnya terlibat masalah berat, apalagi masalah hukum yang dulu pernah juga membelit tiga diantara mereka. Yunho tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali, kejadian yang menjadi awal perpisahaan mereka.

"Kita yang menggugat, _Hyung. _Atas nama DongBangShinKi, jadi tidak akan ada lagi yang terpisah. Aku juga baru mengetahui tentang ini, mereka bekerja dengan sangat cepat, dan banyak pihak yang membantu, jadi _hyung_ tenang saja." Ujar Changmin menjelaskan dengan sesingkat-singkatnya.

Yunho termenung. Sepertinya dia menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini, merasa menjadi seorang leader yang gagal. Bahkan membernya bisa berbuat sejauh itu dan berani mengambil sikap, sedangkan dia dulu malah ketakutan dan tak berani menentang sang CEO hingga membuat semuanya jadi serba berantakan seperti ini. Seandainya dulu dia lebih berani, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan separah ini.

Yunho mendesah.

"_Hyung_, berjanjilah setelah ini kita tidak akan terpisah lagi." Ujar Changmin, menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya sendiri. Yunho tersenyum lembut pada sang magnae.

"_Nee_." Ujar Yunho.

"Dan, cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dengan JaeJoong _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ,tapi kuharap setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"_Nee_, kau tenang saja, Changmin-ah"

"Aku percaya padamu, _Hyung_. Aku percaya pada kalian."

Yunho memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang berhasil membuat Changmin merasa tenang.

Apa yang tak dimiliki JaeJoong untuknya? Namja itu bahkan sudah memberikan hidupnya untuk Yunho. Yunho tersenyum mengingat begitu banyak pengorbanan yang sudah JaeJoong lakukan untuknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum miris ketika harus mengingat beban yang di tanggung oleh kekasihnya tersebut. JaeJoong bahkan masih tetap memperhatikannya walau dia sudah melukai namja cantik itu berkali-kali hingga membuat sang _namja_ nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Lalu apakah sekarang dia harus menyia-nyiakan orang seperti itu?

Seorang malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

"Ya, Jung Yunho, kau sengaja memperlambat makanmu agar bisa berlama-lama bersama denganku kan?" Teriakan kecil dari seorang namja cantik terdengar di pagi hari. Yang di tuduh hanya tersenyum memamerkan sederetan giginya yang tersusun rapih, membuat si cantik mendengus kesal. Yunho kemudian menggeleng-geleng kecil dengan menampakkan ekspresi yang seharusnya tidak lagi ditampakkan oleh namja seusianya.

"Ani, aku memang benar-benar sakit, perutku benar-benar perih saat makanan itu masuk." Ujar Yunho yang memang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, selain memang ingin berlama-lama dengan JaeJoong, dia memang merasakan sakit yang teramat di perutnya.

Lagi-lagi JaeJoong merebut sendok yang pegang Yunho dan mengambil alih sarapan Yunho, menyuapi _namja_ itu dengan cepat.

"Ugh, pelan-pelan, _baby_. Perutku sakit sekali" keluh Yunho sambil memegangi perutnya yang memang terasa perih, tapi JaeJoong tak peduli, dia terus saja menyuapi Yunho hingga _namja_ tampan itu kewalahan sendiri mengunyah dan menelan makanannya.

"Ugh..."

Dan akhinya dengan tangan kanannya, Yunho membekap mulutnya sendiri. Perih di perutnya berubah menjadi mual ketika makanan-makanan itu masuk.

"Yun-"

JaeJoong pun mau tak mau dibuat khawatir olehnya, terlebih ketika Yunho bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, membawa serta tiang beroda yang digunakan untuk menggantung kantung infusnya. JaeJoong mengekor pada Yunho, memijat-mijat pelan tengkuk Yunho ketika _namja _itu memuntahkan semua isi di perutnya.

JaeJoong mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang disampirkan didekat wastafel, lalu mengelap sisi bibir namja tersebut yang basah karena air yang digunakannya untuk mencuci mulutnya. Wajah Yunho terlihat kembali pucat, hal itu membuat JaeJoong merasa bersalah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tadi tidak mendengarkan keluhan Yunho dan malah menyuapi Yunho dengan cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan pandangannya yang sendu, tangan kanannya menyeka sisa air di bibir Yunho, membuat bibir itu kembali kering.

"Sakit sekali rasanya." Keluh Yunho dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"_Mianhae_." JaeJoong mengelus lembut permukaan perut Yunho yang dihalangi oleh baju pasien. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat wajah khawatir JaeJoong yang matanya terfokus pada perutnya tersebut.

Tangan kanan Yunho menangkap lengan JaeJoong, menghentikan pergerakan namja cantik itu.

Mata sipit itu bertemu dengan mata bening bulat yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Manik mata itu bertumbukan, retina mata mereka memantulkan bayangan orang di hadapannya, menyampaikannya ke syaraf otak hingga sang otak memerintahkan tubuh untuk memberi reaksi. Canggung.

"Jae-_Baby_" Dan suara bass itulah yang pertama kali terdengar, sementara namja di hadapannya bahkan sulit sekali untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. JaeJoong bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata, tatapan mata Yunho seolah menguncinya, dia diam saja ketika tangan besar Yunho melepaskan lengannya dan berpindah untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Jemarin Yunho menyusuri pipi tirus JaeJoong, menyadari betapa kehangatan telah menghilang dari tubuh JaeJoong. Aniyo, kehangatan memang miliknya, miliknya yang diberikan pada JaeJoong oleh sebab itu namja cantik itu selalu hangat, dan sekarang dia sadar bahwa dia tidak memberikan hangat kasihnya pada JaeJoong hingga membuatnya dingin seperti itu.

Kelopak mata JaeJoong terpejam, saat jemari yang selalu dikaguminya itu menyentuh perlahan permukaan wajahnya, mulai dari dahinya, kemudan jari telunjuk Yunho turun ke hidung bengirnya, melihat mata itu terpejam, Yunho mengecup kedua kelopak mata JaeJoong bergantian, menimbulkan desiran hangat di hati keduanya.

Jari telunjuk itu kemudian kembali meluncur turun kebawah, berhenti tepat di atas permukaan bibir plum JaeJoong, sontak JaeJoong membuka matanya dan kembali terkunci oleh tatapan mata musang Yunho yang selalu mampu mengintimidasinya, melumpuhkan pergerakannya, bahkan otaknya tak mampu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk memberontak.

Kaki JaeJoong terasa melemas, ketika ibu jari Yunho bergerak mengusap permukaan bibir JaeJoong dengan lembut, begitu lembut dan mengundang, begitu lembut namun sangat posesif, begitu lembut namun mampu membuatnya meleleh, begitu lembut namun terasa sangat menggoda. JaeJoong memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah hembusan nafas sudah terasa di permukaan kulit pucatnya.

Kemudian tidak lama, sebuah permukaan lembut dan kenyal terasa di dahi JaeJoong, namja cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan, dia dapatmelihat sebagian wajah Yunho yang sedang mengecup dahinya. Lama, lembut,hangat, dan penuh dengan kasih, JaeJoong tak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia masih dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta Yunho padanya melalui kecupan ringan tersebut.

"JaeJoonggie, _baby_."

Yunho membuat jarak yang cukup agar kedua retina matanya mampu menangkap bayangan wajah kekasihnya dengan baik. Mau tak mau, JaeJoongpun ikut memandang ke dalam mata musang yang diakuinya masih sangat memabukkan.

"Bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal? Hubungan kita?"

JaeJoong tertegun mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia terdiam, tak mampu menjawab, dia ingin memalingkan wajahnya, namun seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya, Yunho terlebih dahulu menangkup ke dua pipi JaeJoong dengan tangannya,, memaksa JaeJoong untuk tetap bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Harus menjawab apa dia, padahal hatinya masih terluka. Bukan luka sebenarnya yang dipermasalahkan, karena luka itu lambat laun pasti akan sembuh. Dia hanya takut dia akan kembali mengalami kejadian buruk yang akan membuatnya terpuruk.

"Yunho, aku-"

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan. Sesekali manik matanya melirikke kanan dan kekiri. Kacamata hitam bergengger menutupi kedua matanya, tudung jaket tipis yang di kenakannya pun menutupi kepalanya dengan sempurna. Jelas dia menutupi dirinya agar tidak seorangpun dapat mengenali dirinya. Perlahan tubuh mungil itu memasuki sebuah kamar di ujung lorong. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan retinanya tak menangkap sosok yang di carinya.

Bunyi hak sepatu yang bertumbukan dengan lantai keramik terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Yun-" panggilnya pelan, dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Yu-" namun suaranya terhenti ketika seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya mencari Yunho, namja yang menjadi pasien dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya kau muncul juga disini, Boa-ssi."

Sebuah suara _husky_ terdengar, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan seorang namja _cassanova _berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yoochun-ah. Kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Boa yang memang terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoochun di kamar tersebut.

"Selamat, _nee_. Kau terpilih menjadi kandidat CEO untuk menggantikan CEO busuk itu." Ucap Yoochun disertai dengan seringainya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ah, soal itu-" Boa tampak malu dan enggan untuk membicarakan soal pergantian CEO tersebut akibat lengsernya sang CEO karena gugatan hukum yang dilayangkan oleh DBSK.

Mata Yoochun juga bergerak melirik ruangan yang kosong tersebut. Mengira-ngira kemana perginya Yunho dan JaeJoong yang dia tahu sedang sarapan bersama tadi, sementara nampan mereka masih tergeletak di dalam kamar.

_'Mungkin merekaj alan-jalan ke taman'_

Begitu pikir Yoochun, lalu kemudian dia kembali fokus pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku pikir setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan berani muncul disini, ternyata kau punya nyali yang cukup besar." Yoochun menyeringai apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Yoochun-ah?" Tanya Boa

"Rupanya perkembangan aktingmu begitu bagus ya, ku sangka" Yoochun terus menyerang Boa, hingga gadis itu semakin kebingungan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kaubicarakan." Ujar Boa lagi.

Yoochun berjalan dengan santainya, menuju ke tempat tidur Yunho, dia duduk di tepian ranjang, lalu menandang Boa dengan tatapan sengit.

"Setelah menusuk kedua _hyung_ku dari belakang. Kau masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu di depan mereka. Ah – ani, di depan Yunho _hyung_, kau bahkan tidak menjenguk JaeJoong_ hyung_ selama dia koma. Apa kau merasa bersalah pada JaeJoong hyung, hingga kau tak berani menemuinya?"

Yoochun berbicara dengan santainya, sementara Boa sudah mulai menegang.

"Be-bersalah pada JaeJoong? A-aku hanya tidak sempat menengoknya karena padatnya jadwal kerjaku." Jawab Boa dengan nada yang meyakinkan, namun terbata di awal yang membuat senyum Yoochun mengembang.

"Benarkah?"

Yoochun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, melihat kegugupan Boa yang semakin menjadi.

"Tentu saja benar, kau pikir aku tidak peduli padanya,begitu?" Tanya Boa yang menutupi dirinya dengan membuat suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hanya bingung saja, kau mengaku sahabat JaeJoong _hyung_, tapi selama empat bulan lebih JaeJoong _hyung_ di rawat, aku tidak pernah melihatmu datang menjenguknya. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di antara kalian? Padahal sebelumnya aku lihat kalian baik-baik saja." Yoochun menyeringai.

"Ah-aku memang terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Boa

"Benarkah? Sibuk mengalihkan perhatian Yunho _Hyung, aniya_?" Serang Yoochun lagi yangkali ini terlihat lebih blak-blakan dantidak ditutup-tutupi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Yoochun-ah. Bicaramu semakin ngawur saja."

Jantung Boa berdegup keras sekali, dia mengeluarkan suara agak keras agar Yoochun tak mampu mendengar degupnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu, kau bisa saja masuk penjara karena tindakanmu itu."

Terlihat gadis itu mengerenyitkan dahinya. Dia memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan bingung yang memang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Yunho hyung, bisa saja mati waktu itu, karena kau menaruh semua obat dalam botol itu ke dalam minumannya." Yoochun membuat suaranya agak meninggi seolah-olah dia sedang marah.

"Aku tidak menaruh semua isi botol itu!"

Boa membelalahkkan matanya. Menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Gotcha!

Yoochun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Eoh? Botol apa memangnya?" Pancing Yoochun

Bibir Boa bergetar, keringat dingin mulai menetes, sementara tatapan mata Yoochun dan sikap santai yang ditunjukkan namja itu malah membuat sang gadis gemetar.

"Apakah botol ini yang kau maksud?" Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari kantung jaketnya, botol yang ditemukannya jatuh didekat lemari pendingin dorm mereka. Boa memundurkan badannya selangkah, tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas dan dia butuh sandaran saat ini juga.

"_Aphrodisiac_, huh?Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Kau jelas tahu kalau Yunho dan JaeJoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan memberikan obat ini padaYunho?" Tanya Yoochun tajam. Wajahnya sudah menampakkan keseriusan yang jelas. Gadis itu masih memandang horor pada botol yang ada di genggaman Yoochun.

"A-aku..."

Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik.

"Kau, apakah kau bersekongkol dengan CEO itu? Apakah kau sengaja ingin menghancurkan JaeJoong _hyung_ juga?" Tanya Yoochun, dia mengungkapkan perkiraan utama yang dia simpulkan sendiri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah bersekongkol dengan siapapun." Bantah Boa dengan cepat, tentu saja dia tidak mau disangkut-pautkan dengan mantan CEO mereka yang dia tahu sendiri betapa brengseknya orang tersebut.

"Ah, jadi kau punya alasan pribadi? Jadi apa yang kauinginkan? Kau ingin membuat Yunho _hyung _menidurimu, hingga kau punya alasan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya, lalu dengan mudah kau akan menyingkirkan JaeJoong _hyung_, begitu?" Tanya Yoochun tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyingkirkan siapapun, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Boa sedikit berteriak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat berbagai hal. Yoochun membetulkan letak duduknya, agak kaget dengan pengakuan Boa.

"Mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu?" Yoochun mengulang perkataan Boa.

"Yunho-Seharusnya dia menjadi milikku, bukan JaeJoong!"

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin  
**.

.

.

**Te. Be. Ce  
**.

.

.

Kaaaabbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr !

.  
Maaf ya updatenya agak lama. Virusnya Changmin menjalar sampe ke otak, jadilah males nerusin bikin FF.  
nyahahahhaha

.  
Yorobun ~~~~~~  
Saranghae


	14. Chapter 13 - FIN

**Title : Back to Tomorrow **

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung **

** Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim **

**Rating : General – Mature **

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, Romance **

**Author : Zee **

**. **

.

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.

Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.

.

**. **

**~Back to Tomorrow~ **

**. **

**. **

**PART 13 **

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyingkirkan siapapun, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Boa sedikit berteriak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat berbagai hal. Yoochun membetulkan letak duduknya, agak kaget dengan pengakuan Boa.

"Mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu?" Yoochun mengulang perkataan Boa.

"Yunho-Seharusnya dia menjadi milikku, bukan JaeJoong!"

**_Brak_**

Kedua orang tersebut tersentak kaget, kemudian memandang ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ekspresi terkejut di tunjukkan oleh keduanya, namun gadis itu lebih terkejut, terlihat dari melebarnya kelopak matanya dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

"Yu-Yunho." Suaranya sangat lemah.

Yunho, namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nafas yang memburu, menantap Boa dan Yoochun bergantian dengan tatapan tajam. Dia melangkah keluar, sedangkan seseorang lagi di belakangnya mengikutinya.

"Ja-Jae?"

JaeJoong berjalan di belakang tubuh Yunho, melangkah kemanapun Yunho melangkah dengan menyeret tiang penggantung infus milik Yunho, tangan yang menggenggam batang besi itu bergetar, sementara itu wajahnya terus saja menunduk, tak berani menatap siapapun. Mereka mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan antara Yoochun dan Boa, karena sedaritadi mereka memang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Yunho harus memuntahkan isi perutnya beberapa kali hingga mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu setelah urusan Yunho selesai.

"Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan ini semua? Apa maksudnya? Obat apa yang di berikan Boa padaku? Dan sejak kapan aku seharusnya menjadi milikmu, Boa-ssi?"

Suara itu begitu datar dan dingin, siapapun akan dibuat merinding karena mendengarnya, tak terkecuali JaeJoong. Dalam kondisinya yang kacau sekarang ini, dia sangat tahu bahwa Yunho saat ini sedang tidak main-main dan sangat marah.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya-"

"Diamlah Yoochunnie, aku ingin gadis ini yang menjawab." Yunho menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Boa yang berdiri beberapa langkah agak jauh darinya.

Siapapun dapat melihat bahwa kaki Boa sedikit bergetar. Tangannya mengepal seolah ingin mengumpulkan kekuatan yang tersisa dari tubuhnya setelah keterkejutannya melihat kemunculan Yunho yang tak terduga, dan karena Yunho mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun.

"Yu-Yun, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Boa dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?_ Aphrodisiac_? Obat perangsang? Apakah kau memberiku obat perangsang malam itu?" Tanya Yunho, sungguh wajah Yunho yang lesu karena sakit terlihat sangat menakutkan sekarang.

Boa tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya terasa kelu, tatapan mata Yunho seolah mengintimidasinya, menusuk hingga ke jantungnya, seolah-olah dia bisa mati seketika hanya dengan tatapan mata itu.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB!"

Tak hanya Boa, tapi juga JaeJoong tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan tersebut. Gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Lagi-lagi tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Yunho. JaeJoong menarik ujung baju bagian belakang Yunho, mengisyaratkan agar namja itu tetap tenang, namun sepertinya saat ini, hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Yunho.

"Malam itu kau sengaja menjebakku? Kau tahu JaeJoong akan pulang malam itu, dan kau memberiku obat perangsang agar JaeJoong melihatnya, bukan?" Yunho masih saja terus berteriak, tangannya yang bebas dari infus bergerak menekan perutnya yang terasa perih, namun terus di abaikan olehnya.

"Yu-Yunho, ak-"

Boa menggeleng cepat, sesekali di seka air mata yang menetes ke pipinya.

"KAU TAHU TINDAKANMU ITU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH JAEJOONG !"

Teriak Yunho lagi.

"Yun-"

Sebuah tangan yang bergetar meraih telapak tangan kiri Yunho dari belakang. Baru kali ini JaeJoong melihat Yunho semarah itu hingga membentak seorang wanita. Dan dia sungguh ketakutan, dia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho, mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat yang akan membuat Yunho nyaman dan menghentikan marahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu." Balas Boa.

"AH, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau memang memasukkan obat itu pada minumanku, eoh?" Sindir Yunho lagi yang membuat mata sang _yeoja_ terbuka lebar, sekali lagi dia salah mengucapkan kata-kata yang malah berdampak pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata semakin deras mengalir keluar dari matanya, dia memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah kebelakang.

"Ya, aku melakukannya, aku MELAKUKANNYA!" Jerit gadis itu. Pegangan tangan JaeJoong terlepas dari Yunho, dengan langkah bergetar, JaeJoong melangkah, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Yunho. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dia menatap gadis yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Boa-ya. A-apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau melakukannya? Bukan- bukankah kita bersahabat? Bukankah kau selalu mendukungku dengan Yunho? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, tangannya mengepal erat, bukan karena marah, tapi karena denyutan sakit yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Yunho."

Suara gadis itu melemah, dia menundukkan wajahnya sesaat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut hingga membuat ketiga orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya itu terbelalak, tak menduga dengan jawaban Boa.

"Bo-Boa, se-sejak kapan kau-?"

JaeJoong tergagap, tak mengira bahwa sahabatnya itu-orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai sahabat baiknya, yang di anggap selalu mendukungnya, ternyata malah mengaku mencintai orang yang sama dengannya, belum lagi pengakuan gadis itu sebelumnya yang ingin memiliki Yunho.

"Aku-aku yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, aku yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya, menepuk bahunya ketika dia benar-benar terpuruk. Aku yang menemaninya setiap kali dia menangis karena kau dan kau-"

Boa meninggikan suaranya, ketika menunjuk Yoochun yang ada disisi lain ruangan tersebut.

"-meninggalkannya. Dia terpuruk dan aku yang berhasil membantunya untuk bangkit. Aku ada disisinya setiap kali dia membutuhkan seseorang, ketika kau tak pernah ada disisinya." Kali ini jari mungil Boa menujuk pada JaeJoong.

"Apakah salah jika akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku hampir berhasil mendapatkan cintanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan kau merusaknya. Kau mengambil Yunho dariku."

Gadis itu menjerit.

JaeJoong mematung. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit. Lebih sakit daripada ketika Yunho memberitahu padanya bahwa dia akan menikahi gadis itu. Dia menerawang kembali pada masa beberapa tahun silam, saat dia menggugat manajemennya, saat dia tak berada disamping kekasihnya, ketika dia harus berdiri di panggung yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah, bersalah karena pernah meninggalkan kekasihnya dan sang magnae. Ini semua adalah salahnya, begitu pikirnya.

Jika saja dia tidak pergi dulu, pasti tidak akan ada perpisahan yang membuat sahabatnya harus terus bersama kekasihnya hingga menimbulkan kisah seperti ini.

"Harusnya sekarang Yunho bisa jadi milikku, jika saja kau tidak kembali, aku bisa menjadikannya MILIKKU sekarang."

Ujar Boa yang masih terus saja meninggikan suaranya. JaeJoong tak mampu berkata-kata, air mata menetes dari mata beningnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus berpikir saat ini. Yunho menggenggam tangan JaeJoong yang berada disampingnya, merematnya pelan, hingga pandangan sang namja cantik beralih padanya. Yunho tersenyum lembut pada JaeJoong. Lalu dia melepaskan kembali genggamannya, dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Boa.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu dia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi yang meledak-ledak seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi penyemangatku disaat aku membutuhkan dorongan untuk tetap maju. Dan maaf, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, seperti apapun cara yang kau gunakan untuk menahanku agar tetap disisimu, pada akhirnya aku akan kembali lagi bersama JaeJoonggie, karena dari awal, hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang ku cintai. Aku harap setelah ini, kita tidak saling bertemu kembali. Aku tahu dimana letak pintu keluarnya kan, Boa-ssi."

Yunho membungkuk sekali lagi.

Kristal bening yang mengalir dari mata gadis itu semakin banyak, seolah tak terbendung lagi dan dia pun tak bisa menghentikannya. Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kata-kata dan penolakan Yunho benar-benar membuat jantungnya seakan ingin berhenti kemudian langsung berdenyut cepat dan keras, hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

"Yu-Yunho."

Gadis itu masih memandang tak percaya pada Yunho, penolakan itu memang di sampaikan secara halus dengan tutur yang lembut. Namun setiap kata terasa begitu menusuk, menyayat hatinya dengan ganas.

"Silahkan keluar. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Yunho mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah pintu yang menjadi akses satu-satunya untuk keluar masuk dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan tatapan nanar, gadis itu melihat kembali pada Yunho dan melirik JaeJoong sekilas.

Kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi keluar ruangan dengan langkah gontai yang terlihat sedikit sempoyongan.

"Aku keluar, hyung. Kalian bicaralah."

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho, dan setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yunho, Yoochunpun meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut sendirian di dalam kamar rawat tersebut.

Yoochun masih menangkap sosok Boa yang terduduk lemas di depan ruangan dengan tatapan menerawang dan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Yoochun memandang remeh pada gadis itu, lalu menyeringai.

"Ironis sekali. Berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu dengan menggunakan segala cara, tapi hasilnya kau malah kehilangan lebih banyak. Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Boa-ssi." Yoochun berbicara dengan sangat dingin diiringi dengan senyum sinisnya yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Boa, dia melangkah pergi. Banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan bersama dengan Junsu, Changmin, dan manajer mereka. Lagipula dia tidak akan betah jika berlama-lama berada di satu tempat dengan orang yang ternyata secara tidak langsung sudah menghancurkan kondisi harmonis hubungan kedua hyungnya, dan juga dia dan yang lainnya.

Dia tidak akan mengampuni orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam rusaknya keadaan mereka. Untung saja Yoochun masih berbaik hati pada Boa, hingga dia tidak perlu merasakan hal yang sama dengan CEO busuk itu. Paling tidak, Yoochun tidak membeberkan soal perilaku Boa itu pada media seperti yang dilakukannya ketika hendak menangkap sang CEO.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Boa dan Yoochun.

JaeJoong langsung terduduk lemas bersimbah air mata.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

Yunho berlutut di hadapan JaeJoong, mengabaikan perih menusuk yang dirasakan di perutnya. Jangan dikira dia tidak _shock_. Dia bahkan lebih _shock_ ketimbang JaeJoong. Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Boa bisa berbuat sedemikan.

Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada JaeJoong dan Boa ketika kejadian malam itu.

Bersalah pada JaeJoong karena dia mengkhianati _namja_ yang dicintainya. Mengingkari janjinya untuk tak mencari wanita lain. Tapi dengan kesadarannya, dia malah menyerang Boa yang saat itu sedang bersamanya. Dia bahkan nyaris stress dan mengalami depresi ringan ketika mengetahui kecelakaan yang menimpa JaeJoong, setelah namja cantik itu melihat perbuatannya.

Bersalah pada Boa, karena tanpa perasaan dia malah melucuti baju gadis itu, menindih tubuh gadis itu dibawahnya dan nyaris melakukan satu hal yang akan dia sesali jika sampai terjadi. Dia sangat menyesal, terlebih ketika dia tidak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya itu karena terlalu mencintai JaeJoong.

Berbulan-bulan dia merasa sangat bersalah hanya karena kejadian tersebut.

Tapi rupanya, kejadian itu memang sudah di atur.

Di atur oleh seorang yang benar-benar dia percayai, seseorang yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bercerita jika JaeJoong tak berada di sampingnya, seseorang yang merupakan sahabat dari kekasihnya.

"_Baby_."

Yunho mengusap kelapa kekasihnya yang sedaritadi menunduk. Kemudian tangannya berpindah ke bawah, mengelus pipi JaeJoong, dan berakhir di dagu lancip milik JaeJoong, perlahat tangan itu menuntun JaeJoong untuk mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap padanya. Yunho dapat melihat lelehan cairan bening yang keluar dari kelopak mata kekasihnya tersebut.

JaeJoong mulai mengeluarkan suara isakannya ketika dia melihat wajah Yunho yang disamarkan oleh air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Langsung saja dia menerjang tubuh Yunho, di kalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan di benamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Yunho. Setelah itu Yunho dapat merasakan basah di kulitnya dan telinganya menangkap dengan jelas, keras suara isak JaeJoong.

"Jangan menangis, _baby_-ah. Ku mohon."

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung JaeJoong dengan tangannya yang bebas dari infus. Bukannya menghentikan tangisnya, JaeJoong malah semakin terisak hingga sesegukan. Rasa khawatir langsung melanda Yunho.

"Mianhae." Kata Yunho karena tak juga mendapati JaeJoong berhenti menangis. Berkali-kali dia meminta maaf pada JaeJoong, untuk semua hal yang sudah di perbuatnya pada _namja_ cantik yang paling dicintainya itu, dia tak mau lagi melihat JaeJoong menangis seperti ini, dia begitu sakit melihatnya.

.

.

Gadis itu bangkit.

Tak ada gunanya tetap duduk di depan ruangan tersebut.

Dia harus memikirkan cara lain.

Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan perlahan di sepanjang lorong.

"Boa-ya?"

Owh. Shit.

Boa mengumpat dalam hati. Dia lupa memakai aksesoris yang tadi di pakai untuk menyamarkan wajahnya agar tidak di kenali orang lain. Tapi tatapan matanya berbinar ketika melihat bahwa yang memanggil adalah Mrs. Jung yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Mr. Jung.

Dia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau baru dari tempat Yunho?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Nee, omoni." Suaranya di buat selesu mungkin hingga menarik perhatian Mr dan Mrs. Jung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Dan berhasil, Mrs. Jung bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Se-sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian."

.

.

Dan berakhirlah ketiga orang yang tadi bertemu di lorong itu di kafetaria rumah sakit, duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja bundar yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang tidak sabar, karena ingin segera melihat putra sematawayangnya yang keadaannya semakin hari semakin membaik.

"Ini soal Yunho."

"Ada apa dengan Yunho? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Mr. Jung yang terlihat tidak sabaran, tentu dia tidak ingin melihat putranya yang sudah mulai pulih berkat JaeJoong itu malah jadi memburuk kondisinya.

"Ah, _animida_, dia baik-baik saja, _Aboeji_." Boa menjawab dengan cepat karena reaksi khawatir yang diperlihatkan oleh Mr. Jung.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung lagi

Boa terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia sedang menimbang kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan.

"Bisakah, _aboeji _mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Yunho?" Tanya Boa

Mr. Jung dan istrinya saling berpandangan begitu mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut gadis yang duduk gelisah di hadapannya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya dengan JaeJoong di kamarnya, mereka terlihat sangat mesra-"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu, tapi dia sudah mulai kembali berbohong pada _bumonim _orang yang dicintainya.

"Bukankah _Aboeji_ dan _Omoni_ tidak ingin melihat itu? Aku khawatir kalau mereka akan kembali seperti dulu. Oleh sebab itu aku meminta pada kalian agar mempercepat pernikahan kami." Sambung Boa.

Mr. Jung menghela nafasnya.

"Yunho akan menikahimu jika dia ingin menikahimu."

Boa membulatkan matanya. Dia memandang Mr. Jung yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menurutnya seperti penolakan atas permintaannya tersebut. Tak hanya Boa, Mrs. Jung juga tak kalah terkejut dengan ucapan sang suami. Bukankah selama ini suaminya itu yang paling antusias soal pernikahan Yunho dan Boa?

"_Aboeji_?" Boa sungguh tidak mengerti pikiran namja paruh baya yang selalu mendukungnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa apapun lagi pada anak itu." Ujar Mr. Jung

"Ta-tapi _Aboeji_. Apakah _Aboeji _rela jika Yunho kembali seperti dulu? Bersama dengan JaeJoong, dan menjadi anak yang selalu membantah, lalu apakah _Aboeji_ mau nama baik keluarga Jung tercemar karena hubungan keduanya?" Boa menjadi panik sendiri dan berbicara tanpa di pikirkan dahulu. Mr. Jung tersenyum tipis.

"Yunho adalah satu-satunya anak laki-lakiku. Dia sudah dewasa dan berhak memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Sebagai Ayahnya, tak ada yang lebih ku inginkan selain melihatnya bahagia. Jika dengan _namja_ itu dia bisa bahagia, maka aku akan membiarkannya meraih kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang ayah yang egois dan mementingkan diriku sendiri. Apa gunanya nama baik keluarga tapi seorang anak tertekan di dalamnya."

Mr. Jung berkata pelan, tegas, dan panjang, mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Boa dan Mrs. Jung sama-sama menatap tak percaya pada namja paruh baya itu.

Mata Mrs. Jung berkaca-kaca, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang suami akan berkata demikian. Umma Yunho itu begitu bahagia sekarang, terlebih ketika Mr. Jung tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

Beda lagi dengan Boa, matanya sama berkaca-kaca, namun perasaannya bukanlah senang dan lega seperti yang di rasakan oleh Mrs. Jung, melainkan perasaan putus asa karena mendapat penolakan dari Mr. Jung. Padahal _Bumonim_ Yunho inilah yang menjadi senjata terakhir Boa untuk mendapatkan namja berwajah kecil tersebut.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Boa. Tak setiap keinginan bisa kau dapatkan."

Mr. Jung mengamit tangan istrinya, tersenyum lembut pada _yeoja_ yang sudah mulai menitikkan air mata harunya, lalu menuntunnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Boa sendirian. Gadis itu menatap nanar kepergian kedua orang tua Yunho, air matanya jatuh.

Apakah akhirnya harus seperti ini?

Berakhir dengan tidak mendapatkan apapun di tangannya?

Dia kehilangan sahabatnya.

Kehilangan teman-temannya.

Orang yang di cintainya malah membencinya.

Sekarang dua orang yang paling mendukungnya, dengan jelas mengabaikannya.

Benar kata Yoochun.

Dia benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Seharian ini JaeJoong memangis tersedu-sedu. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi dengan Boa, _namja_ cantik itu terus saja menangis, dia tertidur dalam pelukanku karena kelelahan. Dia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya, dan terus tertidur dalam pelukanku di kamar rawatku.

Bukan hanya JaeJoong yang kaget dengan pengakuan Boa akupun tak kalah kaget. Gadis itu adalah tempatku berkeluh kesah, aku menumpahkan semua pikiranku padanya, berharap dia mengerti dan mampu memberiku saran, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat JaeJoong sejak bertahun-tahun, oleh karena itu aku mempercayainya seperti JaeJoong mempercayai Boa. Tidak kusangka dia akan menusuk kami dari belakang seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu kapan dia mulai mencintaiku, mungkin setelah JaeJoong dan Yoochun serta Junsu keluar dari manajemen kami, sejak kami mulai dekat, sejak aku mulai mencurahkan isi hatiku padanya, sejak aku menangis di hadapannya, mungkin saat itulah cinta itu muncul. Tapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan tega melakukan rencana buruk seperti itu dengan dalih mencintaiku dan ingin menjadikanku miliknya.

Aku masih ingat ketika aku bercerita perihal mantan CEO kami yang akan menyerang JaeJoong, dan tiga orang itu yang kembali akan masuk ke dalam grup. Aku bukannya tidak menyukai hal tersebut, tapi mengingat kejahatan sang CEO aku tentu tidak ingin ketiga orang itu ikut terluka. Di saat aku kalut, aku ingat betul gadis itu menyuruhku untuk bersikap tidak baik pada ketiganya, agar ketiganya tidak betah dan memilih untuk keluar dengan sendirinya.

Owh. Bodohnya aku

Mengapa saat itu aku tidak berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak dan malah menuruti saja apa yang di sarankan olehnya. Rasa kalutku benar-benar menutupi pikiran rasionalku, dan aku mulai berbuat tidak baik pada tiga orang itu, termasuk Changmin yang ikut terkena imbasnya.

Harusnya aku mulai curiga ketika dia menyuruhku untuk melukai JaeJoong, bukan melukai secara fisik, tapi memberikannya luka secara mental, membuat JaeJoong sedih dan tertekan, membuat namja itu membenciku untuk kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan, aku menurutinya, lagi-lagi kekalutanku dimanfaatkan olehnya. Dia tahu betul aku akan mengikuti semua saran yang dia berikan untukku jika aku sedang kalut.

Dan yang paling membuatku tersentak adalah, pengakuannya bahwa malam itu dia memberikanku obat perangsang. Harusnya aku tahu mengapa malam itu aku bisa begitu agrasif dan sangat bernafsu walau dihadapanku bukan JaeJoong, tapi orang lain. Harusnya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya malam itu. Seandainya aku memiliki benteng yang kuat, pasti JaeJoong tidak akan sampai koma selama 4 bulan dan harus di rawat hampir 1 bulan di rumah sakit.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Entah apa yang dikatakan pada orang tuaku, hingga mereka menyuruhku untuk menikahi gadis itu. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa berbuat sampai sejauh itu hanya dengan alasan dia mencintaiku dan dia ingin memilikiku, dia bahkan mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ungh..."

Aku menoleh pada namja yang tidur di sebelah kananku, dia meleguh kemudian mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Sudah hampir sore sekarang dan dia baru saja bangun dengan matanya yang bengkak. Manik matanya melihat ke arahku, bibirnya sedikit bengkak akibat menangis tadi. Dia memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan melesakkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Aigo.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. Dia mencengkram baju pasienku.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Aku mengecup lama dahi kekasihku. Kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh kasih.

"Ani-harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu terluka."

Perlahan dia menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu duduk di ranjang menghadap ke arahku yang masih tertidur. Dia menggeleng pelan, membuat helaian rambutnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Tidak, aku lah yang salah, kalau saja aku mendengarkanmu dan tidak bersikap egois, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Ucapnya cepat.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, menyentuh lembut pipinya yang sudah mulai kembali berisi.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi, aku bahkan membuatmu dan ketiga dongsaeng kita terluka karena sikapku, aku benar-benar minta maaf, _baby_."

Dia menggeleng lagi, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang membelai pipinya.

"Kau tidak salah, _bear_. Kau memang harus bersikap tegas padaku." Dia masih saja keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Aku menarik wajahnya, mengecup bibir nya sekilas, lalu mendorong kembali wajahnya dengan sangat lembut, membuat jarak agar aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dia sudah mulai memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya '_bear' _ditambah lagi dia tidak menolak ketika ku cium tadi, aku tidak mampu membendung rasa bahagiaku, hanya karena hal kecil itu.

"_Arraso_. Kita berdua yang bersalah. Aku bersalah karena aku tidak bersikap baik dan tidak berpikir panjang untuk setiap perbuatanku, dan kau bersalah karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, dan sampai mau mengakhiri hidupmu, apa kau puas?" Tanyaku, dia terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Dan kau juga bersalah karena kau mau menikahi gadis itu." Tambahnya.

"Hey, itu karena aku terpaksa, kau tahu." Kilahku, dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil lagi.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan. Pelan-pelan, mata bulatnya dengan intens menatap mataku, aku bahkan dapat melihat pantulan bayanganku dari manik hitam kecoklatannya. Nafas hangatnya menerpa permukaan kulitku, perlahan kulihat matanya terpejam.

"YO, MAN!"

**Deg.**

Mata JaeJoong kembali terbuka, terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga denganku, kami saling berpandangan.

"Ups, sepertinya kita datang diwaktu yang salah."

Sebuah suara tinggi yang khas membuat kami sama-sama menolehkan wajah kami ke arah pintu masuk kamar.

Gezz.

JaeJoong segera menjauhkan wajahnya, dan buru-buru dia turun dari tempat tidur, dengan wajah yang memerah, sementara aku hanya tersenyum kikuk pada kedua dongsaengku yang datang.

"Astaga, apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Apa kami perlu keluar agar kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian?" Sambung Junsu.

"Y-Ya!" JaeJoong berteriak salah tingkah dan juga malu.

Ah mungkin karena kami sudah lama tidak terlihat mesra seperti tadi di depan para dongsaeng, kami jadi salah tingkah dan gugup seperti ini.

Ah.

Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin, kalian benar-benar datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Kalau saja kalian datang agak lama, pasti aku sudah bisa merasakan bibir lembut dan kenyal serta manis milik JaeJoong lagi tadi.

Ugh.

Dan benar saja, kegugupan kami menjadi bahan dua orang itu untuk dapat mengolok-olok kami, JaeJoong bahkan berteriak berkali-kali karena malu. Aku senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Terlebih kami bisa tertawa lagi bersama seperti ini. Aku sangat bersyukur.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Sudah hari ke empat sejak pengakuan Boa.

JaeJoong sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu setelah dokter menyatakan kondisinya membaik, baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Yunho sampai mendengus kesal karena JaeJoong keluar dari rumah sakit, itu artinya dia tidak bisa berada di dekat namja itu lagi setiap malam. Aigo, Tuan Jung sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Jangan banyak menggerutu, Yunnie." Ucap JaeJoong, tapi pria berbibir tebal itu tetap saja merajuk.

JaeJoong mendesah pelan karena melihat sifat Yunho tersebut.

"Lagipula aku bisa selalu ada di sisimu, bukan." Kata JaeJoong lagi.

"Tapi tidak dengan malam hari, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, malam-malam disini, di tempat yang dingin, gelap dan tanpa cinta." Ucap Yunho hiperbolis, membuat JaeJoong bergidig dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa yang mengajari namjanya itu berkata seperti itu. Rumah sakit itu memang tidak memperbolehkan ada tamu yang menemani ketika jam malam tiba.

"Ish."

Dengan cepat JaeJoong menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Yunho agar namja itu tidak meneruskan kalimatnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan dengan cepat pula Yunho menelan bubur di mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau dirawat di rumah saja, tidak mau di rumah sakit lagi." Lanjut Yunho, JaeJoong mendengus kesal.

"Dua hari lagi kau baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, kau tahu itu. Makanya sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu dan minum obatmu, kemudian cepatlah pulih jadi kau bisa cepat pulang." Nasehat JaeJoong, Yunho menghentakkan kakiknya kesal, membuat mata si cantik terbuka lebar, lalu terkekeh pelan.

Astaga.

Kekasihnya itu, berapa sebenarnya umurnya.

JaeJoong terus mengolok-olok Yunho yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

.

.

"Apa kami mengganggu."

Dua orang paruh baya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Yunho baru saja meminum obatnya. JaeJoong bangkit dari kursinya dan menoleh, lantas membungkuk begitu tahu siapa yang datang, JaeJoong mengembangkan senyum manis pada dua orang tersebut, orang tua dari namja yang dicintainya. Sementara Yunho malah memasang wajah waspada, takut jika sang ayah kembali menghina JaeJoong.

"_Ahjussi, ahjumma_." Sapa JaeJoong

Mrs. Jung menghampiri putranya, dan duduk di samping ranjang.

"_Adeul_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Baik, _omoni_." Jawab Yunho sementara manik matanya melirik pada namja paruh baya yang sekarang berdiri berdampingan dengan JaeJoong, waspada jika sang Appa kembali menyerang JaeJoong dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Tapi yang di lihatnya adalah, Mr. Jung yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung JaeJoong, dan JaeJoong yang tersenyum lembut pada Aboejinya.

Aneh.

Sepertinya tuan muda Jung belum tahu soal _Aboeji_nya, yang secara tidak langsung telah memberikan restunya pada JaeJoong dan Yunho.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Yunho dengan baik." Kata Mr. Jung pada JaeJoong.

"Ah, _Ani- ahjussi_, ini memang sudah kewajibanku." Sahut JaeJoong.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat interaksi suaminya dan kekasih putranya, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi bingung yang di tunjukkan Yunho.

"Mengapa kau masih memanggil _Aboeji_mu dengan sebutan _ahjussi_?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

JaeJoong menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Sementara Yunho memandangi orang disekelilingnya dengan bingung, dan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ah... nee, _ahjumma_." Ujar JaeJoong kikuk

"Lihat, _yeobo_, dia masih saja memanggilku _Ahjumma_." Adu Mrs. Jung kepada sang suami yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya.

Mr. Jung menepuk punggung JaeJoong lebih keras.

"Panggil kami seperti, Yunho memanggil kami, _arraso_?" Ujar suara bass dengan nada tegasnya yang tak terbantahkan.

"N-nee, _ahju_-_Aboeji_." JaeJoong buru-buru meralat perkataannya dan langsung mendapatkan senyuman puas dari kedua orang tua Yunho.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang mau menjelaskan siatuasi ini padaku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Mr. Jung dengan acuh

"_Nee_, tidak ada yang akan menjelaskannya padamu, benar begitu JaeJoonggie?" Sambung Mrs. Jung yang langsung di iringin dengan anggukan dari JaeJoong.

"Ya! Apa kalian mau membuatku mati penasaran?" Yunho tidak terima, dia begitu penasaran mengapa _bumonim_nya yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat memusuhi JaeJoong malah berbalik 180 derajat sekarang.

"Bukankah kau memang ingin mati, Yunnie? Kau bahkan tidak mau makan selama beberapa hari kemarin, kenapa tidak mati sekalian saja." Celetuk Mrs. Jung yang tentu saja hanya bercanda untuk meledek sikap putranya beberapa hari silam.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"_Omoni_ tega sekali menyuruhku mati, memangnya _Omoni_ tidak akan sedih kehilangin putramu yang tampan ini?" Gerutu Yunho.

"Tidak. Kalau kau mati, kami masih punya JaeJoonggie." Mrs. Jung masih saja menggoda Yunho menimbulkan gelak tawa yang menggema dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka tertawa bersama seperti ini. Tak ada yang lebih membahagikan untuk Yunho maupun JaeJoong, saat kedua orang tua Yunho mampu menerima hubungan mereka, seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh, mereka sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

DongBangShinKi.

Mereka memiliki dorm baru saat ini. Sebenarnya bukan dorm, ini adalah rumah kediaman pribadi JaeJoong yang dijadikan tempat untuk berkumpul ketika mereka bekerja bersama. Hari berlalu tanpa terasa. Gugatan terhadap mantan CEO itu berlangsung dengan lancar, namja paruh baya itu mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, ditambah dengan mengganti kerugian dan uang yang selama ini digelapkannya dari perusahaan.

Pembaharauan kontrak terjadi besar-besaran di manajemen. Para artis di minta untuk menandatangani kontrak baru mereka. Karena kontrak lama mereka sudah di rekayasa oleh CEO tersebut. Mereka berlima, memilih untuk keluar dari manajemen tersebut, dan masuk ke manajemen dimana JaeJoong-Junsu-Yoochun bernaung ketika mereka berpisah dulu. Junsu dan JaeJoong memiliki sebagian besar saham manajemen itu. Mereka mengajak beberapa artis pendatang baru dari manajemen lama mereka yang diperlakukan tidak adil, masuk ke manajemen baru mereka.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul membicarakan tentang pekerjaan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka harus membuat pertemuan dengan para wartawan untuk membicarakan perihal kejadian yang banyak terjadi belakangan ini.

JaeJoong menyenggol lengan Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dengan sikutnya, memberi isyarat pada Yunho agar namja itu mengatakan sesuatu pada ketiga dongsaengnya yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Cepat katakan." Bisik JaeJoong pada Yunho, _namja_ bermata setajam elang itu, mengangguk ragu lalu menatap ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang telah selesai makan dan sedang menikati makanan pecuci mulut yang kekasihnya buat.

"Ehem!"

Yunho berdehem agak keras, hingga ketiga adiknya memfokuskan pandangan pada Yunho yang terlihat salah tingkah, menunggu sang leader yang jelas sekali ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Begini, sebenarnya-"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, jelas sekali dia ragu mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, siku JaeJoong kembali menyikut lengan Yunho dengan keras, memaksa Yunho mengatakan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Junsu yang tidak sabar.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan, aku masih lapar." Desak Changmin yang tidak sabaran, tak bisa menunggu lama karena puding mangga di depannya begitu menggiurkan dan tak mau dia diamkan terlalu lama. Mulutnya ingin cepat-cepat memakan dan memasukkan kelambungnya. Aigo.

Yoochun terkekeh dan menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Changmin yang sama sekali tidak berubah, mementingkan makanan apapun keadaannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian membungkuk di depan ketiga adiknya. Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin saling melayangkan pandangan, bingung pada tingkah laku Yunho, sementara JaeJoong tersenyum lembut.

"Meminta maaf soal apa, _hyung_?" Junsu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Aigo, sepertinya namja yang sebelumnya pintar memecahkan masalah dan mendapatkan informasi begitu cepat untuk kasus CEO itu, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi namja polos kembali.

**_Pletak_**

Changmin sampai harus menjitak kepala Junsu, hingga membuat Junsu mengaduh kesakitan karena jitakan itu tidak pelan.

"_Appo_-" Keluhnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, _Hyung_." Celetuk Changmin, Yoochun mengangguk setuju.

"Benar kata Changmin, _hyung_. Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, karena memang kau tidak melakukan kesalahan." Sambung Yoochun.

JaeJoong menyentuh lembut tangan Yunho, menarik namja itu untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Yunho duduk dengan benar. Ketiga dongsaengnya benar-benar membuatnya bangga, mereka sungguh memiliki hatinya yang besar, dia sangat beruntung memiliki begitu banyak orang baik disekitarnya.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah. Aku sudah berberbicara kasar pada kalian, bahkan aku sampai memukul kalian. Sungguh aku minta maaf untuk semua hal itu." Kata Yunho.

"_Hyung_, satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah, kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu pada kami." Kata Changmin.

"_Nee, hyung_. Kesalahanmu hanya itu, memendam masalahmu sendiri, tidak membiarkan kami ikut terlibat untuk memecahkannya." Sambung Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu mengangguk cepat.

"Benar, coba saja kalau kalian berdua berdiskusi dan memecahkan masalah dengan kami, kita tidak perlu bertengkar setiap hari. Kalian juga tidak perlu bermusuhan, lalu Yunho _hyung_ juga tidak perlu sampai masuk ke dalam perangkap Boa, dan JaeJoong _hyung_ juga tidak akan sampai menceburkan dirinya ke sungai Han."

**_Pletak_**

**_Pletak_**

"APPO..."

Junsu mendapat dua jikatan keras sekaligus dari Yoochun di kanannya dan Changmin di kirinya.

"YA! Kenapa kalian memukulku." Pekik Junsu tak terima.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, _dolphin_." Balas Changmin, Junsu mendengus kesal pada sang _magnae _yang memanggilnya seenaknya.

"Ya! Aku ini _hyung_mu, kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan '_hyung_' bukan yang lainnya." Omel Junsu

"Tidak akan." Tolak Changmin mentah-mentah

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan ketika situasi sedang serius seperti sekarang ini, mereka masih saja bisa bertengkar seperti itu.

"Tapi Junsu benar."

Ucapan Yunho yang cukup keras berhasil membuat semua kembali fokus pada namja berkharisma tersebut.

"Semuanya pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini, jika aku tidak memendamnya sendirian dan berdiskusi dengan kalian." Kata Yunho lagi.

"_Gwenchana, hyung_. Yang sudah terjadi biarkan berlalu. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus tetap bersama, saling mendukung dan bicara jika ada masalah." Yoochun bicara dengan bijaknya, membuat yang lain tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Yoochun _hyung_ benar. Kita harus selalu bersama." Sahut Changmin

"Benar, selamanya hanya ada DongBangShinki untuk lima nama, Junsu tampan, Changmin jangkung, Yoochun dahi lebar, JaeJoong hyung yang centil, dan Yunho hyung yang keras kepala, yeiy."

Junsu bersorak sendiri sambil mengangkat gelas jusnya tinggi-tinggi seperti orang yang hendak bersulang, keempat lainnya sontak langsung tertawa keras mendengar celotehan dari Junsu tersebut, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat sekarang. Tapi kemudian...

**_Pletak_**

**_Pletak_**

**_Pletak_**

**_Pletak_**

"Apa maksudmu, menyebutku begitu?!" Teriak Yunho, JaeJoong, Yoochun dan juga Changmin.

Owh. Poor Junsu

Lagi-lagi dia harus memasrahkan kepalanya untuk menjadi sarang jitakan dari orang-orang yang disayanginya tersebut.

Mereka benar.

Masalah sebaiknya tidak di pendam sendirian. Berbicara dengan orang lain dan meminta saran orang lain juga sangat dibutuhkan. Terkadang pikiran kita kalut hingga kita tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, hingga membuat suatu keputusan yang salah. Memilih orang yang bisa memberikan saran dengan baik tanpa memiliki maksud untuk memperburuk situasi juga sama pentingnya, jangan sampai kita bercerita pada orang yang salah.

Kebersamaan itu sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan, begitu pula mempertahankannya. Kebahagiaan yang di dapatkan dalam kebersamaan akan terasa sempurna jika semua aspek saling melengkapi dan saling mendukung.

Cinta dan maaf juga begitu penting. Cinta yang tulus akan selalu memaafkan, dan cinta yang tulus juga akan selalu mencari cara untuk mendapatkan maaf. Seperti yang di lakukan oleh JaeJoong dan Yunho, seburuk apapun keadaan di masa lalu, justru akan memperkuat cinta mereka di masa yang akan datang.

Dan Junsu benar.

Hanya akan ada lima nama dalam **DongBangShinKi**.

**Sang Leader yang selalu berkharisma, Jung Yunho**

**Namja cantik yang penyayang, Kim JaeJoong**

**Sang magnae yang telah tumbuh dewasa, Shim Changmin**

**Namja dengan pembawaan tenang, Park Yoochun**

**Dan si polos yang selalu ceria, Kim Junsu.**

**.**

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin  
**.

.

**Te. Be. Ce  
**.

.

**Ups !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N  
.**

**.**

****

Yorobun ~~~~

Saranghae

Sudah tiba di penghujung cerita.

Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ku ini.

Eum. Akhir ceritanya seperti itu aja. Karena ga mau bikin cerita yang terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit kayak sinetron.

OIya. Mungkin akan ada EPILOG untuk cerita ini.

Jadi kalau masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam cerita atau kurang puas untuk sesuatu dalam cerita, mohon di beritahukan.  
.

.

.  
Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi

.

.

With Love

.

.

**~zee~**


	15. Epilog

**Title : **Back to Tomorrow

**Cast : **JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung

Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim

**Rating : **General – Mature

**Genre : **Friendship, Angst, Romance

**Author : **Zee

**.**

.

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan.

Aku hanya memiliki cerita saja.

.

**.**

**~Back to Tomorrow~**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Dia memakai kacamata hitamnya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker putih, memakai celana sedikit besar, sandal jepit milik Yoochun, dan jaket tidak terlalu tebal yang sedikit besar, sengaja mengenakan hal yang tidak biasa agar orang lain di sekitarnya tidak mengenali dirinya. Sebuah pilar berwarna putih besar yang menjulang sampai ke bagian lantai atas, menutupi tubuhnya, dia sedang bersembunyi sekarang, sementara matanya terus mengamati beberapa orang di depannya, satu orang menjadi fokus penglihatannya.

Saat ini, JaeJoong sedang berada di bandara Internasional. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya, tidak- JaeJoong akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat walau bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang ini- akan pergi. Kwon Boa, seorang gadis yang secara tidak langsung sempat membuat hidupnya hancur dan menderita. Gadis itu memilih meninggalkan Korea dan melepaskan jabatan yang diberikan untuknya sebagai CEO manajemennya.

JaeJoong dapat menangkap raut wajah sedih dari Boa walau dia berdiri cukup jauh dari gadis itu. Mengenalnya sejak lama membuatnya hapal betul bagaimana gestur tubuh Boa apapun perasaan yang sedang di alami oleh Boa. Kesedihan dan penyesalan begitu lekat mewarnai ekspresi wajah Boa. JaeJoong bukannya tak ingin menemui Boa sekarang, tidak bisa di pungkiri dia sedikit merasa sakit hati pada Boa, tapi rasa kasihanlah yang mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. Dia tak ingin menambah buruk perasaan gadis itu jika muncul dihadapannya sekarang.

JaeJoong sungguh menyesali kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia tahu seseorang dapat melakukan apapun demi cintanya, tapi dia tidak akan menyerahkan Yunho-nya pada orang lain, sekalipun orang itu bersujud di hadapannya. Dia bisa mati tanpa Yunhonya, sudah cukup keadaan kacau selama beberapa bulan ini, dan sekarang dia tidak akan melepaskan kekasihnya kembali, atau mencoba pergi darinya.

Sebuah pemberitahuan keberangkatan penerbangan menggema di gedung bernuansa putih itu, penerbangan ke New York. JaeJoong memundurkan badannya sedikit, bersembunyi di balik pilar dengan sempurna saat dilihatnya gadis itu, mengedarkan pandangannya. Boa tahu pasti akan merindukan suasana Korea, itulah sebabnya dia ingin melihat Korea untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum dia kembali ke negara asalnya- entah kapan.

JaeJoong menampakkan kembali sedikit tubuhnya, melihat ke arah gadis itu berdiri. Dua orang namja yang dia tahu merupakan kakak laki-laki Boa, menggiring gadis itu berjalan dengan merangkulnya sayang. Untunglah masih ada kedua kakaknya yang bisa menguatkannya, JaeJoong bisa tenang.

"Selamat jalan, Boa-ya. Ku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu." JaeJoong berucap dengan suara yang cukup pelan hingga mampu di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Berdiri selama 5 menit sejak gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, menantap lurus kedepan di mana Boa berdiri tadi. Dia menghela nafas berat. Yeah, mungkin seperti inilah yang terbaik, setelah ini dia berjanji tidak akan ada lagi yang tersakiti.

.

.

"_Baby_-ah, dari mana saja." Pelukan posesif menyambutnya begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalamnya. JaeJoong terkekeh, senang bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang serta sifat manja kekasihnya kembali setelah masa-masa sulit yang mereka alami.

"Rahasia." Jawab JaeJoong.

Yunho melepas pelukannya, memandang JaeJoong dengan tatapan penasaran dan memelas ingin diberitahu, bibirnya mengerucut, mau tak mau JaeJoong kembali terkekeh.

"Beritahu aku." Rengek Yunho, dia mengayun-ayunkan tangan JaeJoong seperti seorang anak yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan." Suara nyaring berciri khas menginterupsi kegiatan merajuk yang dilayangkan Yunho pada JaeJoong. Namja bertubuh montok itu, datang dan langsung menarik tangan JaeJoong tanpa mempedulikan Yunho seolah sang _leader_ tidak ada di depannya.

JaeJoong melangkah tergesa, mengikuti tarikan Junsu.

"Ya! Junchan, aku belum selesai bicara dengan JaeJoongie." Teriak Yunho seraya mengikuti dua orang di depannya.

"Nanti saja bicaranya, ini keadaan gawat, perutku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Balas Junsu dengan suara tak kalah nyaring.

Aigo

JaeJoong hanya bisa mengerenyit mendengar suara teriakan dari dua orang itu.

.

.

Di dapur, Yunho terus saja merajuk, meminta penjelasan kemana kekasihnya pergi pagi-pagi sekali saat dia belum bangun tidur dan ketika bangun tidak mendapati kekasihnya tidur di sampingnya. JaeJoong hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman manisnya, bukan tak mau menjawab, tapi dia sedang menyesapi hikmah dari setiap kejadian yang terjadi, dan tak bisa di pungkiri ada rasa kehilangan karena kepergian Boa. JaeJoong tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk semua orang.

"_Baby_, beritahu aku." Yunho terus mendesak JaeJoong, ditarik-tarik ujung apron merah yang dikenakan JaeJoong. Junsu jadi iritasi sendiri melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu, sementara JaeJoong tak mencoba menjawab, hanya tersenyum saja, karena itu juga Yunho terus merecokinya memasak, hingga Junsulah yang meradang.

"Yoochunnie, Changminnie, kemari!"

Teriakannya menggelegar memenuhi rumah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin dan Yoochun datang dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, mereka langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka begitu mendengar teriakan dari Junsu.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Lihat, JaeJoong _hyung_ sedang memasak, tapi beruang galak itu merecokinya terus, kalau begini kapan selesainya, dan kapan kita bisa makan enak." Junsu mengadu pada dua orang itu, dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho, tak terima dirinya diadukan seperti itu.

Mendengar kata memasak dan makanan, Yoochun dan Changmin yang memang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi menjadi berbinar-binar. Mereka memandang sengit pada Yunho, seolah Yunho adalah musuh mereka yang harus segera di lenyapkan.

"_Hyung_, ayo kurung beruang ini di kandangnya." Changmin menampakkan seringai aneh, Yoochun mengangguk, mengerti isyarat dari _magnae_nya. Mereka melangkah mendekati pasangan kekasih itu, Yoochun meraih lengan kanan Yunho dan Changmin meraih lengan kirinya, dengan kekuatan penuh menyeret Yunho hingga melepaskan diri dari JaeJoong.

"Ya! Kalian, tidak sopan, aku sedang bicara dengan JaeJoonggie."

Yunho memberontak dan meronta, tapi dua orang itu tak peduli dan semakin menyeretnya menjauh.

"_Baby_-ah, tolong aku."

Dan gantian teriakan Yunho yang menggema di rumah itu. JaeJoong tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aigo.

Suasana rumahnya yang sunyi senyap belakangan ini menjadi sangat meriah sekarang. Entahlah sekarang JaeJoong harus mengeluh atau malah bersyukur, yang jelas dia merasa sangat bahagia berada di keliling orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

JaeJoong membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dari luar. Tadi Yoochun dan Changmin mengurung Yunho di sana karena mengganggu kegiatan memasak JaeJoong. _Namja_ cantik itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dimasaknya, cukup untuk dua orang, dia akan makan bersama kekasihnya, sementara ketiga_dongsaeng_nya makan bersama di ruang makan.

Yunho melempar buku yang sedang dibacanya di atas kasur begitu saja, dia beringsut dari sana dan membantu JaeJoong membawa nampan di tangan JaeJoong dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Setelah itu dia menarik kekekasihnya dalam pelukannya, menggiring namja cantik itu untuk duduk bersandar di atas kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Mereka benar-benar menguncimu, _bear_?" JaeJoong terkikik, Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Huh, liat saja mereka nanti, aku akan menculikmu dan membawamu pergi agar mereka kelaparan karena tidak ada yang memasakkan lagi untuk mereka."

JaeJoong tertawa, rupanya Mr. Jung yang satu ini lupa kalau diluar sana banyak restoran yang bisa para_dongsaeng_ datangi atau sekarang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan makanan hanya dengan satu kali mengangkat telepon.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, _bear_."

"Mereka lebih kekanakan, mereka bahkan mengurungku disini."

Yunho mencibir, menimbulkan gelak tawa lucu dari kekasihnya.

JaeJoong menampakkan wajah yang serius setelah menghentikan tawanya, kembali teringat pada wajah sedih Boa yang di lihatnya tadi di bandara.

"_Bear_, tadi aku ke bandara melihat Boa."

Yunho mengerenyit melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya, mengesampingkan rajukannya, menarik JaeJoong agar duduk menghadap dengannya dengan jarak dekat.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Yunho meraup kedua bongkah pipi mulus JaeJoong, menarik kepala namja terkasihnya dan mengecup bibir merah itu sekilas. Diusapnya pipi kanan JaeJoong dengan ibu jarinya sementara telapak tangannya masih merasakan halus lembut kulit pipi itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau lebih mengenalnya daripada aku. Kau tahu betul betapa kuatnya dia, _Baby_. Kepergiannya mungkin yang terbaik untuknya, untuk kita semua."

Yunho mengecup bibir JaeJoong kilat penuh sayang sekali lagi. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apakah aku _namja_ yang jahat, _Bear_? Memisahkan dia dari orang yang dia cintai."

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya, tak salah jika selama ini dia memilih _namja_ itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya- _other half_nya. Hatinya begitu lembut padahal dia yang paling tersakiti karena kejadian itu, tapi sekarang dia masih bisa memikirkan orang lain yang bahkan dengan sengaja menyakitinya.

"Tidak, JaeJoongie. Kau adalah _namja_ yang sangat baik yang pernah ku kenal. Jika kau membiarkannya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai, mungkin akan semakin banyak yang tersakiti. Dia, aku, dan kau sendiri, kita semua akan merasa sakit. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan kita sudah bagus. Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

JaeJoong merapatkan kelopak matanya lagi saat mendapat elusan lembut dari jemari jenjang Yunho yang sangat di sukainya. Mencerna perkataan kekasihnya yang memang benar. Jika dia membiarkan Boa bersama Yunho akan lebih banyak yang tersakiti. Boa akan selalu sedih karena tak akan mendapatkan cinta dari Yunho. Dirinya sendiri akan sedih karena melepaskan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Dan Yunho menjadi orang yang paling sedih mungkin, melepaskan kekasihnya dan harus bersama Boa yang tidak dia cintai.

Seperti ini memang yang paling tepat dan baik untuk semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Baby_. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu." Seketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, memamerkan manik legam bulat milik JaeJoong. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda dia tak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Yunho.

JaeJoong menggeleng, tangannya meraih pipi kanan Yunho, balas mengusap lembut.

"Tidak, Yun. Kau adalah kekasih yang terbaik yang kumiliki."

Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Aku bahkan membuatmu hampir mati."

"Aku sangat bodoh waktu itu. Aku berpikir jika aku mati maka aku tidak akan merasa sedih lagi, tapi aku salah karena aku malah membuatmu bersedih." Kata JaeJoong, mnyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Yunho merasa semakin bersalah ketika mendengar kata 'sedih' terlontar dari bibir JaeJoong._Namja_ cantik itu menggeleng lemah.

"_Aniyo_. Kau tidak salah- _ani_, kita berdua bersalah. Tidak seharusnya kita saling menyimpan rahasia dan berujung pada kehancuran kita sendiri."

Yunho meraba halus wajah JaeJoong, wajah yang setiap lekuk sudah sangat dihapal oleh indera perabanya.

"Setelah ini aku berjanji akan membuatmu menjadi _namja_ yang paling bahagia."

"_Gomawo, bear_."

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik kekasihnya. Mengecup manis rasa bibir merah JaeJoong selama beberapa saat, lalu melepaskannya, menyatukan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka saling bergesekkan.

"_Saranghae_."

Yunho kembali tersenyum mendengar suara lembut itu, mengalun indah di telinganya tersampaikan pada otaknya dan tersimpan indah di hatinya yang terdalam. Ditundakkan wajahnya, melesak di antara bahu dan leher jenjang kekasihnya, mengendus aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Mengecup permukaan halus kulit leher JaeJoong dengan bibir tebalnya, lantas tergoda untuk menyicipi rasa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Yunho merubah kecupannya menjadi ciuman, ujung lidahnya menyentuh kulit leher JaeJoong, tertarik dengan rasanya, Yunho menggigit permukaan leher yang tadi dijilatinya.

"Eung, Yun-"

Lenguhan tertahan keluar dari bibir merah JaeJoong. Yunho tersentak sesaat, kaget, namun tak menghentikan kegiatannya, dia hanya sudah lama tak mendengar leguhan JaeJoong. Selama ini mereka bermain dengan paksaan dari Yunho, dan juga dengan sedikit kekerasan hingga yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya adalah isak tangis dan teriak kesakitan. Yunho menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya terluka, dan setelah mendengar desah halus JaeJoong tadi, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat JaeJoong selalu merasa nyaman di setiap sesi intim mereka, tak ada lagi pemaksaan atau kekerasan, hanya ada kelembutan, gairah dan tentu saja cinta.

.

.

JaeJoong duduk bersebelahan dengan Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu di hadapan mereka, sedangkan Yunho duduk di sofa single di tengah, mengitari meja bersegi panjang yang terletak di kantor manajemen mereka yang baru. Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan _press conference_, untuk memberitahu media mengenai segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan pindahnya mereka dari manajemen yang lama ke manajemen baru serta memberitahukan kegiatan mereka yang akan datang setelah berpindah manajemen.

30 menit lagi sebelum pertemuan dengan para pencari berita infotainment itu dilaksanakan. Mereka sedang membaca-baca, pertanyaan yang memang sudah akan di tanyakan oleh pembawa acaranya, dan akan ada sesi tanya yang akan diberikan oleh para wartawan.

"Changmin, habiskan dulu makananmu." Suruh JaeJoong, di meja kaca itu hanya tersisa makanan Changmin saja, sementara yang lainnya sudah menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan menaruh bekas makan mereka di sudut ruangan, salahkan saja sang _magnae_ yang memesan makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya, dengan dalih dia harus mempunyai banyak tenanga untuk _press conference_ mereka.

"Suapi aku, hyung. Aku harus menghapal ini semua." Sahut Changmin yang asik membaca kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Huh, padahal biasanya juga kau selalu menjawab dengan asal." Celetuk Junsu yang jengah melihat tingkah manja Changmin.

"Tidak usah, _baby_-ah. Changmin sudah besar dia bisa makan makanannya sendiri." Tentu saja kalimat ini terlontar dari bibir tebal Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya itu sudah mengangkat piring dan sendok untuk menyuapi Changmin.

"_Aigo_." Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan JaeJoong memilih untuk tidak menanggapi cemoohan Junsu atau kecemburuan yang dirasakan oleh Yunho. Tangannya dengan telaten, menyuapi makanan ke mulut Changmin yang sedang sibuk membaca, hal itu tentu saja membuat mata elang Yunho menatap tajam pada kedua orang tersebut.

Tak lama, sang manajer datang memanggil mereka untuk bersiap-siap ke ruangan pertemuan.

"Kalian duluan saja." Kata JaeJoong yang melihat Yunho masih mencibirkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Dan ketiga orang yang lebih muda meninggalkan kedua orang yang lebih tua itu di dalam ruangan berdua saja.

"Hey, _Bear_." JaeJoong memanggil kekasihnya, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho, dia malah menenggelamkan dirinya dengan membaca kertas di tangannya.

JaeJoong mendengus kesal. Dia menarik kertas di tangan Yunho dan meleparnya begitu saja ke lantai, setelah itu dia duduk di pangkuan Yunho, menghadap pada wajah kecil Yunho, dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Apa kau cemburu pada Changmin?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Yunho menggeram.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat seraya menghindari tatapan JaeJoong yang sekarang sedang terkekeh, biar saja kekasihnya itu menganggapnya kekanakan atau apapun itu. Tapi kedekatan JaeJoong dengan Changmin selama ini terlebih ketika JaeJoong sakit, memang benar-benar mengganggunya. Dia pernah sangat takut ketika membayangkan JaeJoong akan jatuh hati pada Changmin yang selalu ada di samping namja cantiknya itu ketika dia sakit.

Dan siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim JaeJoong, walau Yunho tahu _magnae_ mereka masih menyukai perempuan, siapa yang bisa mengetahui isi hatinya, bisa saja Changmin malah sudah jatuh hati pada JaeJoong, mengingat bagaimana Changmin memperlakukan JaeJoong dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Aigo.

Padahal Changmin hanya ingin menjaga_ hyung_ kesayangannya saja. Dia tidak ingin siapapun terluka, terlebih dia tidak ingin kehilangan ketiga _hyung_nya lagi. Oleh sebab itulah Changmin sebisa mungkin selalu berada di samping namja cantik itu ketika Yunho tidak bisa berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja Changmin menyayanginya, karena sejak dia remaja dia sudah bersama dengan JaeJoong,

JaeJoong menyatukan dahi mereka.

Dia tersenyum lembut melihat bibir Yunho yang masih mengerucut kesal, diciumnya sekilas bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya tersebut.

"Ayolah, _bear_. Changmin itu _dongsaeng _kita, kenapa kau cemburu padanya?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan suara lembutnya. JaeJoong tersenyum begitu merasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya. Namja itu menunduk, menyatukan dahinya dengan bahu bidang JaeJoong.

"Aku hanya takut dia merebutmu dariku. Dia sudah dewasa dan punya aura yang kuat sekarang, aku takut kau malah berpaling padanya."

Tawa JaeJoong meledak mendengar penuturan dari Yunho yang disampaikan dengan suara kecil yang sedikit ragu tersebut. Mendongakkan kembali wajahnya dan melihat Yunho dengan tatapan intens nan menggoda.

"Aigo. Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, Tuan Jung. Changmin selamanya hanya akan aku anggap sebagai adik kecilku. Sekuat apapun auranya sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa membuatku berpaling darimu, karena hanya auramulah yang mampu memenjarakanku."

Mungkin selama perpisahan mereka dulu, JaeJoong terlalu banyak bergaul dan berbicara dengan Yoochun, hingga dia mampu mengeluarkan kalimat godaan seperti itu untuk Yunho. Dan lihatlah, rona merah samar terlihat di kedua pipi Yunho. JaeJoong jadi terkekeh sendiri, bukankah seharusnya dia yang tersipu malu karena perkataan yang dilayangkan Yunho, kenapa kondisi jadi berbalik dia yang menggombal dan Yunho yang tersipu malu.

JaeJoong memberanikan dirinya mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu, mencium bibir Yunho. Karena gemas, ciuman itu dengan cepat menjadi sebuah lumatan kasar yang penuh dengan nafsu. Tiba-tiba JaeJoong menginginkan Yunho sekarang. JaeJoong menarik tengkuk Yunho lebih dekat, agar ciuman yang didominasi olehnya bertambah dalam.

Menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yunho, mencari lawannya, menurusi rongga hangat nan lembab milik kekasihnya, mengelus rentetan halus gigi Yunho, kemudian kembali bertemu lawannya, membelitnya dan kadang menggodanya. Tangan di tengkuk Yunho berpindah menjambak rambut tebal itu, menyalurkan keinginan yang sudah dihapal betul oleh Yunho, setiap kali ia melakukan gerakan tersebut.

Mendapatkan sinyal seperti itu, Yunho malah melepaskan ciumannya. Erangan keras terdengar sebagai bentuk protes dari JaeJoong.

"_Wae_?" Protes JaeJoong, Yunho terkekeh melihat raut kesal yang sengaja tidak di sembunyikan oleh JaeJoong.

"Kita ada _press conference _sebentar lagi, _baby_."

"Oh. Dan sejak kapan kau peduli pada itu?"

Yunho terkikik geli melihat wajah frustasi dari JaeJoong, walau sedang marahpun JaeJoong terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Ibu jari Yunho meraih sudut bibir JaeJoong dan mengusapnya, sedikit basah karena kegiatan mereka berusan.

"Ayolah, _baby_. Ini adalah kali pertama kita tampil lagi di depan umum setelah kekacauan itu. Kita tidak boleh terlambat." Yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"_Geude_-"

JaeJoong beringsut dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau bosan padaku. Pasti tubuh Boa lebih indah dari tubuhku, jadi kau tidak mau lagi bercinta denganku._Arraso_, aku mengerti."

Sigh.

Yunho tersenyum, bahkan merajuk seperti inipun, JaeJoongienya tetap menggemaskan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sekarang melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan karena tidak mendapatkan respon darinya.

Dengan langkah santai, dia meraih tubuh JaeJoong, mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku beruang jahat." Teriak JaeJoong sambil meronta kecil memang tak berharap akan sampai lepas dari kukungan Yunho.

"Kau jadi seperti seorang wanita yang sedang merajuk kalau seperti ini."

JaeJoong berdecak kesal

"Aku ini pria tulen, Yun, bukan perempuan."

Yunho membalikkan tubuh kekasih cantiknya, mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang ramping JaeJoong yang sudah mulai berisi kembali.

"_Arraso_. Tapi seorang _namja_ tulen tidak akan merajuk seperti itu."

"Eoh? Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Memukulmu? Atau menendangmu?"

Tawa renyah terdengar.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dulu dia bisa-bisanya menyakiti kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau berhak memukulku untuk semua perlakuan kasarku padamu. Kau boleh menendangku hingga aku tak bisa bangkit lagi untuk semua air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahmu. Dan kau harus tahu kalau Jung Yunho akan tetap mencintai Kim JaeJoong walau aku tak bisa membuka mataku lagi."

JaeJoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, raut wajahnya berubah melembut.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, _Bear_. Kau bicara seperti akan meninggalkanku."

Yunho mengecup bibir JaeJoong selama beberapa detik, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar untuknya.

"Aku pernah memiliki niat untuk meninggalkanmu, dan hasilnya aku hampir saja kehilangan dirimu untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak akan mengulang kebodohanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekarang, apapun yang terjadi aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu tetap berada di sampingku."

JaeJoong tersenyum, puas dengan perkataaan _namjachingu_nya. Ia melihat kesungguhan dan tekad yang begitu besar terpancar dari mata Yunho, dan dia tahu _namja_ itu tidak akan mengingkarinya. JaeJoong mempercayai Yunho seperti dia mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya, JaeJoongie. Aku mencintaimu."

Manik mata JaeJoong terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang, senyum simpul di layangkan pada Yunho.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yunho-ah."

Hati Yunho berdesir pelan, mengantarkan kehangatan keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah sering mendengar kata cinta dari bibir JaeJoong, tapi entah mengapa saat ini, perkataan itu seperti baru di dengarnya untuk yang pertama kali. Menimbulkan letupan-letupan kebahagiaan bagi dirinya.

Didekatkan wajahnya perlahan, sangat perlahan, mata tajamnya menatap langsung ke manik hitam JaeJoong, tanpa berkedip, seakan kekasihnya akan hilang jika dia berkedip sekali saja. Keduanya tenggelam dalam lautan cinta yang begitu dalam. Nafas mereka menderu halus, mengantarkan hangat pada kulit wajah pasangannya, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. JaeJoong kali ini memejamkan matanya, perlahan.

"YA! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Dan mata itu kembali terbuka lebar, saling menatap, lalu menoleh pada namja yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka, dan baru sadar kalau mereka berdiri hanya beberapa langkah saja dari pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Namja jangkung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu buru-buru menutup pintu di belakangnya, takut jika ada wartawan atau siapapun yang melihat kedua hyungnya dengan pose yang tidak biasa. Changmin menarik JaeJoong kesampingnya, merangkul pundak lebar hyung tertuanya dengan sayang.

"Pantas saja, kalian lama, eoh. Rupanya kalian malah berhubungan intim disini."

JaeJoong mencubit perut datar Changmin hingga si jangkung meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Shim Changmin. Dan jangan menyentuh kekasihku seenaknya."

Ah.

Rupanya Tuan Jung kita masih cemburu pada _magnae_nya. Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk menarik kembali baby nya, Changmin keburu menepis tangan Yunho.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan JaeJoong hyung kembali kepelukanmu dan kau mengacaukan _perss conference_ kita."

"Mwo? Kau pikir siapa yang menggodaku tadi, JaeJoong _hyung_mu dulu yang menyerangku." Yunho tak terima dengan tuduhan Changmin, tapi perkataannya malah membuat si cantik cemberut, dan karena malu diapun mempunyai rencana untuk kekasih tampannya.

"Changmin-" JaeJoong merengek pada sang _magnae_, menarik-narik ujung jas casual yang dikenakan Changmin, mata Yunho membulat tak percaya pada tingkah JaeJoong.

"Benar kan, kau mau nyerang JaeJoong_ hyung_. Demi Tuhan, Yunho _hyung_ kalian sedang berada di kantor sekarang, tidak bisa kah kalian menunggu sampai di rumah? _Aigo_."

Yunho semakin tak percaya mendengar kata-kata dari sang _magnae_, belum lagi JaeJoong menjulurkan lidah meledeknya dalam rengkuhan _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu." Changmin menuntun JaeJoong keluar dari ruangan itu. Yunho mendengus kesal, merasa tak di acuhkan dan sekarang namja cantiknya sedang berada dalam rangkulan hangat_namja_ jangkung yang membuatnya cemburu.

"YA! Tunggu aku, dan lepaskan rangkulanmu itu Shim Changmin."

.

.

"Kemana saja? Kita sudah terlambat dari jadwal kita." Tanya Junsu ketika Changmin datang sambil berangkulan dengan JaeJoong dan Yunho mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan JaeJoong_ hyung_, dari cengkraman beruang jahat dulu." Jawab Changmin. Junsu dan Yoochun mengerenyit bingung, namun melihat JaeJoong yang tersipu malu dan Yunho yang terus mengomel tak jelas mereka jadi tahu maksud perkataan Changmin.

"Aigo, jangan bilang kau ingin menerkam JaeJoong _hyung_ disini, Yunho _hyung_?" Terka Yoochun, JaeJoong tertawa keras.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara." Ujar Yunho tak terima.

Hey.

Mengapa tetap saja dia yang disalahkan atas perilaku yang eum- sedikit mesum, mungkin. Padahal tadi JaeJoong_baby_-nya duluan yang menggodanya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memedulikan _perss conference_ mereka, dan sekarang dia yang disalahkan. Apakah _image_nya selama ini memang _pervert_ hingga dongsaengnya menuduhnya seperti itu?

Aigo.

Ah. Sudahlah, toh dia sangat bahagia bersama dengan mereka disampingnya. Yoochun yang selalu dapat bersikap dewasa dan tenang, namun tak jarang akan bersikap konyol jika sudah berhadapan dengan dua orang yang berumur lebih muda darinya. Junsu yang selalu ceria dan bersikap konyol dengan banyolan tak lucu namun itulah yang membuatnya jadi lucu, namja yang sangat energik. Changmin yang selalu bersikap cool dan tak lepas untuk menggoda semua hyungnya, namun bisa sangat melindungi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Yang paling penting.

Disisinya ada seorang malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi untuk menemaninya, sepanjang hidupnya. Seseorang yang akan dengan sepenuh hati dan sekuat tenaga dia pertahankan hanya untuk dirinya saja. Kim JaeJoong. Si cantik yang belasan tahun bersamanya dalam suka dan duka._ Namja_ yang memiliki cinta yang tak terhingga untuknya. _Namja _yang paling dia cintai.

Bukankah dia begitu beruntung memiliki semua orang itu.

"Hey, sudah waktunya masuk. Cepatlah." Manajer mereka memberitahu dan membukakan pintu ruang serba guna di kantor manajemen baru mereka.

Kelima orang itu bertatapan, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu, memimpin membernya yang lain. JaeJoong mengikutinya dengan senyuman manis, diikuti sang _magnae_ yang tersenyum paling cerah yang pernah dia miliki, kemudian si ceria Junsu, dan Yoochun yang memasang wajah serius namun ramah.

Mereka berdiri menghadap para wartawan dengan kamera yang mengeluarkan _blitz _dan suara khas ketika memotret. Memberikan senyuman merekah yang paling indah.

**_Hana_**

**_Dul_**

**_Set_**

**_"Annyeong haseyo Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
